It's My Little Secret: Vanished Souls of Sunlight
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: It's the summer of the fifth year and Harry and his friends are in danger. Hermione agrees to help but it will cost secrets she had kept about where she comes from that will prove to Harry and Ron they never really knew who Hermione Granger was
1. The Introduction

**Okay. I'm going to try something new. It would be extremely unusual for this kind of story. I don't think it has been done before but I am just trying it out and seeing how many people would agree to this story. Please tell me what you think. **

Declaimer: I own nothing as always…

The room was dark. The rooms were always dark.

His hands were rough. The hands were always rough.

She didn't even know his name. She never knew any of their names.

But she was glad the room was dark; she couldn't see him.

She was glad his hands were rough; he wouldn't attract her.

And she was glad she didn't know his name; after tonight she would not remember him.

This was her life, nothing more.

**Sort of the start, I just had to put that in for mystery! Chapter 1 is next! **


	2. Four Hours Late!

**Alright just let me explain something. This story starts during the summer of the fifth year. Everything that happens at Hogwarts and stuff does not happen in this story! Remember that! This is fan fiction so we are allowed to change the storylines…right? **

**Anyways I know it maybe slow and confusing at the start but that's for the suspense (me: ha! yeah, I'm sooo good at suspense cough cough total sarcasm!). Anyways please hang in there with this story!!! Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

"Where is she? She said she'd be here by now."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, "Ron she's just a bit late. Stop worrying."

"Stop worrying! This is Hermione were talking about and she's four hours late! Since when is Hermione, _Hermione, _ever that late?! Something could have happened to her," snapped Ron, "You off your head Ginny!"

"Oh shut-up," snapped Ginny, huffily, "Harry tell him to go stick his head in the upstairs toilet and get it stuck in there. He'd most likely listen to you."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ron cut him off, "Harry doesn't need to tell me anything! I'm standing right here! I-"

"Fighting again are we little siblings?" interrupted Fred, bouncing into the room, followed by his twin.

"In front of our guest too?" added George, "Tu, Tu. What will our dear mother say?"

"Oh just what I need," moaned Ron, "I'm going up to my room. You coming Harry?"

Again Harry opened his mouth to speak but was once again interrupted by a Weasley, this time Fred.

"You know Ron I think Ginny is right," Fred turned to Harry, "While you're heading up the stairs take to detour to the toilet and get Ron to stick his head in it. Ha! He might even get it stuck, like Ginny says, it's bloody big enough for!"

Harry resisted a smile as he went to follow Ron up the stairs when the kitchen door burst opened and Mrs. Weasley stood there with Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Ginny, jumping to her feet and rushed over to hug her friend, "We've been waiting for you! Ron was about to wet himself from worry!"

Hermione gave a laugh as Ron sent a glare at his younger sister.

"I just had some trouble with my parents that's all," said Hermione, "but things are alright now."

"Ginny dear could you show Hermione where she is sleeping," said Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione Arthur will bring your trunk up later, is that alright?"

Hermione smiled at the older women, "Yes that will okay, thank-you."

She followed Ginny out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I have so much to tell you," Ginny gushed, "You'll never believe…"

And on she went as always; Ginny filled Hermione in on what she and her brothers and Harry had been doing since the summer started. Hermione remained quiet, giving her opinion when wanted and replying when needing to.

They reached Ginny's room and entered and Ginny closed the door behind Hermione. Ginny went and sprung down on her bed and indicated to the next to her, "That's your bed. As always."

She added the last bit with a grin and Hermione smiled back at her.

"So," said Ginny, "What's your summer been like. You arrived latter this year. We leave in about a week but you usually come here early in the summer. Did you have a good time at home or are we really that boring to be around?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny's joke and said, "Yeah it was fun. I went to Sweden with my parents and it was nice, you know, to see them again after so long."

_Lie number one. _

Ginny's eyes were suddenly bright with excitement, "You went to Sweden!? Oh you're so lucky! The only holiday I have ever been on was to Egypt! It was great though! But you go away with your parents almost every single year, I bet your parents are millionaires, you just never go on about it!"

Hermione gave a laugh, "No their just dentists!"

_Lie number two. _

Suddenly the door burst open and Ron entered with Harry in his walk. Hermione smiled at her the boys and they grin in reply.

"Good you see you again Hermione," Harry said, grinning at the girl and Hermione laugh and bounced across the room to hug Harry tightly.

"It's good to see you too Harry!" Hermione released him and turned and hugged Ron, who turned a bright shade of red, "Gee Ron! I think your grown; again!"

"Yeah, always growing eh?" Ron mumbled as Hermione let him go and smiled at him. She went and sat on the bed next to Ginny as Harry followed her.

"So Hermione," said Harry sitting down next to her, "Why were you so late? We thought maybe you got into some sort of trouble or something. Well Ron did anyway."

"Yeah I did!" said Ron, "You were _four hours_ late! What kept you!?"

"Parental Problems," she said simply.

_Lie number three. _

Harry nodded in understand but Ron scrunched up his face in confusion, "Parental Problems? Like what?"

"They were trying to stop me from coming to Hogwarts this year," said Hermione, scowling slightly.

_Lie number four._

Instantly there was an outcry at her answer. Ginny's jaw dropped open and Harry and Ron both exclaimed a "What?" at the same time.

"Why would they stop you," asked Harry in confusion, "Your the best in our year! It's not as if you are going badly at school."

"No," agreed Ginny, "Did something happen?"

Hermione shook her head, the curls bouncing slightly, "No, they just want me to spend time with them more. They have hardly seen me since I was eleven, except for on summer holidays, so they were trying to get me to not attend Hogwarts this year."

_Lie number five._

"But I still don't get it," said Ron, "They'll see you after you finish school. What's the problem with that?"

"But I think it's that they haven't really seen me grow up Ron," said Hermione slowly, "That's their problem. They also can't grasp the fact that there isn't really an equivalent of a muggle dentist to a witch or wizard one. They think I'm not getting a right education."

_Lie number six. Wow! __Elden__ had really trained her well! _

"You know I still don't understand this whole dentist thing," said Ron, "I don't see the point in why your parents want to rip peoples' teeth out and they get paid for it too. Weird isn't it? Why would they want you to do the same?"

Hermione sighed. She and Harry had been through this whole thing possible a hundred times in the last four years with Ron and he still didn't understand. She and Harry looked at each other and Harry smirked.

"Ron I will buy you a book on muggle dentistry and you can read all about it," reply Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark again. Only this time here was no rough hands or anyone that she didn't know the name of whose hands they belonged to.

She lay in the bed next to Ginny listening to younger girl's steady breathing from the bed next to her. It felt strange not to have the presence of her friends asleep next to her. Just as she had gotten used to their presence they were gone. Just like that.

She didn't know why Elden let her stay during the summers. She guessed because she made good money for him. The old man would do anything as long as there was a profit in it for him. She closed her eyes and a memory flashed before her eyes.

"_Cody will you move!" _

"_Why?" Cody smirked at her, "Not annoying you am I?"_

"_You'd annoy me even if you were six feet under, now move!" snapped Hermione_

_Cody laughed as Hermione pushed him out the way and stormed off down the stairs leading to the front door. _

"_Have fun working tonight!" Cody called after her, "__Elden__ wants you to make lots and lots of money!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Cody and Edward's laugher behind her._

She snapped her eyes opened. No, she had to be strong and she would not cry. No matter how much she really missed them.

"_You will write won't you?" Edward asked her. _

_Hermione smiled, "Every chance I get." _

_Edward smiled, "Good."_

_He leaned forward and hugged her and she hugged him back. She pulled away and it took all her self control not to burst into tears. She turned to Cody, who was standing there grinning at her. _

"_I bet you're happy I'm going," said Hermione, giving him a half smile_

_Cody's grin dropped slightly, "Not really. It's much funnier to annoy you. God you must think I'm crazy but I'll miss your little outbursts and that hot-headed temper of yours."_

_Hermione laughed and moved forward and hugged him and he hugged her back. She pulled away and turned to the old man that was standing next to the two boys. _

"_I'll be back during the next holidays __Elden__, promise," she said_

"_I have no doubt my dear," said __Elden__ giving her an almost toothless leering grin._

She felt sick in the stomach. This always happened before she went back to school. Maybe she shouldn't have gone back to live with Elden and the boys after the school year finished. It just got harder and harder every year.

**So what do you think? waits anxiously at the computer with the reviews window up I hope you liked it and continue reading this story, but please, please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Hi everyone. Wow! Thank-you all so much for the encouraging reviews! Thank-you and a big hug to: ****thebrainwa91, DancinBlondeGurl, LittleMissTrumpetPlayer****Soulfully and Eternally, IfIShouldStay aaannnddd BestDreamer. **

**You guys are the ones who inspired and encouraged me to write chapter 2 and I'm glad that I did because I think I know where I'm going with this story! Thank-you all! ;) ;) **

**Now for you fine people, there is chapter 2! Enjoy:) **

Disclaimer: Own nothing expect this storyline, Elden, Edward, Cody and few others I may throw into the mix:)

"Hermione!"

Ginny tried to shake the girl awake but she just groaned and pushed Ginny away. Sighing Ginny rolled her eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She jumped right onto Hermione and pushed her out the bed.

With a soft scream and tangled in the bed sheets Hermione fell with a thump on the floor. As Ginny laughed and Hermione untangled herself from the sheets, her brown curls a tangled mess; she glared at Ginny and clutched her head.

"What was that for?!" she snapped, angrily.

Ginny giggled, "Well it was the only way to get you up! Why are you so tired, didn't you sleep well?"

"I slept perfectly thanks," Hermione snapped. Truth was she hadn't slept well at all. Every time she would closed her eyes she'd see her friends faces and that was the last thing she wanted at this moment. It had taken her until the early hours of the morning until she finally found some peace; that was until Ginny had attacked her.

"Oh come on Hermione," said Ginny happily, "Don't be like that! Not on the last week of holidays! Come on, Harry and Ron are waiting for you!"

"I don't know if I can," said Hermione, rubbing her head, "I think you gave me concussion."

Both girls looked at each other and at the exact same time both of them burst into loud laughter. Once they started they couldn't stop; it was contagious! Once one of them was able to calm down the other would make them laugh again and off it would go again! They had been laughing so loudly that they failed to hear a knock on the door.

"What's going on in here? We can hear you from the kitchen! You sound like a pack of hyenas!"

They both looked up and found Ron standing there. Grinning Ginny jumped up from the bed and Hermione, wearing a tight T-shirt and small shorts, stumbled up from the floor. Ron stared at Hermione and turned bright red.

"We'll be down in a minute," Ginny giggled, "Hermione just has to dress; as you can see Ron."

If possible Ron turned a deeper shade of red and once the door was closed the girls burst into giggling fits again.

"I wish I had a camera," gasped Ginny, wiping her eyes, "Did you see his face? He looked like you were naked!"

At her comment Hermione's good mood and laughter vanished in an instant. Instead, she turned her trunk and muttered she needed to dress or they'd be no breakfast left when they got downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione, who was still affected by Ginny's comment, ate breakfast in silence while Harry and the Weasley's chatted happily with each other.

"Hermione!"

At the sound of her name Hermione looked up from her plate to see the entire table looking at her. Turning a light pink in embarrassment she said, "Sorry, I was in my own world."

"Yeah, we noticed," teased Ginny, "Considering that you didn't answer me the first three times. I said we're having a small game of Quiddich later. Want to join us?"

"Ummm," Hermione didn't have to really think of the answer, considering she didn't like sport that much and was not every fond of playing Quiddich, "I got some catching up to do on school work. I didn't get much done in Sweden. My parents kept me busy."

"Oh, that's alright," laughed Harry, "We know you don't really like playing Quiddich anyway. She'd rather spend time with her books, like always, right Ron?"

Ron turned a bright red again and muttered a reply before shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth to avoid having to answer. Harry gave him a confused look while Ginny giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at Ron's embarrassment from this morning.

Once breakfast had finished Harry and the Weasley children went out into the garden, with a quaffle, teams and brooms, while Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with some of the cleaning.

"How's your summer been so far dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Good," said Hermione, "I went to Sweden with my parents and it was good. We saw a lot of the scenery; it was so green. Sweden has beautiful mountains! I think it would look even better in the winter."

Truth was, she had never been to Sweden and she was only making up what she had seen in some of Elden's books when she had been a child. She properly would never be able to see such a place.

"Oh that does sound lovely," said Mrs. Weasley, she watched Harry and her children on their brooms, "Are you sure you don't want to join them dear?"

Hesitating Hermione shook her head, "No thank-you Mrs. Weasley. I'm not really the sport type."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Yes, neither am I. I don't know where they all get their talent of Quiddich. Arthur and I were never Quiddich players. Maybe Charlie was specially blessed with the talent and handed it down."

"Er…yes perhaps," said Hermione

"Well, why don't you go and finish that reading you were talking of?" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at her, "It's alright dear, I can manage!"

She held out her wand and Hermione smiled back and walked from the kitchen and ascended the stairs on her own. It felt strange to be in this part of the Weasley house on her own. Normally she would be either with Ginny or Harry and Ron. Well it was good because it would give her time to think.

She reached Ginny's room and entered and shut the door behind her. She looked over at her trunk and went over to it. Opening it she pushed all her Hogwarts things aside and pulled out a sack about half her size that contained everything she really needed in life.

Opening it she saw the familiar clothes she wore inside. She pulled them out and observed them. The top was long sleeved and was a tight corset fit at the torso part and it had tightening draw strings were at the criss-crossed down the front of the top. It was a deep purple colour. There was also a skirt that finished at her mid thighs, which was black.

She pulled out her black stockings and studied them. They were easy roll on ones that finished at her upper thighs, that was easy considering her work would make them a pain having to take them off and put them back on again all night.

She really needed new ones now she thought of it; there were holes and spits in certain parts, perhaps next summer Elden would be generous and give her some extra money if she worked harder. She could buy a new pair.

The top and skirt were tatty and old. There was a hole in her left sleeve of top and the hem of the skirt had come undone.

She remembered the day she had got the dress. She remembered it as if it were yesterday…

_They had been twelve-years-old; Hermione had been sitting at the window looking down into the dirty street, watching the some of the drunk men and women stagger and shout about. Cody had been sitting at the table picking out the initials out of a handkerchief, using a small pin and Edward was sitting next to him doing the same but sometimes stopping to take a puff of the cigarette in his hand. Elden had been in the back room counting the money the boys had picked up that morning when the door suddenly opened to have Natty and Bellina enter. _

_Hermione, Edward and Cody looked around at the two older girls. Natty had her curly dark brown-red hair in a low messy bun and Bellina's straight blonde hair hung about her face as usual. _

"_Elden here?" Bellina asked rubbing her nose; Cody nodded and yarned in response._

"_I'll go get him," said Edward. He got up from the table and walked from the main room and disappeared for a moment. _

_Natty came and sat down beside Hermione, "Hi Mynie! How about I take you to look for some new clothes?" _

_Hermione looked at her in surprise, "But why? What's wrong with these?" _

"_Nothing," said Natty smiling at her, "But don't you think its time for some new ones?"_

_At that moment Edward returned with Elden, who grinned at the two newcomers, "Hello my dears! What can I do for you?"_

"_I was wondering about taking Hermione for some new clothes; those ones are getting a bit small, won't you say Elden?" Natty said and Elden's grin widened and Hermione knew something was going on. _

"_Why's it so important for me to get new clothes for?" said Hermione suspiciously, "Come on tell me!"_

"_You'll find out soon enough!" said Elden grinning at her, "Now do as Natty says my dear! You won't be disappointed!"_

"_But-"_

"_Oh don't be such a spoil sport Mynie!" said Natty, "Once me and Bellina are done with you you'll look great!"_

_Groaning Hermione knew she had no choice, once Natty had gotten her mind on something there was no escaping it! And she had taken a particular liking to Hermione ever since they had first met each other, many years ago. _

"_Alright!" snapped Hermione, "but as long as you tell me what's going on!"_

"_Well we got to get others to notice you, haven't we?" said Natty._

"_Notice me?" said Hermione slowly, "What do you mean-?"_

"_She means she needs to pretty you up for-" started Cody laughing but was cut off by Elden nudging him hard in the ribs, causing his sentence to end in coughs. _

_She saw Edward roll his eyes and said to her, "Just go Mynie! It'll shut them all up!"_

_Hermione considered for a moment and nodded. Natty jumped to her feet and pulled on the younger girl's arm, "Alright then, let's go!"_

"_You mean now?"_

"_No," said Natty rolling her eyes, "I mean next year. Of course I mean now!"_

Hermione was brought out of her day dream when she saw Fred fly past Ginny's window. Sighing she placed the top, skirt and stockings aside and pulled out the tatty brown boots, with tightening strings down the front of each boot she had had for years. They fitted her now but they had been too big for her when Elden had first given them to her when she had joined him.

How old had she been? She couldn't really remember; seven or eight maybe? Edward and Cody had already been there. She though for a moment and remembered. Yes, she had been seven when she had first seen Edward and Cody at their work.

She placed the boots aside and looked into the sack, there wasn't much left. Something caught her attention. It was her pocket knife. Edward and Cody had similar pocket knifes. Elden had given them to the three of them when they were younger for protection. She pulled it out and unhooked it. She looked at the short blade before suddenly throwing it. It landed straight at her target; A spot in the wall she had aimed at.

Getting to her feet she walked over to the knife and pulled it out of the wall. It had made a blade indentation into the wall. Surprising herself, she giggled at the damage she had done. She knew she should not been laughing about damaging Ginny's wall but she couldn't help it, however she was sure the girl or anyone else for that matter might not notice; or so she hoped.

She remembered when Elden had caught Edward, herself and Cody, when they were ten-years-old, doing the same thing and using a wall in the house they lived in for target practice…

"_Ha!" cried Cody excitedly, "I got it! Oh what fun this is!"_

_Edward closed one eye and poked out his tongue and threw his knife, which lamely hit the wall and fell to the floor. His expression dropped, "I just can't do it! How are you so good at this?"_

_He directed the last question to Cody who was pulling out his knife from the wall and grinning widely at Edward, "Because I'm talented!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure!"_

"_Well let's see you perform Granger!" Cody said sarcastically, "Let's see what you're got." _

_Hermione took aim and was about to throw when a cry of shock made all three of them jump out of their skins! Looking around they saw a furious looking Elden glaring at them._

"_What do you think you three are doing!" he cried, "What have you done to the wall!"_

"_Target Prac-" Cody started but Edward punched him in the back to shut him up._

"_Oh I see!" cried Elden angrily, "Well lets see if I can get my targets!"_

_With that he picked up a cane and for the next half an hour he chased the three of them around the entire house whacking them when they were in reached and yelling angrily at them. By the end of the half an hour Edward, Cody and Hermione were indeed very sore and would find that the next morning when they would wake up they'd be sporting quite a few nasty bruises. _

Hermione remembered for a second punishment afterwards, Elden had made the three of them clean and scrub every wall in the entire house. It had been one of the worst punishments they had received…

"_How many rooms are there?" Edward asked_

"_Five," Hermione answered, dunking her sponge into the water tub they had with them, "four walls to every room."_

"_Argh, that's a lot of walls," sighed Cody_

"_But it was worth it," said Edward, "Just to see Elden run that fast! I never knew he had it in him!"_

_Cody and Hermione laughed and Cody said, "It was also worth it to see me kick your but! Both of you!"_

_Hermione rolled at eyes at Edward a Cody's bloody arrogance surfed again, but Edward grinned, "Oh yeah, well kick my but on this!" and he threw this soaking wet sponge at Cody, who ducked at the last moment and the sponge hit Hermione. _

_In retaliation Hermione threw her own sponge back at Edward and grinning Cody did the same. Thus began their full fledged sponge and water fight. Their screams of laugher and excitement meet Elden's ears and he made his way up the stairs to where the children were suppose to be cleaning and he opened the room door to find his workers soaking wet, slipping on the wet floor, throwing and duck sponges and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world._

_Just as Cody threw his soaking wet sponge at Edward who ducked and it continued through the air until sponge found a new final destination. _

_Elden's face._

_The excitement grounded to a sudden halt and all three of them froze. Hermione raised her hands and put them over to mouth and began to softly giggle, while Edward tried to keep his face straight but was doing a rather bad job of it. _

_Cody's young face broke into an amused grin that couldn't be hid and he said, "Opps. My bad!"_

Sighing softly Hermione placed the pocket knife back into the sack, along with her boots and other clothes. Just as she was tightening the bag closed she heard a blood-curling scream from outside that made her jump in fright and shock.

"What in the world-!" she muttered. As quickly as she could she stuffed her sack into the bottom of her trunk and slammed the lid shut just as she heard shouting and loud bangs from outside.

Stumbling to her feet she hurried to the window and looked down into the Weasley garden. There were flashes of green and yellow lights and more shouting and more bangs and another scream. Through the bright and colorful scene Hermione thought she saw about three black figures.

She could make out the shouts, "Potter!"

"No you don't you vermin! Take this and this!"

"Get him!"

"Harry get out of here!"

"No don't kill him! The Dark Lord wants him for himself!"

"Ginny no stop!"

Then suddenly it came to her. Death Eaters! _Here_ in the Weasley's garden! They were attacking Harry, Ron and the others! A fresh fear and dread settled inside her and she was rooted to the spot, unable to move or say or even _think_! The fear was covering her thoughts until she had no mind of her own!

Then as suddenly as it happen it all went silent and Hermione couldn't see a thing because of a thick smoggy fog that had settled over the scene.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs and she ran to the door and yanked it open and almost ran straight into George who was coming up the stairs.

"Hermione! There you are!" gasped George coming to a halt, "Come on! Quick!"

"What's happened?" demanded Hermione but George didn't answer, he just ran straight back down the stairs and Hermione followed him. He pushed open the kitchen door and Hermione gasped in shock and horror.

Ginny Weasley was lying unconscious on the kitchen table, covered in blood.

**Well that's chapter two! Tell me what you think of my own characters, especially Elden, Edward and Cody. I need feedback on them! Please, please, please review! **


	4. I Know A Place

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2! You guys rock! Anyways thank-you for all the positive feedback with this story; it is much appraised! I know things maybe unclear at this stage and the story is slow but it will all get clear in the story!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing… expect this storyline, Elden, Edward, Cody and few others I may throw into the mix!

"_What's happened?" demanded Hermione but George didn't answer, he just ran straight back down the stairs and Hermione followed him. He pushed open the kitchen door and Hermione gasped in shock and horror. _

_Ginny Weasley was lying unconscious on the kitchen table, covered in blood._

"Oh my-?" said Hermione, "Ginny! What happened?!"

"I can't believe this!" Mrs. Weasley was in a real state, "Fred, call your father and get him home George, get me some hot water! Ron get Harry up into your room and don't let him leave your sight! Hermione helped me with Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione a wet cloth and said, "There's a gash on her forehead, see if you can clean it."

Hermione began to wipe the blood of Ginny's forehead and face, while Mrs. Weasley fussed with her daughter's clothes, "I don't understand it! How could they have got through the protection shields?!"

"Maybe they weren't strong enough today Mum," suggested George coming back into the kitchen with hot water, "Or maybe You-Know-Who knows the counter curses for them."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "I just don't understand it. But now they know that Harry is here! Oh what will we do?!"

"Mrs. Weasley calm down," said Hermione, although she was trying hard herself not to start worrying extremely, "We need to get Ginny out of there."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, taking a deep breath, "it's not the time."

The older women pulled out her wand and muttered an incarnation and Ginny rose from the table as if an invisible weight was supporting her underneath. She lay in the air and her red hair feel down vertically from her head. Guiding her, Mrs. Weasley walked up the stairs followed by Hermione and George, who was carrying a tub of hot water.

They reached Ginny's room and Ginny was laid onto the bed and Hermione and George helped Mrs. Weasley clean most of the blood off Ginny. She had a visual red slash across her forehead, but Mrs. Weasley said she should be fine, nothing a few good spells couldn't fix, but she could need a lot of rest. The affect of the curse was strong and she needed to gain back her strength.

After Mrs. Weasley had gone back down with the hot water, Ron, Fred and Harry had entered the room. Ron and Fred went straight to Ginny's side and Hermione had gotten up and moved to stand next to Harry to allow the brothers to have first priority with seeing Ginny.

She noticed how Harry hung back at the door and he was staring at Ginny as if he had never seen her before. The look on his face made Hermione's stomach sink in pity for him. He looked more then guilty.

After a few moments of silence except for the soft and worried voices of the Ron, Fred and George, before Harry said quietly, "they turned up out of nowhere. They hurt her because she got in the way of them; she was trying to protect me from being taken."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault-" said Hermione in a quiet voice. She knew Harry; he'd have the entire world on his shoulders and no matter what she or anyone else would say he'd beat himself up about it and self-consciously take the blame.

"Don't say that," said Harry instantly, still staring at Ginny, "They were after me and Ginny got hurt because of me."

"No she was hurt trying to _save_ you," said Hermione, "There's a difference Harry. It was not your fault; it was Ginny's own choice to protect you."

"But that's the problem," said Harry, "She was hurt protecting _me_."

Hermione sighed inwardly and knowing full well she would not be able to convince him otherwise she said, "Well Mrs. Weasley says she's going to be okay. I guess that counts for something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh please Harry, don't punish yourself over this! Nobody blames you!" said Hermione, "It's just not fair."

Harry remained silent and Hermione felt the urge to suddenly slap him! Argh she hated it when he was like this! She bit her lip and was just about to ask if he wanted to get some fresh air to clear his head when she noticed Ron standing in front of them.

"How is she?" Harry asked anxiously

"She's live," said Ron, "I just hope mum will be able to help her…"

"She will," said Hermione in a reassuring voice, "your mum said Ginny would be fine."

Ron gave a slow nod and Hermione decided it was perhaps best to speak her suggestion, "Look, how about we go for a walk. We haven't had the chance to catch up on the holidays yet! Ginny will be fine, Fred and George are with her."

"We can't go outside. Mum would make a scene of it if we did or tried to." said Ron, "I wouldn't be surprised if mum has barricaded every door and window."

"Shall we go up to your room then?" asked Hermione and shrugging Ron left with Harry and Hermione in walk with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," said Hermione, "Harry did you spend the entire summer here?"

"No," said Harry in an emotionless tone, "I was with the Dursleys for the first two weeks and then I got to come here. It was the longest two weeks of my life!"

Hermione smiled, knowing how Harry felt about his muggle aunt and uncle and their disapproving ways in magic, "I bet it was."

The silence, that had created a habit of surrounding them these last few hours, settled itself again in the atmosphere. Hermione was getting rather anxious and nervous, she understood how Harry and Ron would be upset about Ginny (she was no less then them!) but they just sat their in uncomfortable silence.

"Ron I'm sorry-" Harry suddenly blurted out but Ron cut him off before he could finish, "I heard you two talking before. Hermione's right mate, it wasn't your fault and we're not going to throw you off the top tower of Hogwarts for what happened."

"But-"

"Harry please," said Ron, and it was the first time that Hermione had ever seen Ron like this, left alone simply beg Harry as if Harry's guilt was causing him pain, "just don't blame yourself. As a friend it's all I ask."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all turned as Mrs. Weasley pocked her head around the side of the door, "Arthur and Remus are here, their downstairs waiting for you three."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had hardly shut the living room door behind her before Ron had began to bombard his father with questions about what had happened early.

Mr. Weasley held up his hand and said, "Ron we don't know much for at this stage then any of you do."

"We've already old dad what happened," came a voice from Hermione's left and she saw Fred and George were also in the room. She guessed from the missing of her presence that Mrs. Weasley was still upstairs looking after Ginny.

"The real problem now is finding Harry somewhere to stay," said Lupin, "He can no longer stay here. It's too dangerous, for everyone in this house."

"But where else would I go?" asked Harry, "_please_ don't send me back to the Dursleys."

Hermione saw the sides of Lupin's mouth twitched at little upwards that Harry's comment and he said, "No, we were hoping that Hermione would be able to help us out."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione who reacted in shock at the suggestion and said slowly, "What do you mean, help you?"

"Well we need Harry, and mostly likely everyone in this house too, to stay somewhere where Death Eaters and Voldemort's other followers would have a hard time finding them. Somewhere where Death Eaters would not be familiar with and has security. Just for the next week until Hogwarts starts again." said Lupin thoughtfully.

"I-I," said Hermione, "Why would you think I would know anywhere?"

"Well we were hoping some muggle place," said Arthur, taking of his glasses and rubbing his tried eyes, "away from this whole war."

"As in a refugee place?" asked Hermione

Lupin nodded, "That's exactly what I mean."

Hermione thought for a moment. She really couldn't think of anywhere. There wasn't much refuge where she lived. She slowly shook her head, "I really don't know. I'm sorry."

She watched Lupin and Arthur's faces drop in disappointment and Lupin said, "That's alright. It was perhaps too much to ask of a fifteen-year-old."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Hermione could not sleep. She kept twisting and turning, trying to get the bothering thoughts of the day's events out of her head.

_Well we need Harry, and mostly likely everyone in this house too, to stay somewhere where Death Eaters and Voldemort's other followers would have a hard time finding them._

There was only one place she could think of. But she highly doubted it would be allowed. Elden would not have it. She knew him; he would always take up a deal where there was some sort of profit for him in it…the only thing she could think of is if she worked extra hard.

No, that wouldn't do!

But Elden's place would be safe (to an extent, of course), away from any Death Eater threats because she highly doubted that any Death Eaters would find their way into his house. Even if they did, they'd be killed before they had even been able to get the chance to think where they were and what they would do next.

But she knew how dangerous it would be if their secrets were discovered. They would be hunted down. She'd be putting the people she considered more family then anyone else in world in extreme danger.

She was torn between the two groups. Harry and the Weasleys would be defiantly protected if they were to stay at Elden's house but if they discovered what was going on…see, that was the key word that was driving Hermione's ticking mind insane; _if_. There would be a 50 chance nothing at all would be found and it would all be as it was. But what if it didn't go right? What if this, what if that! Argh!

Having enough of her self debating she pushed back the covers of her bed. Glancing over at Ginny in the bed next to her, Hermione knew that the other girl wouldn't be awake. Mrs. Weasley had given Ginny a strong dose of sleeping potion so that the girl would sleep through-out the entire night.

Going to her trunk she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink. Going over to the moonlight window she began to write and held the paper in the direction so the moonlight made the black ink shine eerily.

_It's me. Look, I have a problem. A very big problem. You remember Harry Potter? He's in trouble and we need a place to stay for just the next week. Please, please, please Elden, its maybe only a few people, not many, they could all fit into the one room. They won't be any trouble, I promise!_

_Reply ASAP_

She blew lightly onto the paper to dry the ink and then carefully folded it and placed it under her pillow. She'd ask Harry to borrow Hedwig tomorrow morning and she'd send it. But first she needed to do something else.

Getting to her feet and pulled off her pajamas and pulled on her old jeans, shirt and jumper. She went to the door and went out into the hallway and began to descend the house stairs. She hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still awake. She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed it was late.

She saw the kitchen door was closed and a golden light shone form under the door and she gave a sigh of relief when she heard soft voices from the other side of the door. She knocked on the door and the voices instantly stopped.

She heard footsteps and the door slowly opened to reveal Mad-Eye Moody. He looked down at her in surprise and said, "What are you doing up so late, eh Granger?"

"I have to speak to Mr. Weasley or Professor Lupin," said Hermione, in the most confident voice she could manage.

"You don't have to call me Professor anymore Hermione," she saw Lupin's kind face appear next to Mad-Eye's, "Remus would be fine, but come on in, we were all just talking."

She walked into the kitchen and was a little surprised to see it filled with people. Some of them she recognized and some she didn't.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "Are you alright dear? Is it Ginny?" She half rose from her seat but when Hermione shook her head she sat back down again.

"No, Ginny's perfectly fine," said Hermione, "She's sleeping. It was just, I thought about what you asked me earlier on today about a refuge place."

"And what is that?" asked Lupin politely, smiling at her while sitting down at the table and pulling up a chair for Hermione to sit in.

Sitting down in the chair Lupin offered her, Hermione said, "I think I may know a place."

**Chapter 3 done! Sigh! OK, I know it's not that eventful but I have to sort out the whole slow parts before anything else can start. I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	5. The Matter of Muggle Money

**Wow! Quick update hey??? LOL! It shows how much I love you all!! LOL!**

**Thank-you to my reviewers of chapter 3: **_**Kwebbeltje**____**Darkness-Lightness**____**Hotkat144**____**Soulfully and Eternally**____**DancinBlondeGurl**__** and **__**storycrazy22**___

**Your comments are very much of importance to me and very welcomed! I hope everyone is enjoying this chapter! Hahaha! And thank-you again to my wonderful reviewers! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

"Hedwig's back," cried Hermione, jumping to her feet at seeing a white owl against the bright blue and white sky. Suspense and excitement bubbled inside her. She really wanted to know what was going to happen and what Elden had to say.

It was now almost lunchtime. Hermione had sent her letter to Elden using Hedwig very early this morning, before the sun had even risen and now they were about to get a reply.

Before any of the Weasleys or even Harry could move Hermione had unattached the small scroll of parchment from the bird's claw. She eagerly unscrolled and read the letter, instantly recognizing Elden's messy handwriting. It read:

_You have to remember the security of our business. They must not know or we'll all be on the swinging end! Bring them and they can stay in the spare room but if any trouble is caused they are out. Bring them to The Inland and Edward will meet you. Send word when you'll be expected. _

Hermione gripped Elden's reply in her hand tightly. She had to reread the reply a couple of times before it began to sink in; she felt stunned. She more then half expected Elden to refuse her request by saying that he did not know if her friends could be trusted. But no, he had accepted. It didn't seem right, Elden was being _too_ nice!

Well whatever Elden's excuse of acceptance was it didn't stop Hermione from nearly jumping up and down in happiness! She turned grinning to the Weasleys and Harry, who now had Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

"He says you can stay!" she said, "but he wants word from when we'll arrive there."

"Well as soon as it is possible," said Mr. Weasley, rather awkwardly, "We leave today. Do you think we would be able to arrive at his home before nightfall?"

"I hope so," said Hermione.

She had been up most of the night explaining to people who had inhabited the Weasley kitchen the previous night of what her suggestion was. She had explained how Elden was a very good friend of hers and his home would guarantee the utmost protection from any Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself.

They had been very interrogative about Elden and how Harry would be safe but Hermione was able to convince them that it was a part of London that Death Eaters would most likely not wonder in; especially not on any Dark Side business.

When asked why Hermione had answered, "It's a very muggle area. A wizard or witch would be spotted out instantly. They'd have to very good at acting to fit in but believe me; I would know if they were a witch or wizard."

_So would Elden, Edward and Cody_, her mind reminded her.

"Besides," she had said, "Harry doesn't need to leave the house until he needs to go back to Hogwarts. He already has all this new school books and robes and anything else he needs. And if he needs something else I could get it for him. And Mr and Mrs Weasley will be there, so it's not as if there are no wizards there to protect him."

Finally she had said, "Well it was just a suggestion. You can take it or leave it. But believe me, Harry will be much safer at my friend's house then he is here."

She had left the group to discuses it and was awoken only hours later by Mrs. Weasley saying to pack her Hogwarts things because they had decided to take up her offer. Although she was ecstatic at being able to see her friends again she had to remain solemn and normal.

So there they were, packed and ready to leave. Mrs. Weasley had shrunk each of the Hogwarts students' trunks down into pocket sizes, a trick she said with a wink to Hermione that belonged to her great-great-great grandmother and it was what helped with the load on hectic days.

"How will we be getting there?" asked Mr. Weasley, "Brooms? Flow Powder?"

Hermione almost giggled, "No, we will be getting muggle taxis. We'll walk a bit from here until we reach a populated muggle area."

"Walk?" groaned Ron, "Come on Hermione, we're wizards and witches! Why do we have to walk? It'll take _ages _to get to any real muggle area from here!"

"Well firstly Ronald," said Hermione, "It's much safer then using magical transportation because it could be tracked and secondly you could do with the exercise."

With the last comment she pocked him in the stomach and Ginny laughed. Ginny was feeling better then she had yesterday. Mrs. Weasley hade been able to mend her, but no to full health, she still needed rest, but she was a tough little fighter. She said she would be able to handle the walking and told her mother to stop fussing because that was doing her a headache more then anything else!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had left the Weasley house under invisibility cloaks incase the house was being watched by the Dark Side. They had three separate cloaks. One for Harry, Ron and Hermione; another for Fred, George and Ginny; and another for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As they walked Ron said to Hermione, "So who'd this Elden?"

"He's a friend of mine," whispered Hermione, "I met him when I was a young girl. She saved my life."

Ron and Harry looked up in curiosity and Harry said back quietly, "How?"

"He gave me a home," said Hermione softly.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and Ron opened his to say something but Hermione cut him off "Enough, you'll met him soon. And you'll be safe at this house. Just stop asking questions and talking because someone might here you!"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks again. They knew something was going on and Hermione wasn't telling them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked for what seemed like at least twenty minutes before Hermione decided it was perhaps it was time to take some muggle transport. This was mainly a decision based on she was worried about how much strength Ginny had left in her and partly because Ron was really starting to annoy her with his complaining about his sore feet and how he hated "muggle ways of moving."

They had gone into a small corner out of sight from others and pulled off the invisibility cloaks and Hermione had said, "Wait here. I'll be able in a few minutes; I just need to get some muggles cars here."

They had agreed and Mrs. Weasley had gone with her. Looking around she spotted a muggle pub next to the small main street. She said to Mrs. Weasley, "Hopefully we would be able to call for some sort of transportation from there."

Walking inside she saw it was an ordinary restaurant pub. She was heading towards the bar when a muggle woman in an apron and uniform stopped her, "Would you like a table for two?"

"Oh, no," said Hermione politely, "I just wanted to call for a taxi please."

"Oh right," said the woman, "Just talk to the bar man."

She pointed to a stocky muggle man behind the bar table, who was serving muggle beer to a man in a blue and white checked shirt.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley waited patiently for the bartender to finish his order and Mrs. Weasley whispered to Hermione, "It's rather nice these muggle places. What's this place called again?"

"It's called a pub; sort of like the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade," explained Hermione, "except its all muggle drinks."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "the muggles have done a good job with these 'pubs.'"

"Yes," said Hermione, thinking out loud and smiling at remembrance, "I've had some good times in one near where I live."

"Can I help you ladies?"

The muggle bartender was standing in front of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled at him and said, "Yes sir, I just wanted to call some taxis please."

"Will do young miss," said the man smiling at her, "The call is 1 pound and 70 pence."

_Oh shit_, thought Hermione, _no muggle money!_

"Umm," said Hermione, "could you give us a moment please? I just need to go and get the money?"

"Of course," said the bartender, "Just call when you need me again."

He then turned his back and began to pull up orders that the waitress gave him. Biting her lip, Hermione knew what she had to do, but how to do it with Mrs. Weasley watching her? Damn!

"Is something wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked a little confused, "Why did you not call for the muggle cars?"

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione slowly, "I need to get some money. Could you stay here for just two seconds? I'll be back very quickly."

"Hermione I don't think-"

"Please," said Hermione, "I'll be back."

Without wanting for a reply she disappeared around a corner of the pub and was gone. She looked around at the people sitting and drinking and eating. Everyone was minding their own business and doing their own thing.

_Not quite the bunch I'm used to _thought Hermione, _Okay Hermione you can do this!_

She looked around and studied the people. A business man sitting drinking a beer, a waitress taking an order from an old couple; the old couple look grumpy, they won't do. A group of women eating and talking; properly catching up on friends' gossip, two men talking and eating quietly with each other, no, they all looked busy.

Her eyes feel on a young man, who was sitting readying a muggle newspaper and a coffee cup was in front of him. His face was buried in the newspaper as if he had found something elastically interesting. No, he wouldn't do either.

But there was nobody else. Perhaps the business man with the beer with the beer could help. She walked up to him, "Excuse me sir?"

The man looked up at her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I seemed to have run out of change and I need to call a taxi to get home. My little brother and sister are waiting for me and I don't have any change for a taxi. Could you lend me 1 pound and 70 pence please?" she said sweetly and innocently

The man stared at her, "Get lost!"

Hermione resisted narrowing her eyes and fought the urge to rob the man poor! Bloody Dickhead! Oh if only he knew what she was…

She went to turn away when a soft voice behind her said, "Here's 1 pound and 70 pence."

She turned to see a small boy about seven-years-old looking up at her. Smiling she crouched down to her knees in front of the boy. In his small hand was the money she was after.

"Are you sure?" she asked him and he nodded and grinned at her.

"Why thank-you little boy," said Hermione as the boy dropped the money into her hand.

"Jack!" she turned and saw a woman running towards her, "Do not wander off like that from Mummy! And I've told you before, don't talk to strangers!"

Not even glancing at Hermione, she grabbed the little boy and walked off with him, but the boy turned in his mother's arms and waved at Hermione and said, "Bye, bye pretty girl."

Hermione smiled at the boy's cuteness and waved back at him. She turned to head back to Mrs. Weasley and stopped when she saw the business man watching her. She gave him a septic look and said, "Wow, would you believe that! A little boy has more maturity and kindness then you do. You could learn from him."

She walked off with her nose in the air and back to Mrs. Weasley who said to her, "Where did you go dear?"

"To get some muggle money," said Hermione grinning and she called for the bartender's attention.

Here you are sir," she said handing over the money from the little boy; "1 pound and 70 pence and it'll be two taxis please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione gave the muggle taxi drivers the same address to where they were heading. She didn't know what she could do for money when they needed to be paid at the end of the fair and the only thing she could think of getting it she didn't want an audience.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley went in one taxi while Fred, George, Harry and Mrs. Weasley went in the other. As they drove Hermione was inspecting the taxi driver carefully. She noticed this wallet sticking out a little from his lower jacket pocket and the bells ran in her head. That part of the jacket was flopped down away from his body, which would make it extremely easy. Now was her chance!

She was in the front seat of the car and Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley were in the back. Mr. Weasley was watching out the window carefully for any dangers and Ron and Ginny were talking softly to each other.

Taking her hand carefully from her lap she moved it across the space between her and the taxi driver's pocket. Silently and slowly she slipped her hand lightly into the pocket and took a grip on the wallet and started to pull it out, making sure there was no change in direction that the wallet was sitting in.

It felt slightly heavy and she gained a tighter grip with her fingers. She watched the taxi driver turn his head to his side of the window to check on coming traffic and as quick as a flash she slide the wallet out from his jacket pocket was ease and experience and quickly moved her hand back to her side and hid the wallet under her thigh.

Glancing behind her she was pleased to see that none of the Weasleys had seen anything of what had given happened and gave a silent breathe of relief. She felt proud and couldn't wait to tell Elden of such a picking! It would shut Edward and Cody up for a bit! She almost laughed in relief of not getting caught!

The hardest part was over, she knew, and she carefully unclipped the wallet one handedly and pulled out any of the paper money she could get out. Glancing down she looked at the wallet pockets and was a little disappointed to see no muggle credit cards that Edward or Cody could get into the accounts. Sighing silently she made sure nothing more of worth was in the wallet before silently slipping the wallet into her pocket.

She slipped the muggle paper money into her second pocket and decided it was best if she paid for the ride without having to pull the money out of the wallet. The taxi driver would see the wallet she had and would instantly know what had happened!

**Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 were originally one chapter but I decided to break them up so I have posted two chapters at once! Anyways please, please review this chapter and tell me what you think! **


	6. What They Saw

**Hello! Me again! Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! )**

"There," said Hermione, "Stop here."

The taxi driver pulled to a halt at the side of the curb along the main street. They had been traveling for at least about a good hour and now they were near the destination she wanted. Other cars passed by and along the pavement muggles were busily hurrying to work or on another business.

"That's 32 pounds," said the muggle taxi driver in a bored voice. She glanced at him before pulling out the man's money and pulling out 35 pounds in notes and quickly slipped the stolen paper into her pocket.

"Here sir," said Hermione innocently and cheerfully, "Keep the change!"

Hermione helped Mr. Weasley open the taxi door, due to his excitement at the possibility of a car door handle.

"Absolutely fantastic!" cried Mr. Weasley when the door opened, making the taxi driver give him an unusual look. Hermione stiffened a giggle and as Ginny and Ron climbed out of the car.

She went over to the taxi car that held Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George. The taxi fair was the same price for the other taxi. Guessing from the thickness of the bundle of money she knew there was still 60 pounds worth of notes left.

Grinning to herself she beckoned to the Weasley family and Harry to following her. Harry was the only one who was not looking around with curiosity; even Fred and George were a little interested with the muggleness around them. She saw the taxi driver who she had stolen the wallet from was looking around in the backseat of his car, as if looking for it.

Trying her hardest to avoid laughing out loud she led Harry and the Weasley down the street. She kept walking past all the muggles until they started to reach the factory side of London.

"What is this place?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"This is where the factories in London are," explained Hermione, "We're almost there. The area where I live is just beyond this part. It's sort of like protection for us."

"Protection?" asked Ron, "I thought it was supposed to be safe."

Resisting rolling her eye Hermione said, "it is."

"But-" started Ron in a confused voice but Hermione cut him off, "Stop worrying."

They continued on silently until the reached a part of London none of them had ever entered, not even Harry.

It was a narrowed street and alleyways off into different areas. It didn't look exactly welcoming. It was rather noisy and chaotic. People of all ages were slumped down against the wall, some talking among themselves, other drinking from bottles, one girl also held a baby to her chest, while others just sat there, not doing anything at all.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron, "These are muggles aren't they?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, "But don't worry, their harmless."

"Harmless my ass," Ron muttered to Harry

The floor was dirty and unkempt. The people around them were dust covered and some even had mud and dirt on their mismatched clothes. Ginny was almost knocked to the ground when a man pushed her roughly aside and yelled at someone behind her, "come back here I wanna talk to you!"

"Excuse me," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, "Do not pushed my daughter like that!" But the man ignored her and went over to her other man he had been yelling for. They saw a man was physically fighting with a woman and another woman was trying to break them up.

They continued down the street and Mr. Weasley called to her alarm, "Where exactly is this place you are taking us? I don't like it here. It doesn't seem safe."

Hermione ignored him and continued walking knowing that they wouldn't try and get out of this part of London on their own. She knew they knew she was their only guide.

Hermione continued walking with the Weasleys and Harry behind her. Mr and Mrs Weasley now had their wands out. She turned into one of the alleyways and her followers entered after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was quieter down in this alleyway Harry observed. The only door in the entire alleyway was with a sign above it that read, The Inland. The rest was brink walled and Harry couldn't see what was at the end of the alleyway, it was dissolved in darkness.

"The Inland?" said Fred, "Never heard of it. What is it?"

"It's a muggle pub but it's not every popular among the muggles outside this district, so no, you wouldn't have heard of it before," said Hermione

Mrs. Weasley asked, "I do hope it's as nice as that other pub was that we were in earlier today. It wasn't that bad, that muggle pub; nice and clean. Is this where're we've staying?" Hermione could tell she was reluctant already, seeing the filthiness of the place, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just have to meet someone here first," said Hermione

However Harry wasn't listening to their conversation. He was distracted. The other end of the alleyway was dark but he could see something…brightly yellow circles in mid air…how strange!

He studied harder and could have sworn he could make out an outline of a person and the bright yellow circles were where the eyes were supposed to be. The eyes seemed to be looking right at him. He took a couple of steps away from the group and he clutched the handle of his wand tightly.

Suddenly everything around Harry changed and he felt like he was in some sort of strange dream. The wind around him started to blow harder and those yellow bright circles seemed to glow extremely bright. Strange whispers surrounded him like as if old spirits were talking to him and they were all turning into a strange humming sound. The yellow eyes and the black outline of the person Harry thought he had seen was gone. Then suddenly a white skinny figure emerged from the darkness.

It had a snake like face and black robes; its skin was so white it glowed in the darkness. A fear and shock surged through Harry when he recognized what he saw; who he saw! The eyes were cat slits and they glowed red. The snake-like human opened its mouth and hissed in a low whisper, "Harry Potter."

"Harry!"

As if waking from a nightmare Harry jumped and turned around in shock. It was Hermione. She was beside him, "What's the matter?"

Harry turned back to the dark end of the alleyway and saw the outline and bright yellow eyes (or what he thought they were) and Voldemort were now gone.

"I saw something," said Harry, "I saw someone; standing there. I mean, I think it was someone."

"Harry you need to be careful," said Hermione, "This place may be safe from Death Eaters but bad things happen here to. Never ever go into dark alleyways alone, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but the thing it…I think the person had _yellow_ eyes!"

Harry looked at Hermione and watched her snap her head up sharply to him at his words and she stared at him. Harry watched in confusion as a strange expression came onto her face and she said slowly, "Yellow eyes? Please Harry, don't be silly."

"What are you two on about?" Ron appeared next to him, "Look, Hermione, can we keep moving? You're our guide to this 'safe house.'"

"Right," said Hermione, taking Harry by the arm who still had his eyes on the darkness. He was so sure he had seen something…

She dragged him back to the rest of the Weasleys with Ron behind him and pushed open the door to the pub. She held the door open as they Weasleys and Harry entered.

Looking down towards the dark end of the alleyway two bright yellow circles glowed at her, almost mockingly. She shook her head and glared in the direction of the bright yellow circles, as if warning them. She then also disappeared into the pub and was met by the Weasleys and Harry looking around curiously.

**Few! Finished! Hope you enjoyed reading and the next one will be up sooner and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please, please review!!!!!!! **


	7. May I Present: Edward and Elden!

**Well I'd firstly like to thank all my chapters 5&6 reviewers: **_**DancinBlondeGurl, **__**Hotkat144, **__**storycrazy22, **__**Opy, **__**Darkness-Lightness, **__**padfootsnuffles, **__**Soulfully and Eternally**__** and to anyone else I have not mentioned**_** You guys are the best and I am very happy to see how many people are taking the time! ) And to everyone else who didn't review…well…maybe this chapter??? Please???! Anyways, this chapter Harry and the rest of the gang met Edward and Elden…enjoy!!!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…except Elden, Edward, Cody and a few other characters I may throw into the mix!

Harry couldn't believe what he had already seen. It was not exactly a place he would have thought Hermione would take them and it looked far from "safe."

Outside people had been flopped down against the walls and the noise, the dirt and _smell_ of the place. It was disgusting! He had no idea why Hermione had brought them here, and how would she have know about somewhere like this?

Harry had lived with muggles all this life but he'd never seen anything like this. He knew of homeless people and all that such but this was a bit wilder then he'd expected; and that incident in the alleyway. He was so sure of what he had seen and Hermione's reaction was rather strange, she looked shocked and almost scared, as if she knew something.

When he had entered the pub he looked around. It looked a bit better then he expected. The walls were a creamy yellow colour but where peeling and fading in places like it hadn't been repainted in years. All along the left hand side of the wall was a bar and a few people sitting in stools along it, drinking. A stack of stairs were in the middle of the pub, leading to what Harry guessed was as second floor and around the stairs, up against the walls were tables and chairs. The place looked almost empty.

A few women were standing around and bar, while the bar tender, who was a man who looked in his late fifties, was handing out drinks to them. One girl about eighteen sat on the bottom step the stairs and stared at them when they had entered. She's wasn't every good looking and she had a certain air about her that made Harry feel uncomfortable. Her straight blonde hair was down and fell across her cheeks and her clothes left little to the imagination and her eyes were underlined with black, her lips were painted a bright red and her face was powdered.

She smirked at Hermione and nodded her head in a greeting way. Harry turned his eyes away from her and looked at Hermione, but if she had given a silent response he had missed it because she beckoned them to follow her. They had no choice; they had no idea what to do or what to say. Everything was just too foreign and Hermione was their only map.

She headed to the bar and leaned against it with her hands. The bartender over at her and smiled, "Ah, hello Hermione. I believe you are looking for Edward?"

Harry watched as she smiled and nodded and the man nodded behind her. Harry moved his eyes to where the man had indicated and saw a muggle boy about their age standing there. Hermione turned and her smiled grew wider and the boy grinned back at her.

"Long time no see hey?" he said and Hermione turned to look at Harry and the Weasleys.

"Everyone," she said, "this is Edward Slater. He's a very good friend of mine."

"Hi," said the boy. The boy was wearing a long murky coloured coat, with side pockets down it. He had a white shirt underneath and grey coloured trousers. He wore a black baseball hat over his dark brown hair and his clothes were a surprisingly clean and well kept. His face was had a brown colouration to it and he had fine-looking features but what stood out was his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue; a thrilling cobalt colour.

He had a certain sense of leadership and slight seriousness about him and the way he looked at the Weasleys and Harry gave Harry a strange feeling, his blue eyes seemed to be piercing him, as if he was reading every thought that was running through his head.

"Hello Edward," said Mr. Weasley stepping forward and extending a hand, "My name is Arthur Weasley."

The boy named Edward extended his hand and shook Mr. Weasley's and said, "Yeah, I think Hermione's mentioned a Weasley before."

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "Well this is my wife, Molly, and my sons Fred, George and Ron and my daughter Ginny. And this is a good friend of ours, Harry Potter."

Harry notice that Edward's eyes lingered on him for a moment longer and they narrowed slightly before turning back to look at the whole group and said, "Well it's nice to meet you all. Hermione has spoken a lot about you."

Hermione smiled a little before turning and addressing Edward, "Is Elden here."

As if on cue the door of the pub opened and they all turned and looked at the newcomer.

"Speak of the devil!" Harry heard Hermione say in a low voice to Edward, who grinned and said, "Literally!"

"Elden!" Hermione cried and moved forward, with a smile on her face. Elden was a tall, old looking man. He had white wisps of hair on his head and around the side above his ears. He also had white wisps of hair around his chin and had a wrinkled old face. He held a leering, crooked grin on his face. His hands were gloved expect the tips of this fingers were showing. He too, like Edward, wore a long coat with pocket places. He was leaning against a cane but he gave off strength and wisdom that Harry did not normally associate with old men.

But there was also something shifty about him. Harry couldn't explain it but he did not really feel comfortable at even seeing this Elden man.

"Hello my dear!" Elden leered at Hermione, giving her cheek a pat with a dirt-dried hand, "You've only be gone for a couple of days and yet you are looking prettier every day!"

Grinning Hermione turned and gestured to Harry and the Weasleys, "Elden, these are my friends, the Weasleys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry Potter."

Elden turned his leering grin to them and said giving an almost mocking bow, "Well I am glad and honored to have your presence, sirs and madams! At last I have the honor of seeing such popular persons that our little Hermione speaks of."

Harry heard Edward laugh from behind them and he saw Hermione's cheeks move a little upwards, as if she was trying to stop herself from smiling. Elden continued, "We must get to know each other! Barney!" he called to the bartender, "some drinks if you please!"

"Come, come," said Elden, "We must sit and talk. Hermione has told us all about you and of course the famous Harry Potter!"

Elden was now looking at Harry with a strange expression, "You must tell us what your adventures are like my dear! Hermione has spoken of you often!"

Suddenly Elden stopped and as if remembering something and turned to Edward and said sharply, "Where's your partner?"

Edward rolled his eyes at the old man and said, "He's out on the job. Where else would he be?"

"Yes he better be," snapped Elden in reply, "or I'll throttle the boy if I find out he's off with some girl when he's suppose to be working!"

"I know that and he knows that!" said Edward, starting to walk away but stopped and turned to Hermione with a grin, "Wanna come working?"

Harry watched as Hermione hesitated before glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "I don't know…"

"Oh don't you worry my dear," said Elden, "I'll keep our guests company while you're out! Go on, you owe me remember. I want to see some keep!"

She bit her lip and said, "Alright, but I won't be gone long."

"Ha," said Elden, looking as if he was trying to resist rolling his eyes, "I've heard that one many times before!"

Grinning Edward waited until she was in step with him and together they walked out of the pub.

"Come on now my dears," said Elden, "Let's get you into some chairs and some drink in front of you. Barney where's those drinks I ordered?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed, to Harry and everyone else's surprise, that Elden knew quite a lot about him and his famous wizard history. They spoke of what happened with his parents, about Hogwarts and almost everything that Elden had already heard from Hermione.

"Ah, that girl holds you in high regard Potter," said Elden, leaning back in his chair, "Such adventures she has told me and the boys! Quite fantastic what you are capable of!"

Harry hated this, having to talk about himself with other people and be congratulated on his past experiences and was extremely glad when Mr. Weasley changed the subject, "So do you know where we are staying?"

"Ah, yes!" said Elden, "In fact, it happens to be my own home. Not far from here, maybe a five minute walk! Not even that! Hermione lives there too."

It seemed to take a few moments for the last part of what Elden said to register in Harry's mind and when it did she sat back in confusion and a little shock.

"Hermione lives with you?" said George in surprise, "why?"

Suddenly Elden laughed in disbelief, "Why? Well she's got no place else to go does she? Living with me is the best chance of staying alive she has, what with life these days!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny in confusion, "She has parents, she's got a home!"

Ginny's comment made Elden go silent for a moment before saying, "You don't know, do ya?"

"Know what?" said Mrs. Weasley instantly, her brow creasing.

"Hermione has no parents," said Elden quietly, "She's an orphan. She's been an orphan since she was a little girl! Been living with me all these years, that is until she was accepted into your Hogwarts school! She properly still will after she's done; that is if she continues to earn her keep."

"Her parents are dead?!" said Ron in disbelief. He turned and looked at Harry who was in just as much shock. Why had she lied to them about this all? His parents were dead too, it was nothing to be ashamed of!

"Well, I'm not sure of _dead_ son, but she hasn't got them anymore, has she?" said Elden, "Her mother left her in this very pub when she was almost seven-years-old. Hasn't seen either of her parents since then. Poor thing."

"Abandoned her?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking shocked, "B-But why?"

Elden shrugged his boney shoulders, "Who knows. Terrible business it is; terrible. And she's not the first either to have it done to either."

"So Hermione has been living with you all these years and in most of the summers and it never crossed her mind to mention it once?" asked Fred in slight sarcasm tone, "Well that puts meaning into 'open honesty!'"

Elden ignored him and continued, "I've got two other boys as well, living with me. One of them you just saw; Edward. Such a good boy! And so skilled at business! He'll be a great man one day, great man! The other, I dunno where he is, but he also lives with us. A bloody trouble-maker that one is and he has a habit for breaking girls' hearts! I would have thrown him out by now if it wouldn't be such a waste. Besides, Edward wouldn't have it even if I tried, close as brothers them boys are. And you've got to be in this life, only way to survive is to work together, isn't it? Not many survive on their own. But let's not talk of such things, I think- ahh, hello there Bellina my dear!"

Harry and the Weasleys looked around to see the blonde girl that Harry had seen before sitting on the stairs. She was looking at Elden and said, "Barney says that Tom Collins wants you. Cody's been in his basement again."

Harry watched as Elden's face twisted into a frustrated expression and he gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, "See what I mean? The boy gives me more trouble then he's bloody worth! I should jut sell him off somewhere!"

With that he pushed his chair back and taking hold of his cane he followed the blonde haired girl, Harry heard him muttered phrases like, "give the boy a walloping," "stupid boy and this stupid temper," "always sorting out the mess those three get themselves into."

Harry sighed and turned to look at the Weasley family, "What was that all about?"

Ginny shook her head, "I have no idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," said Edward, "Are you going to tell me what you have got them here for?"

"Huh?" said Hermione, "Oh, no, it's not what you think."

"Oh and what is it that you think that I think?" said Edward in a vial sort of tone, pushing his baseball cap up from his cobalt eyes

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh, "Edward they are my friends just as much as you are. People are after them!"

"So you want to put us in danger so they can be safe?" asked Edward raising his brown eye-brows, "Thanks Mynie! I suppose if me or Cody were caught you'd worry about them first, right?"

Hermione stopped walking and turned and glared at Edward, "Don't talk like that Ed."

"It's true," called Edward over his shoulder

"It's not!" she snapped catching up to him, "It's not true! Ed this has nothing to do with you or Cody or Elden! There only going to be here for a few more days. Then we start school. You said so yourself, you didn't want to get caught up in it all!"

Edward shrugged and looked around, watching the people around him, "I still don't understand it-"

Edward's sentence was stopped by a loud _meow_ at his feet. Looking down he saw a light brown haired cat with bright yellow eyes looking up at him, it's handsomely structured face bent upwards at his own.

Smirking down at the animal he looked back up at Hermione, "Well at least your back. Cody will be happy; he's been rather bored with nobody to tease." His light brownish face broke into a grin.

"Yes," said Hermione picking up the cat at Edward's feet, and she looked at it as it turned its yellow eyes onto her, "You need to be more careful. You know he saw you."

In her arms the cat's mouth broke into a yarn, showing off its pointed teeth and rubbed its pointed face against her jaw line as Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're a bloody suck-up! Just be more careful will you! Or we're all dead!"

The cat gracefully jumped from her arms onto the dirty pavement floor and perched itself next to Edward's feet, sitting there quietly, its yellow eyes shining attentively.

**Yeah, it's kind of a short chapter but it's starting to set the mystery parts up! I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! See you! **


	8. Meeting Cody and House Discussions

**Hey! Sorry for the longish wait! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed chapter 7!!!!! I love you all!!!! ) Lollies for you all!!! LOL!!! Anyways not much else to say other then enjoy chapter 7 my friends!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…except Elden, Edward, Cody and a few other characters I may throw into the mix!

Harry watched as Elden tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and muttered, "I told Edward to give the keys to leave the keys with me, but oh no, he just has to take them for himself!"

They were supposed to have been taken by Elden back to his house but just before they had left the pub, The Inland, Elden had realized that Edward had taken the keys that gained access to the house and now they were waiting for him and Hermione to return to the pup.

"So sorry about this my dears," said Elden, "I wasn't counting of on Edward being so stupid like this!"

"I am sure I or Molly would be able to open the door for you," said Mr. Weasley, still holding his wand in his hand, "It would be no trouble."

Elden gave a strange smile, "I am not sure that would work rather well."

"I'm sure we could maybe stay in one of the rooms upstairs," Mrs. Weasley suggested

Elden had informed them that the second level of the pub had bedrooms and rooms for rent and it was where some girls controlled their "business" as Elden had put it.

Elden grinned widely at the woman, "I think it would be best if we didn't have the children up there, considering they seem rather…inexperienced."

"Inexperience?" howled George sharply, "what do you mean inexperienced."

Elden ignored the two boys and sighed in an irritated way, "I just hope they get back here before the nightfall. It's a little wild in here at nighttimes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward's pockets were filled with different types of things. Wallets, two mobile phones, a couple of handkerchiefs and even a few pens, although Hermione did not know in the slightest what Elden would want with pens.

Hermione was leaning against the wall watching him work; making sure nobody else was watching him that might pose a threat to him when a grinning voice interrupted her thoughts, "Well look what the cat's bloody dragged back in."

Hermione didn't even need to look at who it was and she sighed, "Hello to you too Cody. And you can really speak of cats can you?"

"Course I can and just to let you know you smell as good as ever," said Cody breaking into fits of laughter as Hermione turned and was met by his grin that she was far too used to seeing. He regained himself and she watched his eyes move over her clothes in disbelief, "You aren't fucking going to make much money wearing them, are you?"

Choosing it was best to ignore his comment she turned back to Edward, who was coming towards them. Cody grinned at him and Edward shook his head, "Shit day! Hardly any good pockets! I see you've decided to join us normally."

"Yeah," said Cody, "I thought it would be fitting to around _humanly_ again!"

He burst into laughter again as Hermione rolled her eyes and Edward smirked, "Come on, let's go home. I'm starving, haven't even eaten lunch!"

They began to walk down the street together but Edward suddenly stopped, "Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione in alarm. Edward didn't usually swear so much. Cody was normally the one who used bad language for every second word!

Edward pulled something out of one of his pockets and Cody dissolved into laughter again and Hermione raised her eye brows, "Ed, he's going to kill you!"

Edward had just realized he still had the house key. He had completely forgotten to give it back to Elden! There was only one key and if Elden had tried to take their guest to the house he wouldn't be able to get back in, or he would have had to wait for him to return! He and Hermione had been gone for a good few hours. Oh boy, Elden would not be happy with him.

"He's going to flip it at you Edward!" said Cody, still in fits of laughter, "Geez, this is something I would have done! Hahaha!"

"Hey you're also in trouble," said Edward to Cody and putting the key back into his pocket, "_You've_ been trespassing."

Cody grinned angelically and said innocently, "Business purposes Ed." He then burst into laughter again.

"Oh shut-up," Hermione said to Cody, "It's so much better when you can't speak!"

Grinning and calming his laughter Cody said, Course it is; for you at least! It's what makes upsetting you my favourite sport other then-"

"Shut it!" hissed Edward warning, "Both of you! Not here! Someone could hear you!"

At Edward's words Cody fell silent while Hermione said quickly, "We can head back to the Inland. Just explain it to him. I'm sure he'll understand!"

"Understand?" Cody muttered under his breath as Edward shrugged, "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was at the sound of laughter that made Elden jump to his feet and his look turned glowering. Harry turned and saw just in time as Hermione and Edward rounded the corner with another boy Harry hadn't seen before.

"Edward!" cried Elden, "Where the house key?!"

Edward placed a silver key down on the table in front of Elden and said, "Sorry. I forgot!"

"Yes I realized that," snapped Elden, glaring furiously at the Edward, "we have been there for hours!"

Edward glared back at him, "Well you should have reminded me before I left."

"And don't you worry, next time I will give you a bloody good reminder!" snarled Elden, "and you! What have I told you about Tom Collins' basement!"

Elden now had his glare on the other boy who was standing slighting in the shadows with Hermione and looking uncomfortable.

"Come here!" Elden snarled and the muggle boy moved slowly into the light and Harry received a slight surprised.

He had thought that Edward had fine-looking features but that as nothing compared to this boy. There would have only been one word to describe him. This one was beautiful. His face was a pale colour and was structured with high cheek bones and boyish look about him. His lips were a reddish colour and his messy short hair was a light brown colour and his eyes were a deep brown colour. He looked about an inch or two shorter then Edward and the same age as him and Hermione.

Harry was a little shocked; he had never seen any face so perfect. It looked almost _inhumanly_ perfect; if Harry hadn't known better he would have thought his boy had some magical connection to him.

He looked around at the Weasleys to see their reactions and saw they were all staring at the boy as well, including Ginny, who was gasping at him with her mouth slightly open and it seemed she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

He wore a coat the same as Edward's but in navy blue and a white shirt and black trousers, which seemed small for him because they were a little too short. He wore a black kerchief around his neck tied in a single knot at the front and he stood there avoiding Elden's dangerous gaze with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets ad his perfect face held a shifty expression.

"What were you doing in there?" snapped Elden and the boy shifted his feet guilty

"I was working," he said quietly, he seemed to on edge as if wait for something to strike him or attack him.

Harry watched as Elden's angry expression dropped and a curious one was replaced with raised a white eyebrow raised and he turned his gaze on Edward for a moment, who smirked, "Working were you? And, ah, what exactly were you able to extract my dear?"

The boy lifted his head a little bit higher and relaxed and said enthusiastically, "Oh lots of things! Look!"

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and placed on the table some muggle cigarette packets, a bottle opener, a packet of muggle-playing cards, a set of forks, knives and spoons and a small box. He set all the things down onto the table and he watched rather anxiously as Elden inspected them.

"Good condition," Harry heard Elden mutter looking at the cutlery. Picking up the box he looked inside and Harry watched him raise his eye brow again and he turned to look at Edward again, whose smirk grew wider still.

He placed the boy's findings down on the table and looked back at him doubtfully.

"Come here!" he snarled again, gesturing towards himself sharply. Harry watched in a little confusion as the boy moved slowly and carefully to Elden. He moved somewhat gracefully and sleek; sort of a cat-like way. He looked extremely tense as if he was about to run at any second.

Elden glared at the boy angrily before he suddenly raised a hand and ruffled the boy's light brown hair and his face broke into his leering grin, "Good boy! What a felon!"

Edward and Hermione suddenly laughed and the other boy broke into a relief grin and gave a small laugh. As if noticing all danger was now gone he looked around and as if he noticed Harry and the Weasleys suddenly his cheerful expression disappeared and he said, "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine," said Hermione speaking for the first time and she smiled at the wizards and witches and pointed to the boy, "Cody Aarons."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Weasley, "My name is Arthur and my wife, Molly and my children, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and this is Harry Potter, he's a good friend of the family."

Cody's boyish face held a strange expression and suddenly it broke into a mocking grin, "You know something Mynie, I never thought _you'd_ be the one to have friends who were depressing little virgins-"

"Cody!" snapped Edward sharply, interrupting the other boy's impolite observing.

The beautiful boy shrugged, his brown eyes glowed brightly and he suddenly burst into laughter, "Oh you know I was only joking!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Perhaps it would be best if we got back to the house. The less out in the open the safe it'll be."

"Quite right my dear," said Elden, "Now that we actually have the means of getting into the house," he half glanced at Edward, who scowled at him, "Come now my dears lets get you into a warm place."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elden's house was, surprising, not far the pub they had just spent hours in. They went back onto the main road Hermione had taken them on earlier. It was slightly quieter now, as the sun was beginning to set and there weren't so many people.

They followed Elden through twists and turns in alleyways and Harry was a little surprised by how in depth this place was. Suddenly Elden stopped and turned right and began to climb a set of old looking stairs, which at the top lead to a door.

When he reached it he began to thumble with the keys to get it into key hole. Once he had succeeded he pushed the door open. And moved aside, "Come on in my dears."

Harry and the Weasleys moved into the house but didn't see much; it was dark and hard to see anything at all. It smelled of a damp substance and it was cold compared to the sun heated atmosphere outside and looked as if there were no windows.

"Ed some light if you please," Harry heard Elden's voice

For a moment there was continued darkness and suddenly a small bud of light appeared from a candle that was held in Edward's hands. His brownish face light up and his cobalt eyes glowed strangely in the darkness.

"This way," he said walking towards a set of stairs. Even with some light it wasn't much to help the way. Harry had to keep his eyes on the steps to make sure he didn't trip to miss a step because it was so dark.

"You know Elden," he heard Cody's voice, "We really need to get some electricity in this place."

"Well my dear if you have the money to pay for the bills then by all means inform me but if not then keep quiet," said Elden, "Besides candles and matches are much cheaper and easier to swipe."

"Swipe?" said Ginny

"Oh, _swipe_ my dear;" said Elden quickly and pleasantly, "As in the shop owner can easily _swipe_ the product at the counter."

"Huh?" said Ginny in confusion

"Elden, the Weasleys are not really familiar with muggle technology," said Hermione

"Oh yes," said Cody sarcastically, "Us _muggles_ are so inconsiderate of wizardness."

"Open your mouth again and it'll be the last thing you do," snapped Hermione at Cody

"Yeah, the last I'd do in which you are alive to see," shot back Cody

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but was cut off when Edward opening the door at the top landing. He moved aside and let the Weasleys and Harry through the door. As Cody past him they shared the same unenthusiastic look.

The inside room, which was the main one of the house, had two separate rooms connected together. The first one looked as if it were a kitchen and eating area with a rectangular table in the middle with chairs around it and there was a dirty fireplace with a pot placed over it. There was a string hang low attached to the ceiling and it had handkerchiefs hanging on it, in many different colours.

There were windows along the wall facing out of the house in which Elden was rolling up the ripped curtains to allow some light and Edward blew out the candle. Sighing Cody went to sit down in one of the chairs at the table and Edward followed suit sitting down next to him.

The second part of the room was a large area space with one single bed against one side of the wall, a small desk and paperwork in the corner and on the opposite wall was a set of bunk beds all pushed together. The white blankets were all over the place and the beds looked all messy.

"This looks," said Mrs. Weasley awkwardly, "rather nice."

"Well it's the best I can do," said Elden; he then turned to Hermione, "Hermione my dear. How about you show our guests where they are staying. Second to the left."

"Sure Elden," said Hermione and she motioned to the Weasleys and Harry, "come on."

She went back through the door they had come through and out into the dark hallway, she turned to her left and began to climb more stairs, with her followers in toll.

"I know it's not much," said Hermione, "but it's held together for many years. The house, I mean."

"Well its not bad or anything. It actually looks cosy," said Ginny, "How come you never told us?"

"Told you what?" said Hermione but then she interrupted the question with, "Oh, here it is."

She opened the second to on the left hand side and pushed it open. It was a large room with about 6-7 single beds.

"Some of you might have to share," said Hermione smiling apologetically and she moved out the way so the house guests could enter, "I don't know if there is going to be enough beds."

"It's alright Hermione," said Mr. Weasley, "It shouldn't be too much trouble. We really do appreciate all this trouble. "

"So are you going to tell us?" blurted out Ginny suddenly, "About all this? Why did you lie to us?"

Sighing Hermione walked into the room and closed the door, "Yes, I know, I owe you all an explanation."

"Oh you think?" asked Ron sarcastically

"Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Go on Hermione we're listening."

Hermione hesitated and asked, "How much has Elden told you?"

"That you were abandoned when you were young and left at that pub and he found you and you live with him and those two boys," said Mrs. Weasley, "Why did you never tell us?"

"Well firstly," said Hermione in a defensive tone, "Those two boys are called Edward and Cody and secondly I don't like to brag about it-"

"You _love_ to brag about everything else," said Ron nastily, "So why not this?"

"Ron shut-up," snapped Ginny, "Don't listen to him Hermione, you can tell us."

Crossing her arms over her chest Hermione pulled back in a very cold way, "You know I don't think you understand what type of environment you are in Ron. I have many friends who would very kindly do a bad job of you if I ask them to. Now if you don't want that to happen and you want to hear me out, I advise you to shut-up."

There was silence in which Ron glared at Hermione and everyone was rather stunned by her words. She had never openly threatened anyone like that before.

"Look," said Hermione, "Long story cut short? I have nowhere else to go; I didn't have anywhere to go when I was a child. I didn't want to go into an orphanage or into foster care so I took up Elden's offer when he brought me here. If he hadn't I most likely would have died on the streets or I would have turned out something far worse then I am. Elden's house rules are simple, you work and you get a place to stay and food, drink and pay. Those same rules apply to Cody and Edward."

"What sort of work do you do?" asked Mrs. Weasley

Suddenly Hermione looked uncomfortable, "Well we, as in Cody, Edward and I…make simple selling products, such as watches and wallets and handkerchiefs. It's what pays for the food that we eat. It's not much so sometimes I have to work extra down at the Inland as a…barmaid."

"So, are you poor?" asked Fred

"Well I suppose poor would be a word for us," said Hermione slowly and she smiled lightly, "but we are possibly the luckier poor to have a roof over our heads, warm clothes and some food, even though it's scarce."

There was silence and Hermione said, "Look, I am sorry I lied to you but you mustn't tell anyone of our business or where this house is located. If the muggle police knew then we would be in very big trouble and I don't want anyone to get hurt, they are like family to me, Elden and Edward and Cody and I love like a family would so please do not say a word to anyone, _please_."

"And there is another thing," continued Hermione, back her looked away from them all, "whatever you may here or see in this house, not matter how strange you can't tell anyone in the wizarding world about us, okay?"

"Alright Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley looking slightly wary, "there is no need to get yourself worked up about it. Your secret is safe with us."

Smiling Hermione looked extremely more relieved, "Thank-you. But I am sorry I lied; it's just I couldn't tell anyone so I had to make up stories of what I did over the summer."

The Weasleys and Harry all glanced at each other and Hermione said, "Look I have to get back downstairs. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

Without waiting for a reply she quickly left the room and shut the door behind herself.

"Well I guess we should unpack and look at sleeping arrangements," said Mrs. Weasley with a heavy sigh, "what's the matter Arthur?"

Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley and saw his brow was creased and his mouth was in a frown. He looked over at his wife, "there is still something she is not telling us. I don't know what it is but something is not right. She's not telling us everything."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But this isn't fair," snapped Cody angrily, "Why do _we_ have to be put into danger for them? Vampires don't make deals with humans!"

"Because Hermione has never asked me for a favor before," sighed Elden, "and I promised that old man."

"Oh please," said Cody rolling his eyes, "he looked crazier then you! How do we know that these Weasleys and Potter won't sell us out?"

"Because they are my friends."

They all turned and looked around to see Hermione standing in the doorway glaring dangerously at Cody.

"And what are we?" the sarcasm was strong in Cody's tone, "your little leech pets?"

"Stop being so dramatic," said Hermione walking towards them and pushing her unruly curls behind her ears, "Anyway, what are you lot complaining about? You can very easily protect yourselves. It's them at need protection."

"And what about you?" said Cody sharply

Hermione leaned her hands on the table and glared more intently at Cody. Edward's bright blue eyes jump between his two friends and Elden was watching the scene more standing at the fireplace and stirring contains in the pot.

"I can take care of myself," snarled Hermione, "I am more then capable."

"Bullshit," shot back Cody, "How many times has me and Edward had to get you out of something? If the Death Eaters come looking for them you won't be able to fight them."

"They will want to kill Harry, not me," snapped back Hermione, "I just have to protect him."

Sighing Cody bowed his head, clearly frustrated. He turned his eyes towards Edward, "You have more patience with her! Please explain!"

Edward sat up a little in the chair he had been sitting in and said, "Hermione, I know you care about these people and all but Cody's right. If the Death Eaters come here, how will you protect you friends as well as yourself? You're a great fighter but when it comes down to it you'll either have to let them die or die trying to protect them."

"I'll take my chance with the second option," Hermione's glare returned, "You just don't understand."

"Oh believe me; we do my dear," said Elden, turning his old eyes onto her, "They have approached us before; you know this! They want us to join them. The Dark Lord has clearly shown he wants us in his little circle of friends. We understand more perfectly then you know."

Hermione bit her lip and Edward leaned forward, "Hermione you're good; excellent! But you can't measure up to these people. You know it yourself; you said it yourself! They'll kill you instantly. And not to mention that, there are your own kind that are after you! If possible you're in more danger then your friends!"

"I hate you immortals," snapped Hermione, "Why are you all making it more complicated then it is?"

"We are warning you," Cody growled each word slowly

"Well consider me warned," snapped back Hermione, "I can take care of myself. They won't kill me. If I'm as _valuable_ as you've told me they won't want me dead."

"But they want Potter dead and if you stand in there way they will kill you. We can't die but _you_ can!" said Edward quietly, "and that is the last thing we want Mynie."

Silence followed Edward's comment. Heaving a sigh Hermione sat down at one of the chairs at the table while Cody did the same, just more slowly. The silence dragged on uncomfortably.

"You know something," Cody's voice broke through the icy atmosphere

"What?" replied Edward, in a slightly bored tone

"The red haired girl," said Cody. From the sound of his voice Hermione knew a laugh was coming up through him.

"What about her?" asked Edward, his tone unchanged

A smile was tugging at Cody's red mouth and he glanced towards his two friends, "I bet her blood would taste delicious-"

"Don't even think about it," Hermione cut him off but Edward and Cody didn't miss the grin that was threatening to come across her face and they exchanged amused looks.

There was silence again. Edward, Cody and Hermione all eyed each other, smirks and grinning starting to form on their faces. Then suddenly they all three burst into fits of loud laughter at the same time, the tension from their argument dissolved.

Elden rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stupid kids."

**Sooo, how was that? Vampires? Yeah, I thought I might throw some mythical chaos into the mix! Lol! ) Hmmm…wonder what's next? If you wanna know, please, please review! **


	9. Vampires and The Squib

**Hello my friends! Thank-you to all my reviewers!! You all warm my heart to the very warmest!!! ;) I would not have continued with this story if it were not for you all! Anyways, I know that the story is moving a little slowly, but it will pick up quickly! ;)**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…except Elden, Edward, Cody and a few other characters I might throw into the mix.

Harry lay on the bed, half listening to the snores of Ron sleeping next to him and half lost in his own thoughts. He still did not understand. Hermione's words echoed in his head.

_I have many friends who would very kindly do a bad job of you if I ask them to._

_I have nowhere else to go; I didn't have anywhere to go when I was a child._

_Elden's house rules are simple, you work and you get a place to stay and food, drink and pay._

_Simple selling products, such as watches and wallets and handkerchiefs. It's what pays for the food that we eat._

_I don't want anyone to get hurt, they are like family to me, Elden and Edward and Cody and I love like a family would._

This was an extremely unusual thing for Hermione to be involved in. This whole business thing; It was so _un-magical, _especially for Hermione, to make muggle products, but Mr. Weasley said that there was something Hermione was still keeping secret and Harry agreed with him. There was defiantly something bigger then what she was telling them.

At the thought of Hermione his stomach swirled in slight anger and hurt. How could she have lied to him and Ron and everyone about herself? For over four years? It just didn't make sense.

There was something rather funny about her friends as well; especially Edward. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling about Edward. His intense bright blue eyes shocked him and how they looked at everyone. It felt like he had been reading right into him when he first met Edward. And he did miss the fact that Edward narrowed his eyes at him either.

There was defiantly something strange about that boy.

But what really worried Harry was what he had seen in that dark alleyway outside the Inland. Those eyes defiantly belonged to a person. He had seen the outline of their body. But the eyes were yellow and Harry knew that they did not belong to any muggle. They were supernaturally bright and shiny.

And that delusion he had seen about Voldemort. That had really shaken him. It was so real and for a horror filled moment before Hermione had brought him out of his daydream, it had looked so real, the fear and body numbing horror was so fresh and real in him he was sure he had really seen Voldemort for sure.

Then there was the matter of Hermione herself. She was…different. He had noticed back at the Weasleys when had first arrived she was on edge…she looked uneasy and depressed. Now he maybe wondered whether she was upset for having to leave _them_.

With these thoughts he slowly began to drift into an uneasy sleep and he dreamed the most unusual dream…

_Hermione was on one of the white beds in the main room of Elden's home. She was playing with a hole in her black stockings. Suddenly Cody jumped on the bed next to her. _

"_Hello," he said in cheerful innocently_

"_Hi," said Hermione not looking at him_

"_What's up with you?" asked Cody, making a point to look directly at her, "You seem quiet."_

"_Just tried," said Hermione lightly_

_Cody sighed and laughed softly, "It's a shame how you aren't able to stay awake all night! It's great fun!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and continued playing with her stocking, "I can just imagine all the fun I miss out on!"_

_Grinning Cody moved toward her so his face was next to her throat and breathed softly, "I can changed that very easily."_

_Jumping to her feet Hermione backed away from Cody her eyes wide with shock. Cody watched her action her with a seductive look on his beautiful face and suddenly he burst into laughter._

_Hermione glared at him as Cody laughed at her, "You should see your face! Oh Mynie it was a classic! You actually looked purely terrified!! Hahahaha!"_

"_I wouldn't put it past you!" snapped Hermione_

"_Yes I don't think you would," said Cody softly, his boyish features shinning with a smile as Edward walked into the room, taking off his black baseball cap and throwing it onto the table, "I've thought about. Trust me."_

"_Thought about what?" asked Edward joining the conversation_

"_Turning Hermione," said Cody grinning at his friend, who sat down next to him on the bed._

"_Oh yeah," smirked Edward at Hermione and leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. _

"_Your blood smells good!" said Cody turning his grin to the girl in front of them, "let me know when you plan on coming to our side, I'll gladly help you!"_

_At that both Edward and Cody roared with laughter at the disgusted look on Hermione's face. _

"_I knew it was a bad idea to live with a houseful of bloodsuckers!" snapped Hermione_

_Grinning at her Cody spoke slowly, "your time is coming Hermione."_

"_Not unless Elden says," said Hermione proudly_

_Edward raised his eyebrow and Cody's grin didn't disappear and he spoke in a soft voice, "Want to make a wage on that?"_

_Glaring at the two boys Hermione turned on her heel and walked from the room. Cody turned to look at Edward and his face was a little wary, "You think she might go tell Elden what I said?"_

_Edward could hear the slight worry in his voice and shrugged, "Most likely."_

_Cody went to open his mouth again and was cut off by a yell from Elden of "CODY!"_

_Cody looked around, a look of fright on his face. Edward's smirk widened and mockingly he patted his best friend on the back, "Oh yeah; she told him."_

Harry shot up from the pillow. There was sweat on his face. His black hair stuck to his forehead and skull. He was breathing heavily. He felt dazed and confused.

Looking around it took him a couple of moments to realize where he was and how he had got to where he was. It was still dark in the room. He guessed it was still nighttime. Lying his head down onto the pillow he tried to remember what had awoken him so abruptly.

It took him a moment to recover the dream he had just. It was extremely strange. It was a conversation between Hermione, Cody and Edward. Cody had been teasing Hermione about something. He mentally skimmed through the dream and he paused when he remembered Hermione saying_; I knew it was a bad idea to live with a houseful of bloodsuckers!_ What did she mean by _bloodsuckers_? Did it have a real meaning or was it just a random insult that Hermione thought would be hurtful?

Harry shook his head to clear his head from his thoughts and his daze. Why in the hell had he had a dream about that anyway?! Why would his imagination make up something like _this_?! It didn't make sense! Frustration filled him. Nothing made sense anymore!

He shut his eyes and snapped them open again at a thought. When morning came he would get Hermione to tell him everything. He wouldn't give up until he knew the whole story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry dear, wake up!"

He felt someone shaking him awake. He groggy opened his eyes to meet the face of Mrs. Weasley. He slowly pushed himself up from the bed. Everyone was looking at him.

"You were still asleep so we didn't want to wake you up," said Mrs. Weasley, "but Elden came to tell us that breakfast will be here soon."

"No it's okay," said Harry, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaning down to get his sneakers from the floor, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "It was a trying day yesterday. You deserved a rest."

"Can I ask you something," said Harry remembering something suddenly as he got off the bed, "What do you think bloodsuckers would mean?"

"Bloodsuckers?" said Mrs. Weasley looking at Harry with a surprised expression

"Yeah," said Harry uneasily, "I was just wondering."

"Hmmm," said Mr. Weasley, looking thoughtful, "Bloodsuckers? Well I'm guessing what the word says, blood suckers. Something that sucks blood. Depends what contents you use it for."

"The word "bloodsucker" its kind of like an offensive name you would give to a vampire. Only you wouldn't call them at to their face unless you want to die! It's got the same affect as the name "Mudblood."," said Ginny helpfully.

"Vampires?" said Harry slowly

"Yeah, you know the famous line that's goes with them," said George and he put on a Transylvanian accent, "I want to suck your blood!"

He zombie walked over to Ron and grabbed his throat and said in a monster way, "Argh! I want to suck your blood!"

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply while Ginny giggled, "Behave yourself!"

Ron glared at his brother as he was released and turned to Harry, "why do you want to know?"

"Nothing," muttered Harry loudly, "I was just wandering…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elden looked up at the sound of a door opening and he leered at Harry and the Weasleys as they entered the main room of the house.

"Good morning!" his crooked grin wide, "Come sit!"

Everyone sat down at the table in the kitchen and dining room. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny.

"The boys and Hermione are out working," said Elden, "They should be back very soon. How did you all sleep?"

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley politely, "Thank-you for doing this."

Elden waved his hand and said "Bah! It's nothing."

Just then one of the doors opened and Edward, Cody and Hermione walked into the room. Elden leered at them with a hopeful expression.

Harry caught sight of Hermione's clothes and was a little shocked. She wasn't wearing her normal jeans and T-shirt he'd always seen her in normal clothes. She wore a long overcoat very similar to Edward's and Cody's, except it was a deep brown colour. He couldn't see the clothes she wore underneath because the coat was button all up. Black stockings with holes in some places covered her legs and she wore brown lace up boots.

Harry watched as Edward pulled out two loaves of bread out his coat pockets and four paper packages. He placed them down in front of Elden as Cody and Hermione sat down next at the table next to each other. Edward went and sat on Hermione's opposite side.

Harry tried to avoid looking at the three of them. He was reminded about the dream he had last night. Edward and Cody ignored the Weasleys and Harry but Hermione smiled at everyone and said a cheerful, "Good Morning."

He glanced at the trio and something caught his attention. He noticed something different about Cody and Edward. They both had darkish bruises under their eyes as if someone had punched them in both eyes or as if they hadn't slept it days. They were also paler then they had been yesterday. Harry was positive those dark marks were not there yesterday.

Hermione, however, looked exactly the same, except for the sudden change in garments.

"I hope you have been working hard this morning my dears," said Elden, as he began to cut up the bread into slices.

"As always," replied Edward

"Hmm. So whatcha got Ed?" Elden's expression turned greedy as he passed the slices of bread down the table. Harry guessed his expression had nothing to do with food.

"Couple of wallets," Harry watched as Edward pulled out two wallets out of one of the pockets in his coat. He handed them over to Elden, who inspected them carefully. He opened them and looked inside and his face dropped.

He pulled something out of one of the wallets. Harry recognized it was a muggle money note.

"Only 10 pounds!" said Elden in disbelief, "Ed, your slacking. Pick it up!"

"See," said Cody quietly to Edward, "I told you so!"

Edward gave both Elden and Cody a glared look, before be began to unwrap one of the paper packages. However Elden had turned his attention to someone else. And it surprised Harry greatly, along with everyone else. It was Ginny.

"Lovely looking wallet isn't it my dear?" Elden said to her showing the wallets Edward had given him.

"Umm, yes," said Ginny unsurely, "Did he make them himself?"

At her question Cody exploded into loud laughter and Edward grinned. Harry didn't miss Hermione's action of kicking Cody under the table or nudging Edward in the ribs.

"Why yes he did!" gushed Elden, "Smart workmen, isn't he?"

Cody was still laughing and so hard now he was clutching his stomach and his body was rocking back and forwards.

Grinning, Elden turned to Cody, "And what do you have Cody my dear?"

Cody's laugher calmed a little before he spoke again, "Wipes!"

He reached inside his coat and pulled out four different coloured handkerchiefs.

Elden inspected them carefully, "Better then your usual lot I must say! Good boy Aarons!"

Cody grin widened at Elden's praise and his smile grew even widened when Elden held out the edge of one of the handkerchiefs and said, "Oh!"

He looked back up to meet Cody's face, "You haven't marked them too well Cody!"

Harry watched as Cody sniggered at Elden and as he looked he saw what looked like initials on the edge of one of the handkerchiefs.

"These marks will be picked out with a needle," said Elden and he turned back to Ginny again, "We'll teach Ginny how to do it, shall we Hermione?"

Harry was now completely lost, he looked around at Hermione and was slightly surprised to see Hermione giving Elden a glare. However, she remained silent.

Elden kept his eyes on Ginny and leaned closer to her, "My dear, would you like to make handkerchiefs as easy as Cody Aarons?"

Suddenly the room was filled with Cody's roar of laughter and he said gasping for breathe, "E-Elden, you can't be serious!"

Elden leered at him and Harry and the Weasleys looked at each other in bewilderment. They had not idea what was going on or what Cody found absolutely hilarious. Harry looked from Ginny who was sitting there uncomfortably to Cody who was laughing his head off, to Hermione who was glaring angrily at Elden and to Edward who sat there smirking and watching the entire scene quietly and amusingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Trust him!" fumed Hermione angrily, "I told him; no getting them involved. But oh no! I should never have brought them here!"

Edward resisted rolling his eyes at the over-reacting girl. He twisted his black baseball hat in his hands, "Calm yourself! They don't have a clue what's going on. _Trust_ me on that."

Hermione looked up at Edward who smirked at her and tapped his temple and said, "Built in radar remember?"

"So what are they thinking?" asked Hermione, taking a deep breathe

"Actually they are very confused about all of this but they do know something is going on-" Hermione cut him off by groaning and burying her head in her arms.

She and Edward were sitting at one of the tables at The Inland. It was nighttime and all around them the pub was in full steam. Drinks were being served; people were talking loudly and drunkenly, women laughed and flirted and even though it was late there was no sign of the atmosphere settling down.

"They suspect something; but there relying on what you have told them," continued Edward as if he had had no interruption.

Sighing Hermione rested her head on her chin, her elbow on the table. Her dark brown overcoat was unbuttoned to reveal her purple top and black skirt underneath. She'd button it up again when she got back to the house. She wasn't too proud to show off her outfit around Harry and the Weasleys.

"Are you and Cody going hunting?" asked Hermione suddenly. Edward nodded in response and Hermione continued, "I am just glad that they don't know what you two are; I'd be in trouble! I don't think they'd like the idea of being in a house which holds two vampires."

Edward turned to face her fully and gave her a full smile and she spotted the two fangs in between his teeth and Hermione looked away feeling uncomfortable and almost cringing. He heard Edward laugh and say, "No need to worry Mynie. I'm totally under control; I promise!"

After a moment's silence Edward said, "It'll be your turn soon."

Hermione shut her eyes and said, "But I'm a _witch_; not a vampire! _I don't want to be one!_"

"Not for every long," muttered Edward

"It's not fair!" snapped Hermione, her anger suddenly flaring again, "I still want to go to school and I've worked so hard. I want to be a witch!"

"Do you really," said Edward so quietly that Hermione almost missed his words, "are you absolutely sure of that?"

Hermione stared at her friend, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He didn't say anything else and Hermione didn't really need Edward to explain his comment to know what he was implying. She watched his brownish face crumbled slightly in worry and she felt a plug of guiltiness. He and Cody had protected her against the dangers of their kind and others and all she could do was complain about being turned into a vampire. But she was scared; she did not want this fate, but what choice did she really have?

"Well hello there," a voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts and both teenagers looked up to see a women standing over them.

Hermione smiled in response, "Hello Natty."

"Why so glum?" she asked cheerfully. Hermione couldn't help but smile up at Natty Aarons. She had the same cheerful personality as her younger brother; only much less annoying.

"We were talking about Hermione's future," said Edward calmly

"Ahh," said Natty, "Are you planning to join us soon? You know it's not that bad as it seems; the hunting is fun! We all challenge each other; don't we Ed?"

"Yeah," said Edward smirking and looked up at Natty

"Speaking of vampires," said Natty, "Have you seen my brother? He's disappeared."

Edward shrugged, "I haven't seen Cody anywhere. But he better turn up soon! We need to go hunting! I'm dying here! Human food is not very satisfying!"

"Can't you just try and find him by listening to his thoughts," suggested Natty, her brow creasing, "Would that help locate him?"

Hermione watched Edward cringed at Natty's suggestion, "Nat, that would be a brilliant idea but not at this moment and time."

"Oh," said Natty raising her dark eyebrows, "and why is that?"

Hermione began to laugh, knowing clear well why Edward decided it was best if he stayed away from Cody's thoughts while they spent time at the Inland.

Still cringing Edward said, "I don't like hearing his thoughts while we are in this place. They make me uneasy; I get a low down of his option of every girl in this pub and the comments get worse when he's actually _with_ a girl!"

"Oh," said Natty, her face held an uncomfortable expression at discussing her brother like this with his best friends, "I see."

"Yeah," said Edward, looking extremely uncomfortable, "for those reasons I stay clear out of his head during these time periods."

Hermione found the whole situation rather humorous. For the entire time she had to stifle her giggling at both Edward and Natty's facial expressions. But when she did let out a giggle Edward turned and glared at her, "Would you like me to repeat some of the things that he thinks about _you_?!"

Hermione's giggles disappeared instantly, "what sort of things?"

Edward smirked at her, "wouldn't you like to know!"

"Ed-"

"Annoying the world's races again are we Mynie?"

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration at hearing the voice she sometimes hated with every fiber in her body. Bloody irritated Cody!

She turned around to face the boy and opened her mouth to have a sharp reply when Edward interrupted her quickly, "Cody! Finally! I'm starving! Let's go!"

He jumped to his feet and began to pull on Cody's sleeve, "Are you coming Nat?"

Natty shook her head, "I went earlier. You two took to long!"

"You mean your brother took to long," grumbled Edward, still pulling at Cody's sleeve

"It was worth it!" said Cody excitably, "Mate! I got a total score!! You should see her!"

"Cody," Edward closing his eye, "I have told you before and I will tell you again; I keep out of your head when you disappear in this pub! It's for good reason; so please don't come tell me all about it in absolute detail!"

Hermione and Natty both laughed as Cody grinned, "Nah, this was different! Ed, come on, listen to me!"

Edward hurried out the door with Cody on his heels still blabbering away about his latest experience. Hermione smiled. Yes; Edward made her uncomfortable at times what with his little gift and Cody was, well, just an utter pain but she couldn't live without them. She had wondered sometimes what it was like, going out hunting. She had asked Edward about it once.

He had grinned at her, "Accelerating!"

She didn't really understand what the meant but huge grin on his face proved he did indeed have a brilliant time. Hermione shook her head and scrunched up her nose; how could anyone have a brilliant time drinking blood? No human would ever find that appealing! The thought made her shiver. But then again, Edward and Cody were hardly humans!

She heard laughter in her ear and turned to see Natty sitting in Edward's free seat. Hermione gave her a questioning look and Natty laughed louder, "You know Hermione I've know you for many years and you get weirder with each passing!"

"Weirder?" said Hermione raising her eyebrows

Natty grinned, "You were thinking of the boys and their hunting weren't you?"

"How did you know?" asked Hermione

"Because during these last few moments I have seen your range of emotions across your face and it's rather comical."

Hermione gave a small smile and Natty changed subjects rather suddenly, "I'm guessing from you not being upstairs or around the bar you're not working tonight?"

Hermione cringed. She hated this! But she kept her expression calm, "No. Not tonight."

Natty remained silent and gave a slow nod until she said, "I have to go and visit Elden. I've got some bones to pick with him. Want to come and see me butcher him?"

Natty smiled at Hermione, her sharp fangs glistening in the light. Hermione laughed. She knew Natty wasn't being serious about harming Elden but at the moment Hermione was not happy with the old man so if Natty wished to "butcher" him she could not stand in Natty's way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm glad you all are here to stay," said Elden, "it gives me some company when the boys and Hermione are out; which is most of the time. It can get lonely for an old man!"

He gave a shallow laugh. Harry and the Weasleys sat around the kitchen table while Elden handed out hot drinks and he told stories from when he was a young boy, which was, surprising, rather humorous.

"I used to have a rather bored time," continued Elden, "but I'll enjoy it while it lasts and none of you should worry; this house is well protected."

"Well protected how?" asked Mrs. Weasley

Elden leered at the table, "It's a rather long story."

"We have the time," said Mrs. Weasley and Harry could tell she was anxious. He knew exactly what she was thinking; if Hermione wasn't going to give them straight answers then maybe Elden might.

"It's protected by an ancient magic," said Elden in a quiet voice, "This house is not in the best of conditions now, but when my great-great-grandparents lived here it was well done up."

"Ancient magic?" said Fred slowly, "what sort of ancient magic?"

Elden leaned forward and his eyes glanced towards the doors in the room. Harry had the feeling that he was checking to see if anyone was coming. But all the doors remained closed.

"This may surprise you," said Elden in a low voice, "but I come from a long line of pureblooded wizards."

The silence that followed was amazing. Harry suspected that a pin would be heard if it were dropped. Everyone looked at each other in utter surprise.

"Wizards?" chocked out Mr. Weasley. He still had his cup half way to his mouth but it was frozen in his hand, "since when?"

Elden chucked lightly, "Since I was born. I come from a long line of wizards, dating back centuries ago."

"You're a wizard?" said Ginny in shock but Elden shook his head laughing, "no my dear, let me finish my story."

Everyone was silent again; they were all too curious and speechless to interrupt. Elden paused for a moment before continuing, "I was a bit of a…disappointment. Even as a child I didn't show many qualities of what young wizards and witches would. My family were getting rather anxious to see what I could do; if I was able to put on a good show for them," Harry noted how he spat the last part out in sarcasm, "I watched my older brothers and cousins go off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was eagerly waiting my turn; waiting for my chance to impress my family and prove that I was just as good as my older relatives."

The silence in the room continued and Harry noticed how Elden's expression had changed. It was as if he had forgotten he had an audience and he was alone and reciting the story to an empty room and the table, which he was glaring at it in a look very close to hate. His voice lowered so low that now he was whispering when he continued, "Then when I turned eleven I waited for my letter to arrive. As the start of term neared I still did not receive my letter. My father wrote to the school inquiring about my absent acceptance letter and he received a letter back from the headmaster at the time, Professor Dippet I think his name was, saying that I was not been able to attend Hogwarts. I knew what this meant. It meant I was a Squib."

"A Squib?" Said Mr. Weasley in slow surprise, "well…that's…rather…_unexpected_."

Elden suddenly gave a loud laugh that sounded wild, his voice volume returning to normal, "I was extremely shocked at the discovery. My family was not happy; oh no, they were not happy at all. They were very strong about pureblood and all that business. I was the biggest disappointment and problem since my family line had started! Do you know what my parents did?!"

His tone was vial now, "They sent me to a muggle institution. A psychotic institution. My parents did not want anything to do with me so they sent me away. I was such an embarrassment to them. My father put me under a curse and instructed me to tell the doctors of the institution exactly what the wizard world was like!"

Elden laughed wildly again, "Oh course the doctors thought I was insane! Flying broomsticks and a magic street behind a bricked wall that opened when tapped in the correct places with a magic wand?! To them, I was a lost course. I was only eleven years old," he gave a sigh and said, "well after many years in the institution I learnt not to talk about the wizarding world or scream at them to let me out and how uncivil I was being treated. I was quiet, well acted and pleasant for three years. I caused no fuse and never spoke of the wizarding world again. After another two years I was allowed to have _short communications with the outside world_," he snorted at this, "It wasn't until another two more years that I was finally liberated. They were pleased with my progress and thought I was sane enough to live among the community. They said I could have to check back into the institution every month for a check-up on my mental health," he gave another snort of disgust, "of course as soon as I was free I disappeared. They would never find me; they thought magical places didn't exist."

"So here I am," said Elden leaning back in his chair and entwined his hands together, "An old man with nobody but three young teenagers for company; well, two, for most of the year."

"But the ancient magic stuff," said Ron, "where does that come in?"

"Ah yes," said Elden thoughtfully, as if it were a trivia question, "As I came out of hiding I returned to this house. My father and mother had died and the house was uninhabited. So I started to live here. Anyways I was walking through one of the alleyways on business one night when something startled me. I heard some strange growling and snapping and when I got a closer look I nearly fainted. It was a creature I had seen in one of my older brother's school books when I had been a young boy. I recognized it; it was a werewolf. I was so shocked I just stood frozen and the wolf jumped at me."

Elden paused and looked around in slight amusement at his audience. Everyone was waiting with barred breath. Elden grinned.

"I braced myself for the creature to rip me apart but nothing happened. I heard some strange hissing noise and it sounded like more growling and hissing and I looked around and I saw a group of people fighting off the werewolf. I was utterly amazed at this. I thought, How in heavens could humans fight off a werewolf?" he gave a small chuckle, "Well of course when all the commotion was over one of my rescuers approached me and I sure two sharp fangs among his teeth."

"Vampire," breathed Ginny

Elden gave a nod, "Yes. I thought I was in some sort of nightmare. What was this? First a werewolf and now a vampire? Argh! If I hadn't grown up in a magical household I would have thought I had gone blood insane! The vampire spoke to me, saying I was not to tell anyone what I happened. I agreed and the vampire asked me my name. I told him and he said I was lucky him and his coven had been there to help me. He nodded to the others and they all just sank into the shadows like ghosts."

"And?" pressed Mrs. Weasley

"Well I hadn't seen a werewolf or vampire for many years after that incident for nearly forty years! Until about eleven years ago. In the meantime I met Edward. Well you see, young Edward, he was the first to come to me. He was no older then about four. Poor boy would have frozen to death if I hadn't helped him; he was a runaway from a bad family, violet and brutal father was the cause. I agreed to take him in if he were to work for my; making wallets and handkerchiefs and such. He agreed. But a year later things changed. I was coming back from The Inland one night and I came into the house and I nearly died of a heart attack! At the bottom of the stairs was the vampire I had seen many years ago. He had not aged a single bit. He had come to me with an offer. He said there were some problems among his kind with the werewolves and was asking for a safe place for his children if issues turned ugly. He said I was the only human he could trust, seeing that I had kept his secret for over forty years and not exposed to the ministry of magic of his coven. He said he would place a protective essence over the house so that the house would remain safe from all those who were not welcome. As such I agreed."

Elden cleared his throat, "About a year later I was walking down the street and this young girl comes up to me and whispers something in my ear. She says to me, "I know what you are Squib!" I could tell you, I was shocked but the girl just smiled at me. I noticed she had a little boy holding her hand; he looked no older then five. The girl, her name is Natty and the little boy holding her hand was Cody. They are brother and sister. I made a deal with the girl; I'd take them in if she was willing to work for me. But she said all she wanted was for me to take the boy," Elden chuckled at the memory, "Believe me Cody did not like this idea very much. It took him weeks to speak to me or Edward; stubborn little mule, still bloody is! But I don't blame him, what with his past and all; it took a while for him to trust us. Well then I started to train them in work," Elden gave a sly grin at this point, "Anyways, suddenly out of nowhere someone tried to rob the house, only they couldn't get in! It was like magic! Of course I hadn't said anything to the boys of what I was but…it was strange and I knew instantly what had happened…but I didn't think much of it. Well then about another year later Hermione showed up and you know her story."

The silence dragged on after Elden had finished as if everyone expected more. Elden shook his head, "That is all."

"I'm still confused about the _protection_ you say this house has," said Mr. Weasley

Elden gave a slow smile and he spoke carefully as if his words were chosen cautiously, "Anyone who we would not see welcome to this house can not be allowed in. Is _unable_ to come in."

"How-" started Mrs. Weasley but was interrupted by a door banging shut and a loud female voice, "Elden! If you-! Oh, hello, I see you have some visitors."

"Ah yes, hello Natty my dear," said Elden, Harry looked at the woman who had spoken and noticed Hermione coming in after her and shutting the door. They're eyes locked for a moment and Hermione smiled at him and Harry felt the anger towards the girl begin to evaporate.

Harry turned his attention towards the other women and as she moved closer Harry recognized the face. It was inhumanly beautiful, just like Cody's. Her skin was pale and her clear as crystal looking, she had deep brown eyes and her hair was a reddish brown and was pinned up into a bun with curls falling out every where. She held a sense of warmth and kindness about her and when she smiled it reminded Harry of Cody's grin. It lit up her entire striking face.

"What's all this Elden," said Natty her eyes falling on each of the Weasleys and Harry and she turned to Hermione, "you never told me you had visitors. _Human_s too."

At the word "Humans" the woman's eyes glowed strangely.

"Yes," said Hermione suddenly piping up, "they are _my_ friends. And they are here to stay alive, unharmed."

"Oh of course," said Natty, her voice an oddly silkily, "I'm glad to met you all; it seems Elden's keeping his business rather quiet these days."

"Yes," teased Elden, "I am keeping business very quiet. Now my dears, I'd like you all to meet Natty Aarons. She's Cody's older sister."

There were a round of hellos from the in the people in the room and Natty and Hermione were soon seated at the table. Elden started speaking again, "Are Edward and Cody out?"

"Yes," said Natty, "Edward couldn't wait until later."

"Ah yes," said Elden, "Well I suppose its best. What, with recent company."

"Mmm, now," said Natty looking around, "You must be the Weasleys. Hermione has spoken so much about you," her eyes darted from one to another and they paused on Ginny for a moment and Natty spoke to her, "hello darling, what's your name."

"Ginny," she answered rather uneasy

Natty smiled radiated and said, "Ah yes, I've heard of you. You're a pretty one aren't you? You'd be good down here; I bet there would be a good place for you in the Inland."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny slowly, her brow creasing. Hermione's entire frame went stock stiff but she kept her eyes on the table in front of her.

"But I don't think your parents would like that," continued Natty, ignoring her question, "Anyways; you would want to stay clear from this lot," she indicated to Hermione, who rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you, darling! They'll have you picking out the-"

"The good methods of making handkerchiefs just like we were talking about this morning," Elden cut through Natty's sentence, "weren't we Ginny?"

"Er, yeah," said Ginny uncomfortably, but Harry didn't miss the cunning little wink and smirk Natty had given Elden when he had interrupted her sentence.

"So will you be staying long?" Natty spoke in an innocent voice that reminded Harry of Cody's.

Mrs. Weasley answered, "No, just for another five days."

"Ah," said Natty, "Not long then until back at school?"

"No," said Hermione, "not long."

"Mmm," said Natty, "Well let's hope you live through those days, it can get hectic living with this lot!"

**How was that????? Tell what you think about Elden's past???? Please, please review!**


	10. As The Danger Begins To Peak

**Hello everyone!!! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: ****_Darkness-Lightness_**_**, Hotkat144, desartratt, pstibbons, Midnight Little One, storycrazy22, padfootsnuffles, potterhead0013 and PyroAngel8605!!! **_**Yeah I know the whole Vampire twist was kinda unexpected!! LOL! About the whole idea of Hermione becoming a vampire…hmmm??? Let's see what happens shall we?? Please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Hermione sat next to Edward at the kitchen table. She had no idea where Cody was; he hadn't come home last night and Edward said he was out tracking, although tracking what exactly she didn't know. Elden was stirring some porridge that was cocking over the fireplace in front of the table. She and Edward had been out all morning trying to find enough food for Harry and the Weasleys.

Hermione avoided looking at her wizard friends. She kept her eyes on the porridge that Elden was stirring as if she was entirely fascinated by it. She knew they would want to talk to her, but really couldn't explain anything; it was or their own safety, if the very lest.

She moved her eyes from the porridge to peer at Harry and Ron through her eye lashes. They were talking to each other in soft voices. She felt a stag of guilt and something similar to fear. What would they think of her fate? Would they be disgusted? Worried? Or would they care at all? Could they even talk to her after all this?

She remembered the look Ron had given her two nights ago and the memory stung at her heart. She knew that Harry would feel the same; hurt and betrayed. But she had kept secrets from them for their own goods. She knew she would be able to trust them, but what would happen to Cody and Edward and all the others if they were discovered for what they were? Would they feel threatened? She knew they were angry for being lied to.

Suddenly Ron looked up and met her gaze. She held his look for a moment but it stung at her so much. It was pure rage and hate. Harry, also seeing Ron's face, followed his friend's gaze and Hermione met Harry's gaze too. She didn't want to see what was in his eyes as well so she dropped hers and turned to Edward.

"I think they hate me," she whispered very softly in his ear

"No, not hate," murmured Edward, "The black haired one is just annoyed and frustrated, more confused. He will probably forgive you if you gave him an explanation. The red haired one, he is angry but also a little jealous."

Hermione felt her eyes narrow and she hissed low in Edward's ear again, "it's not my fault!"

Edward gave her a sideward glanced and breathed quietly, "I know."

"Breakfast is almost done my dears," said Elden, interrupting the soft conversations that were happening, "Ed, you not hunger?"

Edward shook his head and said, "I'm not that desperate Elden."

"Ha!" was all Elden said, while turning back to the fireplace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry watched as Hermione quickly turned her brown eyes away from him and Ron and she whispered something very low in Edward's ear.

"It's her own fault!" hissed Ron, "she's the one who lied to us!"

"There has to be some sort of excuse," replied Harry quietly, "Ron, we know her better then this. She wouldn't have lied so much to us if she didn't have a valid reason!"

Ron didn't reply, just muttered something angrily under his breath. Harry opened his mouth to continue the conversation when Elden said, "Breakfast is almost done my dears. Ed, you not hunger?"

Harry looked over at Edward, who shook his head and said, "I'm not that desperate Elden."

Harry's brow frowned in confusion, what was that suppose to mean? He though back to the dream he had the other night and Hermione's voice rang in his head, _I_ _knew it was a bad idea to live with a houseful of bloodsuckers!_

She had said that to Cody and Edward. Ginny had said it was a common insult for vampires.

Then Harry remembered something Elden had told them about a vampire had come to ask Elden for help for his children because issues were arising! Vampire Children! And Elden just now, asking Edward, if he was hungry and Edward said, I'm not that desperate. Not that desperate to eat food!

No, thought Harry, they couldn't be, unless…_they_…were vampires!

Suddenly as if Harry had called his name Edward's head snapped up to met Harry's stare. His cobalt eyes were brightly electric, stabbing into his very gaze, as if he were reading every thought that passing through his mind; they narrowed into dangerous and furious slits…

"**GET OFF THE TABLE WILL YA!**"

A sudden roar made Harry jump and moved his eyes from Edward's to snap up to Elden who was yelling. An animal, from the look of it, shot off the table at high speed.

"Bloody stupid thing!" muttered Elden angrily, "I have told him a _thousand_ times! Not on the table! No bloody manners!"

Harry watched as Hermione and Edward looked down at the floor between them and he heard a loud, '_meow_'

Gracefully and gently a light brown haired cat jumped from the ground into Hermione's lap. It had a strangely structured face; very handsomely, pointed look and a thin build. But it was something else that caught Harry's attention; the bright yellow colour of the cat's eyes.

A chilling feeling settled in the pit of his stomach; they were the exact colour he'd seen when he'd seen that person watching him in the alleyway back outside the Inland, just before he had that strange illusion of Voldemort. He watched as the cat's eyes scanned the room, its light brown tail flicked side to side.

The cat's eyes went to Elden, in an almost checking and gleeful way, and silently jumped back onto the table and moved in front of Edward. The cat's eyes seemed to glow even brighter as Edward turned his eyes to the feline.

After a few silent seconds Edward's eyes widened and a panicked looked came upon his handsome brown face. He stood up quickly and at the same time the cat bounced elegantly from the table top and Edward moved from the room without a word, with the cat trotting along at his feet.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances with each other in response to Edward's strange reaction.

"Here we are my dears," said Elden, "Breakfast is ready."

He turned while holding the pot handles in his hands and placed it down on the table. To Harry it didn't go unnoticed the fact that Elden did not notice Edward's sudden absences and how Hermione did not bother to mention it to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me!" demanded Edward sharply, "what happened?!"

Before him stood Cody; he looked tried, even for a fed vampire. His light brown hair was messy, his clothes were tangled a little and he was even paler then usual.

"I followed them. I have good news and bad news…" he said quietly

"Bad news first," insisted Edward impatiently

"They know she's back," he replied, "They know she's still human. The wolves are trying to locate us; they are trying to band together with a coven to get into this area, so they can sniff us out. Because the wolves can't come into our territory they are going to try and get some vampires to follow her scent, or ours or Elden's."

"Shit," cursed Edward his forehead creasing, "fucking shit!"

Cody gave a tired and cold laugh, "yeah, big shit!"

"What sort of vampires are they trying to get? Who's going to want to help them?" asked Edward

"I don't know," said Cody, "Properly the stronger and larger covens I'm guessing. Those that would want her. The wolves are planning on having a simple exchange. Whoever finds us first and changes her can have her."

"Bloody fucking werewolves," snarled Edward, "The good news?"

"They still haven't found us and the protection my dad left on this house will stop them from coming anywhere near here," said Cody

"She's not always in the house Cody," Edward reminded him, "She will have to have someone with her all the time; either me, you, Natty or Belina. Someone will have to be with her to protect her, just in case. If you could just change her then that would solve so many problems. It's not safe for her to remain human, Elden knows this. Not with so many others after her."

"I suppose it would cause problems everywhere if you look at it," said Cody, "If we don't change her the wolves won't be happy but if we do then the other covens will be out to destroy us, especially the Alusta clan, they won't like that fact that we would hold such a powerful creature, they'll want her for themselves."

"Too right," agreed Edward in a hushed voice

"What do you think we should do?" asked Cody cautiously

Edward was silent for a moment before answering, "Don't tell Hermione, not yet. I don't think she'd be able to handle everything at the moment, not with her being in denial and not really understanding any of this. Elden has some business tomorrow night; I'll go with him and tell him about it then. You go now and see Natty and Belina and tell them everything."

"Gotcha," replied Cody, giving Edward a nod.

**Yeah, I know it's kinda short and all but I wanted to break up the chapters a bit! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please, please review!**


	11. Words Between Friends

**Hi everyone! Thank-you so much to my fabulous reviewers!!!! Thank-you everyone! Yeah, I know quick update! I already had this chapter written so I thought, why not? I'll post this chapter too because I love you all so much! MWAH! LOL!! So anyways, please enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

"You know, the more you keep glancing at the door the slower time will be," said Hermione. Cody was lying on his back on the set of beds and every few moments he would glance over to the door.

Edward had to gone out again on "business" with Elden and Cody and Hermione were "minding the house" as Elden had instructed it.

Sighing Cody moved his gaze from the door to the ceiling as Hermione jumped down on the bed next to him and shuffled herself until she was lying on her stomach and she moved closer to him.

His smooth and pale forehead creased over as he glanced at the door; again for the hundredth time.

"Stop it!" said Hermione loudly and she moved to cover Cody's eyes with her hands, "It's extremely irritating."

Cody pushed Hermione's hands away and half glared at her, the dark bruise-like shadows under his eyes were gone replaced by his normal pale skin, "They have never been this long before! What if something has happened?"

"Maybe they stopped down at the Inland for a drink or something," suggested Hermione. Truth was, she just as worried as Cody was about there friends. It was half past two in the morning and Elden would never allow any of them to be out past midnight, even if he was with them; that was their curfew time, except herself when she was down at the Inland.

There was a moment's silence and Cody said quietly, "you know they have gone into the werewolves' territory. They might not find Elden threatening but Edward-" again he glanced at the door.

"I'm sure if anything happens Ed would be able to connect you," said Hermione but Cody began to shake his head and he turned his worried and anxious gaze onto her, "Only if he's listening to my thoughts and that's no good because he wouldn't be able to connect _me _by that means."

"The wolves are not stupid," said Hermione, "they would know if Edward would pose a threat, any threat at all."

"Hmm," was all Cody would say. Again the two were pushed into a silence again. Hermione's mind wondered for a moment. How long had it been since she had been alone with Cody? A long time, she concluded. Edward or Elden was always around or one of them would be out with someone else. It had been ages since it was just them two on there own. Hermione felt a sadness grip her; yes, Cody was the biggest pain in the butt at times but she did miss him, his stupid comments and all.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione looked up from her musing to see Cody watched her through doubtful eyes.

"What?" she said in confusion

"You sat there with this big grin on your face," said Cody starting to laugh, "you looked rather ridicules."

"Oh," said Hermione, she felt her cheeks redden and she was sure Cody would be able to see them colour in the dim light. She was right because his smile widened a little more.

There was silence again and Cody turned his gazed back to the ceiling but suddenly he jumped around to face her on his side and rested his head on his open palm and his elbow on the pillow. His beautiful face gazed at her curiously and comfortably and was grinning widely at her.

"What?" said Hermione again, a little self conscious and looking down at herself. She had remembered all important clothing garments right? No missing pants or top? So why was he grinning at her in that annoying, your-going-to-get-embarrassed sort of way.

Still grinning Cody said, "So what's all this about Jimmy Huges?"

At the name Hermione gave a groan and threw her face into the pillow and Cody roared with laughter.

"Please, please can we talk about something else?" her voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Oh no," said Cody, still laughing, "I think this is a _great_ discussion."

"Cody _please_."

"So the rumors are true," Cody pressed and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice, "you…and…him?"

Not lifting her head from the pillow, Hermione sneezed her eyes shut and nodded her head. She knew Cody would understand her silent conformation when the laughter came. And came did his laughter.

"Oh this is a _spree_!" exclaimed Cody, still laughing, "Oh Mynie, even _I_ thought you had better taste then _him_!"

"He gives Elden a lot of money," said Hermione her voice still muffled, "I don't have any control over it."

Cody stopped laughing instantly when he heard her tone. A guilty expression came over his outstanding face when he realized his mistake and her tone was empty and no longer embarrassed.

"Hermione?" he said gently

She ignored him and Cody moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders, which was rather difficult considering her face was glued to the pillow.

"I'm really, really sorry," his tone rang with sincerity, "I didn't mean to offend you."

There was silence and no movement for the first few moments but then Hermione lifted her head slowly from the pillow to look at Cody. She eyes were narrowed slightly but she face was blank.

Looking her straight in the eyes Cody said, "I really am sorry."

Hermione held his eye line for another moment before giving in to the sigh and saying, "It's alright; I forgive you."

"Excellent," said Cody, his normal bubbly mood returned as well as the grin, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever!"

"Wanna make a bet?" Hermione muttered

Grinning, Cody pulled her into a tight hug and before Hermione could do anything he kissed her on the cheek and said, "You love me too much."

Growling and pulling herself from his vine-like grip Hermione snapped, "I don't love you."

Cody gave another laugh and even though she was still angry and slightly hurt at his comment the sound seemed to warm her heart; if only a little.

"Of course you do," his eyes were bright and full of laughter, "give me one reason why you wouldn't?"

Hermione raised her eyes brows and said, "I haven't got enough years in my lifetime to name them all."

"Yeah, see, you can't even think of one!"

"Yes I can!"

"Alright then tell me!"

"Well firstly you are extremely annoying."

"Ah ha"

"Secondly, you laugh like a hyena."

"Yep, keep them coming."

"Thirdly Edward holds much more of a maturity then you do."

"Of course he does, that's what makes me an awesome sight!"

"Fourthly, you-what?"

"You heard me."

"Argh, you are so full of yourself Cody!"

"Thank-you!"

"You're so bloody annoying!!!"

"You said that already."

"Well your frustrating then!"

"Frustrating and annoying mean the same thing."

"CODY!"

"_What?_"

"Go to hell!"

"I don't think that would be quite possible considering I'm lying next to the devil already."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bit her tongue so she did have to reply.

There was a sigh

And another sigh

And another sigh

Hermione grinded her teeth, "Cody."

"Yes?"

"Stop sighing."

There was a pause of silence.

Sigh

"CODY!"

"I'm just using my opportunity to breathe!"

"Well don't!

"There are a lot of things you don't want me to do, isn't there?"

"Cody please shut it."

"Want to know them?"

"No."

"Well I'll tell you anyways! So you don't want me to talk, you don't want me to worry about Edward, you don't want me to breathe and now you don't want me to recite my list of "things Hermione doesn't want me to do." Geez you're horrendous!"

"What I do want you to do is to _shut-up_!"

"I can't do that."

"Yes. I know."

"So why'd you ask me for?"

"Argh!"

Hermione had had enough. She practically threw herself at Cody and knocked the boy onto his back and taking him by surprise. She put her hands around his neck and snarled, "One more word and I'll kill you myself!"

Not at all intimated by her threat Cody grabbed her hands and with ease loosened them from his neck. He flipped her off him and pushed her hands so they were on either side of her head, all the while Hermione struggled pointlessly. Why did vampires have to be strong?! His satisfied, grinning face hovered above her face, "you were saying?"

She glared up at him and spat, "I hate you bloodsucker!"

Cody laughed at her insult and said innocently, "Hate is a very passionate feeling. See? I _know_ you love me!"

"You're an undeveloped, annoying little bigheaded and unintelligent basterd!" Hermione screamed, but Cody just laughed in her face, and he suddenly rolled off her. Hermione sat up straight and glared at the boy.

Cody grinned at her, "Aw, come one Mynie, don't be mad! I haven't had this much fun in _ages_!"

"And please tell me why you see it as _fun_ to annoy me to hell? What's wrong with Edward or Elden?" snapped Hermione

Cody smiled at her innocently, "Because you give me the best reactions!"

Hermione snorted and threw her face into the pillow again and Cody rolled his eyes, "You know that wasn't a very lady-like snort."

Hermione lifted her head and scowled at Cody, saying nothing. Cody gave another sigh and laid back down on the pillow and placed his hands behind his head. Hermione let her head sink into the pillow again.

They both fell silent into a long silence. It was rather strange; they argued (Hermione more argued while Cody teased) like idiots and then suddenly everything would fall utterly calm. Hermione couldn't really explain it but she didn't always need to strike up a conversation with Cody. Some things didn't need to be put into words.

Hermione felt her eye lids begin to get heavy, but didn't want to sleep. She had another matter pressing at her mind.

"What's it like?" she whispered suddenly, turning her head to look at Cody. He turned his head to look at her and smiled at little. Hermione didn't need to explain what she was talking about, Cody always knew.

As suddenly as their subject took a change; so did Cody's mood.

"As in how do we live as vampires?" asked Cody in the same voice volume. Hermione nodded and watched Cody ponder for a moment.

"It's hard, at first," said Cody, "I've been a vampire all my life. I was born for it, so it's a bit hard to explain. I've never had a human life, not like Ed, it's all I've ever known. But you just live life the same as anyone else; to live among the humans is hard; I thought it was impossible at first."

"Why?" asked Hermione. She watched a slow smile come across his face and he said, "Do you have any idea how good you smell?"

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes and Cody gave a hushed laugh, "Don't worry. Just as long as you don't start bleeding it's all good."

"But why do you have more trouble then Ed?" asked Hermione, "you know…with humans."

"It's because I was born a vampire; I am a vampire. Edward still has some of his human qualities with him. He has more…control over…himself. It's very hard, you know, not to attack a human…sometimes…the temptation is too strong…"

He trailed off and left his sentence hanging, but Hermione didn't need him to finish it. She felt a shiver run through her and her stomach clutched.

"But I'm getting better," continued Cody, "I'm young and in another ten years or so I'll be able to handle it."

"But aren't vampires immortal?" asked Hermione, "Elden told me."

"Yes," said Cody, "I'll stop aging when I'm eighteen; same with Edward."

"Why?" asked Hermione, her curiosity flaring

"I don't really know," said Cody, "sometimes, the older generations they live and age for longer but we are part of a new generation. Something in our genes…I can't really explain it."

"Is that why you and Edward have those abilities?" asked Hermione, "Because I read somewhere that some vampires who were once human take some of there human characteristics over with them, when they get changed."

"Yes," said Cody quietly, "but I'm not sure why _I'm_ like that. I was never a human, it's just too complicated."

"When I get back to school I'll read up on it and let you know," teased Hermione

"Yeah, cheers!" Cody grinned at her and suddenly his smile faded, "I'll have to change you soon."

Hermione's stomach gave a strange toss. The acidic feeling starting to make her insides churn. "I know," she whispered.

He must have heard the fear in her voice because he said, "you don't have to worry; you'll have me and Edward to help you."

"I still don't understand" whispered Hermione, "Why me?"

"Because the wolves will start a war if we don't change you," said Cody, "No human is supposed to know about us. It's a danger to our exposure."

"But many humans know about you," insisted Hermione, "Wizards and Witches."

"And how many wizards and witches do you know belong to a coven of vampires?" asked Cody, the sarcasm returned to his voice, "Besides, they also don't like the fact that you are a witch. Werewolves see you as a threat; they don't like magic. Their deal is that we change you to a vampire and you give up witchcraft or you leave the coven completely or if you refuse all options they will kill us all."

"And then you have our own kind," Cody continued, "A vampiric witch?" he gave a laugh and shook his head, "they'll be fighting for you to the death, and don't take that in a flattering way! Imagine the mayhem you would give the emery. You'll have strength of an inhuman creature plus the knowledge of witchcraft; you will be a legal weapon on the battlefield and off! But if you belonged to this coven, that's a different story..."

Hermione closed her eyes, "But they could just any witch and turn her into a vampire. I read about it in _Voyages with Vampires_" at this Cody rolled his eyes, "no really, just listen. I know there are rules that must be followed and put into place by the ministry. Every vampire must be known to the ministry and they are not allowed to hunt humans."

Cody gave another laugh, "Not everything you find in books; you are so naïve sometimes Mynie! In every aspect of life there are those who rebel. There are many covens across Britain that drink human blood. Not everyone is like us."

"I _know_," sighed Hermione, "but still…can't something be done?"

Cody shook his head, "You are a very smart witch Hermione. You have exceptional skills like nobody I've ever seen," Hermione smiled at this, "Imagine what sort of _vampire_ you would make! There'd properly be a war started just to claim you!"

At his last words Hermione gave a shudder, "But I still don't understand what is so special about _me_!"

"Vampires are very special beings," Cody pondered and he caught Hermione's eye and grinned, "and not just because I'm part of their species," he teased at her, "but because we can sense things. Like that very first day I saw you on the street, I knew there was something different about you. I knew you had seen me and Ed at work and when Elden introduced you properly to us, I could tell you were one-of-a-kind. There's something different about you."

Hermione turned her head to look at him at his last words and saw he was studying her intensely with a frustrated look in his eyes. As if he were trying to figure something out but just ended up going around in a million different circles. Hermione moved her gaze away from him. She hated it when he studied her like that, it was as he could read her like an open book, even more in depth then Edward could, and Edward could read her thoughts! She changed the subject to another aspect.

"You know what the Dark Lord has approached the werewolves," said Hermione, "Natty told me. They are considering accepting."

Cody said nothing and Hermione, suddenly sensed the tension in the air, whispered, "what is it?"

"That's very bad," said Cody, "It would mean that the wolves would come into this territory. _Our_ territory. The Dark Lord would let them do anything they want and because we have refused to accept his offer the Dark Lord would see us as the enemy so he might he could order an attack on _us_; he'd properly come and murder everyone himself! Of course they wouldn't attack any humans on _their_ territory."

"But magic doesn't affect vampires," said Hermione, the fear gripping her voice again

Cody shook his head and sighed, "no it doesn't, but that doesn't mean that the Dark Lord won't set the wolves lose in this area. He'll most likely make an offer to either accept his offer or the wolves will destroy the town. And there are those of our own kind that are considering what the Dark Lord is offering them. Like I said, human blood is very tempting."

Hermione remained silent with fear. Could all Cody was saying right? She felt even sicker at the thought of this.

"Hey," said Cody. Hermione looked up to see him watching her, "there's nothing to worry about."

Hermione gave a nod and Cody grinned at her, "you should get some sleep, you look tired."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "just one more question?"

"Ask way," said Cody, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Why do you hate them so much?" asked Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper, "the werewolves?"

Hermione watched as Cody's jawbone tightened and she hoped she wasn't invading the personal barrier. She didn't know much about Cody; he never spoke about his past life to her; all she really knew was Natty had come to Elden seeking help and brought Cody along for the ride.

"There my natural enemy by birth," said Cody tightly, "Why wouldn't I hate them?"

"Oh," was all Hermione could say and she remained silent. She knew Cody wouldn't answer her, but she knew there was something else behind it all. She decided it was best not to push it any further.

"I know a werewolf," said Hermione quietly, thinking of Remus Lupin, "and he is one of the nicest people I know! Potions can be made and given to allow them to be in control."

"Not all werewolves are bad," agreed Cody, "same as vampires. Look at me and Ed! In every species there are 'good' and 'evil' figures! Humanity is the biggest example! But you have to remember, some werewolves don't want these potions, they prefer the thrill of a real hunt; to smell the adrenaline in the human's body."

Hermione remained silent and suppressed another shiver. She hated discussing these sorts of things with Cody. She regretted it afterwards. She was so curious and wanting to know things and unlike Edward, who would spear her some gruesome facts so as not to scare her. But Cody had a type of honesty that provided an insight like no other, but sometimes his insights were more detailed then she wanted them to be.

Brushing this from her mind she asked, "But how could they? How do they live with themselves? It's not as if there are no options available for them! Potions can be made or them to stay in control of themselves!"

Cody gave a laugh, but for once there was no humor evident in his voice, "It's the same as when you asked me and Edward if we wanted you to make those "blood thirst control" potions or whatever they were. It's rather insulting; to be treated like we are hugely different from everyone else and we are like common animals that need to be controlled. It's bad enough as it; the way humans are so afraid of us, to think we are going to jump at them and rip their throats out. But like I said, not very creature out there wants to have control over their actions; it's all part of the thrill."

Hermione remained quiet and Cody frowned, "I don't want to do this to you, but what choice do you think I have?"

"Everyone had choices," whispered Hermione, "in every situation."

Cody gave another cold and humorless laugh, "Not when you're damned to hell."

**So, what do think? I really wanted to have a chapter to show Hermione and Cody's relationship and explore more of Cody's character. I may do a similar one with Edward and Hermione; I'm not sure. **

**Most of the time I have Hermione moaning on about how much of a pain Cody is to her but I also wanted the chance to show that here is something different and strange in how they can communicate with each other and they do care about each other when it comes down to it. That book Hermione mentioned, "Voyagers with Vampires" that really is a book she read. She was reading it in Chapter 6 of Chamber of Secrets:) **

**And with Cody, as you can see the kid has multiple personalities! LOL! He's all worried one moment, annoying and silly the next and then all serious! He also knows a lot about vampires, having been one his entire life, and I suppose he is Hermione's little information source when books can't give her everything she needs! LOL! **

**Anyways please, please review and tell me all that you are thinking! Thanks! oxox**


	12. Alcohol, The Angel and Vampire Agendas

**Hello everyone! Thank-you for all the support you have all given to me! Thank-you to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are total rockers of my world and are the best! I love you all so much:D**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I know many of you wish for Harry, Ron and Hermione to be all friends and all that and Hermione **_**will**_** explain things to them, but she also has loyalty to Edward and Cody and is not all to willing to give up their secrets. **

**I also have to say that the purpose of writing this fic was not to outline Harry, Ron and Hermione friendship, in fact it was to separate Hermione from them, but not in a bad way. I just wanted to do a fic which involved her and not always with Harry and Ron, which was the purpose behind coming up with Edward, Cody and Elden. I will not neglect Hermione's other friends I promise, it's just that those characters will not hold high importance to me while writing this fic. **

**Just to let you all know…anyways…hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing…except for my characters that did not appeared in the Harry Potter series.

"I am so _bored_," whined Cody, "Ed, please can we go to the Inland! Please!"

"No," said Edward again, for the ninth time that evening. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes as Cody glared at Edward.

"It's unhealthy you know," said Cody, pouting

"What is?" replied Edward, adapting his bored and you-think-I'm-listening-when-I'm-not-voice he would use whenever Cody decided to act like a child at the age of two.

"You haven't got some proper action in ages," assumed Cody, a satisfied smirk coming onto his perfect pale face as if he had discovered the next wonder of the world.

It was now Edward's turn to glare at Cody but it was Hermione who spoke, "I am going to tune out of this conversation now."

"Come on Ed!" and Cody and without waiting for a reply and he grabbed his friend by the sleeve and began to drag a resentful looking Edward out the door saying, "I can introduce you to some fine girls! Believe me! You make good connections when you're active!"

Hermione cringed inwardly. Cody and his females!

Sighing Hermione looked around; nothing much to do. She did not feel like going down to the Inland because then she'd have to work. She looked towards the door that would led into the hallway and to the room where she knew the Weasleys and Harry were.

She titled her head to the side; it wouldn't hurt to talk to them. But then they'd ask questions, unwelcome questions. She would be just heading herself into a trap.

Then she scowled at herself. Why should she feel intimidated by her friends? She was a Gryffindor! She wasn't scared to face them! Besides, she missed their company a little.

Straightening her posture and holding her head up high she walked through the house and when she reached the right door she knocked softly and said, "It's me Hermione. Can I come in?"

Suddenly the door flew open and she was met by Ginny's eager face appeared in front of her, "Hermione!"

She moved aside and Hermione walked into the room. All eyes were on as if she was some sort of new prize.

"Hello Hermione dear," said Mrs. Weasley smiling

"Hello," relied Hermione, "I was just wondering if any of you needed anything?"

"No we're okay," said Mrs. Weasley, "Although Ginny has been dying to see you."

Hermione smiled apologetically at the other girl, "I've been really busy."

"Oh it's alright," said Ginny taking her hand and pulling her towards one of the beds, "What have you been busy with?"

"Working with Edward and Cody," said Hermione simply

"Why would you _want_ to make those things?"

A voice cut across the air like a knife. Hermione turned her head in Ron's direction who was bitterly glaring at her, "Oh but I can understand why wouldn't tell us! Unless you want to make up a stupid story of lies again!"

"Ron-" started Harry but Ron cut him off, "No Harry, don't try and defend her! She doesn't deserve it!"

Hermione looked straight at Ron and said, "Ron I've told you already. I am really very sorry for lying to you! What more can I do?"

"That doesn't change anything!" Ron snapped, his ears turning red, "We're supposed to be your friends Hermione! Friends don't lie to each other! Did me and Harry make up any bullshit, no!"

Harry cut into the argument, aware that the rest of Ron's family were listening, "Hermione, you're forgiven," he ignored the huff from Ron, "well, at least I forgive you. But you need to explain something to us."

Harry had told the Weasleys about his vampire theory. They said it was possible, although it would be strange because vampire clans don't usually stay in a hugely human populated area, like London. And it was highly unlikely that they would accept humans into their coven.

"Depends on what it is," said Hermione, speaking to Harry now, "what do you want to know?"

Harry paused for a moment before hesitating, "how much do you know about vampires?"

Hermione sat frozen on the bed next to Ginny. She was staring at Harry with wide eyes and the colour drained from her face. After a moment she regained herself and said, "Um, not much. I haven't read that many books on vampires. Why?"

"I was just wondering," said Harry and Hermione could hear the caution in his voice, "but you know we can help you, if you're in any trouble."

Hermione's insides swirled. _Oh no!_ This was not good. But she put up her parade; again.

"Thanks," said she slowly and in confusion, "but if I _am_ in any trouble I'll let you know."

Ron suddenly gave a disbelieved snort, "I highly doubt it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and jumped off the bed, but she kept her voice calm and even, "Ron if you have a problem you can leave! It'll be much less of a dilemma for us!"

"Yeah, well, maybe we will!" shouted Ron suddenly

Hermione walked to the door and then spun around and spoke to Ron, "Then I suggest you pack your things and don't expect me to help you find your way back to the main streets. Find it yourself."

"Hermione, wait!" called Ginny. Hermione ignored the other girl and walked out of the room but she knew Ginny was running out right behind her.

"Wait!"

Ginny caught Hermione's arm and was shocked to see tears began to spring into Hermione's eyes, "Don't listen to Ron. He's just being immature about this. We all forgive you, like Harry said."

"You just don't understand Gin," Hermione whispered, "You don't know what it's like."

"Well explain it to me," said Ginny quietly, "I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear!"

Hermione studied Ginny's face. Her face was sympatric and open honesty and there was no deceit in her eyes. Hermione weight her options. Should she tell her?

"Please," pleaded Ginny, "I promise I won't tell the others. It'll be just between you and me, as friends."

Hermione slowly shook her head tears beginning to fall, "Gin, I can't. It's not because I don't _want_ to tell, I…"

"What is it then?" Ginny challenged, "I just said I won't tell anyone."

"That doesn't matter," said Hermione beginning to turn around, "It's for your own good Ginny. Don't look into things that aren't your business."

"And you can talk can you?" snapped Ginny suddenly

Hermione whirled around and cried out in frustration, "This is different! You'll be in danger if you know. Why did you think I haven't explained anything?! I suppose you want the same as yourself do you?! Do want your life to end too?!"

Ginny's annoyed expression turned confusion and Hermione's shifted to horror and she whispered, "Please forget I ever said that."

"Hermione-!" called Ginny as Hermione suddenly bolted from the hallway, leaving Ginny in the darkness.

Hermione ran down the dark stairs. She stumbled down some of them and into black entry. She fall onto the front door and frantically pulled at the locks. She opened the door and slammed the front door shut behind her. She leaned against it, breathing heavily.

She sat down on the first step outside the door and put her head in her hands. The tears came down more heavily now, silent and long. She felt the anger and frustration welled up against her. Now she had done it! She'd opened her mouth and now she couldn't take back her words. Ginny would be more persistent to know what was happening after her little outburst.

Argh! She was so stupid! Why did she think she could keep this from them? She knew what Harry was like; he'd want to know everything once a mystery was put in front of him. And Harry _knew_! Oh God! She had continuous lied to them again. Surely they all hated her!

If she told them what was going to happen, she'd put them in danger too but she'd also betray Edward and Cody, who would properly dismiss her friendship if she did. More tears welled and fell at that thought.

Would Harry and Ron not want anything else to do with her if they found what her fate was? Would she still be Hermione Granger to them, or just another blood thirsty animal? How would they see her? Would they even care anymore? The looks that Ron gave her were more then clear answer.

She sighed and looked up, wiping her tears from her cheeks and eyes. She got her to feet and descended down the stairs, disappearing into the dark alleyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light yellow light hit her as she walked into the Inland. She didn't even notice the people who jostled and laughed around her. She wasn't in a laughing mood. She just wanted to drown in the mess she had got herself in.

Ignoring everyone she headed straight to the bar and called Barney.

"Whispery," she said, her voice chocking a little. After a moment Barney placed a small glass in front of her. Not even thinking about it she grabbed the glass and threw the strong liquid down her throat and gestured to Barney for another.

She was not usually a drinker, but nothing else she thought of was getting the sorrow away from her. This would numb her, if only for a while…

After throwing down her fourth glass she heard a familiar voice, "Rather desperate tonight are we Mynie?"

She looked around and a girl's face in front of her swam for a few seconds before it came into focus. It was the blonde hair she recognized first.

"Bellina," she muttered. Bellina laughed, it sounded like a soft hiss, and said, "You feeling rather low?"

Hermione ignored her question and asked, "You got a smoke I could borrow?"

Smirking, Bellina pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket and opened the packet and held it up to Hermione, who pulled one out of the packet, as Bellina handed her a lighter.

Hermione lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke and exhaled coughing a little as Bellina laughed, "Not the smoking type, are you?"

Hermione gave her a small smile and rasped out, "Like you don't know."

"Bellina!" called a man staggering toward the two girls, "where have you been? Been looking for you everywhere!"

He grabbed Bellina around the waist and pulled her away laughing drunkenly. Bellina grinned at Hermione and gave her a wink before allowing the man to pull her away.

Hermione turned back to the bar and said to, holding up her glass, "another."

She watched as Barney looked at her in slight concern, "are you sure you should be having some more?"

Glaring at Barney she hissed, "just give me the bottle will you?"

Looking shocked Barney gave the more then half full bottle of whisky of to the girl before saying, "Elden will be paying for that I presume?"

Not really caring Hermione waved her hand at Barney and walked away from the bar, taking a swing from the bottle. The sting of the whisky made her eyes water again and her nose stung. She swallowed and took a breath from her cigarette and blew the air out.

She sat down on one of the stair steps and took another swing from the bottle. She sighed and took another puff from her cigarette.

"Hi Mynie."

Hermione looked up a little too fast and her world spun. She moaned and put the hand that held her cigarette to her forehead. She heard laughter and she looked up as Edward sat down next to her.

"Having fun?" Hermione knew he was making fun of her and she hissed angrily at him, "Go away Ed!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Someone has a bad attitude! What's up with you? You must be pretty upset to be drinking whisky straight!"

Hermione shook her head a little too hard and winced in regret of the action. Edward smirked.

"Don't make me talk about it," whispered Hermione, "Tell me, did Cody find you someone?"

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable; almost embarrassed, "yes. Her name's Cynthia and she's some other guy's girl. Trust Cody; he looks for a fight at any chance he gets. He's hoping I'll win her."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well I'll be rooting for you too!"

Edward raised his eye brows, amused, "Oh I am glad to have your vote."

Hermione laughed and a little louder then necessary she called out, "Woah! Go Edward and Cynthia!"

"Shhh!" Edward hissed, although he was laughing too and clapped a hand of her mouth, "She doesn't know yet!"

"You haven't told her," said Hermione her voice muffled, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Er…," Edward moved his hand away from her mouth and looked a little uncomfortable. Hermione took another swing from the whisky and half coughed as the liquid burned her throat.

"Well?" she insisted

"Well you see Cody was suppose to help me, you know what he said before, and now he's run off somewhere and I don't really know…" he trailed off uncomfortable. Hermione sat there staring at him for a few moments in silence, blinking a couple of times and then burst into laughter.

"Oh shut up," muttered Edward, looking crabby

"You…are…hopeless…" Hermione gasped, laughing, "you…don't…know…how…to…talk…to….girls!!!! ha ha ha!"

"Not every girl," snapped Edward, "Just _her_!"

Still giggling Hermione looked around the pub and spotted the girl called Cynthia. She had met her a couple of times before but they'd never really associated. She couldn't normally do this sort of thing but at the moment the whisky was starting to have an affect on her.

"Hey Cynthia!" called Hermione laughing and Edward hissed at her, "No!" He tried to cover her mouth again but her voice carried across the room, "Cynthia!!!"

Cynthia looked up at the call of her name and began to stroll towards the two teenagers at the stairs. Edward was hissed and growled under his breath at Hermione, "You stupid little bitch! You wait! I'll murder you with my own hands!"

Still giggling Hermione looked around as Cynthia arrived and smiled, "Hi Cynthia. Edward has something to tell you." She then dissolved into a fit of giggles as she threw more whisky down her throat.

Cynthia looked between Hermione and Edward, who was now smiling at her shyly and timidly. Cynthia narrowed her eyes and began to walk away when Edward jumped up, "Hey wait Cynthia."

Cynthia spun around and snapped, "What?"

Edward opened his mouth but Hermione cut across him and said in a fake innocent voice, "I know someone who has a thing for you."

Edward turned and glared furiously at Hermione, who started giggling again, "and he's right in front of you."

She dissolved into fits of giggles again as Cynthia looked at Edward in surprise while Edward looked at Cynthia in slight horror and muttered, "I think she's drunk. Don't listen to her."

"No, no," insisted Hermione, gasping for breathe and laughing, "He just told me so, only he didn't know how to talk to you! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Cynthia look," said Edward awkwardly, as Hermione drank more of the whisky, taking a whole mouth full, "I-"

"You know she's surprising honesty when she drinks," said another voice from the stairs, "that's reason number one why she shouldn't get drunk."

Hermione looked up and a new face swam in front of her. She squinted and focused more clearly and recognized the face looked down at her in amusement. It was Cody.

He looked back up at Edward and Cynthia as Hermione finished the last drop of the whisky, and almost tumbled off the stairs trying to get the last bit out.

Grinning Cody said, "Hey Cynth, I heard you like pineapple with vodka. Am I right?"

Cynthia looked a little surprised, "Yeah, but why does that matter?"

Cody didn't say anything and suddenly Edward said, "Would you like one? It's on me."

Cynthia's surprised expression didn't change as she turned to Edward, "Alright."

She smiled at Edward and began to head to the bar and Cody winked at Edward who grinned and said, "Yeah alright, I'll admit it! You're a lifesaver."

Cody laughed and said, "I'll deal with this one." He nodded his head down at Hermione who was looked between Edward and Cody.

Edward gave Hermione a dark look and strolled over to Cynthia who was standing at the bar talk to Barney. Cody sat down next to Hermione, who turned to look at him and smiled.

Cody watched her for a moment, the edges of his lips beginning to pull up and suddenly he roared with laugher.

"What?" snapped Hermione, glaring at him, her smile gone.

"You!" said Cody still laughing, "Since when do _you_ drink?!"

"I have my reasons," she threw her half finished cigarette to the ground and she leaned her back and head against the wall and looked back at Cody. She titled her head to the side in confusion.

_Why_ in the world was she seeing _two_ grinning faces of Cody? And why were they merging into one and then separating again? That just was not right. Maybe he had a twin she never knew about…?

Or maybe she was just going crazy.

"My brain," she said suddenly, thinking aloud, and Cody raised his eye brows, trying not to laugh again.

"What's that?" he asked, the laughter creaking through his voice.

"There must be something _wrong_ with my _brain_," she stated finally and Cody stared at her in half disbelief and half enjoyment.

"Well," said Cody beginning to laugh, "I'm glad we we're on the same page regarding your brain."

"Hmm," was all Hermione said while Cody continued to openly laugh at her.

She turned away from Cody and went to stand up and all at once everything swirled into a rollercoaster around her. She went to step onto the floor she stumbled and nearly fall if someone hadn't took her shoulders and pulled her up straight.

She could hear Cody laughing and suddenly he was right in front of her, "Hey, take it easy. You just finished an entire bottle of whisky on your own! God, who upset you so much?!"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione muttered, not looking at him.

"Look, stay right here, I'll be right back," said Cody, "and then I'm going to take you home."

"Home?" asked Hermione slowly, her brow creasing, "what home?"

"You know," said Cody laughing, "Elden's place."

But Hermione was confused. Elden? She didn't know any Elden. No, her mother told her to wait here for her so she couldn't go with Cody anywhere; her mother would be back in a few moments.

"I can't" muttered Hermione, loud enough for Cody to hear, "I have to wait here."

"Oh for what?" said Cody, raising his eyes brows

Hermione looked up at him, the bright lights, blinded her a little but she managed to find Cody's face, and she titled her head in confusion, "But my mother told me to wait for her. I can't go anywhere."

A sudden realization came across Cody's face. The laugh disappeared from his expression and he looked at her in an almost sorrowful way. Hermione's confusion grew. Why was he so sad that her mother was coming back to get her?

"Hermione," said Cody softly, "your mother hasn't been here for many years, she's not coming back."

Hermione's confusion eyes turned wide in shock and horror. She stared at Cody. He wasn't making any sense. Of course her mother would come back for her! She said she'd only be ten minutes! What was Cody talking about?!

"Just don't move," said Cody quietly, "I'll be right back."

He let go of her shoulder and hurried off into a swirl of colours. She swayed unsteadily on her feet. She stumbled forward until she felt something hard and waist high against her hands. She recognized the colour of the wood. It was the bar top.

She raised her head slightly and she could make out an oldish looking man wearing an apron and cleaning glasses. What was his name again? She defiantly knew it! Oh never mind!

"Hey you!" she growled

The man looked up at her in surprise and Hermione snapped, "Whiskey."

"Hermione I think you've had enough," said the man. Hermione stared at him in anger and confusion. How did this man know her name? She was sure she had never spoken it to him. Well, at least she thought she hadn't. And what did he mean she'd had enough? She'd hardly started! Stupid, balding man!

"Am I speaking to a deaf man?" she growled at him

The man sighed and pulled out a glass and filled it up and he had hardly placed it in front of her. She had already grabbed it and drank half the glass. She felt so thirsty. She couldn't even feel the strange sting that she remembered came with whiskey.

How bizarre!

She finished the last of the liquor when she felt a pair of arms rap around her waist. She smelt some strange smell. What was it? She was only half aware of the arms tightening around her waist.

She felt something against her ear and a voice, male, rough, say, "Would you like another one?"

"A drink," she murdered, half aware of what was happening. She felt a funny breeze against her neck.

The voice was louder, "another for the girl!"

She couldn't see who he was talking to but in the next second there was a cold round something in her hand and she felt her hand move the round thing to her lips. Something poured in her mouth. Had she had tasted it before…?

Suddenly she realized that there was no more of the stuff that was going into her mouth. Where had it all gone?

She heard something again, "how about a little trip upstairs?"

She groaned. She couldn't see anything anymore. Just some strange light. She felt her head was about to disconnect from her body. She felt so…_heavy_. Sleepy.

She tried to say something but the words just didn't come out of her mouth. What was wrong with her? She couldn't speak. _Oh_ _well_…

She was now moving. It was sort of like flying. Wow, she never knew she could fly; it felt great…so…light!

She suddenly heard something. Something strange; weird. It was like a hissing noise; growling too. Where was that coming from? She heard a different sound. Where had she heard it before? It was like an angel's voice.

She heard the rough voice again, alight she barely recognized it, "I had her first! Wait your turn boy! You can have her when I'm done!"

She heard more hissing and growling. What _was_ that? But she didn't have time to think of it suddenly she was flying backwards. A sharp pain shot through her head and she was lying on something solid. She could have cried out but her mouth was numb. She felt so numb.

She couldn't see around her. There were flashing lights, colours swirling, a blinding light. She gasped and she closed her eyes. She heard another voice again. It was the angel's voice.

"Hermione! Shit, are you alright?!"

A groan escaped her lips and she felt something on her cheek. It was something soft, like a hand. She opened her eyes and things whirled around her. But she could make out something in front of her. It was a face.

"Hermione! Come one, you can see me! Say something!"

The angel again. But why was the angel was now panicking? She could make out the worry and fear in his voice; but why? The face in front of her came into focus. Everything else was blurred. The face was beautiful; like a God given creature; a real angel.

No air was in her lungs, it had all escaped when she saw the face. It was the most amazing, beautiful, inhuman, magnificent, delightful, exquisite thing she had ever seen. She couldn't breathe at seeing such a God-like creature. But she had seen this angel before. Why did he look so upset? Angels couldn't be upset, especially not this one, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I leave you for a second and you can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?" there was a sense of laughter in the angel's voice and his face. Now he seemed relieved and happy; just like an angel should. Why was the way he laughed so familiar? The way the angel's face lit up when he smiled. It was priceless. Yet, she was sure she had seen it before.

"Come on Mynie," said the angel, "let's get you back to Elden's."

His face moved down towards hers and she felt herself stop breathing. She couldn't breathe; the angel was too close. She felt something under her knees and against her back and was so alarmed that in one fluid motion she bolted up extremely straight and her forehead collided against the angel's face!

Suddenly another sharp pain shot through her skull and at the same time that angel's face disappeared and the pressure under her knees and behind her back disappeared too and se heard a cried of, "OW!"

The room spun again before her eyes and she felt herself fall backwards. The angel's face was so _hard_! It really hurt! She tried to look for the angel's face and it appeared above her own again; looking extremely annoyed and holding his forehead, it seemed to be muttering and hissing under his breathe in anger.

She felt herself shudder; the gorgeous angel was angry at her. She knew it.

"What was that for!?" the beautiful creature said, "I was just trying to help you and you nearly knocked me out!!"

She opened her mouth to apologies but nothing came out. She seemed to have forgotten how to form words properly because she was distracted by something else. She could feel the blackness call to her; blowing her calmly towards the darkness she so wanted. But she couldn't fall asleep! What if the angel disappeared?! What if she never saw him again?!

"Easy," the angel's soft voice murmured to her, "It's me; you know I won't hurt you."

She felt the same pressure under her knees and behind her back again and this time the floor was gone from beneath her; it was like she was flying again. She felt herself against something warm, soft. Was she somehow dead and she was lying against a pillowed bed in the clouds? Or was it the angel?

Upon insist she lifted her arms and she felt something against her hands. She moved her fingers through it; it was short and soft and light texture. It felt so familiar. Was it hair? She moved her hands lower and felt something like skin and it was solid; maybe a neck? She tightened her arms around it and she felt more secure; safer then she ever felt ever before.

"I'll take you home," the angel's voice whispered softly in her ear, a hint of laugher in its stunning voice, "Before you decide to use your head again as a weapon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cody moved through the lone streets, Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He disappeared into one of the alleyways. As he walked, strange smell drifted to his nose.

He stopped walking. His feet froze in place. He knew that smell. He had smelt it before. His arms tightened around the girl asleep against him. The smell stung his nose. It smelt like a strong dog smell; a strange bitter smell.

He stood frozen on the pavement. The muscles in his body were tense. He stared into the dark ahead of him. He defiantly knew that smell.

Oh no!

He slowly turned back from the direction he had come. He began to move the front of the alleyway. The bitter dog smell was stronger now at the mouth of the alley. Holy Shit!

"Werewolves," he breathed.

He scanned the darkness with his eyes. No shadows stirred, no noise disturbed the quiet warm night, but he could smell them. And they were close, very close. This was not good.

His eyes flicked down to the girl asleep against him. He knew exactly what they were here for.

He swallowed and did the only thing he could think of. He screamed inside his head, trying to make his thoughts as loud as he could inside his mind.

_Edward! The werewolves are here! I have her with me! We're trapped!_

Suddenly a low dog growling came from behind him. He wiped around in less then a second and instantly back away and a low hiss escaped his lips.

_Edward!! Come on!! _

The creature came out of the darkness in front of him. If he hadn't seen these monsters before he could have been stock stiff in terror, but his narrowed his eyes again and gave a louder hiss, more angrier then first one; a clear warning.

The werewolf brought itself up to full height and he was twice the height Cody was. He snarled and snapped it jaw in anger.

"You have no business here," Cody's snarled, showing his dangerous teeth.

The werewolf growled and his black eyes flicked down to Hermione asleep in his arms. Cody tightened his arms again around Hermione and glared at the wolf and a furious growl ripped through his chest.

_Edward! They've come for her!_

The wolf black eyes flicked back to Cody and gave a self-protective growl. It suddenly crouched down low. Cody snarled again and hissed.

Crap, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the wolf while trying to protect Hermione as well.

_Edward!! For God's sake! Hear me!_

The wolf tensed and put power into its back legs to leap into an attack-

A sudden howl interrupted the dispute as it ripped through the night. It cut the air like a knife. The howl sounded close; closer then Cody expected. The wolf instantly snapped up from its attack position and Cody stiffened. Oh no, not more! The bitter smell in the air seemed to double.

_EDWARD!!!_

The wolf in front of him howled, lifting its snort to sky. Cody knew exactly what was happening; the wolves were communicating with each other and more were coming. He knew he only had seconds.

He narrowed his eyes and wiped every thought from his mind. He stared angrily at the wolf in front of him. He could feel the fangs in his mouth sharpen. He carefully put Hermione in front on the floor and stepped over her body.

Suddenly everything went black. The alleyway disappeared and so did Cody and Hermione. The wolf looked around in shock and twisted its body; it couldn't see anything. It was trapped in a nothing universe. It gave another howl to the other wolves but no sound came out of the wolf's mouth, instead it started to chock on itself.

Then Cody attacked.

The alleyway, bricked walls and the night's dark returned so suddenly the wolf was dazed. It snapped its head around to Cody but it was too late. Cody gave a terrifying growl and snarl and leapt, silently and graceful, at the wolf with such high speed that the creature didn't even have a chance to react.

Cody quickly grabbed the wolf's snort. He grabbed its top jaw in one hand and its lower jaw in other hand. The wolf made a seething loud growling sound, its black eyes wide and livid .

Suddenly pain speared across Cody's stomach as the wolf crawled at his waist. He hissed in pain but he didn't give up. He struggled with the wolf. Its huge crawls tried to crawl at the vampire again. Cody quickly snapped the wolf's head back up to the sky and moved so fast that the wolf didn't even know it was over until Cody's poisonous fangs had dug deep into the flesh on its neck.

The wolf gave an ear piercing scream; it was so ear slitting sound; so high pitched and awful that if Cody human ears would be able to handle it. Without warning the werewolf suddenly raised a crawl and swiped Cody across the face. The force was so strong and hard that it knocked Cody backwards, his teeth pulled out from the werewolf's skin.

The wolf gave a howl of pain and snapped its jaw. But Cody could see the pain on the wolf's face. He didn't wait to see if the creature would fall on his vermin, he only had few moments to escape, he pulled Hermione back into his arms and quickly disappeared into the alleyway.

He moved through the dark alleyways, hurrying, knowing they would be right behind him very rapidly. He knew they would leave a trail behind themselves for the wolves to sniff out. He glanced behind him and continued to hurry.

For the first time that night fear gripped at him like frozen ice, he couldn't even feel the pain across his cheek or waist. He felt that strange scene of eyes on him and he heard another loud howl. But this howl was different; there was no call or communication in it. It was an outraged cry.

He knew the other wolves had found there friend, who was now most likely dead or dying from his venom.

He recognized the alleyway where Elden's house was located the bitter dog smell reached his sensitive smell sense again.

_Shit! There fast!_

He knew they were right behind him now. He heard the growling and snarling but he didn't even turn around to check, or both his and Hermione's lives would end if he did. By the sounds and smell there were more then four, maybe even six werewolves.

Cody bolted up the stairs and he heard the wolves behind him. Suddenly he heard another familiar snarl and growl, only it wasn't coming from a wolf. He spun around at the door.

One moment the wolf's enraged and snarling face was in front of him and suddenly something else came out of nowhere so quick and the collided with the sending it down the stairs.

Cody didn't even have time think. He kicked on the door and yelled, "Elden! Elden! Open up!!! Please!!"

He spun back around when he heard a cry of pain and a snapping sound. A black beast fell back down the stairs and suddenly Edward was next to him, his blue eyes glowing in the night around him.

The howls and the snarls and the growling from the other wolves were suddenly deafening. Cody hissed at them and Edward growled at him, "Get her inside. I can deal with them!"

Suddenly the pack of wolves all lunged at once at the two vampires. There teeth barred, there claws ready-

Suddenly the door swung open and Edward and Cody were pulled backwards and something slammed and the atmosphere around them went black. A sound of crashing was met on the other side of the door.

The boys felt something grip their coats and began to pull them up the stairs.

"Elden!" cried Edward, "Let go of us."

There were both flung into the kitchen and both stumbled slight from the force. Cody had to concentrate not to fall considering he was supporting his own body plus Hermione's.

"What happened?!" Elden howled, grabbing Edward from the front of his overcoat. He began to furiously shake Edward so hard that the boy was jostled all over the place, "You better speak or I'll put you back outside for the wolves to finish you off!"

"I just arrived!" yelled Edward, pushing and struggling against Elden's grip on him, "Let's me go will you!"

"Cody!" yelled Elden, glaring around furiously for the other boy, "What happen! Is she hurt!"

Cody was on the other side of the room, putting an unconscious Hermione down on the beds. As he walked back into the light Elden and Edward recoiled a little from him in shock.

"No," he answered rolling his eyes, not having noticed his friends' expressions, "She drank herself unconscious. Silly girl."

He looked up at Elden and Edward and noticed their shock, he blinked in confusion, "what?"

Edward and Elden exchanged glances.

"Cody," said Elden quietly, "Your covered in blood."

Cody looked down at himself. He was indeed covered in blood. Blood ran from the cuts from his cheeks and soaked his shirt and coat collars. There was also blood soaked on his shirt around his waist which was almost ripped to pieces from the wolf's claws.

Cody looked up, "I had some trouble getting back."

But he also spoke in his mind, _I was calling for you! You didn't bloody come! There after her! They came for her! It's why they were here._

His moved his gaze between Elden and Edward and his eyes lingered on Edward for a moment. He knew Edward had heard his thoughts but his face remained blank as if Cody wasn't speaking to him silently.

"What happened!" insisted Elden again

"I was coming back from the Inland. I had her with me," he nodded his head over his shoulder to the girl behind him, "the suddenly one came out of nowhere. I couldn't get away so I killed it. I bit him; it should be dead by now. Then I moved. I hurried but I knew the others were behind me. I got here and…"

He trailed off and looked at Edward who turned to Elden and said, "I heard Cody's calls for help but it took me while to find his location," he turned back to Cody, "I couldn't follow your scent. The wolves were right behind you so their scents were fresh along with yours and Hermione's it was very confusing. I ended up back here just in time," he turned back to Elden, "One wolf was just about to shred them both to pieces and I got him away and snapped its neck. The others all came at us and then you pulled us into the house."

Elden gave a low sigh, "They can for her, didn't they?"

Cody nodded and Edward said, "Elden you have to let Cody do it! Now!"

"No," said Elden sharply, "we must wait!"

"Wait for what!" hissed Edward angrily, "all three of us were nearly killed tonight! No more waiting!"

"The other covens want her-" started Elden but Cody cut thought him sharply, "even more of a reason to change her. Elden what's your problem?! It should have been done years ago!"

"No," said Elden turning away

"Yes," snapped Edward

Elden turned around again, "I said no."

"And what are you doing to do to stop me?" asked Cody leaning forward on the table top

"Watch yourself," snarled Elden, glaring at the boys, "both of you."

"You do know that we could kill you very easily," Edward smirked at him, knowing he had Elden.

_Watch him Ed_, Cody spoke in his mind, _Try_ _and see what's going through his head_

"You wouldn't dare!" snarled Elden angrily

Cody raised his eye brows while Edward continued to smirk. Elden glared at the boys and spoke with a controlled calm, "She does back to Hogwarts soon. She'll be safe soon."

"The werewolves know she's still human!" snarled Edward, "They not going to wait for her to go back to school to kill her! That's what they were here to do _tonight_! They'll be on the war path now! We killed two of them!"

"That's not my problem is it?" retorted Elden

"Well then I'll change her if it's not your problem!" said Cody

"I said no!" snapped Elden

Cody and Edward exchanged looks of disbelief and annoyance. Elden took the opportunity to disappear from the room and away from the two vampires. Cody went straight over to Edward and whispered to him, "So?"

"He's hiding something from us," Edward breathed, as low as he could, "He's keeping he's mind clouded and distracted; even now, when we were talking. There's something he doesn't want me to know about Hermione and changing her. Cody, I don't like it."

"Either do I," whispered Cody

"You have to change her," whispered Edward, "Not tonight. But she can't go back to that school. We'll do it before Elden has the chance to get her away."

"Her last night?" asked Cody

Edward looked at his friend and gave a nod, "her last night."

**Soooo? What do you all think???? Wow, long chapter! It took up 19 pages! LOL! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hmmm…I wonder what's coming up! Anyways please, please review!!! **


	13. Edward, Cody and Hermione

**Hello everyone!!! Firstly, I'd like to say a big apology for the lateness of this chapter. I am not usually a late updater, for I know how frustrating it is sometimes for readers not having quick updates on stories they read. So I am giving out a ****big apology**** for that. You see I had finished this chapter and it was read to be posted before Christmas but my computer crashed and I lost everything. Everything! I was so upset. Then I started writing it out again on another computer and I lost that version too! So I had to start again and this is the third copy and (hopefully, if all goes well) the posted one! **

**Okay, secondly I'd like to thank all my reviewers who take their time to review my chapters! I am forever grateful to you all and I love you all! ;) Hugs and Kisses and presents for you all! **

**Thirdly I edited the name of this story to include "Vanished Souls of Sunlight" into the title. I thought it had a good ring to it ;) so I thought why not? It also sort of fits the story. I am also planning a sequel to this story so I thought it would be good to give it a proper name! **

Anyways please enjoy!

"Good Morning Miss Sleeping Head," Edward teased

Hermione half stumbled into the kitchen, were Edward and Cody were getting ready to go out. She glared at the two boys. She was never a morning person; especially when she was woken up by two vampires, who found it a good idea to pinch her nose and cover her mouth to stop her breathing so she'd wake up.

"It's five o'clock in morning," Hermione grumbled, "Why are we going out this early?!"

"Early bird get the worm," recited Edward

Hermione rolled her eyes, "At what? Five in the morning! It's even light outside yet! There's nobody to steal _from_!"

Cody grinned at her, "Well look on the bright side, at least you're still not half drunk this morning! But I don't think that bruise of yours is going to fade any time soon!"

He dissolved into giggles. Hermione sighed and Edward smirked at her.

Yes, she had made a laughing stock for herself; yesterday morning she had awoken looking like she had come back from the dead, which Cody found side slitting. Her face was extremely pale, expect for her bright pink cheeks, her hair looked like a haystack, her eyes were bloodshot and her head felt like it was slitting in half.

She had also gained a purplish bruise, very noticeable, across her forehead and really hurt when she touched it, which she suspected was a contribution to her horrendous headache. She learned she had gained it from head butting Cody in the face when he had tried to pick her up. She remembered some of her night out; but the head butting, she did not know how that had happened.

To make matters worse Elden had not given her anything to help with the pain saying, "my dear you have to learn the consequences of drinking the night before you work!" and Edward had conduced with, "Well now you know not to go knocking heads with vampires hey!"

Herminie shook her head of her thoughts.

"Does Elden want us to start earlier?" Hermione asked as descended down the dark stairs and into the moss smelling entry.

Edward shook his head and he exchanged a quick glance with Cody and said, "No."

"So then why are we going out so earlier then?" grumbled Hermione angrily, "I am human you know!"

Cody stuffed his hands into the pockets of his navy coat, looked at her, titling his head to the side as if examining her, grinning, "you're very snappy when you're tried aren't you?"

"Humph," was all she said. They continued walking into the streets as Hermione unbuttoned her coat. There was nobody to find from out here.

As they continued walking Hermione noticed something that bothered her.

Edward glanced behind them very now and then; an anxious and nervous look on his face. It was if he was waiting for someone to jump out at them from the shadows.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, her tiredness all forgotten. She had never seen Edward so on edge before.

She watched in confusion as Cody half glanced at Edward, whose face turned blank of all emotions at her question.

"Nothing," was his reply

Hermione's eyes moved between Edward and Cody, she narrowed them, "What are you two not telling me?"

They ignored her and kept walking. Then she realized something. They weren't heading towards the factory neighborhood where they usually entered London from.

"You're going the wrong way," she said, "Why-?"

"Shh," was Edward sharp reply, "not here!"

Hermione's confusion deepened and something suddenly struck her, "Elden doesn't know we're out does he?"

Silence.

"Does he?" Hermione pressed

"We'll go working later," said Cody, "He needn't know anything."

"Don't change the subject," said Hermione, "what are we doing?"

There was a moment of silence again before Edward said, "We're going to discuss something very important."

Hermione raised her eye brows, "At five o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes," said Edward glancing behind them again, "So we can get back to the house before Elden knows."

"Know what?" Hermione was starting to get agitated, "Stop this!"

"Not here," hissed Edward angrily, "For God's sake Hermione! Just wait!"

Hermione fell into silence as they moved quickly through the streets. She realized they were heading to the Inland. Edward moved into the shadows and Cody and Hermione followed.

"Elden doesn't want you to know this," Edward was suddenly whispering low in her ear, "but we disagree. You have every right to know. The other night, when you were piss drunk and Cody took you home, he was attacked by werewolves."

Hermione, who had not expected anything like this, gasped out loud. She looked at the two of them and noticed Cody wasn't walking along side them anymore, he had disappeared.

Edward whispered, "Don't worry. He'll be back. He just has to check something."

"Check what?" whispered Hermione, "and why are we _whispering_?!"

"Because Cody thinks someone or something is tracking us," whispered Edward

"What?" Hermione said in normal volume, "who's-"

But her sentence was cut off by someone stuffing a hand over her mouth and muffling the rest of her words. A shot of surprise and shock streamed through her and a voice hissed in her ear, "Not now! They'll here you!"

The feelings numbed away when she recognized Cody's voice. Before she knew what was happening Edward was pulling her towards the alleyway that led to the Inland tavern.

"It's a good thing that vampires heal fast," said Edward in a matter of fact tone, "or Cody would look very different to what you know him to be."

Hermione glanced at Cody, but his eyes were darting around them as if searching for something. She wondered just how much he was injured at her cost. At that thought something else hit her, making her stop in her tracks.

"They were after me," she whispered. Edward and Cody both halted too and turned to her. Cody's eyes were still check and recheck every corner and bit of atmosphere for whatever he was checking for. Edward, however, was looking straight at her.

"Yes," he said quietly, "and the three of us were nearly killed in the process."

Hermione felt her stomach drop to her feet. She suddenly felt very empty inside but at a same time the muscles in her chest tightened painfully. She was breaking; falling apart. She could feel it. A sickening feeling started in her stomach and rose to her neck, making her want to burst into tears.

She recognized that feeling; the sickening feeling of dread and fear that threatened to engulf her completely into a nothingness of horror and death.

Suddenly Cody looked at her too and something different, something softer, flashed his alert eyes. He spoke to Edward, "I think we better get her inside. She's going to pieces."

In an instant Edward had an arm around her shoulders and was pulling her along the pavement. She was surprised she could even move her own feet; her entire body was numb. She barely recognized the pub as the three of them entered and was only aware that they had ascended the stairs of the pub until they had reached the top.

Upstairs there were many doors leading off to different rooms. Hermione recognized the place but her brain did not register it. She hardly knew, or cared where they were. Edward's words continued to run through her mind like a broken record.

_The three of us were nearly killed in the process_

_The three of us were nearly killed in the process_

_The three of us were nearly killed in the process_

_The three of us were nearly killed in the process_

The three of them were nearly killed because of _her_! Her stupid human self!

"Don't think that," said Edward suddenly, his voice breaking her troubled mind and it made her feel even more human and the pain seemed to double at the thought, "it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is," she muttered, "if I hadn't been so stubborn…"

Edward dragged her into one of the rooms and sat her down on the bed, while Cody closed the door behind them all. He sat down on the bed next to her and crossed his legs. Edward began to pace in front of them before he said, "I had a good look at the wolves' minds the other night. I was very surprised to what I saw."

He exchanged a glance with Cody before continuing, "Those wolves that attacked were not there on the leaders' orders. They were young, very young, they'd be no older then us if they were in human form. But they had moved in on an attack with no experience; there was no proper strategy; they thought they could ambush me and Cody by surprise, killing us, and take you."

"But how do you know the leaders didn't order this attack?" asked Hermione. She was starting to come back to her senses. Her curiosity was overpowering her fear.

Edward rolled his eyes, "because the wolves that attacked underestimated us! They thought because we're young we don't have any fighting skills, but we kicked their arses!" he and Cody shared a grin, "Besides, their attack was too disorganized. Cody and I killed two of them and it was easy! The leaders would never put together something like this and for a bright side it is a good thing."

Hermione's head snapped up to the boy and her eyes widened in shock, "How is it _good_?!"

Edward suddenly smirked, "It means that there is some rebelliousness among the wolves. It shows that the leaders of the pack don't have much control over the younger ones if they were able to escape into our territory."

"Rebelliousness?" said Hermione slowly, "why?"

"You," said Cody beside her, speaking for the first time, "Their plans revolving you. They are joining alliances with other vampire clans. Some of the werewolves want you changed _now_, and knowing you don't want to be changed want you dead, but the leaders of the pack know we won't let them take you without one hell of a fight and they don't want a fight unless they are confident they will win, which means…"

"Waiting for others to help them," Hermione finished

"Exactly; like I said before, they see you as a threat and they know other vampires want you for their coven, _especially_ Alusta. You remember what nearly happened last time?"

Hermione almost laughed. How could she not?! She had met the Alusta clan a few years ago on the summer of her second year when she and the boys had been twelve-years-old. That memory stuck in her mind like glue. It was the night that made her future set…

"_Well this is rather interesting," one of the male vampire's teeth flashed across at her. _

_She watched as Edward tensed but his voice held no betrayal of emotions to the "guest" vampires, "She's with us." _

"_A human!" snorted another vampire, a female, "you have a human in your coven?"_

"_Two humans actually," said Natty_

_The first vampire, the male, flicked its eyes to the female, "Peace now Lynda. They are not breaking any rules; besides I'm curious about the girl. Girl! Where do you come from?"_

_The male was now speaking to her, his eyes were gleaming red against the white, showing clearly his diet intakes. Hermione swallowed and summed all her courage that had lowered and tried not to recoil, "I was brought here by Elden."_

_The female named Lynda raised a blonde eye brow while the male said, "Ahhh, yes, Elden…"_

_He didn't say anything and another male, Findlay was what the first male had called him, spoke, his voice deep and animalistic, "It's a shame they keep you; you smell stunning! I wouldn't mind having you myself if you were a vampire…" he trailed off hopefully; his eyes glittered in the dim light of the candle._

_Cody gave a soft hiss._

_Findlay raised his eyebrows, "A little daring to be standing up to someone older and stronger, tiny one."_

_An angrily growl came from Cody while Findlay hissed at him and he suddenly tensed as if to attack the boy. _

"_Stop It!" snarled Edward_

_Nobody said anything and Findlay turned his gaze back to Edward but Cody kept his on Findley, his eyes burning a bright yellow. Hermione had only seen his eyes turn yellow a few times through the years and she knew that when they changed colour it was not a good sign... _

"_Cody they did not come here to cause a fight," Edward said, now speaking to the other boy, "Relax, they mean no harm."_

"_No," the first male said, nodding his head a little at Edward as if in respect, "I agree with you Edward. The reason we're here is that Julian here," he indicated to a male behind him on the left, turned some interesting news from the dogs that you share the other side of London with."_

"_And what would that be?" asked Natty her voice calm and innocent. She voice, face and body were relaxed but her hands were balled into fists. Obviously she did not like Findlay threatening to attack her younger brother. _

_He nodded his head to Hermione, "You seemed to have failed to mention she's involved in magic. A witch, am I correct?"_

_Cody and Natty froze and Hermione felt her insides disappear. This is exactly what they had been afraid of; the traveling clans knowing too much. Edward, however, was the only one who did not look up in surprised or concern. His brownish face was perfectly calm, wiped of all emotion. _

"_I believe you are correct," he said clearly and politely, "but I do not understand why that would bring your entire coven out here."_

_He was right, of course. The entire coven was here. Hermione skimmed through the faces. She counted eleven. There were greatly outnumbered if a fight started. _

_The male laughed and the others all smiled or smirked in amusement, "Come now Edward! You know me better then that! I'm sure you know why we are here!"_

_Cody glanced at Edward for a moment before he turned his gaze to Hermione. He then looked back at the Alusta clan, a clear uneasy look in his eyes. _

"_Why don't you ask her then Tyan?" Edward said sharply, all his politeness gone._

"_Tell me girl!" the male, Tyan, turning to Hermione, "How would you like to join us?"_

_Hermione was stunned at his words. She had expected them to want to kill her or torture her to death or suck all life and blood from her veins. But Join them?!_

_Hermione stared at him for a moment before speaking, her voice as dry as sand, "N-no thank-you."_

_Tyan laughed loudly, "I don't think you know what we are offering you."_

"_I know what you're offering me," said Hermione simply, her voice stronger, "but I'm very happy here."_

_Tyan's laughter faded and his face became like stone, "It was not a request."_

"_So that's it is it?" said Natty, "She joins or she dies?"_

_Tyan kept his eyes on Hermione, "No. What will happen is your little coven will die and she's have nobody left to protect her. We will turn her whether she wants it or not."_

_The words sank into Hermione and horror filled her. It must have showed on her face because Tyan smiled, knowing he had hit the spot. _

"_You have no claim over her," said Edward darkly, "not unless she says so."_

_Tyan ignored him and spoke to Hermione, "Your friends won't survive the night. I don't think you'd want them to die do you?"_

_Hermione stood her head slowly and Tyan smiled while Cody hissed, "No!"_

_Tyan turned his red gaze from Hermione to Cody and his eyes glowered brighter as he leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest and said in casual tone, "I knew your father very well Aarons. Do you remember me?"_

_Cody openly glared at the other vampire, "I was very, very young so, no, I don't."_

"_Ahhh of course. That is reasonable," said Tyan nodding slowly and then he turned to Natty, "but you remember me, don't you Natty?"_

"_And if I do?" retorted Natty sharply_

"_Hmmm, so much like your mother," said Tyan a pondering look on his face, "only she was not so smart-mouthed."_

_Natty didn't say anything; she just turned her head as if she didn't care._

_Tyan gave a dramatic sigh, "I'm sure your father would be very disappointed with you Cody."_

_Tyan looked around at Cody but Cody didn't move. He stood motionless, tense and glared at Tyan in hatred. _

_Tyan continued in a soft and light voice, "Come now boy what do you think your father would say if he saw you now? It'll be an utter embarrassment to the entire family. I would be disgraced if I were him to even have a son like you."_

"_And you can talk can you?" retorted Cody sneering, "tell me, I once heard a story about your father. A human was he? Hm, what does that make you? Half a vampire? And you pretend you are it all!"_

_His angelic face crinkled up in revolt for an effect. Tyan stared at Cody, his face turning furious for a moment before a pleased smirk came across his face, "I'm curious about something. When the werewolves attacked who screamed louder, your mother or your little brother?"_

_Suddenly Natty was behind Cody, restraining him. He was snarling and growling and fighting, pushing against his sister's tight embrace to attack Tyan. His eyes burned yellow and the hatred and rage was clear in his face._

_Tyan, however, laughed openly and said to Edward, "Quite a little solider isn't he?"_

_Edward glared at Tyan, "Only the best."_

_Tyan narrowed his eyes a little, "for a little boy of course."_

"_I could rip you to pieces in less then a second," snarled Cody, still furiously struggling against Natty, "Then we'll see who's little! Let me go Nat!!"_

"_Yes Natty," said Tyan calmly, "let him go. I'd like a chance to kill him myself."_

_Hermione wanted to say something, but her throat was dry. She knew Cody. He fought with emotion. Edward had always said that was bad because he was more likely to be killed. She silently pleaded that he wouldn't break free of Natty's hold. _

"_Now, now," said a voice from the corner, "I do believe it's inappropriate to fight in front of a human."_

_Hermione pulled her eyes from the scene and turned her head to the other side of the room. It was Bellina. _

"_Ah you must be Bellina," said Tyan, "such a pleasure to me you."_

"_Hardly," said Bellina stiffly_

"_Bellina take Hermione to Elden for a moment," said Edward, "he wants to speak to her."_

_Bellina was already at Hermione's side and grabbed her hand and began to pull her from the room. _

"_No!" snarled Tyan suddenly moving forward, "I said she comes with us!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere!" snapped Hermione suddenly. The words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them. Everyone in the room froze at her outburst. She felt Bellina's hand tighten around hers, Cody and Natty froze; Natty still held her brother back and Edward's eyes flashed to her face. _

"_Oh you won't will you?" Tyan voice was low but dangerous. She mind told her to back off but she knew she couldn't. She ripped her hand from Bellina's and took a step forward. _

"_You think you can come and go wherever you want and do whatever you want," snapped Hermione glaring at Tyan, "well don't here. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_You are human," snarled Tyan, "You do not belong to their coven."_

"_What if she is about to?" interrupted Natty_

_Tyan raised an eye brow, "Please explain."_

"_We plan to make her part of this coven," said Edward._

_Suddenly time stop. In fact everything stopped. She was sure her heart must have stopped breathing for a moment because when she took a breathe it felt like this she was breaking through the surface of suffocating waters. Since when had they thought about turning her into a vampire?! This was the first time she had heard about this! And it seemed so did Bellina and Cody. Bellina's eyes widened slightly and Cody snapped his head around to Edward, a look of shock on his features. _

_Tyan watched Edward for a moment before he suddenly gave an angry growl and moved at Edward so fast that if Hermione had not been watching she would have missed it. Fear gripped her when she realized Tyan had just attack him. Tyan moved his hands to grab hold of Edward's small neck. _

_But Edward moved more quickly and suddenly he grabbed Tyan from behind and held him in a head lock. Tyan struggled but it was useless. _

_It was very strange to see a twelve-year-old boy about to break a full grown man's neck. It looked absolutely absurd! But that would only be to a stranger's eyes. Edward was very strong and he'd probably kill Tyan before anyone knew what was happening, but that didn't change the sharp jolt of fear that was running through her. _

_The other vampire Findlay moved forward, as in to help Tyan, but Bellina gave a hiss and he turned to her. _

_Suddenly Edward let Tyan go and he moved away from the boy and glared at him in half anger and half fear. Edward smirked at the other vampire. It was clear he had not expected Edward to have such strong reflexes, being such a young vampire. _

"_Yes, very strong isn't he?" Cody said, a very smug look on his face_

"_You have over done your stay," said Edward darkly, "I suggest you leave now."_

_Tyan turned his red eyes from Edward and they flicked to Hermione face. They lingered there for a moment, burning a hole in her face. The intensity of the stare was so powerful that Hermione had to look away. Edward gave a low warning hiss and Tyan turned his gaze back to Edward. _

_He gave a sharp nod of his head, "This is not the last time you will hear of us."_

"_I highly doubt it won't," replied Edward sourly…_

"You think the Alusta coven is involved in this?" Hermione asked, "in making an alliance with the werewolves?"

"Yes," said Edward, there was no doubt in his voice, "I'm positive and that puts us, or rather _you_, in a sickly situation."

"Either way we go it's not going to work," said Cody, "The Alusta coven has had there eye on you for years, so has a few others. They don't like the fact that we would have such a powerful vampire in our coven. It's partly fear and partly jealousy. But if we don't change you the werewolves will take care of things themselves."

"You have to choose Mynie," said Edward quietly.

So this was it. Time had now run out for her; the sand in the hour glass was all gone. Her human life was now at an end. She understood the meaning behind Edward's words; mortality was no longer an option to her anymore. She had to either choose the Alusta coven or Edward, Cody, Natty and Bellina.

Her answer was not difficult. But there were complications on either side. Good and bad points. But which ones could she live with?

"When?" asked Hermione

"Your last night here," said Cody, "but we need to be careful. Elden is giving us a hard time."

"Yes," said Edward darkly, "he is up to something and it's not good. He is completely against you being changed. I thought at first it had to do with cause trouble with other covens but I don't think that is it. He is always clouding his mind whenever I'm around and has been avoiding eye contact. I can't see what he's thinking properly."

"That's why were here this early right?" asked Hermione, "to avoid Elden? You could have just told me this while on the job."

"No," said Cody, "I think we're being tracked. It's always near us. I can smell the scent, but it's strange, I've never smelt it before. Someone is tracking us; watching us and I can't figure it out."

"And Elden is somehow involved with that?" asked Hermione in bewilderment.

"We're not sure. I don't think there'd be any reason other then making sure we're doing our work properly or to either make sure you stay human," said Cody shaking his head, "It just doesn't make sense…"

A frustrated look came over his features and his deep brown eyes narrowed a little as he fell into thought. Edward began to pace back and forth again and said, "Cody was thinking of changing you now, right now, but I thought it would be best to see what Elden is up to first. Leaving you human for a few more days won't hurt; we just have to be careful, but you don't need to be scared. It's not all as bad as it looks."

"Yeah! Look on the bright side!" said Cody suddenly coming out of his thought trace; his grin appeared back on his face. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes; trust Cody to be happy in a situation like this!

"Enlighten me," sighed Hermione

Cody's face shone like an over-excited little child on Christmas morning, "you get to spend the _entire_ of eternity with me and Edward!"

"Oh yes," said Hermione sarcastically, "Let's not worry that brutal vampires and werewolves want to eat me, let's just think of all the great things I can to do for eternity with you Cody! What an _absolutely fabulous_ factor!"

"Of course it is!" said Cody in joke pride while Edward laughed. They feel into silence for a moment until Edward said quietly, "You can't tell your friends about this you know."

It took a moment for Hermione to realize what he was talking about and when she did, her world grounded to a halt sharply. _Holy Shit!_

She had completely forgotten about Harry and Ron and all the others! What would she say to them?! _Could_ she say anything to them? The fear and dread feeling returned in her stomach at the thoughts that were streaming through her head.

"You don't owe them anything," said Edward sharply, "It's none of their business."

"But what am I suppose to tell them?!" said Hermione her voice sounded hysterical, even to her, "Oh, what am I going to do?!"

"I dunno, just make up some bull-crap," said Edward, eyeing her, "Just tell them you don't want to be a witch anymore or something!"

"Hmm, tell them you're pregnant!" said Cody, grinning widely

"Yeah," said Edward shrugging, "it's reasonable."

"Tell them the father's…?" Cody's face became thoughtful for a moment before he suddenly dissolved into laughter and a look of revolt came on Edward's face.

"What?" said Hermione looking between the two of them. It was clear Edward could see in Cody's mind what Cody found so funny.

"_Elden!_" gasped Cody in mirth at the thought, "Oh imagine their faces' if you told them that! Ha, ha, ha!"

Hermione's face crunched up in revolt too and she made a noise of disgust while Edward shook his head saying, "You have a sick imagination Cody!"

"And it's his sick imagination we're stuck with for eternity," Hermione said to Edward

Edward raised his eyes to the heavens, "Tell me about it! God Forbid!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm surprised Elden didn't hear us come back," said Cody as they move through the London streets. It was now the earlier hours of the morning and they had gone back to Elden's after their little chat at the Inland.

They had arrived back at 6:15 to Elden's place and crept back in through the underground path. It was a small tunnel under the house that ran up to behind the alleyway that the house was located in. It was very convenient for them if they need to sneak out.

Their early breakfast, before Harry and the others had awoken, run as normal and Elden was his usual self. Hermione thought back to what Edward and Cody had told her about Elden not wanting her to be changed and there was defiantly something he was finding from them. Then there was the boys' suspiciousness about Elden having them followed. It just wasn't logic. What was this sudden mistrust towards them? She had always thought as Elden has a father figure, an older member of their family she could always turn to in times of trouble. He had raised her from when she was a young girl, cared for her, taught her how to survive and how to fight against hard times. But now…

"He didn't suspect a thing," beamed Edward, "Oh we are good!"

He raised his fist towards Cody, who grinned at him touched Edward's fit with his own. Hermione smiled.

"Come on," said Edward, "let's get some work done. Elden wants some food."

They headed towards the now busy market place. They stood looking at all the stall owners shouting out offers, trying to beat each other. Fruits and vegetables stales lined each other.

"He'll do!" muttered Edward to Cody and Hermione. He nodded to a man serving a lady at his fruit stand.

Cody grinned, "He won't suspect anything."

"Yep," said Edward, "He's a sore loser with women," he glanced at Hermione and said in a low voice, "work your magic."

Hermione gave a nod and buttoned her brown over coat to reveal her clothes underneath. She wore her normal deep purple top, long sleeved and tight round her waist and chest, and tightened draw strings criss-crossed down the front, her short black skirt and black stocking and brown boots. The corset was so tight that it caused the top of her cleavage to show a little at the top of her blouse.

She walked forward to the fruit man as the women he was serving walked away. He turned look her and she smiled prettily as his eyes bulged from his sockets. She moved forward and in a soft and sweet voice said, "Good Morning sir. May I ask for your help?"

"Err," said the man, ripping his eyes quickly up to her face from her chest, "y-yes."

"How much for an apple?" she picked up a red apple and threw it up in the air a little and caught it and looked back at the man through her eyelashes.

"Apples?" squeaked the man

"Yes," said Hermione, leaning forward on the edge of the stall's ledge, giving the man a clear view of her cleavage and said in an innocent voice, "Big, Red, Juicy Apples."

"Err…2 pounds per kilogram," said the man. It was clear he was trying to keep his eyes from wondering any lower then her face, his own face red as a tomato.

She smiled at apple, "Hmmm," she looked back at the man through her eyelashes again and said, "They look really _good_ don't they?"

"Yes," the man gulped. She could see the sweat begun to form on his forehead. Hermione resisted laughing; she fought with herself to keep her seductive face on and to not to let the amusement show in her face.

She eyes flicked to the rest of the stall. Edward and Cody were gone. She knew her work and theirs was done.

"Well thank-you sir," said smiled at him. The man nodded, looking away from her, looking like he was about to faint, she quickly slipped the apple she was holding in her hand into one of the pockets of her coat and walked away, buttoning up her coat as she did so.

She spotted Edward and Cody in a corner talking. She approached them and burst into giggles. They both looked at her.

"His face was hilarious!" she giggled as Edward smirked and Cody grinned.

"You did a great job!" said Edward, "He didn't even see us! You got him very well!"

"Yeah," Cody laughing as Edward began to start walking with Cody along side him and Hermione skipped in front of them, "Even I had to really concentrate on my work!"

"Well I'm glad my tactics test your concentration," said Hermione over her shoulder

Cody smirked, "yeah, in more ways then one."

Edward eyes flicked between his two friends. Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Cody a flirting look through her eyelashes. Cody smiled at her and winked.

"Guys can you please save the saucy show for a bit later!" cut in Edward in mock horror, "I'm still here!"

Both Hermione and Cody laughed.

They continued working and by the end of the morning they had there pockets filled with fruits and vegetable and packaged food. Hermione and Edward were also able to slip a few wallets out of people's pockets. Altogether it was a good working morning.

As they were walking back to Elden's place Edward said, "After this all we won't have to work for Elden anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody

"Well," said Edward lowering his voice, "We can all leave together with Natty and Bellina and away from all this mess."

Cody and Hermione stared at him and exchanged the same shocked looks.

"You mean leave London?" asked Cody in disbelief

Edward nodded and glanced at Hermione, "It might be best if we went into hiding for a couple of years as well."

Cody gave a disgusted sound and said loudly, "Hid from what?! Whatever it is we can deal with it!"

Edward sighed, shook his head and said very quietly, "someday your spirit will be the end of you Cody."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmm, good catching my dears!" said Elden beaming at them, "Oh I do enjoy you all working hard! Good Kids!"

"Are we going out again?" asked Cody

"Yes!" said Elden looking up as if the question was insane, "It's busy! Go, go!"

He practically pushed them out the door and shut the door in their faces.

"Stupid old man!" grumbled Cody as they climbed down the stairs, "maybe leaving him wouldn't be such a good idea."

Edward snorted and retorted, "Told you so."

"He's not going to let us go quietly," said Hermione, "we're going to have to do something terrible for that to happen."

"Yes," agreed Cody, "Maybe we could bolt the doors and windows in the shopping center at peak hour and slaughter all the people inside!"

"Oh brilliant idea!" said Hermione in mock enthusiasm, rolling her eyes

"And where should we put you into this little evil plan?" Cody pretending to ponder out loud

"Oh, I'll be with the vampires!"

Edward chuckled, "I'm sure you will be."

Cody grinned and reached out to hook his each of his arms around both Hermione's and Edward's necks and pulled their faces to his cheeks so Hermione's right cheek was squashed against his left check and Edward's left check squashed was against his right cheek.

"We make a hell of a strange team don't we?" he said in a casual

"Two thieving vampires and a drunken witch?!" exclaimed Edward, "Ha! Strange is an understatement!"

Hermione and Cody laughed and Cody pulled her faces tighter together, "alright maybe crazy and wild is more the appropriate words!"

As Cody let go of the other two Edward said, "And we're not the only ones who think so!"

**Yeah I know that was pretty boring and slow…I am sorry but I feel like I'm rushing the story too much. That wasn't my intention when I first began writing it. So I'm planning to take it at an easier pace at the moment. But next chapter some action will happen! I promise you that! So please, please review for me! Oxox**

**PS: The time between the updates are going to be longer after New Years because I need to get struck into school and other things, so I'll be really busy. But hopefully I'll find the time to completely finish ****this**** story before school starts! ****Hopefully!**** Fingers crossed! Just letting you all know…oxox ;)**


	14. Why Nosebleeds Should NOT Be Permitted!

**HAH! Yay for a quick update! Oh, am I good or what?! LOL! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Sorry kinda on a high at the moment! But before I get carried away with myself with my idiotic ways I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers!!! ;) WWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the rocks of all the world and you all can have fun with cookies and ice-cream and anything else you like!!! We'll have a PARTY!!!! In honor of all of you of course!!!! HEHEHE!!!! We'll trash a house and get away before the police catch us!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!! ;)**

**Okay…enough of that sillyness! No really, seriously, a big thank-you to all my reviewers! ;)**

**Well, not much more to say so I'll shut-up and let you fine people read the chapter!!! Have fun! ;) **

Disclaimer: Own nothing…expect Elden, Edward, Cody and a few other places and character I throw in the mix…yay! _Its party time!!! Oh yeah! It's party time!!!_

The moon was high against the black sky; the stars were barely obvious against the curtain of darkness. The air was warm and stifling; a normal summer night.

A dark shadow moved quickly through the trees of a forest. The leaves and tings under the shadow's feet didn't even move or make a sound, no crackle or crunch. Nothing would disturb the quietness of the darkness around the forest, not even this dark shadow.

At the edge of the forest an animal stood motionless and silent. To a far away observer it would have seemed like a dog. But this was no average dog. It was much too _large_ to be a normal dog; and it stood on its hind legs, perfectly balanced and effortless. No dog could do that unless magnificently trained.

The dog-like creature's black eyes moved across the trees, searching and waiting for something to happen.

The silence and stillness continued, until…

The dog-like creature suddenly tensed and gave a low growl. Human eyes would not see what was happening for the dark shadow from the forest had reached its destination; the edge of the forest. Its blood red eyes fixed directly on the dog-like creature and it bared its white teeth in a threatening manner.

But neither the dog-like creature nor the red-eyed shadow moved, and then, very slowly, at the same time, both relaxed from their defensive and tense movements; a clear truce for the time being. The red-eyed shadow moved toward the dog-like creature slowly, while the dog-like creature did not move, neither pair of eyes left the other.

When they met each other they stayed still and silent for a moment. Then the dog-like creature moved for the first time. It took a step back on one of its hind paws. It raised its head to the sky and gave a long and loud howl.

Suddenly it began to change; its dog-like body was changing, morphing into something else. It began to stink, its long arm and legs turning smaller and its face, jaws and ears all changed to have human characteristic.

Then, where the dog-like creature had stood, now was a man. He was completely naked, but did not seem to care in the slightest. His black eyes burned into the shadow and he spoke in a deep voice and nodded his head forward, "Vampire."

The red-eyed shadow remained still at first and then it moved and a head and face replaced the black hood. It too spoke and nodded his head forward, "Werewolf."

It seemed like this was some sort of greeting between the two. The silence continued for a moment until the vampire spoke, "what are the improvements?"

"Nothing," said the werewolf, "we have found nothing. She is always surrounded by protection."

"She will not be for much longer," hissed the vampire, "and then we will take her. They have lost their chance; they have left it too late!"

"How do we know they will not turn her now?" said the werewolf sharply, "they know the dangers."

"They are young," hissed the vampire, "we can take care of them easily. And they will not turn her soon. They wouldn't dare."

The wolf-man raised an eye brow, "How do you know this?"

"A very reliable source," said the vampire smiling, his poisonous fangs shining in the moonlight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The only source of light was on the kitchen table were two candle flames burning orange and the moonlight that streamed in through the open window. The occupants of the house were asleep for the night, expect for two.

Two young vampires sat at the kitchen table opposite each other playing a very normal game of-

"Snap!" cried Edward, slamming his hand down onto the table over the ruffled pill of cards, "I win! Again!"

Cody looked up; his beautiful face was twisted in annoyance as he glared at the other boy, "That's not fair! No mind reading!"

Edward smirked as he collected the small pill of cards, his cobalt eyes glowing in the darkness, "Play to cheat."

Cody raised his eyebrows and was silent for a moment.

Suddenly the entire room's temperature sky rocketed amazingly. It became swelling, like being burned alive in a hot oven. It was an unnatural heat, the earth should have exploded by now!

Edward's flesh began to bubble under his skin painfully and it began to disgustingly turn red and blister. Hot lava burned his veins, running through his body burning his insides and his entire body was on fire, his head about to burst apart.

Fire swelled up around him, burning him excruciatingly alive. But he did not cry out in agony.

"There's no need for that brother," Edward's voice was a warning hiss, "I know what you can do."

Suddenly the fire disappeared, the temperature was at normal level again and Edward's skin was normal, no redness, no fire marks and no devastatingly blistering.

Cody grinned, "Play to cheat?"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, as Cody's eyes continued to burn a yellow colour that extremely obvious through the blackness.

Edward began to deal out a new set of cards for each other them. Cody let out a whistle and slouched in his chair and looked at his friend, "I'm bored of these card games."

It _was _rather a drag to be playing normal card games night after night, with no other course of entertainment. The _pain_ of not having to sleep.

Edward shrugged and began to recollect the cards again, "What do what to do then?"

Cody shrugged, "I dunno…I'm _so_ bored!"

Edward ignored him so Cody continued knowing he would get the other boy's attention this time, "I'm so bored I could kill everyone in this house just for fun!"

Edward looked at Cody sharply, who laughed loudly, "just kidding! You really thought I meant it!"

Edward shook his head and laughed as well, "You're very evil sometimes."

Cody grinned and said, "It runs in the family!" and then he added as an after-thought, "But I think it might have missed Natty."

Edward rolled his eyes," you can't be hunger already! We just hunted the other day!"

Cody grinned at Edward and corrected, "_Starving_."

Edward smirked and held out the cards, with a raised eye brow at Cody. Cody groaned and sighed, "Alright _fine_!"

Still smirking Edward as he dealt out a new set he said, "It'll keep you out of trouble playing cards."

Cody only sighed in response, "You got a seven?"

"Go fish," was Edward reply

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked around the rooms in slight boredom. He was sick of being stuck inside. This was their second last day here and then they would be back at Hogwarts. Harry was relieved, more then relieved. He'd be extremely glad!

Harry and the Weasleys were sitting in the sleeping quarters of Elden's house. Elden himself was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't really hear what they were discussing, but he caught words like, "ministry" and "frog guts" and "caldrons."

Turning away Harry looked around at the others. Fred and George was talking in low voices with a piece of paper between them, Ginny and Ron were ready a book about something or other and Ginny was saying, "No Ron, it doesn't work like that!"

Harry's eyes turned away from them and they feel on Cody, who was sitting on one of the lower bunk beds, his back against the wall. The brightness and shadows around his face made his sharp cheekbones gain a hollow look. His perfect pale face was blank and he looked extremely bored as he fidgeted with the white edge of the sleeve of his shirt. Harry noticed something that had been there yesterday; under Cody's eyes were the purple bruises that he had seen under his eyes a couple of days before in the exact spot and the colour.

Shaking of the strangeness and curiosity of it, his eyes moved to kitchen area where Hermione and Edward were. They were talking and laughing lightly. It had been even more often now that Hermione had avoided him and Ron and everyone else. She now didn't even acknowledge them anymore and seemed to pretend they didn't exist. Maybe Ron was right, maybe she didn't deserve his sympathy or time if she acted like this towards them all. Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Ginny and sat down next to Ginny who was rolling her eyes at something her brother said.

"I'll be glad to get back to school," Ginny said to Harry quietly, "Ron is driving me insane!"

Harry raised his eye brows at his best friend, "It seems your annoying your sister."

Ron snorted, "It's not my fault she can't tell the different between a Translisa deer and an unmagical one!"

"Yes I can Ron!" said Ginny hotly, "besides you're the one that falls asleep in class!"

"I do not!" retorted Ron, as Harry raised an eye brow at him and Ron's ears began to turn red.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry and Hermione have _both_ told me the many times!"

"Aw, Harry!" said Ron, "You not suppose to side with her!"

"I didn't," defended Harry, "She was just curious so I filled her in."

"Aw damn!" said Fred suddenly from beside them. He was holding hand over his nose, "I got a blood nose again!"

Suddenly a series of actions happened all at once and moved so quickly that Harry couldn't keep in tune.

A loud bang from the kitchen area

An animalist growl from the beds

Edward's roar of, "**CODY NO!**"

Elden's horrified face

Suddenly, it was so quick that Harry completely missed the actions that lead up to it but before anyone could breathe or say anything, Edward had moved the kitchen in impossible time and was in the same room as they were and he was struggling with Cody, who was struggling furiously against Edward's arms. Edward had Cody's neck in his hands pushing his away from Fred, who they were less then a meter away from.

Everything to Harry seemed to have gone a funny watery feeling around him. He could see and hear perfectly but his head felt a little disconnected from his body, like he was dreaming, because the noises and actions coming from Cody did not belong in real life, more like a nightmare.

Cody was struggling against Edward's grip like crazy, trying to get free. His face didn't look human anymore; it was twisted into a wild determination and want that should belong to a predator's face and his lips curled back over his teeth as he snarled furiously. He looked so…_scary_.

A strange, terrifying and animal growling was coming from Cody. It sounded so _inhuman_! He was growling and snarling, his eyes, a piercing yellow, were fixed on Fred and Fred alone, who still had a hand over his bloody nose and backed up in shock.

The Harry noticed something else. Two fangs, a few centimeters longer then his normal sized teeth where stationed among his teeth and they looked very _real_. They were less then an inch from Edward's face.

Harry felt a strange tugging on his arm. He was only hard aware of it. His eyes and mind was glued to what he was seeing in front of him. He was half aware of Edward's yell of, "**GET THEM OUT!**"

Cody was still hissing and growling and he was beginning to get free of Edward's vine-like grip…

Suddenly something hard struck Harry's face and he broke out of the frozen watery feeling and his looked up to see Hermione pulling on his arm. As he stumbled to his feet he was there was nobody other then Hermione, Harry, Edward and Cody left in the room.

Harry turned as Hermione dragged forcefully him to the door. As he watched, Edward threw Cody from himself with strength that was not normal for a fifteen-year-old boy. Cody hit the opposite wall but instead of falling to the ground, he landed on his feet in a quick and elegant way.

Edward growled, the same sort of inhuman sound, as Cody hissed at Edward. It seemed that Cody had now turned on Edward, his yellow eyes burning. Cody growled irritably and then very suddenly, fast, graceful and angry, Cody leapt at Edward-

BANG!

The slamming of a door cut off Harry's view and Hermione pulled him up the stairs in the direction where the room that they were staying in was.

"Come on!" snapped Hermione urgently, "Move Harry!"

Harry quickened his pace but Hermione didn't let go of his shirt. Her face was extremely white and her hands were shaking.

She moved more quickly. She wrenched open the familiar door and threw Harry into the room, quite literally, considering he staggered over his own sneakers from her force. She slammed the door behind them.

Everyone looked up at them. Harry saw that Fred blood nose was gone and so was the blood on his face. He guessed either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had fixed his blood nose. Fred spoke to Hermione, "What just happened?!"

Hermione remained silent. If possible she paled even further at Fred's question.

"Hermione," said Ginny, "What's going on?"

"Please don't tell me what I think Cody is!" said Mrs. Weasley shaking her head and staring at Hermione.

"And what do you think Cody is?" Hermione said after a moment of silence, her voice was as dry as sand.

Another short silence.

"A vampire," said Mr. Weasley every calmly

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley and suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone was extremely taken aback. This was not a laughing matter!

"How could you be all calm?" Hermione's laugh was bitter and cold and she shook her head, "your son was nearly killed by a vampire and you're so calm! Amazing!"

Mr. Weasley raised an eye brow, "It seems you were right Harry?"

Hermione remained silent and said nothing. She didn't even look at any of them; her gaze was held on the floor.

"I suppose it wasn't all that bad!" said Fred, grinning

"What do you mean?" snapped Mrs. Weasley, glaring at her son

"Well, it's not everyday you get attacked by a vampire! It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience!" said Fred grinning, "What a story to tell when we get back to school!"

"No!" said Hermione sharply, panic in her voice now, "You must not tell _anyone_ about this place or about them!"

The silence returned again, until Mrs. Weasley broke it.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Her lips were in a tight line and it was clear she was trying to hide her anger.

"I couldn't," said Hermione instantly

"Yes you could have," snapped Mrs. Weasley, "We would have understood what was going on here."

"You wouldn't have understood," argued Hermione, and Harry could hear the desperation in her voice now.

"So then how about you explain it to us and tell us be the judge of whether we'd understand it," said Mr. Weasley. He sounded even kinder and calmer then before, "but that means the _entire_ and _total_ truth. We do have a right to know."

Hermione went silent for a moment. It was clear she was debating whether or not to tell them everything. She sighed and slowly she walked to the only window in the room. She gazed out of it, stayed very still and silent for a few moments.

Finally she turned around to face Harry and the Weasleys, "How much do you know about vampires and werewolves?"

**MWAHAHAH! EVIL LAUGH!!! Oh, I'm very evil! LOL! Such a chiffy! Hehehe! I do hope you enjoyed that!!! I DID!!! p **

**Ha, Ha, how cute it that Cody and Edward (vampires!) were playing snap and go fish? It thought it was such a cute touch!**

**A little short for my liking but I just had to put a chiffy in this chapter! It so suits it!! ;) **

**Please, please review for me! I'm gunning for a ****100**** reviewers before chapter 16!!! PLEASE!!**


	15. The Beauty of Truth And Bites

**Hi everyone! Oh thank-you to everyone who reviewed!!! I am so proud of you all! I got a 100 reviews! Thank-you to everyone! You guys are my real support and all! **

**I decided to change the category of this story. I was originally going to have a romance in the storyline, but decided to change that considering I'm planning on doing a sequel. This story I wanted to concentrate on setting the storyline up and leave the other (and better ;)) things for the moment to the sequel. **

**Yep, it's official, I'm doing a sequel! I just have so many ideas I can do with these characters and storyline I just can't say no. But don't worry; I haven't finished with the suspense of things yet! ;)! It's not going to be what you expect!!!**

**I'm also actually thinking of doing a prequel, since it'll properly be easier to understand the characters more. **

**Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently and I'll get on with the story…enjoy :) **

Disclaimer: yeah, you've heard it all before; go to the previous chapter if you're _that_ desperate to read it!

_Finally she turned around to face Harry and the Weasleys, "How much do you know about vampires and werewolves?"_

Harry and Ron exchanged glances as Mr. Weasley said, "Well, more or less the basics. Werewolves change at full moon and they are uncontrollable, but potions can be made for them to control themselves. Remus has explained some parts to me, but the more descriptive details he does not talk about much."

"And vampires?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and Mr. Weasley continued, "They always thirst for blood, and they normal live out in remote areas. It's very hard to actually find a vampire. Almost impossible, only vampire hunters are really able to find them."

"Did you know that vampires and werewolves don't get along?" said Hermione, "in fact, they absolutely hate each other. They are the one supernatural species that still fight to this day just because of what they _are_."

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley nodding, "we know that."

"Are you a vampire?" asked Fred suddenly, his eyes bright and his face attentive

Hermione looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes and she gave a frustrated sigh, "Of course not! You'd know by _now_!"

There was a moment of silence and Hermione said, "I was seven when I came here. My mother left me at the Inland when it was early one morning," she paused for a moment and Harry knew this was properly the first time she had spoken about this out loud, "I remember walking in there and she sat me down on one of the chairs and said, "wait here, I'll be back in 10 minutes." She then walked out of the pub, not even looking back at me."

"Didn't your father have a say in it?" asked Mrs. Weasley suddenly

Hermione shook her head and said sadly, "I never knew my dad and my mum never talked about him. I doubt she even knew his name. Anyways, I waited in that chair. And I waited and waited. Finally the bartender, Barney, came up to me and said, "You're the girl that's waiting for your mother right?" I said yes, she'd be back in 10 minutes. Barney watched me with a pity look on his face for a few moments before saying, "Sweetheart your mother's not coming back."

The silence and tension in the room heightened and if Hermione noticed she didn't show it. She walked over to one of the beds and sat down on one, staring at the white sheets before saying, "I guess that's when I realized what was happening. I started to panic. And then," her face changed, like she was in a daze of her own, completely unaware of her audience around her, "that's when I first saw a little boy sitting at the bottom of the stairs watching me. I had never seen him before but when he came over to me I didn't feel scared or any other bad feeling. On the contrary I felt the complete opposite. It was Edward and back then he was human," she suddenly raised her eyes and gave a quick glance at everyone; "But even then, the way he looked at me was like he was seeing me like nobody else could. A _different_ way; I guessed he'd heard Barney talking to me and he'd seen me begin to panic."

She paused before continuing and cocked her head to the side a little, "He came up to me and he didn't even say a word. He just held out his hand and I took it. It felt so…_strange_. I knew I could trust him more then anyone in my entire life! He took me to one of the tables at the back of the pub and we introduced ourselves. He then told me he had a good friend who looked after people just like me, like _us_, and he said it was safe, there'd be food and a good place to sleep. I didn't want to at first, I was still trying to convince myself my mum was coming back but when Edward said I properly wasn't going to get another offer this and he started to walk away, I agreed."

"But how did you know your mum wasn't coming back?" asked Ginny, "I mean she could have been late or something. How do you know for sure?"

Hermione turned to look her, her brown eyes seemed to flash and her voice was harsh, "I was here from 8:30 in the morning and Edward found me at 4:00 in the afternoon. Believe me, she wasn't coming back! I had been a foster care for a couple for years and I hated it! Being moved from family to family, ever belonging. Even when my mum got me back she's wasn't much of a mother!"

Ginny was a little taken aback by her tone and Hermione's glare faltered, "I'm sorry. I just knew she wasn't going to come back for me and what Edward was offering…I instantly liked him. You know how you get that feeling about someone? I felt safe with him and I was very young, I could trust him easily."

"So you haven't seen your mum since then?" asked Ginny again

Hermione suddenly laughed frostily, "This is going to sound unkind but I couldn't really care less if I'd seen her since. I wouldn't go anywhere with her. This is my family now."

Her laugh was cut off short and she sighed, "Well Edward told me to wait at the Inland and he'd bring a friend for me to meet. I was scared he was going to leave me there again but he was back in less then five minutes with Elden, which gained another stroke in my book. Elden shocked me at first, I'd never seen anyone like him before, and I thought he was funny looking so I laughed at him. He spoke with me as well and said he liked me, said I had a good flair for smartness and talent. What he meant by that I didn't know and then he asked to see my hands and said, "Good hands. Small ones too! You'll be a hard worker my dear, a hard worker." Of course I didn't have a clue what he was on about and I just let it pass. Anyway, long story cut short, he brought me here and I met Cody and Natty; Natty used to live with us back then," she suddenly smiled amusingly, "Cody didn't like me very much at first. Said I was too annoying, I knew all the answers to too many things and it pissed him off. Natty was the complete opposite, I was like her little pet, a doll she loved to dress up and play with," her forehead creased and she scowled, "it got was rather annoying after a few weeks and Elden could tell, so he sent me out with Edward and Cody."

She stopped talking suddenly and said rather sharply, "you remember how I told you we make wallets and whatnot things like that?"

"Yes," pressed Mr. Weasley

"Well we don't actually _make_ them," said Hermione softly and then hesitated, "We _steal_ them. We can take things out of there pockets with nobody noticing. It took so long to get good control of and it takes practice to be able to put your hand in someone's pocket and not get caught, a lot of practice! It's called pick pocketing. Elden describes it as a dance. You have to stay in extract timing and rhythm as your partner for it to be done correctly or you can get caught and then it'll be the end. I sent the first few weeks watching the boys finding a style from them. It's rather amazing, they can move so quickly."

"Steal them?" repeated Ron slowly. Harry looked over at him. It was the first time that he had spoken during then entire time and Harry could tell his curiosity was overpowering his anger at the moment.

"Yes," said Hermione avoid all their gazes. She remained silent, as if waiting for something to happen.

_Alright_, thought Harry. However, he still believed living with vampires and not telling them about it was worse then muggle stealing!

"That's dishonesty that is Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley sternly as if she was telling off a three-year-old, "I would never have thought you were the stealing type."

Suddenly Hermione smiled, a very careful smile, concealing, "Yes. You're exactly right Mrs. Weasley. It's why I'm still here, it's always the unexpected. It's called making a living and business."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm sure you would want to hear more about living with bloodsuckers wouldn't you?" snapped Hermione, interrupting Mrs. Weasley.

She didn't continue to argue and it seemed to Harry that Hermione took that as a yes.

"Actually," said Hermione her voice soft again, "I thought they were being idiots when they told me. I didn't believe them at first, I thought they were drunk! _Vampires!_ Ha, very likely! I was here for two years before Natty told me why she and Cody would disappear once a week. It was to go hunting. I thought Natty was being thick and I refused to believe her; I thought there was no such thing as vampires. They said they trusted me enough to know the truth and not to tell anyone, but I wouldn't have told anyone anyway because people would think I was mad! Elden, Edward and Cody all said it was true but I just shook it off and said they couldn't scare me because I didn't believe in that sort of rubbish."

"And then what happen?" asked Ginny breathlessly. She was now sitting next to Hermione on the bed, watching the other girl, her eyes bright with apprehension. Harry would have laughed if it wasn't so silent; Ginny looked like a frenzied little child.

It seemed Hermione had caught Ginny's expression too because she smiled and said, "Ginny Breathe."

Ginny's expression calmed and Hermione's smile widened a little and she continued, "Anyhow, Cody and Edward for the next year or so kept trying to convince me that Cody and Natty were vampires. They finally gave up after I didn't say a word to them for an entire week because I thought they were being ridiculous and trying to make fun of me. They let it drop and nobody brought it up again," suddenly her smile dropped and she paused, "then one night, there was an accident…the winter that Edward was about to turn ten… he was out on his own coming back from the Inland when it happened. You see, Bellina was the last to join the coven; she was still young, maybe thirteen, she hadn't belonged anywhere. She wondered into London, just for something to do. She was a complete savage, killing and feeding whenever she liked, and nobody had caught her yet," she glanced at everyone nervously when she said this, "Edward had no idea Bellina was hiding in the shadow outside the pub waiting for someone to pass by. He says he doesn't remember it, just someone grabbing him and then he had woken up here."

She paused for a moment to allow what she was saying to let sink in for everyone, "Natty had found him, just a little too late. Bellina didn't have time to kill him, she sensed another vampire's presence and fled, leaving Edward bittern and half alive. The next night Natty went out hunting for Bellina; she found her and brought her back here. Of course by now I absolutely believed what I had once called 'rubbish,' considering that Edward was had a two puncher holes in his neck and he was attempting to break down of the room in which Natty had locked him in because he could smell my blood and it was driving him insane. Bellina had been wild back then too and when she saw me here with Cody she attacked me."

Suddenly Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her brown coat and exposed her forearm.

"Come and see," she said. Everyone moved closer to have a look. Harry searched her arm for a moment and then spotted it. Three claw-like scars about 2 inches long down her forearm, now a shiny white from the years against her skin.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed George when he saw them, "They looked like they were nasty."

Hermione smiled bitterly, "it was a fine wake-up call to everything around me and what was happening. I was bleeding all over the place. Cody and Natty had to leave the room with Bellina because here was so much blood. Elden fixed me up but I couldn't stay in the house until the cuts on my arm had healed fully and when I returned Edward was a vampire too."

"Did you feel a bit left out?" asked Ginny, "being the only human?"

"Elden is human too," Hermione answered, "But no, not really, nothing much had changed except Edward had lost his appetite for normal food."

"But they've eaten before, all the times we were there," said Mrs. Weasley in puzzlement

Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley and raised her eyebrows as if something was obvious, "Exactly! _All the times you were there!_ They're very good actors swallowing all that human food!" suddenly she laughed in humor, "that reminds me, I haven't asked them how it was! I'm amazed they were able to keep straight faces and not gag!"

She continued to laugh for a moment before she sobered up saying, "Vampires find human food repulsive. It makes them crave blood even more," she looked at everyone when she said that, "it kind of strange though, but Edward's never shown any revenge on Bellina, at first he was a little depressed with how he had to live, his eating habits and such, but Cody helped him greatly. Bellina got better too; both learnt to control their blood lust like Natty and Cody had a little."

"How exactly would they control it?" asked Mr. Weasley, "is that even possible?"

Harry caught him glance slight at Fred as he said this.

Hermione gave a shrug, "I don't really know. I think it's very hard though. Bellina, Edward and Natty never talk about it. Cody has told me it's not so difficult for those who have been once human; something about the smell of humans becoming attuned while they _were_ humans. It's easier to resist. But Cody, Natty and Bellina had to work so hard, they still are, to resist the urge of human blood. They were born pure vampires so it's much harder, but they have huge control."

"Other then for today," added Ron suddenly

Harry cringed inwardly knowing this might heat Hermione's temper but surprising she just frowned a little, "You just caught him on a bad day. He's actually very good; better then Natty and Bellina. I think the warmness of the room and the smell of human blood was too much to resist. I think he might also be thirsty and that wouldn't have helped his resistance at all…but… I didn't expect him to lose control like _that_…he was complete out of control…if Edward hadn't been there…"

The silence in the room grew again. Harry knew very well what Hermione was implying. If Edward hadn't been there they would have been Cody's lunch!

Hermione said quietly, "I suppose I better explain something else too, about Edward and Cody. They are different then normal vampires, you see, _things_, well, genes in their kind are changing."

"How so?" asked Mr. Weasley his eyebrows pulled together a little

A very small smile came onto Hermione's face. She stayed quiet again for a moment, perhaps trying to find the right way to explain, before saying, "Times are changing; the way of how things work at changing. Edward and Cody are different then the normal common vampires that you know of," she looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said softly, "I'm sure you know of what I'm talking about."

Harry watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks of wariness. Obviously the Weasley Seniors knew exactly what Hermione was talking about because Mrs. Weasley said sharply, "They are just myths Hermione, old stories"

Suddenly Hermione laughed, "They are not old stories Mrs. Weasley they are very real. I thought you were smarter then that! This coven is proof of that and so are many others. You don't know half as much about vampires as you think."

"Fill us in then," snapped Ron, "you seemed to know _so_ much about it, then how about you-"

"Shut up!" snapped Ginny, "she'll never get to explain if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile which Harry suspected was a silent thank-you gesture. She said, "If I tell you everything you promise to _at least_ take into consideration what I tell you."

There was nods all around expect for Ron who rolled his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at the white sheets she was sitting on before saying, "Traditionally vampires have a constant thirsty for blood. They live for it and crave it every moment of the day. _Human_ blood; and they can gain any prey they wish, but by seduction, not force. They were strong and fast, but that does not always win them their prey. Now, there was always a theory, argued among vampire hunters, that some vampires who had been once been human have gain extra qualities that help them capture their prey by different means other then seduction. Or what you refer to as 'old stories.'"

She said the last part to Mrs. Weasley and tried to hide the smile at the amusement of it.

"There has never been any proof of this Hermione," said Mr. Weasley frowning, "The Ministry has looked into it many times through the last twenty years or so. It was just a theory that they were playing with. Some vampire hunters said they had experienced these accelerated abilities of vampires but there was only a few! Not many people are going to believe them if they don't want to. They have come up with terrifying suggestion of what some vampires could do…it's the same issue with You-Know-Who. If people don't want to believe it then they won't. Besides, there is no proof, just word from a few wizards."

"You have proof in this every house," said Hermione, raising her palms and waving them to the walls and ceilings, "Bellina and Natty don't have these talents; they were born full vampires, so they don't have any, as you call them, _accelerated abilities_."

"What exactly do you mean by accelerated abilities?" asked Ginny, her brow frowning as she looked between Hermione and her father.

Hermione answered, "Well it really depends on the vampire. It doesn't always happen to every turned vampire, just perhaps over half. Like for instance, Edward, he is able to read minds," she smiled as her audience all look shocked, "don't worry. Sometimes it's harder for him to read human minds if some people have strong willed minds. But he can see every thought that is passing through a vampire's head or any other creature. It's very useful for when he is hunting because he knows what his prey is thinking, although it's a bit of a pain at times, for the rest of us. He also has extreme strength. _Extreme!_ He could lift the kitchen table over his head supporting it with two fingers when he was eleven!"

George raised an eyebrow, "Impressive."

Hermione laughed warmly, "That was when he was eleven! You should see what he can do _now_!"

"And Cody?" pressed Mr. Weasley. Whether he believed what Hermione was telling them or not Harry would tell he was inquiring to know more. Harry wondered what sort of 'stories' he had heard about these vampire with abilities and it was hard to tell if he looked afraid or curious that these stories, from Hermione's conformation, were true

Hermione frowned at his question saying, "Cody, he's a bit of a mystery. Nobody knows why. Cody _shouldn't have_ any extra talents, he was never human; he was born a vampire. It makes no sense other then he must have been human at one point but Natty says she remembers when he was born and he was defiantly a full vampire. It's so strange."

"What can Cody do?" asked Harry engrossed by what Hermione was explaining. It was rather unbelievable that she knew this side of magic, a side not even Ron had explored! And he was the one who had lived a wizard all this life! Despite the strangeness of this all and the incredibility, this was rather captivating. Who knew _Hermione_, the smartest witch of the age, would be involved with something like this?

"Cody can cause illusions," said Hermione, "He can cause your mind to believe you are seeing something but you really aren't. It's like a distraction he causes before he attacks. It would be very helpful in the battle to play around with the enemy's minds and he enjoys it! He does it enough to me and Edward! His eyes turn yellow whenever he uses this or attacks someone. He's also very fast, faster then Bellina, Natty and Edward put together. It makes him a brilliant tracker, he can follow a scent for miles and not get tired and then if he is caught he can run away before the enemy can even know which way to follow his scent."

She turned to Fred, "You were very lucky it was Cody who lost control. If it had been Edward, Cody would not have been able to get to stop him. He would have caught Edward easily, but he wouldn't be able restrain him, Edward's much too strong for him. Edward had seen what Cody was about to do as soon as he smelt your blood. It's why Edward moved so quickly, Cody a lot faster then him and if Edward had reacted a slit second too later you would be dead."

A chilling shiver suddenly filled the room and it was as if everybody finally understood just how close Cody had come to killing Fred.

Hermione finished her explanation of Cody, but this time Harry was only half listening. Something had struck his mind at a few of her words and everything seemed to click into place perfectly.

_He can cause your mind to believe you are seeing something but you really aren't… His eyes turn yellow whenever he uses this…_

"It was him," he said suddenly speaking aloud, "in the alleyway when you first brought us here."

Everyone looked at him and Hermione said slowly, "Yes. You saw him. You were lucky he was under control at that moment."

"I saw Voldemort," said Harry, "I thought it was actually him. He was so real!"

Hermione smiled, "He creates an illusion to whatever is in your mind that he could work to his advantage. Obviously you still had the thought of You-Know-Who in your mind and Cody had wielded that to make you believe you were seeing him. He can somehow connect your mind to his and you become one mind together."

She smiled again, "It's why Edward and Cody make such a brilliant team," she tapped her forehead, "there both work in the mind. Edward's very strong and Cody's every fast. Edward can see the thoughts in your mind and Cody can create illusion that can drive you crazy."

"There's also one more thing," said Hermione, "about Cody. I know this is going to seem very strange but Cody also can transform into a cat."

Ron raised his red eyebrows and George snorted, "A _cat_?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "it's very strange. I don't know why or how, but he always has, an ability of his, along with creating illusions and being able to move at impossible speeds! Cody is a _very_ bizarre creature! I don't really know anything about his past. He never, _ever_, talks about it, not even with Edward; I think it's something haunting for him. But that cat that you saw a couple of days ago at breakfast that morning that was Cody. He had been tracking something."

"Tracking what?" asked Fred.

"Werewolves," was Hermione's simple answer. She was suddenly on edge. She looked almost scared, nervous…

"Werewolves?" repeated Ron.

Hermione nodded, "he was tracking them and he found out something every interesting, and frightening. You see, London is separated into two territories. One side, this side, belongs to the vampires. This is the south part of the city, and the north belongs to the werewolves. It was a bargain made many years ago that the two species would share the city as long as they kept to their territories. This coven does not hunt humans. They hunt animals. It's more humane; they can live among the humans, and not be tempted by the lure of human blood. But sometimes it's just too much, like just now. Cody needed to go hunting, he was thirsty and when he smelt Fred's blood…" she shook her head, "they could turn into savage animals so quickly."

"So why do you _stay_ with them?" asked Mrs. Weasley "It's much too dangerous."

However Hermione shook her head, "I've been living here since I was seven years old. Edward and Cody were already here. Cody had been living among humans for a while, since he was about five I think and I've been living here so long they have sort of…become _used_ to the smell of my blood. They can resist a lot more easily. Besides, I would never think of leaving this place, I called it my home even before I realized vampires had existed."

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "the werewolves have made a truce with some of the vampires down in the mountains. They are going to work together."

"Work together?" repeated Mr. Weasley slowly, "Why? For what?"

Hermione looked away from them all and said quietly, "How many humans do you know belong to a coven of vampires? How common is it?"

"Not common at all," offered Ginny, when nobody said anything.

"No," agreed Hermione, "I don't know if there ever was such a thing! But the werewolves don't like it. They will attack if I'm not changed."

It took a moment for the ringing silence filled the air and nobody moved. Harry let Hermione's words sink in through the sudden shock. _Change_ her?! Into a _vampire_?!

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley extremely shock, "that is nonsense! Why didn't you tell us before? We could have helped you! The Ministry would sort it out!"

Hermione shook her head, "Wizardry will not sort this out-"

"Yes it can," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, "Arthur could speak to the right people-"

"You're not listening to me!" snapped Hermione, suddenly angrily, "I haven't finished the entire story yet! The werewolves are not the only ones who want me changed. A coven down in the mountains called the Alustra clan, the ones the werewolves have formed a truce with; want me to join their coven! They want me changed for them so I'll join them! I'm a witch and I'd be a vampire! There afraid if I stay with this coven we will out-skill them, we already do! But they can't risk it! I don't know when they are coming but Cody and Edward know it's soon and they haven't got a choice. They have to change me!"

"But we can protect you-" started Mrs. Weasley and Hermione glared at her, "You have no idea what we are up against, if you put me into hiding as a human the Alusta clan will go after Natty, Bellina, Cody and Edward and they is the last thing I want! A couple of nights ago Cody and Edward were attacked because some of the werewolves had come for _me_! Going into hiding won't fix anything, just cause more problems, and magic won't do much, vampires are immune to it!"

"But it's not fair," said Ginny, "They can't rule your life! Can't you just leave here?"

Hermione hesitated, "yes, but that won't stop the Alusta clan coming after me! They may leave me alone if they know I'm not part of this coven anymore. It very hard to tell, but anyway, I don't want to leave."

"Why not?" said Ron, sounding like he thought Hermione was insane, "Why would you stay here?"

Hermione titled her head to the side as she looked at Ron, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You have a loving and caring family Ron, I never had a real family, _this_ is my family. I belong here. It doesn't mean I want to _be_ a vampire, but I don't want to leave. I can't have it both ways."

"No you can't Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley quietly, "but you still have us. You are a witch; you have another chance of a life."

Hermione remained silent for a moment and said, "Mrs. Weasley how much do you miss Percy?"

Everyone froze at Percy's name. All eyes flickered between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, knowing that Hermione had hit a cord. However Mrs. Weasley stayed silent, her lips pressed tightly together as Hermione sighed, "That is how I feel when I have to leave! I never wanted to go to Hogwarts, but after I got my letter Elden made me, saying I shouldn't give up a chance at another opportunity in life, but…I don't want it…he said to try it out for the first year and if I still didn't like it I wouldn't have to go…but I decided to stay…"

"Alright," said Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead, "let me get this straight. The werewolves that live in the other side of London don't want you human because…"

"They are scared and don't like a vampire coven living so close to them that has a witch," provided Hermione

"Okay," continued Mr. Weasley, "and because you don't want to be changed into a vampire they have made a truce with another coven to have you changed because they know this other vampire coven wants you to belong to them."

Hermione smiled lightly at him, "In simple terms, very actuate."

"And even if you run away it'll solve the problem with the werewolves but not with that other vampire clan," said Mr. Weasley

Hermione nodded.

Silence filled the room before Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur can't something be done. Her friends could be hidden as well."

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "No I'm afraid the situation is as complicated as Hermione says. All vampires have a very good scene of smell?" Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione who nodded and he continued, "even if we used all the magical capabilities ever know to wizards they would still be found. We can't hide a blood scent. It would only be a matter of time before they were found."

"And don't suggest about garlic," added Hermione as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, "it's absolute rubbish. It doesn't really work; the most harm it'll do to a vampire is makes their nose sting of the strong scent but not enough to turn them away. And Holy Water and a Crucifix Cross don't work either. It's just silly myths. If a vampire wants to kill you a bit of water and wood won't stop it! And they can come out in sunlight, only the very older vampires can't. It's got to do with that changing genetics. That's why the younger ones are so hard to find, they can blend in among humans, well the ones who are humane enough like this coven."

Mrs. Weasley remained silent and Hermione looked at the door suspiciously, "I think the others have got him stopped."

"Where's Elden?" asked Ginny, "Shouldn't he be here as well? Wait; wouldn't he be in danger as well? He's a human too."

Hermione shook her head, "He went to get Bellina and Natty to see if they could calm things down, well, calm Cody down at least, he should be back by now. And no," she suddenly gave a chocked laugh, "if you haven't noticed Elden's an old man. Even as a vampire he won't be much use. The Alusta clan would never trade me for him!"

She trailed off and looked extremely uneasy. She turned her gaze to the window again as she spoke, "Elden is up to something. Edward and Cody are starting to get a bit nervous now, they are trying to hide it but I can see it. I've known them too long for them to try and fool me. Elden doesn't want me changed but he won't say why. Edward can't read his thoughts anymore, Elden is clouding his mind and making sure Edward doesn't break through. There is extreme un-trust at the moment between the three of them. Someone is also following us. Cody's been searching and trying to catch the scent for days but he's not coming up with anything. They think Elden has something to do with that too."

"There is also something else," said Hermione, "since I'm telling you everything I think it would be best if you know. Did Elden ever tell you how I sometimes make extra money?"

"No," said Ginny, "What do you mean?"

"I-well," Hermione sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable and she muttered slowly, "I sometimes work at the Inland, as, well, I suppose the right word for it, would be a prostitute."

She looked up at their faces. Harry wasn't sure about his own expression but Hermione's turned almost a fearfully horror and Harry guessed his own and the Weasley wore similar expressions.

"It's not all the time," added Hermione quickly and talking very fast, "Elden sometimes makes deals with _clients_ of his and they pay him money through me. Look, it's not all that terrible," suddenly she glared at them all, "stop looking at me like that! It's not under my control!! It's not a common thing I do but when Elden says he needs helping out in persuasion he asks me for some extra help with them…"

She didn't say anymore and turned her face away from them. Harry could tell on the expression on her face she felt like she had said too much. In Harry's option maybe she had, he felt like he hardly knew the girl that was sitting on that bed next to an astonished looking Ginny. First a theft, then a soon-to-be vampire and now, _this_! Next she'd be telling them she was an intruder into Hogwarts and she was really Jack the Ripper!

She looked back at them, "can you now _see_ why I did not say anything? I didn't want you involved in this mess."

"Hermione we can help-" started Mrs. Weasley

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped suddenly leaping to her feet and off the bed, "stop acting like the ministry and wizardry will fix things! This is exactly why I didn't want any of you to be involved, you think you can fix it, make it all go away, but you can't! I brought you here because I knew it would be safe for Harry! Nothing more! I didn't want you to know anything, Edward said it wasn't any of your business and he was right but if you get involved in this it will only cause more trouble! So I am asking you, no, actually I am _begging_ you to leave this to us. I can handle it! You asked for an explanation and I have told you all I know."

"And you expect us to just stand by when you need our help?" said Ron crossing his arms over his chest, still looking a sickening green colour, "Especially when there are vampires out there wanting to stuck your blood out!"

"I don't need your help!" said Hermione through gritted teeth, "I am going to be a vampire in less then two days! I've got all the protection I need! And you shouldn't be worrying about _me_! You have to concentrate on your own problems! One of the every big ones is Voldemort!"

"But-" started Ron and Hermione glared at him so angrily that he instantly stopped talking at her look.

"Hermione we're not going to let this happen!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "How can you expect it? How could you want this?"

"Because that's the way it is! I understand why you would be concerned!" she looked extremely frustrated now, "But, _please_…I…am…_begging_…you…to…leave…it…alone."

"No!" said Ginny hotly suddenly, "your our friend! Don't even think about it!"

"Ugh!" Hermione threw up her hands and began to stalk towards the door, "Stop being so stubborn! I'm not going to leave my family here to die!"

"Hermione-!" started Harry, but Hermione had already wretch open the door and slammed it behind her.

"Come on!" Ginny grabbed her father's hand, "we have to go and get her! Dad! Come on!"

Ginny pulled on Mr. Weasley's hand but the man didn't move. His feet were rooted to the ground and he was staring lightly at the closed door.

"Dad!" said Ginny frustrated, "Come on!"

"No," said Mr. Weasley light. At this word Ginny's stopped pulling on his hand but still held it, "She's right. It's her decision. We cannot rule her life."

"Arthur!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, "The girl is going to change herself into a vampire so that her friends can't be killed! It's a little drastic won't you say?"

"Molly dear," said Mr. Weasley, "there is nothing we can do! She's not our child! She is allowed to do whatever she wishes and although I don't agree with this anymore then you do, if she says it has to be done and she knows that magic will do little in a situation like this then so be it! Some things just don't turn out pleasant!"

"But there are people who can stop this Dad!" said Ron urgently, "you now there are. Vampires can't just go around deciding who they will or will not turn into a vampire!"

"Only for a minimal amount of time," said Mr. Weasley, "vampires are remarkable creatures. It's only a matter of time before she would be found and, if what she says is true, be changed by those who want her in there coven. She has lived with these people since a small child. She defiantly feels like one of them! I think we should do as she asks and leave it alone."

"But Arthur-!" Mrs. Weasley looked horrified, "we can't just leave her at these vampires' mercy!"

Mr. Weasley smiled lightly at his wife, "I don't think she will be. I've watched her with those two boys since the beginning and they are not going to let anything happen to her. I think it's best if we don't get involved."

"Arthur-!" started Mrs. Weasley in a more stern voice

"Molly say whatever you want to me but I still think we should leave it be," said Mr. Weasley

"Dad no! Don't!" said Ginny, tears starting to form in her eyes, "she's our friend!"

"And she's chosen to keep you safe by saying not to get involved, and by trying to keeping this quiet fro, you," said Mr. Weasley, "As her friend you should respect that!"

"Dad right!" said George suddenly joining the argument, "It's not like you'll never see her again Gin!"

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "It's not all rubbish, I mean, I think it will be interesting, an _educational experience_! How many of our friends are _vampires_?"

"Fred!" barked Mrs. Weasley angrily, "This is not the time for jokes!"

"Harry what do you think?" asked Ron, sounded extremely tired suddenly. Harry looked up in surprise. He had not expected to give his opinion, and he blinked in surprise.

"Err…I dunno," said Harry unsurely, "Well…"

Of course he did not want his best friend to become a vampire. But Hermione sudden explanation of the truth was surprising. He remembered when he first met her, back on the Hogwarts Express four years ago. The way she had acted and at Hogwarts how she had separated herself from the others. Like she didn't belong, which was now, he understood was perfectly true and why. She felt like she didn't belong at all, suddenly being without her vampire friends and begin on her own again, she didn't know how to make _human_ friends. She hadn't made an effort to make new friends; all she wanted was to go home.

Harry knew exactly what it was like to miss a beloved home. To miss Hogwarts. It nearly killed him living with then Durselys for all those years. Was that how Hermione felt when she _came_ to Hogwarts? Did she have that homesickness squish her insides so much that she felt sick with sorrow and the want for her home and family?

But when she had made friends with Harry and Ron she had kept her life here a secret, not wanting them to be in the same sort of trouble as her, to try and keep them safe from this. They had enough worries with Volemort. That was why Harry supposed.

But a _vampire_! She was so smart and the top of the year and she was willing to throw all that away to help her vampire friends. It just wasn't right, there had to be something that they could do. Perhaps Dumbledore might be able to help…

Harry went over everything in his mind again. The delight on her face when she had seen Edward the first time they had entered the Inland and the huge grin on her face she couldn't wipe when they had left the muggle taxis in the main London streets. Yet, there was everything she could never have as a human, to throw it all away was stupid!

Harry let out a quiet low breathe and went against what his mind was screaming at him to do, "I think we should let her do what she thinks is right."

"Yeah, but Harry-!" started Ron

"Just leave it be will you!"

Everyone wiped around at the new voice at the door. Edward stood in the door way. Harry hadn't even heard the door open or even how long Edward had been standing there. There was a gash along his neck that was bleeding and a piece of cloth was rapped down his left hand, his black baseball hat was missing, his hair was ruffled in all directions and his clothes were disorganized.

Edward was glaring at them and Harry stared back at him. He saw him in a new light, knowing every well if he wanted to Edward could properly kill them very easily and no magic was going to stop him, since Hermione said vampires were invulnerable to magic.

"You don't have a clue what this is doing to her!" Edward glared at them, "She doesn't have a choice. The other vampires will hunt her down and she's right, if they can't find her they'll come after us! You can not help her!"

"Don't tell us what we can and cannot do!" snapped Mrs. Weasley suddenly

"It is done of your business!" growled Edward, his bright eyes flashing, "Can't you see that?!"

"Hermione is like a daughter to us!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "Do not expect us to stand aside! Do you know what this will do to her life? People will look at her like she's different! Like she's some sort of…sort of _monster_!"

"Wow," snarled Edward sarcastically, "you speak like I don't _know_!"

"Molly dear please-" started Mr. Weasley but Mrs. Weasley rounded on him and snapped, "Not another word Arthur, I will handle this!"

Edward snorted and muttered loudly, "I highly doubt it!"

Mrs. Weasley turned back to him, "You will not do this to her!"

Edward suddenly smiled, his sharp two fangs highly visible and threatening, "It won't be me that will be changing her."

Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh and said, "I just want the best for her and the best for her is not to throw her life away for a group of vampires that from what I see, just want her for their own use! She is about to give away her future for all this! Do you know how intelligent she is?! What sort of life, a real proper _human_, she can have?!"

"Hey, I've never realized that!" said Edward, his tone sarcastic again

"Your going to ruin her life!" snapped Mrs. Weasley angrily, "_We_ are the ones who want the best for her!"

"Then stay out of this!" hissed Edward angrily, "or next time I'll _let_ your son be ripped to shreds!"

Without waiting for a reply or reaction Edward turned on his heel and was gone from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat the kitchen table nervously nibbling at her nails. Cody was gone from the house now, according to Edward, Bellina and Natty had taken him off somewhere. She didn't ask where and he didn't say, so she left it.

After her argument with her wizard friends she had come back here almost in tears and Edward, already knowing what happen, and gone off to try and speak to them.

She knew this would happen! She _knew_ it! Oh, why, _why_ didn't she just keep her mouth shut? She should never have had told them about her becoming a vampire. This new found information of her being immortal seemed to overwrite everything to them, even the thieving and shoplifting and everything else she had been involved in for years.

Only Mr. Weasley seemed to understand some of what she was saying.

_Thank Heaven's for a man like that at this at the moment_, thought Hermione. She knew that they would try and stop this, she knew them and she knew they wouldn't let this go…

"I don't like them even more then before!"

A voice made her spring a meter in her seat in surprise and pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up, it was Edward.

_Stop doing that! _

Edward's hardened face softened a little and he smiled, "Sorry, forgot. I have to remember you can't hear me when I walk; I'm too quiet for your ears. You're only human after all!"

There was a moment's pause.

_So?_

She preferred speaking to him through her mind at the moment, she wasn't sure if her voice was working or if she opened her mouth too soon she's throw up as a result or something nasty like that.

Edward sighed and sat down next to her, "The red haired women, Molly, she's a bloody pain. Talks like she's the only one who cares for you and knows what's best for you."

Hermione's annoyance swelled again but she knew better, _really_, then to get angry.

_She doesn't mean any harm_

"Yeah," agreed Edward sarcastically, "your justification would be different if _you_ saw what she was thinking."

_Well?_

"She was debating whether to attack me physically or with her magic," grinned Edward, "either way it would have been useless. I could break her fat body in less then two seconds!"

_Be nice!_

"Yeah, yeah."

_What about the others?_

"Well the man, Arthur, is going to let you go without a fuss and so are the twins and the black haired boy-"

"Harry!" her voice seemed to have returned to her. This shocked her! She had expected him to hold an argument or something or other but for _him_ to not worry…?

"I didn't say that!" said Edward suddenly sharply, "None of them like this but they are _willing_ to at least understand all you have told them."

_And the others?_

Edward hesitated and put an arm around her shoulders, "Stop this! I've told you already, it's none of their business and we'll take care of you! Stop worrying about them!"

_I can't_

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well then you've got to learn Mynie!"

_Easy for you to say!_

Edward sighed and said quietly and changed the subject, "Cody's not good."

Hermione's head snapped around to look at him, "You think I wouldn't know?"

Edward shook his head and said uneasily, "I think I may have hurt him. I didn't mean it, but…he was just so…out of control. He attacked me. I don't think he realized what he was doing. The only thoughts in his mind were getting to that boy and then after you dragged them all out he got angry at me for not letting him kill…he didn't even recognize me…"

His voice trailed off and Hermione felt a twig in her heartstrings. Poor Edward; Cody was his best friend. A brother to him and he had to hurt him just to put him back into control.

"I've never seen him like that before," said Edward quietly, his voice low with concern, "He's had trouble of course, but never has he lost that _much_ control. If Natty and Bellina hadn't arrived when they did…he was just so wild…completely lost…I properly would have had to kill him.-"

_Don't!_

Edward fell instantly hushed at her silent plead. It was bad enough for her to have to see it let alone hear about the fight side of it. But there was also one question that was bugging at her mind, something that worried her.

_Will I be like that?_

"No," said Edward after a moment, "Never that wild. Your older as well, you'll learn to control yourself faster. Cody didn't always live like this; the smell of human blood is much sweeter to him. He craves it more. It was okay for me, hard at times, but reasonable…"

_Where's Elden?_

Edward shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "I dunno."

_I told them you're suspicious about him_

"I know."

_Was that a bad idea?_

"What's Elden going to do if they say something to him, he won't admit to it. We're unregistered vampires; you didn't tell your friends that did you? Elden wouldn't want to get into trouble with your magic government."

_Crap! I forgot that part!_

"Well I'm glad you did!"

_You know I surprised the werewolves haven't given us up or another vampire coven like Alusta. _

"The werewolves wouldn't give us up; it was part of the truce made by many years ago. That is also another threat they are using against us regarding you! And the Alusta clan won't expose us, there no more registered then we are!"

There was a moment's silence, both in Hermione's mind and from Edward's voice.

_Why is Cody so quiet about things?_

"_Things? _Please explain."

_You know._

"Apparently not."

"_About his old life and all…"_

Edward paused and when he spoke his words were very careful, "I don't know more then you do Mynie. Cody doesn't like to talk about it. Just, leave it alone."

_Okay, sorry. I was just wondering. _

Edward shrugged again, "I think he went through something bad. He always keeps out of those thoughts, like he doesn't _want to_ remember, Natty's the same. I've brought it up a few times with him but I can see in his mind he starts to really panic, almost hysterically, and he tries to shut his mind down, he tries desperately not to think."

_So you can't see anything about it?_

"No, I don't think it's anything like that. I think it's so _he_ can't see anything."

_Gee, poor thing. Some awful must have happened._

Edward shrugged again, "I suppose."

Hermione knew from Edward's tone that the topic had come to a close. She gazed at the kitchen table top, her mind felt strangely blank. Almost empty.

Suddenly Edward was alert. He jumped to his feet just as a door suddenly slammed below.

He whispered, "Natty."

Hermione fell into confusion. Why would he be so tense that Natty had arrived? A sudden fear shred through her. Was she supposedly not under control either? Had Edward thought none of them would return to quickly and he had mistakenly let Hermione out away from the safety of her other friends?

"We can't wait anymore," hissed Edward suddenly, his brown face looked paler then ever before and just as Natty entered the room Edward was at her side whispering in her ear. His lips moved too fast and his voice was too low for Hermione to understand.

_What the hell is going on? _She spoke, well screamed, was more the word, in her mind. Hopefully she would get Edward's attention, but no. He just ignored her.

She watched as Natty's dark eyes moved to her face and stayed firmly on her. Hermione felt suddenly uncomfortable as Natty, too, moved onto edge.

"What-!"

"No!" Edward was at her side in less then a second. He had a hand muffled over her mouth and hissed, "Do not speak! They will hear you!"

_Who?_

"You must be changed," Edward's eyes darted to Natty, "Now, _right_ now!!"

Hermione eyes widened in utter shock and fright. Now, what the fucking hell did he mean???!!!

_No! Edward!_

"Their coming," hissed Edward as Natty grabbed her arm and he left go of her, "I just heard their thoughts in my head! There less then seven kilometers away! Oh shit! They took perfect timing!! Without Cody or Bellina here!"

"I can do it," said Natty speaking to Edward the confidence shined in her voice, "I'm strong enough."

Edward nodded, "Make it quick!"

He made it sound like a fucking toilet break or something! Wait, wait! This wasn't happening, not now! She looked at Natty with pleading eyes; Natty spoke calm to her, "It's alright Mynie. It's just a little pick. Nothing to worry about! And I swear I'm under control, I won't hurt you I promise!"

Natty smiled kindly at her, as if to comfort her, but Hermione saw her glistening fangs and it was no means any comforting to her.

_EDWARD!!_

"What?!"

_Tell me what's going on?!_

"There coming," he hissed, "The Alusta clan. Right now! For God's sake Natty what are you waiting for?!"

Suddenly, without saying a word, Natty grabbed Hermione's shoulders firmly so she couldn't move and Edward pushed her curls off the left side of her neck. Holy Bloody Shit!

_Wait! Wait! What about Harry and the Weasleys?!_

Suddenly she felt another pair of hands grip her waist firmly so she could run. Not that she'd be going anywhere with Natty's death grip on her.

Then her face was full of reddish-brown hair and a sharp and cutting feeling against the left side of her neck. It was in her skin; something sharp and strong and solid. It really _hurt_. Her eyes began to water and she gasped and tried to push the Natty off her but her hands were suddenly caught at the last moment.

The reddish-brown colour in front of her eyes began to black in and out of colour. She felt something against her neck pull out of her skin like a knife being released from a body after being pushed into it. She felt dizzy and her mind was heavy and groggy.

"I'll get them out," a voice. She knew that voice.

Yet, she had suddenly instantly forgotten it as soon as it had come.

**HAHAHA!!!!!!! Such naughtiness of me!!! I put in another chiffy for you all!! grins evilly Oh, you all **_**hate**_** me!!!! Hehehe! Well look on the bright side! It was a quick update! Quicker then I expected me to write this chapter! Well not much more left to say other then review! ;) **


	16. And it's to Wales for Us!

**Hello my lovely readers!! Welcome to the next chapter! Hermione's now a vampire! How exciting!! ;)**

**Now, firstly I would like to thank my wonderful and most dedicated reviews! Thank-you so much for your encouragement and suggestions! I love you all!**

**Well, not much more to be said other then, enjoy!**

The reddish-brown colour was now gone, everything was now gone. She was floating; free, gentle with strange feeling coursing through her like gentle waves on a beach. She could barely understand the feeling. It was sucking her into a hole of pretty stars and light and everything around her smelled sweet and fresh. A gentle child's laugh filled her ears, gracefully taking her along her beautiful tunnel of stars and light. Suddenly she burst gently and hugely into a black sky with big bright stars.

What a scene to see!

She then felt a new feeling. It was cutting her open. It was starting to hurt! No! All the nice, happy and gentle things were leaving! What was this?! Her entire body was burning; she was on fire, it burned all her veins, her insides to black ash! A feeling inside her was being sucked something out; horrible, horrible screeching feeling her ears! No, please, stop! It hurts, stop!!

She felt an almightily bang pass through her body like a rocket exploded inside her. Something in her shattered. Something wonderful had broken inside her! No, she had to mend it! She had to put it back together! But it was broken. How could a wonderful and amazing thing inside her shatter like so?!

Suddenly everything changed. She was seeing things in front of her. Like old memories but she had no recollect where they had come from. They could not be her own…

_A gigantic white mansion, high windows but no doors stood on a lone hill, glowing in the dark black night. _

_Two little light-brown haired boys ran down a hallway, laughing, towards a young girl with reddish-brown hair, whose pale perfect face held a sullen expression at them._

"_Derrick!" a woman with a beautiful pale face and shinny red hair called through a door, "Leave Natty alone! She's working with your father!"_

_Outside the sun was bright and hot, spraying its light on a huge garden with different coloured flowers and green plants shone in the sunlight. A young girl with reddish-brown hair runs fast along a trail. A little boy with light brown hair suddenly jumped out from a bush, hurling himself at the girl crying, "Gotcha! Ha, Ha!" The boy's face is bright with laughter as the girl gasped at him, "Alright, mercy Cody!"_

_Howls and screams filled the night's air. A little girl with reddish-brown hair ran up a flight of stairs, gasping in dry sobs as she run. "Mother!" the girl's voice was panicked and terrified. She slipped on one step and fell against it. Gasping, she gobbled to her feet in panic, slipping more on the substance she had fallen on. All down her clothing she was covered in a red substance…she knew the smell of that blood…_

_A man, bloodied and broken and dismembered, lay gasping for breath. He rasped out, "London, find human called Elden." _

"_May I introduce Edward Slater," said an old man leering a reddish-brown haired girl and a younger boy with light brown hair. The girl smiled at the other boy the old man was introducing but the little boy, clinging to her hand, turned his head away disinterested and unwilling. _

A cracking sound exploded her head. The images flashing through her mind disappeared and she was suddenly no longer floating, she was very still and she felt something under her fingertips; it was solid and hard.

She felt an aching feeling past through her and she felt more of her body now. Her head, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, waist, hips, legs, feet…she felt uncomfortable. She wanted to find out what was happening. She didn't like this hard and solid stuff! Get it off!

"Nothing is on you."

What? What was that? She had heard something like that before. It sounded, what was the word? It sounded…_familiar_. Yes, that was right, familiar. It was a strange thing. Very strange…and now, she could hear more of those familiar things floating through the air to her ears

"She's a bit out of touch with reality I'd say."

"You don't think so?!"

"Please boy! How do you think she'd be like?"

"I dunno. Ed was screaming bloody murder at us for something to eat. I was expecting something similar."

A sound of wind chimes ran through the air. It was high sound and it sent a feeling of happiness swelling through her veins. She knew what it was; she'd heard that too before. It was a pearl of loud laughter.

"Oh shut-up Puss in Boots!"

Hermione felt more feeling in her body. She felt…weird. Her insides were empty, missing. Why was nothing there? She forced herself to swallow and a strange dryness on her tongue and down her throat suddenly mad her gasp.

"Finally! I was tired of waiting for something to happen!"

"Cody shut-up! I highly doubt the first thing she needs when she wakes is to hear your voice."

Hermione felt restless. She wanted more then anything to sit up and see what all this noise and talking was. Who was talking? She didn't understand a word any of them were saying.

"Hermione?"

Her name! They knew her name!

Very slowly she began to peel back her eyelids from over her eyes. Her vision was watery; everything was washes of a thousand different colours and swirls. She blinked a few times, maybe that might clear her vision. It helped. She could makes out something over her. She blinked a few more times. Her water vision was clearing up and she could make out four faces, but still blurred a little like they had been smudged with water colours.

"Hermione?"

Annoyed at herself for not being able to see properly, Hermione kept blinking and finally everything moved into more focus. Four faces were above her, their heads in a circle above her face. Three pale and one a light brownish colour; she knew their names. She knew them! She did! But they were locked away in her mind that was still to far away for her to reach.

Suddenly one of them, a pale boy grinned hugely at her, "Morning Sunshine!"

She groaned. She knew that voice and she knew the pale boy.

"Not you," she gasped, "what do you want Cody?"

Everyone suddenly laughed. She felt her face pull into a sheepish grin and moved to push herself up on her hands. She body felt heavily and tried. Weak almost…

She could now recognize the faces around her; Edward, Natty, Bellina, Cody…

She put a hand to her head. Now that she had regained more consciousness she started to feel the aching feelings in her body more powerfully now as if it had cruelty waited until she was conscious to make her more fully aware it was there. Her head was slitting in half and her mouth was hurting, really hurting, as if someone had pulled all her teeth out and not given her any numbing medicine for the pain.

She moved her hand to her mouth and whispered, "They really hurt."

All the while the other four were watching her closely as if just wait her to spring at them or something or other.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered; her head felt heavy and disconnected from her body. It was like waking up to another hangover!

Natty cocked her head to the side a little, while saying, "You don't remember?"

"Don't laugh if I ask you something," said Hermione uneasily, "Because my brain is a little fuzzy at the moment and I'm not sure what's happened."

"Depends what it is," said Cody grinning at her

"Did-did you…turn me into a…vampire…?" she struggled. She felt incredibly idiotic asking something like this, expecting them to stare at her and ask if she had gone mad. But their reactions were not what she had expected.

Natty looked at Edward as Cody's grinned widened and Bellina answered her, her delicate voice was high, "Natty did, yes."

Hermione hesitated, "I-I thought so…"

"How do you feel?" asked Natty in a concerned voice as Hermione sat up fully.

"Um, okay I guess," She muttered, "but I don't feel different, expect I feel like I have another hangover and someone has ripped all my teeth out."

"It's normal," smirked Edward, "It'll disappear in a few days and you'll feel normal."

Suddenly his smirk faded and he exchanged another look with Natty. Both of them looked worried.

"What?" said Hermione moving her head between the two of them, "what's the matter?"

"Well," it was Bellina who spoke; she pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Aren't you angry with us?"

Hermione stared at them, moving Bellina's quietly wary face, to Cody's grinning one, then to Edward and Natty's worried ones. She shook her head but then winced and grabbed her temples as the painfulness increased with the movement.

"But you were struggling really hard," said Edward, "You were pushed at both me and Natty to try and get free. It was like we were murder you or something."

"Typically you were," added Cody, but instantly he fall silent at the expression Edward threw at him.

Hermione brow creased. Had she been? That she couldn't remember!

"How long have I been out for?" asked Hermione

"A couple of hours," replied Edward, "It's almost 7:00 o'clock; nighttime. I'd say about eight hours or so."

"Wow," muttered Hermione, "it only felt like a few moments."

So, it was official, she was now a vampire. But for some reason she didn't feel any different…or stranger for that matter. She expected to go crazy with bloodlust or something but nothing, sure, her mouth and throat felt like sand paper and extremely dry but other then that, nothing. Maybe she'd go crazy and wild like Cody had when she was around humans, the thought of that made her inwardly cringe. Or maybe it still hadn't hit her yet.

"Well she clearly doesn't remember much," said Cody, his cheerful voice bouncing through the air of tension and worry that Edward, Natty and Bellina were creating. He then turn to Hermione, "I'm guessing you're hungry?"

_Hungry_?!

She knew Cody wasn't talking about bread and butter. Yes, she did feel hungry, not the normal human way of hungry when the stomach would churn. Her stomach felt empty and hallow, quite literally, like she hadn't eaten any food for days. However, she had something else on her mind other then assassinating another live creature! She couldn't do anything else before it was answered. She stared back at Cody for a moment.

"What happened to _you_," she said

Cody's brow creased and looked a little taken aback, "_me_?"

Hermione nodded and after a moment Cody's face dropped in realization of what she meant and he looked away like he was ashamed. He was silent for a moment and then said with embarrassment, "I don't really know how to explain it-"

"Bellina and I took him away, got him to calm down, and then Bellina took him hunting," interrupted Natty. The room fell quiet as her voice closed but Hermione wasn't happy yet.

"And after that," she pressed

"You know," said Edward awkwardly, "Natty changed you."

"After that!" she glared at Edward, "you said the Alusta clan was coming because that's why Natty changed me!"

Edward glanced at the other three, "We had to run for it. We couldn't battle, not with you there and your friends…"

Hermione was suddenly alert. A sudden stream of panic stroked through her. It burned in her veins, her mind worked over time, a panic like no other. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Oh God, no, no, _no_!!!

A sudden instinct shot through her body and her body reacted before her mind even had a chance to register the new feeling. She suddenly grabbed hold of Edward's shirt and pulled him towards her, a ripping sound was heard and a strange growling came from her, "What happen?!!"

Edward suddenly looked alarmed at her sudden movement, "Hermione!"

She instantly realized what she had done and the look on her friend's face made her let go of Edward's shirt and as he pulled back in shock she saw what had made the ripping sound. There was a tear in his shirt from where she had grabbed him. She half stared at him apologetically and half in shock while he continued to stare at her in alarm. Obviously he hadn't been ready for her attack anymore then she had been.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down at her hands. Since when had she been able to rip someone's shirt from just yanking on it?

"You know Mynie," said Cody suddenly, "if you wanted Edward to take his clothes off you would have just asked him. It would properly make things a lot easily then you ripping them off him."

Natty, Bellina and Cody all laughed quietly and normally at this point she would usually have some sort of witty comeback for Cody but instead she felt her checks flare hot and she avoided looking at any of them.

"I didn't mean that," muttered Hermione very quietly, more to herself then to anyone else.

"It's alright," said Edward. She looked up and was a little surprised to see his cheeks slightly flamed as well, whether from Cody's comment or her sudden assault, she didn't know.

"So," said Hermione moving away from the embarrassment that was gripped at her and Edward, "What exactly happened? How did you get them out?"

Edward paused for a moment before saying, "Do you want to know where we are?"

Hermione openly glared at him and the same growling noise ripped through her body and up her throat, "Don't change the subject Edward! What the heck happened to Harry and the others?! Tell me NOW!"

"We are in Wales," said Natty suddenly, ignoring her sudden temper flare as if she hadn't spoken. Hermione opened her mouth in anger again but then quickly shut it.

_Wales?_

"Yes," said Edward, "we are in Wales. I told you we had to get away from London when you were changed," She heard a slight huffing noise and she guessed it came from Cody, "that, and the fact that the Alusta clan nearly slaughtered me and Natty."

Hermione recoiled a little in shock. She looked at Cody and Bellina to see their reactions at this because she did not know how to feel. She didn't fail to notice how Cody turned away slightly. She didn't need Edward's gift to know what was going through his mind. She could rightly guess. His sister and his best friend were possibly nearly killed because he had lost control of himself; they would have needed him and Bellina greatly if there had been a fight, but they had to go away because of _him_.

"So how did you get away?" asked Hermione, "and _what happened to Harry and the Weasleys?!_"

"I am getting to that," snapped Edward, irritated now, "just sit quietly and listen will you! Now, Natty got you out the house, you were sort of gone into a deep sleep and she brought you here. I went to your friends and they were such a pain trying to get them out, they asked so many questions," he made an irritated sound in his throat and shook his head, "I finally got them to leave and when I got back to the house the Alusta clan were there tearing the place to pieces. I only had to get a far away look and then I went to get Cody and Bellina and we all came down here. We didn't go the same way as Natty; we went in a different direction so they would have to split up if they followed us. Besides, they wouldn't know which way you were taken anyway."

"But I though they knew my scent-"

"Your human scent," said Cody suddenly, looking extremely smug, "They won't have a chance of finding you now. You don't carry the same scent. The blood in your veins is cold; your heart no longer beats. If a doctor were to examine you he would get a terrible shock that would properly cause him to have a heart attack! You're a _living dead_! You won't develop a properly scent until the next few days."

"But then couldn't they follow you all?" asked Hermione

Edward nodded his head reluctantly, "yeah, but our scents are also all over the place in that London area. On the streets, in the house, the alleyways, the Inland and then there is London itself! And we would know if they were following us; have a little more faith Hermione! We're not going to let anything happen to you, believe me!"

Hermione squirmed uneasily. There was still a possibility they could have been followed and it was not herself she was worried about, it was her immortal friends. She shook of those thoughts, no, listen to Edward, he knows what he's doing.

"And my friends?" she asked calmly, hoping this may be the last time she asked. If it wasn't, Edward was really going to get it…

Edward hesitated for a moment and he glance at the others and said to them quietly, "I wonder if I could _show_ her?"

Bellina shrugged, her voice even and delicate, no worry or hesitation evident in it, "you could try."

"It may not work," said Cody looking hesitant as well, "the force might still be too powerful for her to handle. She's brand new; she might not be able to take it, it may kill her."

"What's too powerful? What are you talking about?" Hermione's head snapped from one vampire to the next.

Edward looked at Natty who stared back at him and Edward titled his head to the side, his brow creased but he kept his eyes on the older girl. He then turned to Hermione and moved forward so his face was barely an inch away from hers and stared at her squarely in the eyes, his electric blue eyes glowing; flaming through her own.

Hermione stared back in him, completely lost. She had no idea what he was doing and her reaction most likely wouldn't help because his face was much, much too close for something _friendly_…

Suddenly Edward chuckled and she felt his breath against her face, "that's not my intention. Just relax and don't break eye contact."

They waited. The room was silent. Hermione was still lost…maybe this was some sort of welcoming to the coven ritual or something. The thought seemed to make both her and Edward start laughing.

"What's so funny," asked Bellina but Edward ignored her.

He continued to stare right at her, his blue eyes blazing. Hermione stared back at him, not really have any idea what was happening in the slightest. There was more waiting for a few moments, until, finally something happened.

Everything disappeared before her and she was thrown into total and unseeable-through darkness. The only thing she could see were Edward's bright blue eyes that glowered in the darkness. It was as if someone had decided to switch the daylight off and gave no warning of it. She felt a buzzing and zapping feeling begin to penetrating through her skin. It felt like she was receiving small little shocks of electricity, like sparks were flying between herself and Edward.

Then Edward's eyes disappeared too so suddenly like someone had switched them into darkness as well. His blue eyes were instantly replaced by a series of images and sounds which began to pass through her mind's eye like she was watching her own personal movie in her head…

_Edward turned back to Natty. _

"_Go, take her to Bellina's old place," he voice was a rush; "I'll go and find the others! Go, now!"_

_Without another word Natty pulled a collapsed Hermione into her arms and was out the door in less then a second. Edward then moved just as fast and was out the door and down the hallway to a door in less then two seconds. Without knocking or anything of such he slammed the door open. _

_The inhabitants inside all look up startled, two or three even jumped. _

"_You have to leave," Edward gushed moving into the room, "Now please!"_

"_What's happening?" asked Arthur looking shocked_

"_Please," Edward's voice was now almost begging, "you have to leave. There are some other vampires coming and they don't mean well. If they find you here they will kill you all! We have to leave, come on!"_

"_What vampires?" Molly rose to her feet slowly but nobody else made a move _

"_I will explain on the way but you have to move," hissed Edward, "they'll be here any second!"_

"_But-?"_

"_I can leave you here to die if you wish!" hissed Edward, "or you can do as I say and hurry to get out of here! Vampires are immune to magic remember!"_

_At his words movement snapped into motion. There was a slightly scuffle as the wizards all organized to leave; they all understand the danger that was now upon them. They hurried around the room and while Edward paced anxiously at the door, muttering under his breath._

_Just at the second they were just ready Edward hissed at them, "Come one! And hurry!"_

_He suddenly disappeared into the dark and wet smelling hallway that the wizards had to run to keep up with his pace. They flew down the stairs and the tension in the air was high. Edward slammed the front door shut behind them and half pushed them down the stairs, growling at them, "Faster!"_

_They practically run through all the alleyways. It was a good thing the sun was bright and because it was the only soar of light the wizards had in following the vampire. Edward constantly glanced behind them and at one very terror feeling moment his breath caught and he muttered, "oh no!"_

_But he kept running forward the human-wizards right behind them. They had now reached the factory part of London and Ginny gasped, "What's exactly is happening?" _

_Edward didn't even look at her when he spoke; he looked too reoccupied, "She told you about a clan called Alusta, yes?"_

_By "She" it was obvious Edward meant Hermione. Edward didn't wait for a response because he continued, "There are coming. Right now, for her."_

"_What?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley looking suddenly horrified, "That vampire coven that want to turn Hermione?" _

"_But where is she?" asked Ron in panic, "Why isn't she with us?"_

_Edward didn't reply he just kept moving and now they were in the proper London streets. The wizards were gasping for air for having had to run so fast to keep up with the young vampire's fast and speedy pace._

_Edwards stopped in the middle of a moving crowd at the edge of the pavement and looked around nervously. He seemed to relax a little bit and said in a calmer voice, handing something to Mrs. Weasley that he took out of one of his overcoat pockets, "Take this. It's 70 quid. Get yourselves safely and far from London as possible. Go somewhere safe and do not come back here because we will not be here! Please don't try to help us in any way, we can handle it and she'll be half dead with worry if you got involved."_

"_But where are you going?" asked Molly worry evident in her voice, "what about Hermione?"_

_Edward shook his head, "I cannot say. Hermione will be with us. Don't worry about her. She'll be able to protect herself from now on."_

"_What do you-?"_

"_Look please," said Edward, he looked at them pleadingly, "leave here and don't came back, for Hermione's sake! She'd properly try to kill me if anything happen to any of you!"_

"_What do you mean she'll be able to protect herself from now on?" demanded Ron suddenly, "Tell us!"_

_Edward ignored him and he called for a taxi. _

"_No!" said Molly suddenly horrified again as if she understood something terrible, "she did not!" _

_As the taxi pulled up Edward said very quietly, "It was never in your hands. You have to trust me; no harm will come to her, you have my word."_

"_How could you!" screamed Molly suddenly. All the passer-bys stopped and turned to the sudden commotion, "You had no right to-"_

_A sudden very low growl escaped Edward's throat and he hissed so low that nobody other then the Weasleys and Harry were able to hear him. His entire look changed and he looked so dangerous and vampire-like that no one in their right mind would push the boy any further._

"_Enough you stupid woman!" he hissed, "Or I will make sure that tongue of yours never works again."_

"_Mum let's go!" said Ginny suddenly pulling on her mother's arm and moving towards the car, "This isn't helping."_

"_How could you?" Molly repeated but this time in a soft whisper. Edward didn't bother replying. He turned on his heels and disappeared with a flash into the crowd leaving the wizards behind him…_

Hermione gasped and she staggered backwards as a heavy, invisible force pushed her backwards. She realized she was on her feet. The wooden walls around her came into focus and she stumbled away from Edward, who was grinning in satisfaction.

She stared at him in total shock. Cody was suddenly laughing, most likely at the expression on her face.

"I'm stronger then I thought," said Edward smirking and looking proud

Suddenly Cody burst into mirth and exclaimed between his laughter, "I didn't actually think it could work! Oh what an extravaganza!"

"That was…" struggled Hermione softly, "weird."

Edward laughed, "And shocking."

"Ha," was all Hermione said. She was quiet for a moment before asking, "_What_ just happened?!"

Edward's grin widened, "You just experienced a vampirism sixth sense!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows slowly and repeated, "A vampirism sixth sense?" For some reason it sounded more pathetic coming out of her own mouth then how it sounded in her head.

"Yes," said Edward proudly, "You see, it a common trait. All vampires carry it. It allows you to communicate your memories to another vampire. But it's not always a good idea."

"Why not," said Hermione. This vampire sixth sense; why was she never told of this before?

"It's a bit complicated," said Edward, "you see for me to be able to share my memories with another vampire their mind had to be weak so I can break through any mental protection they have for themselves but their mind also has to be powerful enough for me to actual show them what I see. To not harm them I have to have great control over it."

"Sort of like me," said Cody, "only I can break through any mental barrier and the things I can make you see are actually an illusion you _think_ you're seeing."

Edward grinned, "It's sort of like how all vampires can run faster and are stronger then humans, all vampires are. This is the same concept. But some vampires don't bother trying to control it," Hermione saw his dart to Cody for a moment when he said this, "Some think it's a little useless and in truth, sometimes it is."

"I can do it too," said Bellina suddenly. Hermione turned to her in surprise. Bellina smiled at her, his fangs flashing.

"Why didn't any of you tell me about this," said Hermione bewildered.

"You didn't ask," said Cody grinning, "Besides, only Edward and Bellina have the hang of it. I and Natty don't bother."

"_You_ don't bother because you can don't need it," Natty glared at her brother and then turned to Hermione with a much kinder look, "I have tried to control it but it just doesn't work. If I were to try and connect my mind to another's I could cause damage to my mind and theirs."

"Your mind is already damaged," muttered Cody under his breath

"I heard that!" spat Natty

"Guys please, take the sibling bickering outside; I need to moment to process all of this. It's so confusing," said Hermione shaking her head slowly, "this is more complicated then I thought!"

Natty laughed, "Yeah, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

"I think you might be able to control it too Hermione," said Edward thoughtfully, "Only those with strong willed minds can control it."

Hermione's brow creased. Her brain was hurting, literally, from all the information she was trying to absorb and from her little trip through Edward's memories. To think, this all happened in one day! The last time she spoke to Harry and then Weasleys seemed like a century ago. So much had happened!

Her thoughts stopped for a moment. Edward's memory! Her friends! The anxiety filled her again, "So Harry and the others are safe now right?"

"Yes," said Edward, the confidence in his voice so strong and truthful that Hermione couldn't help but believe him, out the corner of her eye she saw Cody roll his eyes, "They are completely safe. You can stop worrying about them now!"

"Well," cut in Natty, her voice shone business-like, "now that all _that_ is all sorted out, how about something to eat Hermione?"

Eat? At the thought her mouth and throat reminded her they felt like sand paper. So dry! She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes suddenly. She felt a new feeling come up through her, it felt uncontrollable; screaming at her to break loose and there was an aching beginning to run through her teeth.

She hadn't even noticed the strange thirst breaking inside her until only now. She had been so preoccupied with other matters it had not hit her yet.

"I'll take her," said Natty to the others, "There has to be something around here."

Natty hand gripped her arm and she pulled Hermione from the room. They moved through a small hallway and towards an old door which was defiantly on its last legs. But Hermione barely noticed anything. All her thoughts were now on what she was feeling inside. A storm was spinning her head around and her insides were screaming at her.

Natty pulled her out the old door and opened it (it creaked loudly at the rusty hinges). It felt like a sudden gust of wind had struck her because a sudden strong smell reached her nose, pushing her mind into a whirlwind. The smell fame from the south, to her left, yes she was sure, it smelt so _close_…

It made her stop dead in tracks and she stood straight and still, motionless like a statue in the old doorway. She had never smelled anything like this!

It was a thick heavy smell. It smelt extremely sweet; so _good_! She had to find where that was coming from! She had to!

She suddenly felt her legs moving under her, she was moving so fast she hadn't even realized she was running. No she couldn't have been running, she was _flying_! Such speed! Not even a broomstick could match her!

Dust particles kicked up around her, she could see them, but she didn't care. She only had one thing on her mind and she'd stop at nothing to get it!

"Hermione! Stop!"

She was running to the scent, that thick, heavy, warm sugary scent was her map. It made her insides dig claws into her.

She wanted that taste! She wanted to taste the sugar of whatever this beautiful scent was. She had to! Or she'd die if she didn't!

Suddenly she collided with something so fast that it knocked her completely backwards and something fall on top her of her. But still she didn't care. The sugary smell was now locked in her mind. She _needed_ it; _wanted_ it!

She moved to get back onto her feet but something locked her down. No! Get off! Get off! The honey scent, she had to get to it! It was driving her _crazy_! A strange growling filled the air and a tightening in her chest made it difficult to breath.

Her hands were locked and she heard something, "She moved so fast I didn't even realize she'd gone!"

"Edward a little help would be nice!" a panting voice came from above her and through the honey smell she realized someone was sitting on her, "Shit! She's almost as strong as you Ed!"

Something was preventing her from find the scent! This made her anger and she snarled and lunged at the thing on top of her.

Nothing would prevent her from finding the sugar, sweet, honey smell. She would make them pay!

Suddenly her arms were locked up her sides and something was tried around her eyes and everything went black but she didn't need sight. She could smell! She could still smell that scent. It was maddening her! She began to struggle with all her might, trying to rip her arms from her captor's and pulling her body as quick and with as much strength she didn't even know she had; she'd get to taste that smell even if it killed her!

"Let me go!" she screamed suddenly, "I have to get _it_!…Let me **GO**!"

"Bloody hell!" another voice hissed loudly, "I didn't expect her to have so much energy. Cody, help me!"

Suddenly another pair of hands was on her and she felt something hard press against the back of her body. She was being restrained! God damn these creatures! She'd _kill_ them! She would!

Hermione struggled, her mind screaming at her to do better, she had to get free; she needed that scent!

Suddenly another growl filled the air, a vicious one, and a cry of, "Edward don't!"

Something hard and heavy collided painfully against her skull, her struggled went dead and everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A gigantic white mansion, high windows but no doors stood on a lone hill, glowing in the dark black night. _

_Howls and screams filled the night's air. A little girl with reddish-brown hair ran up a flight of stairs, gasping in dry sobs as she run. "Mother!" the girl's voice was panicked and terrified. She slipped on one step and fell against it. Gasping, she gobbled to her feet in panic, slipping more on the substance she had fallen on. All down her clothing she was covered in a red substance…she knew the smell of that blood…_

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was lying on something soft and warm. Felling wide awake she sat up straight from her lying position. Very unlike the previous awaking up she was alert and wide awake, although her head was pounding rather painfully on the left side of her skull. She touched it softly and instantly withdrew her hand, giving an automatic hiss of, "ow."

She head napped around at the sudden sound of voices, they were barley higher then a whisper but she could hear them.

"Maybe that was too soon to take her out," she recognized Natty's voice. She looked around and saw Bellina sitting on the floor. Her back was against the wall and she smiled lightly at Hermione saying quietly, "hello."

"Hi," Hermione's mouth and throat were worse then ever. She felt like she had swallowed a butch load of sand, she really needed water!

The door of the room stood ajar and there were voices coming from the other side.

"You shouldn't have hit her so hard Ed," said Natty's voice again, "I thought for a moment you had killed her!"

"Well what was I suppose to do?!" Edward's voice was a growl, "She was totally unreasonable. We're very lucky Cody caught up to her before she got to the village or there could have been a massacre!"

A frustrated sigh was heard and suddenly Bellina called softly from her seated spot, "She's awake!" 

Hermione sat up and little in the bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up perfectly. Not bad for someone, from by the sounds of it, nearly died upon had a head hemorrhage by a vampire trying to stop her from killing.

The door spun open and Edward, Cody and Natty walked in. Hermione could still smell that sugary sweet smell. It was so strong! It was perfectly locked into her mind and her nose. It was mouth watering!

She looked at them all and there was an awkward silence before Hermione broke it, "What was that _smell_?!"

"Humans," said Edward sharply. His tone was cutting and bleak, his face was sharp and a worried anger was cut through the lines on his handsome face. Hermione inwardly winced; he was anger, at her most defiantly.

She knew exactly why; she remembered it all, totally and clearly. It wasn't a blur like she guessed it should have been. She was no longer human; her memories were even more in tack now.

She should have had more control, which was why Edward was angry. What other reason could there be? So this was what it was like, not having control. Was that what Cody had experienced? She supposed it was acceptable for him to slip up at times, but she should have been able to handle it more properly. She was once human after all, she was being selfish and weak, not being able to resist.

Cody glanced at Edward before turning to Hermione, "_That_ is what you have control."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. She remembered clearly the thoughts in her head at smelling that sweet scent; that human scent. It made her shutter and Edward's words from barely thirty seconds ago made total sense her.

_She was totally unreasonable. We're very lucky Cody caught up to her before she got to the village or there could have been a massacre!_

She was going to be a monster! She had wanted to be a monster; to be a murder. To kill all those people just so she'd satisfied herself! She suddenly felt very sick, did vampires even get sick?! Whatever it was she felt like she had literally curled up inside and died at the thoughts that she remembered that controlled her body. There had been no rationalization in her! She had been control under a total monster and she was too weak to push the monster away.

"We expected something like this Mynie," said Natty, "Don't be upset. It's not your fault."

It accrued to her that her emotions must have shown on her face. She wiped her face clean so nothing would give her away.

Edward sighed, "I'm going for a walk."

He suddenly turned and walked out the door. Cody watched his movements as he left, carefully, his eyes bright yellow now. After a few moments of glaring at the opened door he turned his gaze to Hermione saying, "It's completely normal. In fact, if you hadn't reacted like that we'd be very worried!!"

He half grinned at her in an attempt to make her feel better but he might as well been trying to make the furniture sing and dance for all the good it did. She sat back down on the bed heavily.

Natty came and sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "we brought you something to eat. It's only one deer but it's the best we could find."

At the moment Hermione did not want to hear about any vampire form of feeding. She turned her head away stubbornly. The tone of Edward's voice was stuck in her mind, he was angry at her for not being able to control herself. She knew it and she couldn't bear having Edward anger at her, she never could in the past and she couldn't now.

"I'll go and speak to Ed," sighed Cody, looking at his feet for a moment before looking up at Hermione, "don't worry about him Mynie. He's just under a lot of stress at the moment."

He gave her a final grin before moved from the room. Hermione stayed silent as she looked at Natty and Bellina who were both silent for a moment as well.

Suddenly Bellina smiled and her eyes were bright, "I want to show you something!"

"What?" asked Hermione in a monotone as Bellina grabbed her hand and began to drag her from the room, Natty at their heels. She wasn't in the mood for Bellina's sudden cheerfulness at the moment, she more or less just wanted to curl up and let the misery of her actions and Edward's anger in her weakness to kill innocent humans pull her to pieces inside.

"You'll see," said Bellina happily, "you'll be a little surprised. It wasn't only your dietary habits that were changed!"

"_What_ are you talking again?" groaned Hermione. Bellina had to literally drag the younger girl because Hermione was now dragging her feet behind her, not in the mood at all. She was tied of this mystery business! Couldn't they just hand her a book and say, "all you need to know is in there." That would make her life so much easier!

She led Hermione down the short hallway and opened a door to her left. The place they were in was very rundown, like nobody had lived in it for many years. There were cracks in the wooden walls and the place smell like dirt and mold. But, nothing that she wasn't used to, Elden's place hadn't been much better.

"Hey," said Hermione, a sudden thought hit her, "Where's Elden?"

"We don't know," said Natty biting her lip, "He disappeared after he came get us to stop Cody. Edward can't find him, he's been trying to track Elden down by searching for his thoughts but he seemed to have disappeared off the plant."

"Do you think the Alusta clan has caught up with him?" asked Hermione anxiously

"No," said Natty, "Edward would know if they had. It seems Elden is gone into oblivion as far as we know. But that not our problem at the moment."

Hermione felt suddenly uneasy. What would make Elden disappear so suddenly? What _could_ make Elden disappeared? He had no wizardry connections, expect her. And where would he disappear to so that Edward could not find him by trying to see his thoughts?

"Here we are!" said Bellina interrupting Hermione's silent questioning.

They stood in what supposedly was a bathroom, only now the mirror was muddy and dirt, as well as the sink, bench, floor and bath. The taps on the sink and bath were rusty and one of the handles on the sink was missing.

Bellina bent down and pulled open a cupboard under the sink, which was missing a handle, and looked inside, "there has to be something in here. Wow, this place is terrible!"

She continued searching for whatever it was she was searching for as Hermione asked her, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Looking for something to clean the mirror with," said Bellina, still not looking up from her searching.

"You know I never took you for a cleaning type Bell," teased Hermione.

Bellina rolled her eyes and said, "It's so you can see your reflection silly!"

"My reflection," Hermione turned slowly from Bellina to Natty and back again in suspicion, "why?"

"You'll see," said Bellina smirking at her and resumed her searching.

"Natty," said Hermione quietly after a while.

"Yes?" Natty replied

"Why Edward angry with me?" she asked quietly. For some she felt like a little child asking her mother why the grass would grow more in summer.

Natty frowned, "why would he be angry at you? If he's angry at anyone it'll be _me_! I wasn't quick enough to stop you. If Cody wasn't such a fast runner we wouldn't have caught you."

"Have a look at yourself!" said Bellina suddenly. Hermione turned to Bellina held a dirty cloth in her hands and was gesturing to the mirror. Hermione turned her head to look at her reflection and through the wiped grim and dirt she received a shock of astonishment.

Her hair, which was normally unruly curls, was shiny and her curls sat perfectly against her face and head. Her skin was pale, a similar colour to the two female vampires behind her, and flawless like the others. Not only that, her face was different.

Next to Cody and Edward's looks she had always known she looked too ordinary, very plain, unappealing, but now…she looked more…_prettier_. The curves of her face held attractiveness and beauty that she had seen on magazine covers they had past in shops. The angles on her face weren't sharp and extremely beautiful as Cody's and Natty's were, but softer like Bellina's and Edward's. Her face was newly sculptured softly and delicately, a female model would kill for a face like this. Of course she still looked the _same_, just any bad qualities of her was gone and she was a lot prettier, she defiantly felt it too (by her account anyway)! She had bruise like shadows under her eyes that stood out against her new skin colour. But then she noticed something that sent her into a wave of panic.

Her eyes were red! A bright blood coloured red.

She knew from experience what that eye colour meant for vampires. Vampires who drank human blood held such a red colour. They glowed and sparkled at her as if teasing and haunting her. Her panic doubled.

"What's wrong?" asked Natty concerned. She moved forward and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders as in a soothing way, "You look terrified!"

"My eyes are red," Hermione whispered very low in disbelief. She was beginning to feel sick again. Was this a sign? A mark to say that was going to be too evil and be destined to kill humans no matter how hard she tried to resist? Was this part of Edward's anger? He had allowed for a monster, like her, to be released into the world.

"Oh that's okay," said Natty, all concern gone from her voice and face and she gave a relieved laugh, "that's completely normal for that to happen. As long as you stay away from human blood it may take a week or two for your proper eye colour to set. Don't worry, Edward was exactly the same."

At Natty's words her panic subsided and they comforted her greatly. The fear disappeared and she felt her astonishment return when her mind went back to her suddenly attractive characteristics. The change was remarkable!

"Are you ready now for some dinner?" asked Bellina from behind them.

Hermione grinned, a little heavily though, at the two older girls, "Alright, bring on the deer!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside it was now slowly darkening. The horizon was growing navy; the pinks, oranges and yellows of the sky were disappearing for another day.

A young lone vampire walked slowly along the road, kicking the dirt up around his feet. His murky coloured overcoat was whirling slightly in the breeze and his hands were stuffed into his trouser pockets.

His handsome light brown face was twisted in a troubled expression. His bright blue eyes were watching his feet as he walked. Nothing seemed right but he didn't want to bestrew all the drama onto the others, especially now that Hermione was a vampire. They had enough to deal with making sure she didn't do anything she would regret later.

He knew Hermione, knew her too well. If they had let her slip up once she's go into a depressed stage for her inhumane acts. She was too kind and caring to creatures that were either human or not to do something like slaughter an innocent bystander. It would horrify her when she would realize what she'd have done.

And the others. He knew there was going to be a fight soon. It would only be a matter of time before the Alusta clan came after them. It was a time bomb and they were magnets for danger. All five of them! If there was a battle…he shivered at the thought. He couldn't lose any of his coven...

But that wasn't the only trouble for him. Elden had disappeared. He had wondered for a while if the Alusta clan or the werewolves of London had taken him, either for a kill or to be tortured into questioning.

He cringed at the thought.

The only possible outcome for the reason why Edward couldn't hear Elden's thoughts _anywhere_ was most likely he was dead. Surprisingly this thought saddened him. But then again, he had been the most loyal to Elden, his favourite, and the old man had been a very good friend to him. Saved from dying on the streets and he had been given hope because of Elden. The was the first time he had ever felt hope, real hope that would make someone's spirit rise, was when he remembered Elden's old winkled face leering down at him for the first time when he had been five-years-old…

_Enjoying Yourself?_

Edward stopped as the familiar voice penetrated his thoughts. He turned slowly to his left. Cody was standing leaning against one of the dead-looking trees along the road. His arms were folded across his chest and his pale face was a mild accusing look.

"What do you want?" Edward asked quietly

Cody continued to watch Edward vigilantly for a long moment. He then lightly pushed himself off the tree and moved gracefully to the other boy saying, "You shouldn't be mad at her. What did you expect?"

Edward sighed and looked towards the road in front of them, "Wanna come?"

Cody gave a half hearted shrug but Edward took that as a correct yes. He began to walk again more slowly this time Cody walking with him, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his navy blue overcoat. The silence dragged on for a while, either of the two found they needed much to be said. This was how is it sometimes was for them, words were not always needed.

The road and country side around them was empty. The nearest village was about forty kilometers from the little rundown house that Bellina had once lived in. Everything around them was dried and yellow looking from the hot summer sun that scorched the Wales country side.

The warm breeze flew the dust up around the boys' feet and the sky darkened by every passing minute but they continued to walk. They did not know how far but communication started when it was well almost dark. There was only a tiny ray of daylight left.

_What's wrong?_

Edward slowed his walking down further and came to a stop. Cody stopped walking too, watching his friend, waiting quietly. Edward half turned from their path and stared into the fast coming blackness around them.

"I'm not upset with her," said Edward

"Then what is it?" said Cody speaking aloud for the first time in over a good hour or so.

Edward sighed and nudged at a bit of dirt at his feet, "Why is it so hard for us?"

Cody titled his head a little but said nothing. Edward's words and actions made little sense to him at the moment.

_You're lucky my patience is up at the moment because you're not making any sense_

"Do you think other covens are hunted like this," asked Edward, his voice sounded more defeated then ever, "what's so bloody special about us that we are the ones that need to be hunted?"

Cody hesitated for a moment saying slowly, "I guess we didn't choose the best place to live. If Natty and I had known anything about that truce with the werewolves we would have never stayed. I guess it's just the way things have turned out and Bellina would have bitten you whether we had lived in London or not."

Edward nodded slowly before saying quietly, "We can't protect her forever."

Cody suddenly rolled his eyes, "if you haven't noticed Edward she doesn't need protecting, even when she was a human! She's too tough for that, she hates it anyway!"

"They still come for her," said Edward, "we kept our bargain with the werewolves but the Alusta clan wants her, there furious that she's been changed so she can't be bound to them. Tyan is not pleased."

Cody made an angry growl in his throat, "To hell with Tyan! Hermione is rightfully able to decide what she wants now. He has no claim over her!"

"That won't stop them from fighting," said Edward calmly and quietly

_You sound so calm! It's like you're talking about the weather! _

Edward threw him a disapproved look, "This is serious Cody!"

Cody sighed, "There is nothing to worry about Ed! The worst is over."

Edward's expression changed, his mask coming off. He looked extremely worried, and _scared_. Cody had never seen him look so frightned before, Edward was always the strong one, always the one to have his emotions in check because the rest of them couldn't. It was why he was such a good leader to them; he was spiritually strong enough for them all. Cody had ever seen Edward so…_frail_ and tried…before and that frightened Cody more then anything at the moment.

_What is it?!_

Edward remained quiet again for a moment before saying, "If there's a fight," he caught Cody's annoyed look and he quickly said, "_If_ anything happens, I'm not saying it will, but if anything happens I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Cody folded his arms across his chest again and raised his eyebrows

"That, if there is one, you will stay out of the fight," replied Edward calmly

Cody stared at Edward in silence and disbelief. The darkness was now upon them and it was darker then usual. There were no street lights or building lights, just dead country grass, so everything around them was black. However being vampires, their sight was very well and the boys could see each other clearly, despite how dark it was.

_Is __**that**__ what you're upset about?_

Edward remained silent, watching Cody, waiting for an answer. He knew already what it was. Cody was much too stubborn in character to agree to something like this, but he had to at least try.

"You've got to be shitting me?!" exclaimed Cody finally, still staring at his friend, "No way! If there's a battle you'll need me there!"

Edward expression turned pleadingly, "please, if something were to happen to me-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," said Cody, he was now glaring at Edward, "don't even think that. If there's a fight I'm there and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Edward opened his mouth but Cody cut him off, "and don't even think about saying I'll have to stay to look after the girls if something happens to you, which it won't, and don't expect them to listen to you as well. They won't sit behind and I'm not going to baby-sit them either!"

Edward glared at Cody, "I'm just asking one thing. _Please_!"

Cody shook his head stubbornly, "No."

Edward gave a frustrated sigh while Cody said, "There isn't going to _be_ a fight, so there is no point in making any promises. Anyway, the Alusta coven may be larger then ours but we have the better fighters," he grinned at Edward, "They wouldn't stand a chance fighting us! Tyan knows that and he wouldn't risk it unless he was so sure they would win."

Edward remained silent. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. It was stupid to think Cody would stay behind if there was a battle; missing all that excitement (as Cody liked to see it) would be a great disappointment for him, and Edward knew better then to think Cody would let him go into any battle with another coven without him.

But that was exactly what Edward afraid off. He didn't want Cody or any of the girls to die. He would rather face a coven of twenty or so fully-grown vampires then see his friends go now.

He knew it was stupid and he was being anxious of nothing but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Both Cody and Hermione's little escapes today reminded him just how wild vampires could get. He had barely been able to keep Cody away from the wizards.

And this afternoon, he had seen the way Cody had struggled to keep Hermione down and how Natty had missed her too quick movement of escape and Bellina had never fought with another vampire before and Hermione was too new, both them two might never survive a vampire battle.

_No! Your being stupid_, he told himself, _have a little more faith in your team for God's Sake!_

He knew Cody was right. They were too skilled with their fighting and their extra abilities to lose to a coven just because they were outnumbered! He and Cody could take down anyone; their abilities their added bonus, Natty was the oldest and she'd had more experience more then anyone; she knew how to move and fight, and Bellina (although she wasn't the fighting type), Edward knew she was tough, very tough and she _was_ a very good fighter when she got into the battle and Hermione would be great once they had trained her properly.

Edward felt some of his troubles and dread wash from him, but only some. He looked at Cody and saw the other boy was watching him rather anxiously. Edward grinned at him to reassure the other vampire, "Yeah I guess your right."

Cody looked extremely happy at this and he said, "_Course_ I am!"

Edward resisted rolling his eyes and said awkwardly, "Come on! Let's get back before they send out a search party for us!"

Grinning Cody followed Edward back down the path, their quiet footsteps not making a sound. They walked in silence again for a little while; only this one was a much more pleasant and happy attitude.

Edward concluded that it was best not to worry about any battle plans until the times were right. Who knew? Maybe (and hopefully) Cody was right. There would be no battle.

Edward turned to another matter that he had wanted to talk to his friend about and the thought of it made him suddenly smile.

"Cody?" started Edward innocently

"Yes?" asked Cody

Hermione very fine looking now wouldn't you say?" Edward grinned half glancing at Cody

Cody shrugged, "Yeah, much less ordinary then before."

Edward continued to grin, as Cody glanced at him and seeing his face said, "What?!"

Edward's grin widened, "Buddy, you so want her!"

Cody made a disgusted noise but said nothing.

"Aw come on!" cried Edward suddenly, "I have my own built in radar that picks up _everything_!"

He didn't know whether it was his imagination but he could have swarm he saw Cody's pale cheeks turn a slight pink. Cody remained silent.

"Cody admit it!" said Edward

"Admit what?"

"Just tell me out loud!"

"What?"

"You know!"

"No I don't know!"

Edward stopped walking, his steps coming to a sudden halt. His movement made Cody stop too who looked concerned and asked him, "What is it?!"

"Admit it!" demanded Edward, narrowing his eyes

Cody made an irritated noise and glared at Edward, "there's nothing to admit!"

Edward remained silent and raised his eye brows. Cody's glare dropped and he said tiredly, "your not going to let it drop are you?!" 

"Nope."

There was a moment's silence before Cody dropped his eye line to his feet and muttered very quietly, "Yeah fine, I admit!"

"Admit what?" Edward leaned forward on the balls of his feet towards his friend, his hand behind his ear, "I'm sorry I didn't catch it!"

"I'm going to make you pay for this," growled Cody raising his eye level to glare at Edward again

Edward didn't look the slightest bit intimidated by Cody's threat. He waited, silent and smiling.

The silence dragged on before Cody said in a complete and total rush, "okay,-so-I-do-want-her."

Edward's smile widened and he went over to his friend and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

Cody gave a vampiric growl but Edward ignored him.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Cody stubbornly, "nothing is going to happen!"

"Oh, of _course_!" said Edward, nodding in agreement, "but Cody, whether you like it or not, I'm still coming to your wedding!"

Cody threw up his hands in annoyance and moved down the path away from Edward. Edward was at his side in less then a second, feeling much more happy. He should bring up this topic of Hermione up with his friend more often, it was good entertainment.

"You know what's strange," said Edward suddenly thoughtful and a little more serious, "You're so comfortable telling me about _all_ the girls you're been with through-out all these years, but when it comes to Hermione, you're a little shy."

The two walked a little further in silence until Cody said suddenly in a little confusion, "You know, I've never met a vampire who was married."

Edward looked at him; his smile faded and his face became an openness curiosity, "but what about your parents?"

Cody shook his head, "they were never married. They just lived together."

"Oh," said Edward. He was a little surprised by this new found information; he had always presumed Cody's parents _had_ been married.

Already in his mind he could see the panic forming in Cody at the talk of his family. He wondered what had happened to them for Cody to be so fearful of the topic. He quickly brushed it away and searched for another topic fast, "What do you think happened to Elden?"

Cody shrugged, "I dunno. He's properly dead or run away or something. I don't know why he didn't come back after wards; properly thought it was best to stay away for a while."

"I hope nothing bad has happened to him," said Edward uneasily.

He watched as Cody fidgeted with his overcoat. Elden had given that garment to him when Natty had left first left Cody with them. There was complete silence before he said quietly, "yeah, me too."

**Ah, long, long chapter! Gezz! I didn't realize how long it was until I checked how many pages it took up writing it; 25! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Well, I do hope you all enjoyed that…hmmm…mysteries surrounding Elden. I'm also open to ideas about what Hermione's talent(s) will be, I have an idea in my head but it's very roughly sketched.**

**Little Note: Next chapter I'm thinking of doing a Harry and Ron thingy and what happened to them. I think it needs to be told because they might not appear for a while. **

**Anyways, please, please review! oxox**


	17. And it's to Hogwarts for Them!

**A big hello to everyone! I do hope your lives are all good and well! I'm going to be writing like crazy for the next few weeks so I can try and finish this story before I start school! Hopefully, with fingers crossed! **

**Thank-you to all my wonderful and amazing reviewers! An extra big thank-you to those who have given me ideas about what Hermione's power might be! I really appreciate it! I've finally made up my mind on what power(s) she will have from all my helpers:) Thanks guys!!! )**

**This chapter will only have Harry and the Weasleys present. I believe I owe at least one whole chapter dedicated to them before I continue with Hermione's story! I tried to capture the right way that Hagrid speaks but I don't think I did that good of a job, although I did try. It was surprisingly harder then I thought! It may seem like there are a lot of spelling errors in this chapter, but that is only because I tired to capture the way Hagrid's pronounces his words.**

**Anyways, as always, I do hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

The taxi drove through the roads of London. The car past bustles of people (most likely all muggles) going about their business, no fear of what dangers and supernatural beings lay on their doorsteps.

Harry rested his temple against the glass window of the car. He didn't bother listening to any conversation that might be happening in the car. He didn't know what to believe anymore. This entire world had been tossed upside down from the chaos that had happened today.

From Edward's last words he was sure something had happened to Hermione. He was sure she had been turned into a vampire. She had been so upset the last time he had seen her, perhaps losing her mind in her anger with them all and decide to force one of her vampire friends to change her.

Harry frowned, no that couldn't be right. Hermione wasn't stupid like that. She would think through a decision, rationalize it before she took action. She had never one to act on impulse.

The car gave an unsteady jump in the road and Harry jumped a little from it. He looked at the Weasleys. Everyone was silent, nobody speaking, either from no words to be said or not wanting to speak in front of the muggle driver.

Harry wondered whether Hermione would still see them as her friends when they next met, that is if they were to ever met again. Surely she would come to Hogwarts? If she had been changed into a vampire Dumbledore or Snape would be able to give her something to stop herself from doing any damage. Weren't there potions to help werewolves? So there had to be something for vampires as well.

"Harry," Harry snapped back to the present when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw he was at a familiar surrounding.

It was Kings Cross Station.

"Come on Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Out you get."

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry, looking around as he got out of the car. Mr. Weasley was talking to the muggle driver, a confused expression on his face and holding the money Edward had given him. Ginny stood with him seeming to try and explain something to her father.

"Dad says it'll be safer for us if we go back to Hogwarts," said Ron quietly, "Since You-Know-Who is out there somewhere…"

Voldemort? How long had it been since he had thought about _him_? He couldn't even remember the last time. His mind had been very elsewhere for the last few days.

"Were going to Hogwarts?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron glumly, "Mum and Dad are going to stay with same family friends until the Order stays it's safe to go back to the Borrow. We're meeting Hagrid."

Harry's head snapped around. Hagrid? It had felt like a lifetime since he'd seen his half-giant friend. None the less, he was happy and grateful to be able to see him again.

As they all entered the station Harry spotted him instantly. He towed over the muggles (who were staring at him in alarm), his bushy hair and beard and his coat making him more obvious. He looked exactly the same since Harry last saw him.

"Ello everyone!" Hagrid boomed when they approached him, "Good ta see ya all again!"

"Hello Hagrid," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "Everything in plan?"

Hagrid grinned, "Never been better!"

"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley turning to her children and Harry, "Have a good term; we'll see you all at Christmas. You all be good! _All_ of you!" she added the last part to the twins who both said at the same time, "Aren't we always?!"

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had said their goodbyes and all the children in return they followed Hagrid through the station.

"Come on then," Hagrid began to pull them towards the brick wall which would lead them to Platform 9 ¾.

"Hagrid," said Harry, as he was pulled along with the other Weasley children, "What's going on?"

"Shh, Arry!" said Hagrid looking around, "not 'ere!"

"Alright," said Hagrid to Fred and George, "Go on!"

Fred and George glanced at each before they both followed each other through the brick wall.

"Alight you next Arry," said Hagrid glancing around again

Harry moved to the brink wall and in less then two seconds was standing on Platform 9 ¾ beside Fred and George on the other side. The twins were both staring at something on the platform and Harry turned his eyes to what they were looking at.

The Hogwarts Express was missing and the normal madness of the platform which was usual on the first school day was also missing. In the middle of the empty platform there stood a small carriage standing in on its own. It was fully black and attached to each side of the carriage was huge, white, feathered wings, which looked like they should belonged to a winged creature. The wings were calm and resting against the floor.

"Bloody hell!"

Ron had appeared next to Harry and was gabbing at the winged carriage. Hagrid and Ginny appeared next to Ron and suddenly one of the black carriage doors slowly opened on it own.

"I reckon that's our que to go," said Hagrid gruffly, "Come on!

Hagrid led Harry and Weasleys towards the carriage. To Harry, the carriage seemed just as alive as a normal creature, as if it was living and breathing too.

"Inside with ya," said Hagrid

Ginny went inside first with Ron following her; Harry next, followed by the twins and bringing up the rear was Hagrid. Instantly Harry was reminded of the tent they had used at the Quiddich World Cup a year ago. Inside it was beautifully set out and it was huge. There were separate seats, perhaps twelve or thirteen, all white leathered and spotless. The floor was a soft cream carpet and attached to the white walls was blankets, pillows and goblets and plates bearing the Hogwarts School's emblem.

"Got all ya stuff?" asked Hagrid, sitting down, taking up two seats.

Everyone nodded and Ginny said, "Yeah, mum shrunk our trunks so we could put them into our pockets."

"Hagrid what is this?" asked Ron in amazing. Harry looked out of the window and saw to his amazement that they were gentle and steadily lifted into the air, the huge white wings of the carriage flapping silently and effortlessly to gain height into the sky.

"It's a winged carriage Ron," said Hagrid proudly, "Professor Dumbledore wanted me ta pick ya lot up meself in this carriage. Amazing thing aren't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "Hagrid how'd you know we were coming to the Kings Cross Station?"

"Ah well," said Hagrid leaning back in his chair, "ya see, Arthur sent a small message to Professor Dumbledore."

"He did?" said Fred looking confused, "But we were with him the entire day. Since when did he send Dumbledore something?"

"That's not for ya to know," said Hagrid sternly

"Ah come on Hagrid!" said Ron looking suddenly eager, "we're going to tell anyone!"

Hagrid looking both guilty and uneasy at having exposed a secret and he shook his head, "I can't tell ya, or I'll be in trouble."

Ron slogged back into his chair and gave a huff.

"Hermione's comin' on the Express is she?" asked Hagrid, looking around after a moment.

Harry and the Weasleys all glanced uneasily and Ginny said quietly, "not exactly."

Hagrid's bushy eyebrows drew together with concern, "What's happened? Is everythin' alright?"

"It's a bloody long story," sighed Ron shaking his head slowly, his eyes fixed on the floor. He then lifted them to look at Hagrid, "You wouldn't believe what she's been hiding all these years!"

Hagrid leaned back again said, "Er, I don't think I can guess."

"She lives with vampires!" announced Ron dramatically, "_Vampires _Hagrid! That's crazy!"

"Vampires?" repeated Hagrid. He looked a little shocked but mostly confused. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Hagrid thought Hermione living with vampires was so bad, after all, he had been once planned on adopting a baby dragon and he owned a giant, flesh eating spider.

"Yes!" said Ron, "she never told us either! She hasn't even got any parents! She's a theft and she lives with two vampires!"

Ron shook his head as Hagrid looked suddenly guilty and he said gruffy, "How 'bout we talk about somethin' else, eh?"

"Why?" said Ginny, "Hagrid don't you realize how dangerous this is for her?"

Harry almost laughed at that moment. Hagrid hadn't even seen the damage the Blast Ended-Skwets had done to them in their previous year, what hope did he have seeing vampires as dangerous_. Cautious,_ to be sure, but to Hagrid, never dangerous.

"Of course it's a little dangerous-" started Hagrid

"A _little_ dangerous!" exclaimed Ron, "It's insane! All that reading has finally got to her head!"

"I think it's kind of great," said Fred suddenly. He and George glanced at each other in a peculiar way, as if they were planning something that should not _really_ be allowed.

"You were almost killed by one of them," said Ginny glaring at her brother

"Yeah but proof that Hermione's not dead yet shows you she's not in much danger," said Fred smartly, "Besides, I think she might like being a vampire."

"Hold on!" cried Hagrid suddenly, "what's this 'bout being a vampire?"

"Nothing," said Ginny rolling her eyes and then she said to Fred, "_You_ don't actually know whether that's true; so keep your mouth shut!"

"Edward all but directly told us!" defended George, "its why Mum started yelling the street down!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hagrid looked from one to the other, "what's all this 'bout?"

"Hermione might be turned into a vampire in the near future," answered Ginny sadly

Fred muttered something unintelligent under his breathe as Hagrid looked shocked and he cried, "No! Whoever these vampires are, they can't do that to her! It's against the law!"

"It is?" asked Ron suddenly looking intrigued, "Since when?"

"Since always!" said Hagrid, "Where've ya been all your life Ron?! The Ministry of Magic has a registration of all vampires in all of Britain. It's illegal to turn a human inta a vampire ya know! Vampires can't just go 'round bitin' anyone they want!"

"I didn't know it _was_ against the law!" said Ron. He looked at Harry, who exactly looked a little shocked. Surely Hermione would know about this? How could she not? After all, she knew almost everything there was to know about the magical world, properly more about vampires then anyone else. She'd had first-hand experience and she had lived to tell the tale.

"Hagrid do you think we should do something?" asked Harry. The look on Hagrid's face made him uncomfortable; if _Hagrid_ thought being around a magical creature that would possible give you an injury then there should be cause for great worry, considering Hagrid didn't have a normal person's capability of "dangerous" when it came to magical creatures.

Hagrid suddenly looked stern, "Harry, don't ya go getting yourself involved with this! _Vampires_! You'll never come out alive; or at least still human anyway. I'll speak ta Professor Dumbledore. These vampires will be in big trouble when their found. Ta be holding a human hostage like this!"

"No Hagrid," said Ginny quietly, shaking her head, "The thing is that there _not_ holding her hostage. She's their friend, she lives with them and they see her as part of their coven; I think she's chosen to go with them."

Most of the journey to Hogwarts considered of Harry and the Weasley children filling Hagrid in on everything that had happened in the past week or so. The more questions Hagrid asked and the more Harry looked into how things had played out he became convinced that Hermione had been right. Maybe there was no way out for her.

"And so then," said Harry finally, "Edward comes running back into the room saying we have to leave because another vampire clan is coming."

"Edward," said Hagrid slowly, "Is he the mind reader?"

Ron nodded as Hagrid said, "'nd who are the other ones?"

"These another boy, Cody, and there are two other girls, one's name is Natty and the other is…Bellina, I think," said Ron

Hagrid shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he looked out the window. It had now grown dark outside, the sky was black and the stars were now out. The trees, river and countryside below couldn't be seen anymore, only their black ghostly shadows.

"How long til we get to Hogwarts Hagrid?" asked Ron yarning and stretching his long limps, "I'm starving!"

"Not long now," said Hagrid gruffly, "Maybe another hour or so."

Ron groaned in response and rubbed his stomach, "I can't wait _that_ long!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and turned to stare out the window. Her pretty face was reflected against the blackness of the window, her red hair standing out from her pale face.

"Just curiosity," said Hagrid suddenly, "what was that vampire clan called again?"

"Oh," said Ginny, her brow creasing, "Um, I think they were called Austa or Asta or something like that. I know it started with an A."

"It was Alusta," said Fred thoughtfully, "it had an L in it."

"Ah," was all Hagrid said and he fell into silent thought.

The rest of the journey consisted of talk of other things besides what had happened the past week. Harry filled Hagrid in on all they had done at the Weasleys' house and what little he did when he had been with the Dursleys.

"How's that cousin of yours eh?" Hagrid asked, a satisfied and mischievous smile under his bushy bread, "Not giving you any trouble anymore?"

Harry grinned, "Nope! That tail he had has shut him up a lot, plus the fact that Mr. Weasley blew apart their living room, not to mention the lolly."

Ginny, Ron and Hagrid all laughed and Fred and George exchanged smug glances and they said at the same time, "That's only the start of what we have."

"Now don't ya go sell that stuff at the school," said Hagrid suddenly, "Or there'll be real trouble. I'm warning ya, I'm a teacher, ya should never have said that in front of me!"

"Aw come on Hagrid," said Fred grinning at the half-giant, "It wouldn't hurt to cause just a little damage to the Sytherins, temporary damage of course, nothing _really_ serious."

"No," added George, "just a couple of swollen faces and maybe some tied up legs. Perhaps even a few limp extensions or extra inhuman parts."

Hagrid rolled his eyes and heaved sigh, "Ah well, as long as ya stick to the Sytherins I suppose…"

He winked at the twins who laughed and Ron said, "Could you imagine Malfoy with an extra pair of arms sticking out of his head?"

He laughed as Fred added, "Or maybe a ridiculously long nose, maybe 20 feet long?"

Imagining Malfoy with a 20 foot nose made Harry laugh. He had almost completely forgotten about Hermione and the worry he felt for her. He should just stop worrying although he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but if she had made her choice, knowing full well what she was leaving behind…

"'ere we are," said Hagrid suddenly, sitting up straighter.

Harry looked up and instantly turned to the window of the winged carriage. It was completely black outside expect for the stars and the moon. In a small distance he could see the bright lights that lit up the gigantic towers that belonged to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hagrid pulled out this multicoloured umbrella from his coat and tapped the door with the edge of it. Instantly Harry felt the height they were flying steadily at begin to drop slowly as they headed for the courtyard at the front of the school.

_Finally_, thought Harry

The familiar happiness and relief he felt at the start of every new year when he saw the school coming from afar when he was on the Hogwarts Express flushed through him again.

He was back. He was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How 'bout visitin' me after ya get ya selves settled ay?" Hagrid said quietly at Harry and Ron.

"Sure Hagrid," said Harry, "That'll be great."

Hagrid straightened to full high as they reached the front of Hogwarts and grinned down at Harry and Ron, "I did miss ya visits durin' the holidays. Only company I have really is Fang, and he's not bloody much!"

Hagrid banged his huge fist against the doors of Hogwarts. After a few moments the sound of the many magical locks being unlocked could be heard on the other side of the door. There was silence for a moment and then the giant doors opened leisurely and heavily together, moving apart to reveal Professor McGonagall.

She looked no different then the last time Harry saw her, hair tight in a bun, wizard hat and wizard robes as usual. He found it rather strange how the teachers didn't seem to age during his years at the school.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid," said the teacher, pulling Harry and the Weasleys into the Entrance Hall.

"Right ya are Professor," said Hagrid. He gave Harry a quick wink and then turned and began to move in the direction that would lead to his little hut near the Forbidden Forest.

"Come along now," said McGonagall. She began to head up to the stairs and the students followed her, "The elves have prepared some dinner for you all, so you can eat something before you five all go to the Gryffindor common room. You will stay in there until nightfall, you may only leave if you wish to visit the bathroom or library, but under _no_ circumstance at you to leave to go into the grounds or simply wonder the corridors."

"Why is that Professor?" asked Fred.

Professor McGonagall turned on a step to face Harry and the Weasleys. Her face was pulled into her usual stern expression, "Certain measures are now going to be put into place regarding certain events Mr. Weasley."

"You mean Voldemort?" asked Harry bluntly. He saw the teacher's face tighten even further and he added, "Professor."

"For certain measures Potter," repeated McGonagall, which Harry took as a yes, "I also don't want any of you running around telling this to other students when class resume, is that clear?"

There were a round of nods and "yes Professor," from the students.

McGonagall turned and they resumed climbing the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall.

Harry whispered very quietly to Ron, "We'll need to use the Invisibility Cloak tonight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The grounds of Hogwarts were quiet. Nothing moved; the warm, light, summer wind that still lingered from the bright and hot season was still evident in the air. The grass was dark from the night's cloak and grew even darker when the moon hid behind a cloud every now and then.

The Forbidden Forest rose quietly and ghostly. The trees of the forest remained still, looking taller and scarier as they set black shadows against each other. No leaves moved; no branches made a snap. The lake was dark and quiet too, the Giant Squid and its other occupants remained under the surface.

A small hut stood next to the Forbidden Forest, the light inside was shiny and bright in the darkness around it.

There was, however, one sound that could be heard thought the silent stillness. A soft shuffling through the grass, as if feet were hurrying over the grass. But of course there were no feet; there was nobody to be seen at all.

That is if you were not in on the secret.

Then, another sound penetrated the air, an urgent whisper of, "Ron you need to stop growing, you hardly fit under the cloak anymore!"

"Oh my condolences Harry!" said another voice marked with sarcasm, "I will have to inform my body so I do not grow anymore; how stupid of me not to think of that already!"

"I was just stating a fact Ron."

Then there was a sigh. The shuffling of feet continued until they reached the front door of the hut next to the forest. There was silence and stillness once more but it was quickly broken by a knocking on the wooden front door.

The door of the hut flew open and a cross bow appeared in front of a huge bushy man.

"Show ya self!" he growled. There was a silent moment before he whispered softly, "Harry? Ron?"

"Who else would it be?" hissed a voice from the darkness at the entrance of the hut, "Of course it's us Hagrid! You invited us remember?"

The man stood away from the door for a moment and then shut it securely. The grounds of Hogwarts were again plunged into stillness and silence.

Inside the hut, Harry and Ron threw the cloak of themselves and Ron said jokingly, "Hagrid you don't need to shoot us, we won't tell on you for allowing us to visit after dark! Honest!"

Hagrid gave a guilty grin, "I shouldn't 'ave really asked ya to come, especially you Arry."

"Yeah I know," sighed Harry sitting down on Hagrid's table as Ron and Hagrid himself joined him, "I've been hearing the same story of "it's too dangerous for Harry Potter" for the last four years. I'm used to it by now."

Hagrid didn't reply, he busied himself pouring out tea for this young guest. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Normally when they came back from the holidays and they visited Hagrid he wouldn't stop gabbing on about almost everything and anything.

But tonight he was very quiet.

"Hagrid is everything alright?" asked Ron

"Yeah," said Hagrid nodding his bushy head after a moment, "everything's fine."

When Hagrid had finished making the tea and he had seated himself opposite the two wizards he said, "Actually there is somethin' I wanna speak to ya both 'bout."

"I knew it," said Ron taking a slip from his cup, "what is it Hagrid?"

Hagrid was silent for a moment, staring at the top of his large cup.

"It revolves 'round Hermione," he said slowly, "I didn't want ta mention it in front of ya brothers and sister Ron."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. What would Hagrid have to say that would not allow Fred, George or Ginny to hear? Hagrid looked at the two boys squarely.

"I was serious when I said for ya lot not to go after Hermione," said Hagrid, "if she's chosen to go off with these vampires that's her business, not that I would agree with it, but I'm tellingya if, ya both have the idea in ya heads of going ta save her or somethin' like that, then don't."

"Hagrid," said Harry, "we have no idea where to start looking even if we were to go and try to bring her back."

Hagrid nodded, "Good. Ya see, it got me when ya mentioned this other coven called Alusta and how ya lot said they were after Hermione because she's a witch and all and if she went into hidin' they'd kill her vampire friends."

"Yes," said Harry slowly. He had no idea where Hagrid was going with this, "but what does that have to do with anything Hagrid?"

"Look Arry," said Hagrid looking worried, "if Hermione's got some coven that is on her heels wanting ta kill her I think its best if ya let her friends deal with it. Don't get the wrong impression, I'm worried for her too Arry but don't go running after her, that's all, not with the Alusta clan after her."

"Hagrid we told you," said Ron quietly, his voice sounded almost sad, "we're not going after her. We don't know where they took her. She could be in another country for all we know!"

Harry was watching Hagrid closely. There was something he had said that didn't seem right and he had a feeling that Ron had miss the small detail he had picked up on. The way Hagrid had worded his explanation made Harry suspicious of something.

"Hagrid," asked Harry suddenly, "do you _know_ the Alusta clan?"

Hagrid, who was taking a gulp of his tea, chocked on the liquid at Harry's words. After clearing his throat he said, rather gravelly, "What makes ya think that Arry?"

"Your reaction for starters," said Harry smirking.

Hagrid was completely silent for a few moments. It was clear to him that his reaction had given him away and he knew Harry had him; he couldn't not tell them now. He heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair which squeaked a little from under his heavy weight.

"Ya see," said Hagrid, "Years ago, maybe the secon' or third year after Dumbledore was made Headmaster we had some trouble in the forest."

"Trouble?" repeated Ron slowly, "what sort of trouble?"

"Well it's not publicized a lot ya see," said Hagrid, "but there was trouble; _vampire_ trouble."

Hagrid let his words sink in before continuing, "This was way back, many, many years ago. Ya see, some vampires had been able ta get 'round the security 'round Hogwarts and they hid in the forest. Dumbledore knew something had broken through but he didn't know what. There was a huge search of the castle and the ground and forest but nothing was found."

"Did Dumbledore know it was vampires?" asked Harry

Hagrid gave a half nod, "He knew it was somethin' that was a threat to the welfare of the students, but it's hard to detect a vampire when there been somewhere and then gone the next. There was nothing for a few weeks until there was a murder in Hogsmeade; the victim had all the blood gone from her and two holes in her neck."

Hagrid grimaced, "of course Dumbledore realized and he put the castle and grounds in total lock down. Meself, some teacher and a few vampire hunters from the Ministry searched everywhere. And we found one. He was just a baby, looked no older then nine-years-old I'd say. But the Ministry hunters killed him. Dumbledore wasn't happy; said it wasn't right."

"But it was a vampire!" interrupted Ron, "what were they suppose to do?"

"But it still aren't right Ron," argued Hagrid, "He was very young; just a child. And they have no control over their bloodlust, it aren't their fault. Dumbledore wasn't happy, he gave direct instructions we were ta capture, not kill. He suspected that the little vampire was one of the young of the group that had settled in the forest and he might have gotten lost or wandered off. I wasn't there when it happened but he was very young, I don't think he stood much of a chance."

"Well, as ya can guess, Dumbledore was right," said Hagrid heavily, "but it got worse. The little one they killed was the leader's son. The coven was not happy and they showed it."

"How?" asked Ron. His eyes were wide and his leaned right forward. Harry had never seen him look as attentive, not even in class!

"Dumbledore continued the search and put a lot of security around, but it didn't work for long, after a while the vampires found a new way through. I have no idea how, but they did it, everyone thought it would be safe with Dumbledore's security but…" Hagrid shook his head, "and then failure happened. One vampire, a female, took a student hostage."

Ron gasped dramatically and Hagrid nodded, "yeah, Dumbledore had know it was only a matter of time before something like this happened and everythin' was chaos what with the Minitry involved and all. They took a first year, a little boy, I can still remember his name; it was Themous Julik. They took him into the forest faster before anyone could react and they held him hostage and all under everyone's nose," Hagrid shook his bushy head in disappointment, "Said it was fair if they kill him because one of their young had bin killed too."

"But they shouldn't have been here in the first place," said Ron

"That didn't stop them Ron," said Hagrid, "we were sure he would be killed but then something happened we didn't expect. Ya see, one vampire, a male, came out of the forest. The teachers were too cautious to attack him; scared they would get Themous Julik killed if they did. But the vampire, he did the strangest thing; he went up ta Dumbledore and he bowed so respectfully. He _bowed_! Ya could say it was the first time I'd ever seen Dumbledore look so shocked! And then this vampire said his name was Hayden DeVinctrono. He said he didn't agree with the taking of the boy, but he was angry about the killing of the young vampire."

"He said the leader of the coven wanted ta meet Dumbledore," said Hagrid, "talk to him. Dumbledore agreed and he followed this vampire into the forest. He said for everyone else to stay. I don't know what happened in the forest but after 'bout a couple of hours Dumbledore comes out holding a half alive Themous Julik, completely unscratched! Great man Dumbledore; he was convinced that the vampire family would leave. He never spoke to anymore 'bout what happened in there, not even to the Ministry, not even when they threatened to take away his headmastership from the school, he said it would break the contract he had formed with that vampire coven."

"What contract?" asked Harry

Hagrid shrugged, "I'm not sure what."

Hagrid suddenly fell silent and he took a gulp of his tea and said, "Great man Dumbledore! I dunno how he done it but it got rid of the vampires all right. All he ever told me was the family was called Alusta and the leader's name was Tyan. That's it."

Ron gave a whistle, "So nobody knows how Dumbledore got this kid out of there?"

Hagrid shook his bushy head, "Most likely no. I think it might have had somethin' ta do with the vampire that bowed to Dumbledore, the one called Hayden DeVinctrono, but other then that, I dunno. He never speaks about it and nobody ever asks."

"Maybe you could ask him Harry?" grinned Ron, "He'd probably tell you."

"Yeah," said Harry absent mindedly, "probably."

So Dumbledore and Hogwarts had had a run in with vampires in the past, but not just any vampires; the Alusta clan. Harry knew it was virtually impossible to break the protection that surrounded Hogwarts, the only one he ever know to have done it was his Godfather, Serious Black. Had the security been weak back then? After all Voldemort hadn't been at large back then, he properly would have just finished at Hogwarts. There would have been no need to panic and put up such high protection for the school.

But what if the security _had_ been strong? After all, a castle full of hundreds of young wizards between eleven and eighteen would cause for protection against outside evils. Would the Alusta clan be able to get through the security protection again? If they were looking for Hermione would the most logical place to start, for them, be from her school?

If they had been able to get through Dumbledore's security once, what was to stop them from doing it again? Harry remembered the worry and anxiety on Edward's face as they left Elden's house at high speeds. Was the Alusta clan really that terrifying? From the way Edward had reacted to their coming Harry guessed the answer was a yes.

And if, _if,_ Alusta coven were able to break through Dumbledore's security again, with all the extra protection because of Voldemort, Harry couldn't help but doubt if Hermione really knew what she and her vampire friends were up against.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What a dramatic ending! LOL! Okay I finished with Harry and Hogwarts for a while. Now I just want to concentrate on the vampire storyline with Hermione. That storyline was the purpose of writing this fiction, so I'm putting Harry and his wizard friends (expect for Hermione) onto the shelf for a while. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked the little insight into the Alusta clan…hehehe…I made Dumbledore the hero…isn't he always:) **

**Please, please review for me! oxox **


	18. Monsters

**Hello everyone! ****IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter will be rated M because there is a part which might disturb a few people. ****I'm just letting you know. **

**Now, I will like to thank all my lovely reviewers of last chapter!!!!!!!! You guys totally rock! Thank-you sooooo much!!! ;) **

**Well anyway, best be on with the story! Enjoy my friends:)**

"I hate this!" groaned Hermione angrily.

Cody exploded into laughed at her in response and Edward grinned, "You'll have to get use to it Mynie! Now just try to concentrate, please."

She hated this! She really hated it! The beautiful, sweet human smell was all around her and Edward was holding her down on the floor, completely against her will in case she were to suddenly react and run after the humans she could smell.

"No pain no gain!" chanted Cody, grinning and dancing around his two friends.

Hermione gave an angry growl at him but Cody just laughed at her. The feel of chaos was starting to build, much to Cody's laughter and teasing as he bounced playfully around his friends, Hermione's growls and hisses weren't helping all the while Edward was concentrating on keeping her pinned tightly to the ground and watching her thoughts for any sudden attack her instincts take control of.

"Cody you're not helping!" said Edward suddenly frowning

Cody stopped but his huge smile didn't disappear, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well don't!" snapped Hermione nastily

She watched Cody's beautifully stunning face dropped a little from its bright and happy expression died and she instantly regretted her words. But really it wasn't her fault; she couldn't think probably, half of her wanted to rip Edward to pieces for restraining her and not letting her find the humans she could smell. It filled her, taunting her to what she couldn't have!

"I'm sorry," said Hermione through gritted teeth, "I'm not really happy at the moment!"

Suddenly Cody's grin returned, "I _knew_ I could make you guilty!!" At that he dissolved into laughter.

Hermione gave a low hiss in reply and she snarled quietly to Edward, "I hate him when he's happy!"

Edward smirked, "you hate a lot of people at this moment."

"Yes!" snapped Hermione suddenly angry again.

"And angry," added Edward. Hermione glared heavily at him and turned her attention on her task. Trying not to kill and it wasn't working every well. It had never worked very well, every single blood time she could never control herself.

The same argument was repeatedly playing through her head between the angel and the devil.

_Kill! We need the blood!_

NO, no I can't!

_Yes. Yes, you can do! For both of us!_

I'm not a monster

_You're a vampire_

I'm not a monster

_A vampire is a monster, LISTEN to me!_

NO! Please shut-up!

_No I won't! Kill! Kill! _

NO!

_We deserve it! It belongs to us! Take it_!

No, I can't! I will fight you!

_No you can't! You're not strong enough._

Yes I am, I'm strong

_It's yours, take it, now!_

No please!

_TAKE IT NOW! _

No I mustn't. I can't kill a human.

_Are you thirsty?_

I can't kill a human

_It's in our nature! It's now your life! We're going to live as a murder!_

NO! Please stop!

_Feel the smell! The sweetness and deliciousness; mouthwatering isn't it? _

I mustn't! No, I won't do it!

_Just this one time, it won't hurt anyone. Find someone old, someone who is about to die. That's okay isn't it? _

…

_Yes it is, isn't it?_

…

Hermione threw herself to sit up and she felt Edward's grip tighten extremely on her. She growled at him and Cody was at their side in an instant.

_Don't let them stop us! KILL, KILL, KILL! Take what is rightfully ours!_

"No Hermione fight it!" said Edward, holding her down securely, "Fight it! Calm yourself down!"

Calm, I've got to stay calm. Think straight, I can do it.

_Stop this! It's ours! Take it!_

NO!

The monster inside her was raging angrily at not allowing to be set loose. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and she took a deep breathe, her jaw clutched tight.

_Don't shut me out!_

I don't need you.

_You need me; I'm part of you now! It's us now!_

No

_Yes_

No

_Yes!_

**No!**

She had to break the animal voice in her head, she had to!

She concentrated hard on the other smells around her; anything at all. The grass was a strong bitter smell and the hay was a dry smell. But the strongest scents she could smell were the natural scents of the two boys in front of her.

Edward smelled like strong pine leaves, like fresh timber, it was a strange dusky, musky smell. He smelled like he belonged in a forest, a fresh smell of timber after rain had hit it, it was alluring to any female vampire. It suited him, he even _smelled_ strong…how strange.

Cody on the other hand had a bubblegum scent, sweeter, childlike. The smell made her teeth feel weak, a strong sugar stinging feeling. He smelled like he had spent all his time in a child's candy shop. The smell sent a strange shiver up her spine.

The monster was crying at her now, wanting her attention, clawing at her insides. But she wouldn't listen, she wouldn't let it win. Determination shot through her like a bullet, she felt the human smell around her, she let it fill her nose and her body and ignored the screaming of the devil inside her. The sugary, human smell of their blood filled her but she forced herself to stop struggling against Edward's hard iron grip and remained still as a statue.

The smell circled around her, inside and out but she controlled her instincts. She ignored them. She thought really hard of how much her friends had done to protect her, if she murdered humans she'd let them down, she won't let this monster hurt them!

Then, suddenly, the storm inside her stopped. It felt like sunshine after an utter and devastating storm. She felt light, _free_. The animalist murdering monster inside her was gone; for now.

She opened her eyes and was met by Edward and Cody's wary faces. She suddenly smiled at them and said happily, "I'm okay!"

Cody's smiled and sat back in relief and Edward pulled her up to sitting position and said, "It won't be so hard the next time! Good girl Mynie!"

Hermione grinned in triumph. She'd done it! She had successfully and finally stopped her vampire instincts in their tracks!

For about an entire week now her four friends and tried and tried and tired again to get her to learn to tame her thirst for human blood but time again it had ended in disaster.

She had even been so furious one time she had attacked them, her vampire instinct to defend herself kicked in and before she knew it she had nearly killed both Natty and Bellina and nearly sent Edward to his death before Cody caught her and snapped her out of it.

Other times she would be struggling against the locked grip of Edward, trying her hardest to ignore the animal voice in her, the instinct to kill, but to be able to taste such a delicious and tasteful scent of the human's blood was always too much for her. It had never worked and she ended up growling and snarling and hissing at everyone around her in anger, trying to attack and kill everything and anything, human or not.

They always took her to a human populated area and hid somewhere so nobody would find them. Edward said she needed to be able to learn to live among humans but not have the urge to attack them. She needed to be able to control of the thirst for human blood. This time they were in an abandoned barn house.

But this time it had been different. The monster had snapped, it had lost the battle! The sudden instinct to kill wasn't driving her insane. She was strong; she was able to fight it! She knew she could!

"I'm starving!" said Cody, "all this work has made me hungry!"

"You didn't _do_ any work," said Edward in disbelief turning to face him, "you stood around and laughed!"

Cody grinned slyly at him, "It's harder then it looks!"

Edward rolled his eyes and he turned back to Hermione, "are you hungry?"

Hermione shook her head grinning, feeling intensely proud of herself. She had done it! Although she could hardly believe it herself!

Cody shrugged, "I'll go and see if Bell or Nat wanna come."

He jumped up from his position and bounced out the door. Edward sighed and shook his head. He turned his gaze on Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, beaming at him. Edward smirked at her and got up and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled her to her feet so easily like she was a rag doll. She let her hand drop and Edward said, "You've got something on your mind haven't you?"

Hermione's head snapped up, "What?"

Edward sat down on a stack of yellow coloured hay, "I can see your mind's a little anxious about something."

Hermione sat down next to him and crossed her legs under her. Yes, there had been something that was bugging at her mind when she had time to think about it and she wasn't trying to kill any humans she could smell.

She hesitated, "it's nothing really."

Edward rolled her eyes irritated, "Hermione."

She hesitated again and asked, feeling incredibly silly, "What-what _strengths_ do you think I'll have?"

Edward blinked in surprise at her question and began to laugh," Is that what you're worried about?!"

"I'm not worried," said Hermione instantly feeling a little embarrassed how Edward found her question humorous, "just wondering…"

Edward studied her for a moment before saying, "I don't know. It's actually very hard to tell."

"Oh," said Hermione frowning slightly.

"But you'll defiantly have some ability," continued Edward, "I reckon you might be something of a charmer."

Hermione raised her eye brows, "charmer?"

Suddenly Edward grinned in the way of whenever he knew it was a secret and wouldn't share it, "If only you could read minds too…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said in a sing-song voice, "we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?"

His bright blue eyes shone and Hermione rolled her own (which were now a very mild shade of red).

"I hate doing this," said Hermione after a silent moment. She waved her hand to the barn around them, "I don't know how you managed not to kill me through all the years."

"The smell of how good humans are never goes away," said Edward softly, "You'll learn eventually how to resist the vampire urge inside you to kill. Be patient Hermione, it takes time."

Hermione sighed. She never really had much patience. At school she'd always been able to gain a control of something in an instant, it never took long for her to perfect a spell or charm or potion. She was the best in the year, already learning the magic of the higher grades as well. She wasn't used to not having control over something; not being able to get it perfect third or fourth time around (sometimes she'd get it right instantly).

She reached into her the pocket of her coat and pulled out her wand. It had been a while since she had last held her magical wand. She moved her fingers over the smooth wood and she wanted more then anything to use it. Just a couple of practice runs.

"You can't."

Hermione remained silent, her eyes fixed on her wand. Her fingers ached from the want to use it again.

"You can't" he repeated quietly, his eyes also on the wand.

"Can't what?" asked Hermione frowning a little again

"Use it," said Edward simply

"I know," sighed Hermione heavily, reluctantly and unwillingly pocketing her wand, "Not until I'm of age or the Ministry will be sent after me for using it while I was under age."

"What do you think they'll do?" asked Edward picking up a straw of hay and playing with it through his fingers, "when they realize your not going back to your school?"

Hermione shrugged. She hadn't really thought of that. What would they do? Would Dumbledore send someone to investigate? Would they find Elden's place in ruins from the Alusta clan ripping it apart. Would they suspect vampires?

Or maybe they'd just leave it be? Would they? Even as Hermione asked herself this she knew the perfect answer. No, someone would be sent to look for her, especially now that Voldemort was at large and everyone knew she was one of Harry Potter's friends…

"Hey Edward," said Hermione suddenly

"Hm?"

"Do you think the Alusta clan will be still after us, because of me?"

Hermione watched as Edward's face darkened, "yes."

"But why?" asked Hermione, "I am now a vampire aren't I? They wanted to turn me into a vampire-"

"To have claim over you," interrupted Edward, "they won't like the sudden competition we have against them. Tyan likes to show he has the biggest and strongest coven. For a much small and younger coven to have powerful vampires does not sit too well for them. He's got it in his head we're going to came after them and hunt them down."

"But where not!" exclaimed Hermione and then added as an afterthought, "Are we?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "it's not like we don't have anything else better to do Mynie."

"Then can't Tyan see that?" Hermione scowled at the hay they were sitting on, "instead of chasing us from the bloody country!"

"Tyan only sees what he wants to see," said Edward thoughtfully, "his greed for power and strength blinds him a lot of the time. He hates competition and although we don't mean to, we hold a very strong threat to him."

"Because of me, you and Cody?" asked Hermione

"_Exactly_," said Edward giving her a small nod, "If you weren't a witch and Cody and I didn't have any second powers he would just see us as another coven. We might even have made an alliance with them!"

"But there are other covens that have those like you and Cody," said Hermione, "and magic doesn't work against vampires, you have always told me."

Edward smiled, "how many _vampires_ are involved in magic?"

Hermione looked at him and the way he was smiling; knowingly and wisely. Her eyes widened and Edward's smile grew wider and he nodded.

"You think that's what I might be able to do?" asked Hermione in incredulity, "I could affect _vampires_ with magic."

"It is a big possibility," said Edward nodding, "That is exactly why you caught Tyan's attention in the first place. He's thinking along the same lines and he knew you would never leave our coven on your free will so he would _force_ you by having you turned and having claim over you," he suddenly grinned, "but Natty bet him to it! He's _furious_!"

"So if-"

"Have you been yapping away in here this entire time?"

Hermione and Edward snapped their heads around at the new voice. Hermione knew who it was before she even saw the person. It was a candy smell similar to Cody's, only not so strong and sugary, it was comfortable and velvet like.

Natty stood in the tall doorway of the barn and Hermione grinned at her and said, "Just for a bit! But I did it! I finally was able to get control of it!"

Natty looked shocked for a moment and looked at Edward who smirked at her, "She's very proud of herself."

Suddenly Natty smiled warmly, "of course she would! Oh well done Mynie!"

Hermione grinned shyly in response as Edward jumped down off the hay stack and said, "Has your brother had something to eat yet?"

Natty shrugged, "he came and asked if me or Bell wanted to come but we already ate. He's gone on his own."

"Is it safe?" asked Hermione. If they were being hunted by a large and dangerous coven was it really smart to go wondering around alone?

"_Safe_?" Natty's turned to look at her. She stared at Hermione as if the younger girl had turned insane.

Hermione nodded, "yeah, for him to go out alone?"

She looked back at Edward, who titled his head to the side a little and a hesitated before saying, "Cody can look after himself."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Edward cut her off, "Come on, we best get back to the house. It's almost nightfall."

Hermione jumped down off the hay stack as Natty turned from the doorway and Edward followed her. Hermione stood still for a moment before hurrying after Edward. As soon as she stepped outside a fresh wave of that sweet smelling honey taste flooded up through her nose and stung her mouth.

_This is our chance. Run! Kill!_

Hermione ignored the voice and concentrated on the back of Natty's and Edward's heads. She clutched her teeth together and closed her eyes momentarily. She would not give in.

_You can't shut me out forever! _

Yes I can!

_No you can't._

The monster was taunting her again, but she had bet it once and she would do it again. A sharp sting shot through her palms but she ignored it. The monster was now screaming at her in anguish, wanting to be set free.

As she followed Edward and Natty she did not notice them both stop and she walked straight into Edward. Looking up she said, "opps sorry."

Suddenly Edward turned to face her looking mildly shocked, "You're bleeding."

Hermione blinked in shock and Edward's face turned to concern as Natty came to stand beside them. Edward lifted her hands which she had sub-consciously balled into fist against battling the monster that was growling inside her.

Edward forced her fists open and to Hermione utter surprise red liquid was oozing from her skin. She had pressed her nails so hard into her skin that she made herself bleed.

Edward frowned, "I knew I could smell something."

The blood began to ooze down both of her palms towards her wrists.

"I-I didn't realize," said Hermione.

Natty smiled lightly, "Well at least we know how hard you're trying! You're willing to bleed for this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione followed Natty in through the front door of the old house. After getting over her extreme bloodlust when they had first arrived here she had now got a better look at the house from outside.

The wood outside was a faded grey and the house was a small rectangular size with a small veranda running along the front out of the house. The windows were blocked up by pieces of wood, which looked as if they had been there for years, and the roof was light tin which really needed replacing.

Bellina had told her the story of this house. She used to live in this house with her older sister until she was eight-years-old. Her sister had left her at that age and completely disappeared, she couldn't handle looking after such a young vampire.

Bellina was then left on her own and she became wild, a total savage, she terrified the folk from the villages throughout the countryside for years. She then traveled to England when she was nearly thirteen and moved around the country until she wondered into London and that's where Edward met her and Natty had caught her.

Hermione moved after Natty and entered the more or less "living room" on the house. It had a blackened fireplace against the wall. The room was dirty and dusty and the old couch in the corner was dismembered and practically torn and if Bellina hadn't told them what it used to be Hermione would have never been able to guess.

Bellina sat on the window sill with Cody talking cheerfully to her.

"How'd you get back so soon?" Edward asked Cody in disbelief

Cody grinned at him, "Fast runner mate!"

From the expression on Edward's face he looked every much wanting to roll his eyes but thought better of it.

"So," yarned Cody grinning at Hermione, "did you manage to kill anyone one your way back?"

Hermione glared at him, "That's not funny Cody."

"Its simple curiosity," said Cody smiling at her innocently

Hermione sighed, "No I didn't kill anyone."

The monster inside her hissed and growled in anger. She ignored it stubbornly.

"Actually I didn't go hunting," said Cody suddenly, his tone turning more business-like then she's ever heard it before, "I was distracted on the way."

"By what?" asked Natty but Edward interupted and he hissed at Cody, "How did you know it was safe?!"

"I hate it when they do this;" muttered Natty softly before she raised her voice in an annoyed tone, "Would you to be kind enough to share exactly what is happening? Not all of us can read minds you know!"

Bellina smirked and said, "I was very surprised when he turned up with her."

"With _who_?!" snapped Natty, irritated now. Suddenly Cody jumped to his feet and said, "Follow me," and he sprung from the room. Hermione, Edward, Natty and Bellina followed him.

He moved a little down the hallway before stopping outside a door and turned to face them, "She's harmless, really."

He took hold of the door knob and pushed the door open. Inside it was as dusty and dirty as the rest of the house. It was a complete empty room, no windows, nothing. Just four plain and old walls and a door; that is expect for one little thing that stood in the middle of the room.

It was a five-year-old little girl.

But the smell of her was not human; Hermione knew that for sure. She had white blonde hair that was in a short bob cut. She was tiny creature, small and thin. Her eyes were a blood red and her face was pale but very sweet and child-like.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Edward turned to stare at Cody and he hissed, "you have got to be _joking_!"

Cody grinned, not at all worried up the fact that Edward looked ready to kill him, "You'll be surprised about what she has to say."

Edward pushed past Cody and into the room and glared at the little girl, but the little girl did not move back in fright or shock under Edward's glare. Edward then turned to Cody, looking furious.

"It's not as if we don't already have a new vampire with us!" Edward growled.

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes and said to the little girl, "I want you to tell them exactly what you told me."

Edward's angry expression shifted to slight confusion as he turned to look at the little girl. Hermione moved into the room followed by the others, watching the small child.

She looked between them all and for a moment her eyes rested on Hermione for a moment. She felt an icy feeling spread through her veins before Edward gave a growl which brought the little vampire's attention away from Hermione.

She opened her mouth and a sweet little angelic voice came from her, "My master Tyan sends his regards."

Natty gasped and Hermione felt the world spin to a halt, an angry growl rose through Bellina's throat and she snarled at the little girl. Only Cody and Edward didn't look surprised, in fact no emotion at all registered on their faces. Hermione then understood why Edward was so angry.

"He would just like you to know that we are watching," continued the angelic voice, "As you would know."

"Suppora," said Edward quietly, Hermione guess that was the little girl's name. The girl turned her red eyes onto Edward, "Why did Tyan send you?"

"To deliver this message," said Suppora and she smiled lightly and sweetly, "Give us the girl or pay with your lives."

"And where is your master?" asked Edward calmly. He circled the little girl slowly and carefully but the little girl did not seem the slightest bit intimidated by the other vampire.

On the contrary she smiled, "That is for me to know and you not to find out."

The way that Edward glared at the little girl showed something beyond hatred, he had never looked at anyone like that before and it frightened Hermione greatly.

Suddenly Edward seized the front of Suppora's clothes and brought her off her feet. The little girl hissed in response.

"Well here is a message to send back to your _master_!" growled Edward

What happened next Hermione was completely and totally unprepared for.

Edward, faster then lightning, grabbed the little girl's throat by one hand and suddenly the little female vampire gave a high pitch scream, there was a loud and sickening crunching sound and her body was in two pieces. It took Hermione to realize this wasn't some sick nightmare, but real and that Edward had torn the little girl's body in two!

Hermione was rigid, completely unable to move from the fear and horror of what she saw. Terror filled her like a flood. She was staring horror shocked at the blood that spilled from the little girl's body, blood spraying the floor and the walls and Edward himself. But the worst of it was that the little girl was still alive and she was screaming, her angel voice was filled with torment and pain, her face twisted sickly.

She thought it was over, but no. Without warning Edward then ripped the girl's head clean off her shoulders. Hermione couldn't take it and she turned her head away sharply from the gory and horrifying scene.

The screaming was cut off abruptly. Hermione felt sick, the terror did not ease. How could Edward have _done_ that?! She was just a _child_!

She was Natty and Bellina's faces were blank, no emotion at all on them. They were both watching the scene in a silent, impassive way.

She could smell the strong rusty smell of blood and without looking she knew there was a lot of it too. She could also smell something else, a strong sugar bubblegum scent. She looked up and Cody was standing right beside her, watching her, his face held with a mild pity expression.

She had no idea what her expression was but Cody's expression changed and he looked very sorry. He said quietly, "_That_ is how you kill a vampire."

Hermione looked away from him and kept her eyes on anything other then what was inside the room. She just couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Where did you find her?" Edward voice was rough, but held no emotion of just having torn apart a five-year-old vampire.

"Half a mile from the house," answered Cody's voice

"He won't come after her," sighed Edward after a moment of complete silence, "she was just a tool."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat against the window staring out into the yellow grass and the dusty road leading away from the house. It had been an entire day she had sat there. She didn't move; she basically didn't do anything. She still appalled by what had happened yesterday.

The little female's ear-slitting screams were still ringing loudly in her ears, the splattered blood all over the room and her small dismembered body. The little girl's sweet, pale face was wedged in her mind, screaming in agony.

She felt sick, horror shocked, unable to think of anything else, no matter how hard she tried. How could Edward have done that to her? What he had done didn't affect him in the slightest. Even Natty and Bellina had not tried to stop him, they had shown no regret or compassion or _anything_ at all! Had Cody know what would happen if he brought the little girl here? Did he know he was taking her to be ripped apart so brutally?

Would _she_ have to do that to someone else? Was that how she would have to survive? By murdering someone like that? Had Elden been right? Was that why Elden had not wanting her to be changed in the first place? He knew she properly couldn't be handle the emotional stress of it? That she wasn't ready to see such things? Hermione couldn't see herself being able to do something like that. Never; she would never put another creature through such a terrible murder like that!

"I suppose we should have given you a warning."

She turned her head and saw Cody leaning against the wall near the door. He was watching her, his boyish face blank from any emotion. She turned away from him and returned her gaze to out the window. She didn't know what to say to him, her voice hadn't returned to her yet.

The silence dragged on for another minute before Cody broke it, "The others have gone out to try and find a good scent, to see if the Alusta clan have been anywhere near this area. Edward's angry with himself, says he should have paid more attention. Says it's his fault they must have slipped through. He couldn't get much from the vampire; Tyan must have told her what Edward could do, because Edward couldn't see anything that would help us against the Alusta coven in her mind."

Hermione still remained silent as she clenched her teeth together.

She heard Cody give a heavy sigh, "Hermione that's how things are. You need to get used to it."

Her body spun around to face Cody and she said, "She was just a little girl."

Her voice was tight and hoarse. Cody face turned sour and his eyes narrowed, "She was no _little girl_. She was a vampire that could have killed you in an instant. She wasn't human."

"That doesn't make a difference!" argued Hermione

"Would you be saying that if she killed any of us?" asked Cody sharply

Hermione gave a humorless laugh, "Right, like someone that young could kill us all?"

Cody slowly shook his head, "you have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" snapped Hermione

"That _little girl_ as you call her was over three hundred years old," said Cody coldly, "and she was a little servant of the Alusta coven. Do you really think that any of us would let her say what she has to say and then let her skip back to the where the Alusta clan is hiding out?"

"So then why did you bring her here?" asked Hermione sharply, "if she was such a threat why not just leave her where you found her."

"She came across _me_," growled Cody, "She would have followed me back here and I would have had to kill her anyway. I thought it would be best if Edward got a look into her mind first."

Hermione turned away. She couldn't believe this; Cody was speaking about her like she was just some asset they could take into their favor. Cody came and sat down beside her.

"I can see why you would be upset about this," he said quietly, "but…sometimes…we have to do some things that aren't morally right. We're vampires Hermione; it's in our nature to kill. Edward didn't want to do it believe me, but it was either her or us. Who do you think he'd choose to stay alive?"

"That still doesn't make it right," said Hermione, "especially killing her…like that…"

Out the corner of her eye she saw Cody shrug, "it's the only way to kill a vampire, to dismember them. It's kind of sick I know," he said in answer to the look on her face, "but that's just how it is. You might as well get use to it Mynie. You're going to have to learn to be able to kill another vampire too."

"No! I won't do it!" said Hermione stubbornly, glaring out the window

"You will," promised Cody, "There on our trail, very close. What normally takes years, you will have to learn in weeks."

She concentrated hard on the surrounding out the window refusing to look at Cody.

Cody slowly got to his feet and he walked out of the room then, not saying another word to her and she nothing back. She stared hard at the dusky road.

No, she squeezed her eyes shut. What was _wrong_ with her?!

She didn't know what she had become. She didn't feel like Hermione Granger anymore. That wasn't her. The monster inside her, the vampire, had stolen that away. The memories of the natural instincts inside her were crying out for human blood and the way Edward had so brutally pulled little Suppora, apart.

She shivered. She remembered, barely a week ago, Cody had told her that they were all damned to hell and it was now, she realized, he had been very much correct.

**Okay well, I know you all wanted to see Hermione probably going around attacking all things living but I wanted to put in a chapter to show the emotional stress of her new life. I skipped forward with the story a little so the chapter starts when she beats the vampire instincts in her. I don't really want to drag the story out too much. Next chapter things will start to pick up more, promise. **

**Please Review! Oxox )**


	19. Born For Mischief!

**Hello everyone!!!! How are we all??? I hope everyone was well and good!!! Firstly I would like to thank all my amazingly, spectacular, incredible and magnificent reviewers!!! Thank-you so much every single on of you!! )**

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter! ) I wanted to being my characters now to a more teenage level and I hope I achieved that! )**

**Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy and please, please, review for me! **

Hermione heard the front door slam. She didn't move from her little spot on the inside window ledge. There was a moment's silence and then she heard whispering like a buzz in her ear. Her oversensitive hearing picking up on what was being said at the front door.

"Nothing," it was Edward's voice

"What did you see from her?" Cody's voice

"Just a small cave, up more northwards," answered Edward, "but it's now abandoned. But they were defiantly there."

"What's going to happen now?" Bellina's voice

"We'll have to train her," Edward said, "She has to learn."

"You'll have a hard time with that," answered Cody, "she's refusing anything I say to her."

Hermione heard a sigh, which she suspected belonged to Edward. She then heard him speak, "I was afraid of this."

She heard the shuffling of footsteps and then the door opened. She didn't bother looking up from the window. There was silence for a moment before Natty spoke, "Hi Hermione."

Hermione turned her eyes slowly onto her friends. Edward, Natty and Bellina moved into the room while Cody stayed in the doorway leaning against the frame. They were all watching her. She replied slowly, "Hi."

There was a very uncomfortable silence before Bellina said, "The colour under you eyes is very dark. Are you thirsty?"

Hermione shrugged, "Not really."

"Mynie there's no point in starving yourself," said Cody

"I'm not," said Hermione scowling, "I'm not thirsty, that's all."

Truth was, her mouth and throat were extremely dry and her insides felt empty. But at the present moment she did not want anything. Silence greeted her words and she got up from the window sill.

"So," she said after another moment of silence, "where'd you all go?"

"Edward saw a small cave in Suppora's mind," answered Natty, seeming glad to break the silence, "it's was up north and we headed there and we caught a scent. The coven is defiantly in Wales. We found the cave that Ed saw but they were long gone. But the good thing is that they headed away from this direction."

"It's a trap," said Edward, speaking for the first time, "he wants us to thinks it's over but it's not," he grimaced and shook his head; "he treats us like stupid children."

Hermione nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the floor. The uncomfortable silence returned until Edward said quickly, "Mynie what did you expect?"

She raised her eyes from the floor sharply but said nothing.

"That's how it works," he said glaring at her, "that is how to kill a vampire. You cut them up! It happens all the time! If you want to stay alive you don't have much of a choice but to do the same you know."

He was right. She knew it but she didn't want to admit it. What was the matter with her?! Here her friends were trying to save her life and she was mopping around for a vampire that would have kill her if she had had the chance.

Hermione sighed, "I know."

Cody, Natty and Bellina all looked taken aback while Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You could have given me some sort of warning before you kill her like that," muttered Hermione, "it was so…_inhumane_."

She saw Edward and Cody glance at each before Edward took a step forward towards her saying, "look at first it is hard but when there is a matter of seconds between life and death you don't think. You rely on instinct, she would have kill us all or just gone back to her coven and told Tyan everything."

"You shouldn't feel sorry for her," added Bellina, "she was a little shit really."

"Yeah," said Hermione softly, "I suppose so. But I'm curious about one thing."

Edward raised his eyebrows again, "and what is that?"

"Wh-What did you do with the…body…?" she asked awkwardly. If _anything_ she was curious about that…

"Nothing," replied Edward

Hermione who had defiantly not expected that answer looked shocked, "_Nothing_. You mean you let it in here?!"

Cody grinned, "We took it outside and let the sun get rid of it."

Hermione stared at them, "Please don't tell me you're letting the sun decapitate the body."

Suddenly all four of them laughed.

"No," said Natty chuckling, "when a vampire dies the sun turns the body into ashes. Into small dust and it just floats away."

_That simple huh?_ Thought Hermione

There was another moment's silence before Cody said, "Mynie do you still feel the same about thieving?"

Hermione stared at Cody for a moment then raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Cody thieving has never been a problem to me. Why the hell would that change?"

"Good," smirked Edward cutting into the conversation, "Because we've upgrading from pockets and gone into the vehicle business."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside was hot and sunny. Hermione, Edward, Cody, Natty and Bellina stood on the yellow grass outside the house.

"What do you think?" asked Bellina smiling. Hermione stared at the stolen object in astonishment.

Outside the sun beamed down against the top of a silver muggle car. Only it was no ordinary muggle car. It was very good looking, scratched-free and shinny and the windows were tinted black so inside it was almost impossible to see. Hermione didn't know much about muggle cars but she knew from just looking at this one it was very expensive.

"It a silver 2008 Audi S8," said Cody proudly from beside her, "V10 engine with six-speed automatic transmission and overdrive. Brilliant thing isn't it?!"

Natty rolled her eyes, "any car would do but, oh no, the boys just _had_ to get the _fastest_ car they could find."

"We agreed on it," stated Edward, sharing a grin with Cody.

"How much exactly does it _cost_?" asked Hermione slowly, staring at the car. Cody was very much right, it was a brilliant looking car.

Edward snorted, "We were concentrating on stealing the car not how much it costs."

"Where did you steal it from?" asked Hermione suspiciously

Edward gave her a full fledged grin, his white vampire fangs flashing in the sunlight, "a passerby was just so _generous_ to us. When we showed him what weapons we work with he got out of the car without a fuss, kindly left the keys in there too!"

"Ah," said Hermione her eyes on the silver beauty, "I see."

"We took the number plates off it as well," said Bellina, "Just in case."

"Yeah," said Hermione weakly, "right. And it doesn't bother you that the police will be defiantly after us? Humans aren't stupid you know."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" grinned Cody, "best be off!" 

"Wait," said Hermione, as Cody grabbed her by the sleeve and began to pull her towards the stolen car, "where actually are we going?"

"Well you don't expect us to stay here now the Alusta clan have found us," said Cody excitedly. Hermione suspected that Cody most likely didn't give much damn if the Alusta coven was a meter away, the 2008 Audi S8 the was the most important thing at the moment according to him.

Cody continued to pull her to one of the back doors and opened it. Edward grinned at her. Cody virtually pushed her inside as Bellina got in through the other door and Natty sat on her other side.

Inside it was excellently furnished and had controls on the dashboard that Hermione didn't even know the name too, the seats were a soft silky material and there was so much room inside. Another person could have fitted into the back seats with herself, Bellina and Natty.

Cody and Edward got into the front seats, with Edward in the driver's seat. A sudden problem struck Hermione and she frowned. She said to Edward, "Do you even know how to _drive_?!"

Edward looked at her through the rear-view mirror, "please, it can't be much harder then turning the key in the ignition and pushing down on the acceleration petal and braking whenever you need to."

Although she had never driven a car before she was sure there was much more to it then what Edward had just described.

The car suddenly purred to life. It was silent and Hermione hardly heard it.

Then, without the slightest of warnings, Edward pushed the acceleration petal down so fast and hard they shot forward like a silver bullet throwing Hermione, Natty and Bellina roughly back against their seats and crashing each other.

"Edward slow down," cried Natty from beside her, "you'll crash!"

Edward and Cody were laughing their heads off in the front seats as Edward called, "don't worry, I've got perfect control!"

Hermione highly doubted that because they were swirling from side to side and as she looked at the speed dial it was nearly reaching the end, everything was flashing past them so fast it was a blur.

"Edward you've got to slow down to gain control," said Hermione. Edward did as she suggested and as the speed dial went down he gained more control of the car. They were at a more normal and slower pace until Edward pushed down on the acceleration and they were off again only this time he had more control.

Cody turned in the passenger seat to the three girls in the back, a huge grin on his boyish face, "Fast isn't it?"

Natty scowled at her brother while Bellina smiled in reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "boys!"

They had now reached a sea of trees which were along the road side, green flashes as they speed past. There was nothing expect for them, the grey coloured road and seas of trees.

Hermione could smell a strong scent of humans now, there were coming up to a populated area. This was confirmed when they flashed past a yellow sign at the side of the road but Hermione caught what it said, 'Newport, 40 miles.'

"Newport," said Hermione suddenly, "is that where we are going?"

"Yes," said Edward from the front, "we'll have to make sure you behave yourself and don't murder anyone though!"

Edward turned around front his seat to look at her, he smirked and opened his mouth to say something else but a loud horn screeching interrupted him and Hermione cried in panic, "Keep your eyes on the bloody road will you!"

Jumping slightly he spun back around and pulled the car back onto the proper side of the road just missing another car that went past them. Hermione sighed with relief. At the moment she decided there wasn't need for any worried about the Alusta clan finding them, she was more worried about being dispatched with Edward's driving skills.

"Sorry," said Edward, "I didn't see him."

"That's why you keep your eyes on the road when you drive Edward," said Hermione, sarcasm brewing in her voice.

Edward smirked, "Gotta."

Cody turning fully around in his seat so his back was against the glove box to face the girls, "what shall we do for the next half an hour or so?"

"Oh I don't know," said Natty his tone sour, "Perhaps play "I spy" but having nobody win from the speed Edward is going at."

"Natty we can run faster then this," Edward reminded her

"Yes but at least we have control," scowled Natty, "you drive like a manic!"

"He's a boy," smiled Bellina, "what do you expect?"

Natty rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. There was a moment's silence before Cody suddenly cried out, "I know! I'll tell you a story!" 

"Oh great!" said Hermione, "just what we need. Let's hear your voice for the next hour or so."

Cody grinned at her, "Want to hear a vampire legend?"

"I already know them all," said Hermione. Which was most likely true; when they had been younger she, Cody and Edward had stayed up to the early hours of the new day while Cody and Edward told her "ghost stories" involving vampires. They would throw the sheets over their heads and make a miniature tent and the boys would take turns to hold a candle to their faces for an extra "scary" effect, making their faces look hallow and creepy-like in the darkness while they told a story. Every time it had been incredible fun, until Elden had been awoken by their laughter to scowl at them for keeping her awake for so long.

Then there was the Hogwarts' library. There were so many books on vampires and legends and myths, she had found peace reading those books, they reminded her of home and she enjoyed reading them very much, sometimes it just wasn't the same as being under the white sheet being told these stories by her two vampire friends until three o'clock in the morning.

"You won't have heard _this_ story in any book Mynie," said Edward from the driver's seat. He and Cody shared a smile.

"Oh really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "what makes you think that?"

"Ever heard of the Mesopotamia Sisters?" Cody grinned at her. As Hermione ranked her brain for the name Cody said her eye brows turned down into a frown and she finally shook her head. She'd never heard of them before.

"Didn't think so," replied Cody smugly.

"Oh I remember when you told me about them!" said Bellina suddenly, "there the sisters that-"

"Shhh!" said Cody sharply, "you'll ruin it!"

Bellina fall silent and Cody turned back to look at Hermione, "Now the Mesopotamia Sisters go way back in time, completely back; there the ancient of all vampires. In fact, there were the first vampires ever. That's why there's no record of them."

"But there would have to be some record," argued Hermione, "why wouldn't there be?"

"You won't find this story in a magic book Mynie," said Cody quietly, "people didn't even know how to write when these vampires were around. Anyway, these sisters signify the vampires that people think of commonly; can only hunt at night, human blood-drinkers and could only be warded off with garlic and holy water and such things. There called the Mesopotamia Sisters because they terrorized a town in Persia called Mesopotamia. They were three sisters, the first, her name was Lilith and she was believed to be the first true vampire. According to tradition Lilith was the first wife of Adam before Eve, you know from the Bible story? Anyway legend has it she left Adam to become the queen of demons because they offered her something Adam couldn't."

"What?" asked Hermione

Cody grinned, "Blood. And there is the second sister, her name was Lamashtu. She was said to be a goddess of a demon King and she joined Lilith after they both killed the demon King. Then there was Gallu. She was actually human at one stage but she was a slave and she begged Lilith to free her and so Lilith made her a vampire and Gallu killed her master. Their were called the 'Night Demons'"

"So they were the first real vampires?" asked Hermione

"Yep," said Cody, "but there's a catch. You remember the one story we told you once about how vampires used to like hunting little children?"

Hermione inwardly shivered. Yes, she remembered when Edward had told her that story. Apparently in the very early centuries, when the Romans had control of half of Europe, vampires were seen as child killers because they used to go after children or their pregnant mothers. She had no desire to return to that legend though, it creped her out.

"Yes I do," cringed Hermione, "were they child killers too?"

Cody nodded, "they were the ones that started the entire legend of it. They prey on newborns and their mothers. They would watch pregnant humans and when it was dark the Sisters would steal the newborn and drink its blood then eat its flesh."

Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust as Cody laughed at her expression, "sick isn't it?"

"Why wouldn't this story be in any book," asked Hermione

"Because it's a story that's past down from time to time," Cody grinned at her, "that and many people, even vampires, say the Mesopotamia Sister never existed."

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Because they disappeared," said Cody suddenly frowning, "they terrified Mesopotamia for a few centuries and then they just disappeared. Just like that, into complete thin air and nobody has heard of them since. There has never been a reference to them through history again. That's why they were never recorded in history, they disappeared long before history began to be recorded and everyone that knew of them was dead and buried by that point."

Hermione frowned, "why are you telling me this?"

"It's just a story Mynie," replied Cody rolling his eyes, "besides every vampire knows it. I just made you more welcomed into the species."

Hermione shrugged and then grinned at Cody, "_Is_ the story true?"

He smiled back at her, his whole pale stunning face lighting up, "Some say it is but most think it's just a myth. Some think a human or vampire just made it up according to theory."

"It was a vampire if that happened," said Natty suddenly, "no human could come up with something so accurately true."

"Human are surprisingly smarter then you think," scowled Hermione. It had annoyed her sometimes how her vampire friends thought humans to be stupid and unwise just because they weren't immortal or knew the truths of the mythical creatures that walked among them. After all, she had had more practice at being a human then a vampire.

"_You_ might have been," said Cody laughing at her taking off offense to the comment, "but not everyone is like you Mynie."

"We're almost there," said Edward suddenly

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Bellina, "I mean, we're not going to spend the entire time in this car driving around are we?"

"Course not," replied Cody, "we just haven't gotten that far yet!"

"Do you mean to tell us _now_ that you plan to drive around for hours in a stolen car and you don't have much of an idea of where we're going?" said Bellina crossing her arms across her chest.

"No exactly," said Cody glancing at Edward

They had now left the tree covered area and they were speeding towards a highway. Edward began to swerve between the other cars (which were traveling at a much slower pace compared to them).

As he was changing lanes (with no indicator) he cut off another car and resulted in a near sudden crash. The other car braked heavily as Edward speed in front of him and Hermione could swear she had seen the driver of the other vehicle give Edward a rude gesture.

"Edward for God's sake, slow _down_!" cried Natty

"Edward you have to indicate when you're changing lanes!" said Hermione jumping forward in her seat as Edward zoomed in between another pair of car and out in front of the car in front in less then a second.

"I have control," said Edward through gritted teeth, "besides it's not my fault the humans are traveling are such a slow pace. I have better reflexes-_Oh Shit!_"

The car that was in front of them suddenly stopped (they had reached a pair of traffic lights) and Edward slammed down onto the brake petal sending all five of them forwards.

All in one movement Natty and Bellina slammed into the back of Edward and Cody's seats in front of them and Hermione was sent straight forward but caught herself from flying in between Edward and Cody by catching onto the side of their seats. Cody was stopped from soaring through the front windscreen by crashing into the glove box and Edward slammed forward into the horn make it go off.

The car's wheels spun and squealed against the road, creating smoke while trying to come to such a quick stop. The car spun right and left before coming to a complete stop right behind the car in front.

There was complete silence and utter silence for a few moments. All five of them were in slight shock until Cody slowly turned around to look at them all.

There was another moment's silence. Edward was staring straight ahead, gripping the steering wheels hard and breathing heavily. Natty had a hand to her head where she had slammed it against Edward's seat, Bellina was picking herself off the carpet floor and Hermione was slowly pushing herself back into her seat, while Cody just watched them all in silent amazement.

"Well now," said Cody breaking the silence, sounding a little breathless, "That was fun."

Hermione looked at him and she suddenly began to laugh. He quickly joined her and so did Edward and then Bellina and Natty. They whole situation they found humorous and the more they all laughed the funnier it was.

Suddenly their laughter was broken by a sudden loud honking next to them. They all turned to the right to see what was making the noise. Through the dark window Hermione could make out a group of young men in the car, close to eighteen or nineteen years old. They were all jostling about and the driver was honking his horn and looking at their car.

Cody turned to look at Edward and they both shared a mischievous grin. The traffic lights ahead of them were still red.

"Oh no," said Natty suddenly, "Don't you _dare _Edward!"

"Oh come on Nat," said Cody turning to grin at her, "Let's have a little fun."

"You're both insane," hissed Hermione

She perfectly understood what was going on. The older boys in the car next to them wanted to race them. _Oh Heaven Forbid!_

The front and back windows on the right side came down and Hermione could see more clearly. Edward and Cody both leaned forward to see the driver in the front. The boys in the other car looked shocked for a moment, most likely from the fact of how young Edward and Cody were and not to mention the unnoticeable attractiveness of all five of them.

Cody looked at Edward again and he grinned, "Let's put them in their place shall we?"

"No Edward don't!" cried Natty, "we're come here to stay alive remember! Not to be killed in a car race!"

The right sided windows went back up and Edward glanced at the lights; still red. The boys in the car next to them revved the engine as if to taunt them. Then the lights turned green.

Edward reacted instantly, swirling the car to the left and out from the car in front and pushed down the accelerator hard and fast throwing the girls back against their seats again.

They were going much to fast now. Edward was completely forced on the road, grinning like an idiot, and was pulling the stirring wheel this way and the boys in the car next to them were following suit. They had now entered a normal city street and were speeding across a bridge.

"Oh God!" cringed Natty putting her face in her hands, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Come on Ed!" cheered Cody eagerly and on the edge of his seat, "you can do better then that!"

If possible they went faster now, completely out running the car full of young men next to them. But that was when Edward lost control of the car.

They suddenly went spinning and squealing all over the road. People outside where screaming and running from the manic car and other cars around them were pulling out of the way and some even crashed into each other.

They were creating a war zone! But the worse of it was they were heading straight for the pedestrian side walk. People were screaming and running in all directions. Edward was pushing against the brake petal but nothing was happening.

"Edward brake will you!" yelled Hermione

"I can't!" cried Edward suddenly panicked, "It's not working!"

They were still spinning so fast that things were becoming a blur to them. There was so close to hitting the humans now, nobody would survive, they would kill them all!

"Holy Shit!" cried Bellina, "Shit, shit!"

Suddenly a middle aged women appeared in front of the car and screamed her lungs, Hermione clammed her eyes shut and turned her head away sharply, instantly knowing that when they hit her she'd be killed.

_Oh please! No! Stop the car! Stop it! _

She waited for the sickening and bone crunching thud against the windscreen but it never came. The car was suddenly completely motionless.

Confused Hermione slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the front.

They had stopped perfectly right against the women's legs. The woman was staring at the car in terror and breathing heavily. Then her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. She had fainted.

All five of them were stiff in their seats and staring straight ahead in shock, breathing uneasy as if they had all been running. Something had stopped the car. Outside people were calling to each other and running around. Hermione couldn't care what they were saying; she was a bit too preoccupied with other matters.

"We can't use the car anymore," said Edward suddenly. He hands were clasped around the now disconnected steering wheel. Hermione guess he must have accidentally pulled it off the dashboard. Cody glanced at the black wheel in Edward's hands and gave a small laugh.

"Edward," gasped Natty, "you and Cody are never going to take control of a car again."

Hermione eyes moved to the windows and people were now approaching the car.

"We need to leave," she said, "Now, or we'll be probably spending the next ten years in prison."

"Vampires don't go to prison," replied Cody. None of them made to move, probably still too paralyzed to have their brain speak to their muscles.

"Well I think we might be the first," gasped Hermione, "the humans are coming and I don't think their going to be too kind when they realize how old Edward is."

"She's right," said Edward. He let go of the steering wheel in his hand and it dropped to the carpet floor, "we have to go."

"I'll cause a distraction," said Cody staring at the humans now approaching, "you all get out of here and I'll catch up to you."

"You sure?" asked Edward, his hand on the car door handle looking at Cody. Cody nodded and he turned his head to stare at the approaching humans.

"You girls okay?" asked Edward looking at them through the rear view mirror. They all nodded, "Hermione," Hermione looked at him and he said to her, "don't think about anything else expect running as fast as you can. Don't let your head guide you, just follow our scents and run with us okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"When I say get out and run straight ahead," said Edward, his eyes now back on Cody.

It was a moment of silence before Cody's eyes were suddenly a bright yellow colour as he glared at the humans that were now less then a meter away from the car.

"Go!" shouted Edward pushing the door opened and flying out of the car.

Hermione didn't even have time to think; as soon as Natty was gone from the seat beside her she moved from the car and running straight forward as fast as she could.

She was flying again, this could hardly be running. She concentrated on the scents around her and she smelled a musky fresh wood smell. Edward.

She followed the scent, things flashing past her like a blur. It was like being back in the car again only this time she was in control. She could feel the ground beneath her feet but she didn't have a clue where she was going. Her smell was the only thing that was helping her.

Suddenly Edward's scent disappeared and Hermione came to a complete stop. The world snapped sharply back into focus. She looked around and realized she was in the middle of a small underground shopping centre car park and Edward, Natty and Bellina were nowhere to be found.

She had no idea where she had been going; Edward's scent was the only thing that was helping her with direction. Now she had lost it. Had she run too far? Had they gone on and she had stopped too soon?

All round her was completely unfamiliar; she had never been to Wales before so she didn't have the slightest clue where she was only she was in Newport.

Oh well done! Now your gone and done it! She'd got herself completely lost!

She suddenly felt a whoosh of wind past her and she jumped. Something inside her snapped and she felt a feeling of threat instantly rise in her, another vampire was here! She knew it! Her instant thought was someone from the Alusta clan and that sent her into a swirl of panic and urgency.

Before she could second guess anything she had lunged herself at the spinning air and she act it and she tumbled to the ground and landed on top of something soft and solid. She grabbed the cuprite's neck and she turned the face to look at her, her fangs barred, ready to strike if she had to.

But it wasn't anyone from the Alusta clan.

"Hey it's alright Mynie," he said, "I come in peace."

It took her a moment to register the face. It was Cody.

Don't _do_ that!" cried Hermione, pushing herself up on her hands too look down at him, "I actually attacked you!"

The thought suddenly made her frown. If she had attacked Cody how could she know the difference between a friend and foe in battle? He had moved so fast she hadn't recognized him or his scent. The thought made her feel anxious.

"I'm sorry," he said, a grin on his beautiful face and his yellow eyes bright, "I won't be so sneaky next time. Although I wasn't counting on you throwing yourself at me like that!"

Hermione scowled, "I didn't _throw _myself at you!"

Cody began to laugh, "Right, what would you call that then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I reacted on impulse. I'm sorry. I'd guess you'd understand if I said I was only a vampire?"

"Yep, it's okay, but I think we better get going and get back to the others," he then grinned cheekily at her, "but if you want to keep lying on top me for the rest of the day I won't be the one to complain."

Confused at his statement she looked down and saw she was, in fact, lying on top of him, both of them half tangled. Now she knew what the soft and solid thing she had landed one was.

She moved off him in one fluid motion while Cody sat up, trying to push a smile down from the corners of his mouth, very much noticing her embarrassment. She was sure her cheeks were burning. Oh just bloody great!

"So," said Hermione in a more business-like voice, "where _are_ the others exactly?"

"Two streets away," said Cody, getting up from the car park floor, "You ran on too far, I realized when your scent continued and Edward, Natty and Bellina's all stopped."

Hermione bit her lip feeling like a bit of an idiot. Was there nothing she could do right these days?!

"Don't worry," said Cody giving a laugh, "I know what you're thinking. It'll take some time before you get used to running. Eventually you will be able to see everything clearer and it'll be just like running normal pace, only a lot faster!"

"That's good to know," said Hermione. Cody suddenly stopped walking and held out his hand. Hermione stared at him in surprise before Cody, realizing what she thought, burst into laughter.

"We wouldn't want you getting lost again while running," laughed Cody

"Oh," said Hermione understanding and she took his hand in hers, a little uncomfortable by her misunderstanding. His hand wasn't much bigger then her own and it was warm and comforting.

As soon as her skin touched his an unexpected shock wave went through her; her entire body felt hot and on fire. It made her feel giddy but powerfully and free at the same time. She saw Cody glance slightly at her and for a brief moment she wondered if he had felt the same wave as she had.

"Ready?" he grinned at her

"For what?" asked Hermione, her brain still hadn't really collected itself.

"To see how fast _I_ can run," he flashed a full grin at her, his entire beautiful face bright.

Suddenly they were off running so fast that Hermione didn't even feeling the ground under her feet. For a few seconds everything was just a blur and suddenly they were both standing in front of an old tower. It was a good sixty feet high and at the top there was a huge clock face, the large handles slowly ticking through each second.

"Try competing with _that_ speed!" said Cody proudly

"Hm," said Hermione. She had felt like she had just travel in a tornado; no wait, a tornado was too slow. There was no other thing she would compare Cody's speed to. She always knew he was the fastest in their coven but to move so quickly like _that_…it was near impossible!

"Um Mynie, are you okay?" asked Cody, eyeing her, his brow creasing a little bit.

She turned to look at him and her voice was higher then she expected, "yes, why?"

Cody lowered his yellow eyes for a moment before looking back up at her, "your grip on my hand is very tight."

She looked down and noticed that indeed she was holding Cody's hand every tight. She tried to move her fingers to loosen them but they were stuck in place. Smirking a little Cody pulled his hand loose from hers and Hermione flexed her fingers. They were extremely stiff.

"Come on," beckoned Cody. He opened the door that led into the tower and stood aside with the door held opened and held out a hand indicating to inside grinning, "Ladies first."

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes as she past him but she couldn't keep the smile from came onto her face at Cody's little antics. Inside there were humans walking around, mostly tourists taking pictures. There was a shiny and wooden floor and the walls were made of stone and along one wall was some information about the clock tower and the building of it and such history.

Cody took her by the shoulders and stirred her towards a flight of spiral stairs that were in the corner, leading up to the very top, muttering to her, "Stay on your guard."

"Why?" Hermione whispered back, suddenly alert

"In case we're being followed," answered Cody very quietly.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder but Cody hissed in her ear, "No! Keep looking straight ahead. Up the stairs."

She did as she was told and both of them began to climb up the tower. They past by a group of humans; they were so close that the honey, sweet smell of their blood made her head spin.

_Kill! Thirsty! Now!_

Suddenly a sweet bubblegum candy smell filled her nose, overpowering the sweet human smell. It took her a moment to realize she had a pair of hands pressed against her nose and mouth. It was Cody, she recognized the scent.

"Take it easy," he whispered, "Think; clear your head."

Yes, she told herself, Find the others. You have to find the others.

The burning desire to kill and feeling of bloodlust took a moment to calm down inside her. Very slowly Cody pulled his hands away from her face; even though he was behind her she knew he was being very cautious. There was another moment before Hermione took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice, "I'm okay."

Cody, seeming to take her seriously, relaxed. It was now deserted in their little part of the stairs. He looked up to the ever top of the tower and grinned.

"What?" asked Hermione, looking up too. For a brief moment she though she saw a flash of blonde hair, but it was too quick to be sure.

"You see that plank of wood running along the very top," said Cody pointing up. Hermione squinted but sure enough she saw exactly what Cody was taking about. A long plank of wood, a few inches thick sat stationed securely above their heads.

"You going to have to jump and land on top of that," Cody informed her. Hermione looked back at him in unsure disbelief. He was kidding right? The jump she would have to make was over forty feet high.

Cody grinned at her, "spring from the floor as hard as you can and send your body upwards. But the important thing to think is up, not forwards."

Hermione looked up at the height before looking at him again. Cody grinned, "It's daunting I know. But don't worry; if you fall or don't make it I'll catch you."

"That's not much of an encouragement Cody," said Hermione looked back up at plank of wood. How in God's name was she going to do this?!

"Go on!" urged Cody, looking behind himself down the stairs, "we haven't got all day!"

Hermione gave him a glare but he just grinned annoyingly at her in response. Looking up again she concentrated on the plank of wood. If she let her feet leave the floor quick and hard she should be able to make it, could she? Was she being too over confident in herself? What if she couldn't make it?

"Are you sure I can do this?" asked Hermione warily.

Cody rolled his eyes in response, "I can throw you up here if you like?" He suddenly began to laugh and Hermione shot him another glare and said coldly, "No thank-you!"

Looking up again she glared at the plank of wood. A strange feeling was coursing through her; something inside her told her to jump; to spring up and make an upward leap, take a chance, she could do it! And she did.

She was suddenly flying through the air going upwards like she had bounced on a giant trampoline. She was surprisingly extremely light as she soared upwards through the air; like she weighed no less then a feather. Suddenly she was perched on the top side of the plank of wood, trying not to think about being up at close to fifty feet and balancing on a wood plank that was only a few inches wide. She carefully turned and received a little surprise.

Cody was already perched next to her completely at ease and grinning widely at her, "Not bad for a first timer."

Hermione smirked at him, "and you were _such_ an inspiration."

He began to walk along the wooden plank to the edge of the wall were more wooden planks supporting the old walls. Hermione followed him.

"Of course I was," Cody said brightly over his shoulder, "I'm irrespirable."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah right. You're so full of yourself Cody!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cody waved his hand at her saying, "Come on. We still have one more level to go."

**How was that?! I do hope you all enjoyed it! I originally had more with this chapter but it's getting late and I wanted to post this today so I decided to break the chapter up. **

**A quick note for everyone: I just had to put a scene in where they all get into trouble in some sort of human way and I know people don't go racing down public streets (expect if your some secret agent in some huge action movie) but I thought it would be fun to write and it sort of brought them down to a more teenage level of bad behavior. **

**A second note: the clock tower is completely fiction and I have never been to Wales or Newport so I have no idea what it looks like so I am sorry if the scene does not fit in with the reality of the place, but this is fiction so really I could put a huge rotting giant's toe in the scenery if I wanted to (not that I will! ))!!!**

**Anyways please, please review!!! oxox**


	20. A Female Warrior

**Hi everyone! I have finally got this chapter up! I edited so much and changed things that it took we ages to actually finish it! Firstly I'd like to thank my ever loyal reviewers! Thank-you to every single one of you! I love hearing what you have to think about this story:)!**

**I suppose I'm trying to wrap up the story a bit now and I'm hoping to finish this soon. I'm still debating on an ending and how to let it flow with the sequel. I have a few ideas in mind but I'm still debating. Anyways, I do you enjoy this chapter! **

Hermione looked up but there was not much to see expect the stone ceiling that was a few inches off from the top of her head. He walked along another beam towards the end of the towers where there was an opening just big enough for a man to get through.

"It looks like they were in the middle of doing renovations," observed Hermione

"Yes," replied Cody, "and that makes it very convenient for us."

"How so?" asked Hermione

Cody stopped at the opening and grinned at her, "It give us a fabulous hideout!"

"Okay," said Hermione slowly while they stood balancing on the beam (she was amazed she had such balance and the high suddenly did not frighten her in the less), "what happens now?"

"We go through here," he pointed to the opening, "and go one up. About a meter up there is another opening in the wall. You'll find the others in here."

"But how do we get to the other opening," asked Hermione frowning.

"I will be jumping from this opening to the one above," he said and the corners of his began to twitch upwards.

"Do I do the same?" asked Hermione. She wasn't every comfortable with jumping so blindly from one hole in the wall to a higher hole while up about fifty feet in the air, although she was confused about why Cody was fighting the amused smile from coming onto his face. She couldn't find anything humorous about it.

"You will," replied Cody simply, "but you won't be doing the jumping."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "what exactly do you mean?"

Cody gave her an amused grin, "because I'll have to carry you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, trying to understand exactly what he was saying before she blurted out, "I can do it perfectly fine on my own thanks! I am a vampire now."

"Yes you are," said Cody beginning to laugh, "Which means you won't have enough strength or proper vampire qualities yet to make such a difficult jump. It's going to be harder then it sounds, believe me."

"I can do it!" argued Hermione stubbornly. She had no desire whatsoever for Cody to carry her (while she was conscious or had a say in it anyway), she would never be able to live it down if she did.

"Stop being silly," said Cody moving towards her and rolled his eyes, "you'll kill yourself if you tried. And then the others would kill _me_ if you died."

"Good," said Hermione biting her lip worryingly, "I like that plan better."

Cody shook his head for a moment before he was standing right in front of her. She glared at him. She really hated him at this moment.

In one movement he moved down and put one arm under her knees and another around her waist and picked her up. Hermione crossed her hands stubbornly across her chest and glared at the walls, looking anywhere other then his face.

"You might want to hang onto me," his light breath was against her neck as he chuckled.

"I'm fine thanks!" snapped Hermione pushing her arms tighter down against her chest.

Cody gave a dramatic sigh, "have it your way then."

He walked towards the opening. He bit his bottom lip saying, "Are you sure you want to keep those arms crossed?"

"Cody get this over and down it will you," said Hermione

"Alright," sighed Cody, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

Suddenly he pushed himself from the hole and before Hermione could realize what was happening they were spinning and suddenly there was a crashing noise and laughter. The world had stopped spinning and Hermione realized she was lying on a concreted ground half tangled with Cody again. What was with them both getting into these embarrassing positions?!

She felt Cody move off her and he got up from the floor muttering, "It was higher up then I thought." It took Hermione a few seconds for her brain to catch up on what had just happened.

"Such graceful landing," said another voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Edward standing over her a hand extending down to her. She grinned and let him help her up. Looking around she saw, what looked like, the every top of the clock tower. In front of her was the top edge of the giant clock and there was space in between the stone wall and the edge of the clock. It looked like there were renovations happening here too.

"I see you managed to catch our little runaway," Edward said to Cody, who rolled his eyes in response.

"How did we-?" she started

"I didn't think it would be that high," Cody grinned shyly at her, "sorry, I didn't mean to almost kill you."

Edward laughed and Natty approached them, "if Ed wasn't here we would have been given a real shock, you both just come crashing onto the floor out of that!"

She pointed behind Hermione and Hermione turned to see another opening in the wall just like the one below.

"They are patching them up I think," said Bellina, coming over to examine the hole and then she shook her head, "I don't know why they bother. Silly ideas these humans have."

"How did we get up here exactly," asked Hermione, still not having had her question answered.

"I jumped," Cody answered her and brushing the dirt of his navy blue over coat, "and I spun through mid air. That was what the spinning was if your wondering. I told you to hold onto me, but no, you have to be stubborn as a mule and that's why you feel when from me when we landed and I tripped over you."

Hermione saw Edward's face twitch upwards into an amused smile, "it wasn't all bad, it was actually kind of funny have you two crashing in here like that. It was a much more dramatic entrance then we expected, but it gave us a good laugh."

"Oh I am glad you liked it," said Hermione sarcastically giving him a curtsy, "we rehearsed it downstairs."

Edward's eyes then flicked to Cody before going back to her again and he smirked, "I'm sure you did!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" snapped Hermione and Edward grinned at her turning away, "Nothing."

Hermione shot Edward a glare, not really understanding what he was talking about but she put it from her mind and said, "So are we just going to wait here now?"

Natty shrugged, "Not exactly. We're going to teach you how to fight."

"But before any of that, we have a bone to pick with you," said Bellina turning around to face Hermione

Hermione blinked in surprise, "with _me_? Why?"

Natty and Bellina both started laughing and Natty said, "Don't look so worried Hermione."

"Before," said Bellina, "when the car stopped. That was you, wasn't it?"

Hermione brow creased in confusion. She had almost completely forgotten about the car's sudden and miraculous stop. It had puzzled her for a moment when they had been back in the car but it was put from her mind when they had to escape from the scene.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, "I didn't do anything."

"I think you did," said Edward smiling at her, "The thoughts in your head was for the car to stop and as soon as you thought that the car stopped just before it hit that woman. The brake wasn't working Mynie and that car could not have stopped on its own, it was spinning too fast."

"_Me_?" she said in disbelief.

Edward nodded and Natty said, "It's the only explanation. Nothing else could have stopped it, nothing _did_ stop it, and it just stopped moving so suddenly."

"We have a theory," announced Bellina

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "which is?"

"That you can control things," said Bellina, "using the thoughts in your mind you can control the things around us."

"But I've thought a lot of things," said Hermione, "how come it worked just one time."

"I reckon coz we were in such trouble you sub-consciously used everything you had to stop that car from moving," said Edward, "it's rather difficult to explain. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Hermione nodded slowly. Was that what she could do? Control things with her _mind_?!

"But it's too early for her to have developed any ability," said Cody frowning, "she hasn't even brought on her proper vampire strengths yet. Any extra abilities would come afterwards. That was how it was with you Edward."

Edward shrugged, "everyone is different. But you're right, even if she had an ability it would be dormant at the moment, maybe a shock situation like that brought it up before it was ready to."

"Is that bad?" asked Hermione looking anxious.

"Yeah maybe!" Cody looking mockingly nervous, "Hermione, it might deflate your brain!"

Hermione scowled at him for his immature idiocy as Edward laughed.

"Whatever it is," said Natty, "I think we got a glimpse of what you can do."

Hermione remained silent. Was she going to be able to work in the mind like Edward and Cody were able too? Edward could see the thoughts that were passing through a person's mind; Cody could mess around with a person's intelligence by causing illusions; would she be able to control what a person _did_?! How they acted and their movement?! It seemed like a big possibility the others were considering.

But then again, that car was not human. Maybe she'd only be able to control what object did; like making them float through mid-air and such things. Or maybe it would be both humans and objects.

Trying to even attempt to work this out was making her head spin. There were so many questions and not enough answers. She decided she'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

"I feel like eating something," announced Natty, "anyone want to come?"

"Yes," the words left Hermione's mouth before she'd even thought the question through. She was very thirsty and she knew she could put it off any longer.

Natty grinned at her, "I think that may be best, you'll need all the energy you can get."

"Why?" asked Hermione, "where not leaving _again_?! We just got here!"

Natty shook her head and all four of them grinned at her and Natty said, "You're going to learn how to fight, vampire style!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nat," said Hermione as they walked together

"Yes?" Natty was observing the street around them. She and Hermione had left the tower to find somewhere where they could eat something. But it was rather difficult in a small, crowded city.

"Um," Hermione was rather nervous about bring up a subject that she knew was private but Hermione was nevertheless curious, "After you bit me, I started seeing these visions."

"Oh yeah," said Natty still not looking at her, "when someone is bitten by an immortal, a vampire or werewolf for example, the victim is given some memories of the immortal. We don't choose what memories get past to our victims or why it happens. It's just a mystery of nature, as we call it."

"Yes," said Hermione awkwardly, "I know, I've read about it. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about one of the visions you gave me, unintentionally."

Natty then stopped walking and looked at Hermione giving the younger girl her full attention. Hermione fidgeted with the inside of the pockets of her dark brown over coat saying, "well, there is one that confuses me, I-I'm just plainly curious though."

Natty remained silent and Hermione took a silent deep breath, "Look, Nat, I saw some of your memories before you and Cody came to Elden and there is one that is…well…" Hermione took another silent breath before saying, "Nat I saw you when you were younger, and you were running and crying and you were calling for your mother. You slipped on a step of some stairs, on blood…"

Natty stared at Hermione but said nothing and Hermione said quickly, "but you don't have to tell me Nat, I just thought you should know...I-I thought you might have the right to…"

Hermione saw something like a sad terror rose onto her face for a moment before it disappeared as she said, "It's nothing Mynie."

At that Hermione dropped the matter completely and looked away. She felt guilty that she had even mentioned it to Natty. She knew nothing about Natty or Cody before they had come to Elden, they never spoke of it and Edward said Cody hadn't even told him. She felt bad for digging into an area that Natty was not comfortable in.

"Don't feel bad," said Natty suddenly, "it's just something that's…look just don't mention this to Cody. He was very young so it stuck with him…he got the worse of it…Mynie I wish-"

"You don't have to tell me anything," Hermione interrupted her, "I just thought I should let you know, that's all."

She saw Natty nod slowly, "yeah, thanks."

"Hey look," said Hermione, changing the subject and pointing ahead.

Natty looked up and followed Hermione pointed finger, "Oh excellent catch Mynie!"

There ahead of them was a man walking two large dogs…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Back so soon," said Bellina

Natty grinned at her, "It was an easy find. We just got a man away from his dogs and lucky us!"

Cody was leaning against the wall with Edward in front of him and they were both talking to each other. As Natty described to Bellina how they had drawn the human man away from his pets Hermione wondered over to the boys. They both looked up at her and grinned.

"So," said Hermione casually, "are you going to give me some fighting lessons Professors?"

Cody's grin widened, the excitement flashing in his eyes and Edward pulled two objects out from inside his over coat and Hermione eyes widened when she saw them and as Edward held them out for her to take.

Two small medieval swords. The tangs of the blades were covered by hilts that were silver and the grips were long enough so that when she grasped them with her hands they fitted perfectly. The sliver blades were about eleven inches in length and one inch wide and the tips were sharp and dangerous looking.

As Hermione held them she noticed how light weight they were. She gazed at them in astonishment for a moment before looking up at Edward and saying, "where did you get these?!"

Edward smirked at her and exchanged a quick glance at Cody before tapping the side of his nose and saying, "never ask a theft to reveal his methods."

Hermione turned her eyes back to the weapons in her hands. They shone brightly in the dusty light around them. She couldn't believe her eyes. Where had Edward gotten these things?!

"You," said Edward, "are going to learn to fight using these."

Hermione looked back up at him and raised him eye brows, "That simple huh?"

"Not exactly," said Cody, "remember what I told you what takes years you have to learn in weeks. Well I wasn't exaggerating."

Hermione grinned, "Don't worry, I'm a fast leaner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay," said Edward, "the first thing and the most important thing to remember is to trust your instincts."

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, her swords in her hands, with Edward in front of her and Cody, Natty and Bellina sitting on the floor against one of the walls watching them.

"Instincts," said Hermione, "got it."

"Hermione I really mean it," said Edward seriously, "there is a reason why vampires have such good instincts and that is for killing. If you're going to fight with us your going to be doing a lot of killing."

Hermione swallowed. Exactly what she didn't want to do.

"Secondly, you have to trust those blades," said Edward walking around her, "they are like extensions from your arms. Don't grip the handle too tight but let it sit comfortably in your hand so you want sting it and kill easily. Have faith and trust in them."

"Thirdly," said Edward stopping in front of her, "be as relaxed as you can while in a battle. Keep your head clear and focus, don't second guess your movements in a vampire fight because your opponent won't wait for you. Vampire fights are every hard to stay focused in Hermione, everyone moves so fast and those with special abilities use it to their advantages."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright," sighed Edward, "we'll start of basic."

Cody suddenly jumped at her front his sitting position so fast that the swords in her hands slipped from her grip. She was air born for a moment before Cody had her pinned against the opposite wall. He grinned at her and let her go.

Hermione struggled forward a bit, gasped in shock and stared at him in disbelief, "what did you do _that_ for?!"

"That is something similar to a vampire fight," said Edward smirking at her, "only coming in all directions."

"Basic huh?" said Hermione as she moved forward to pick up her fallen swords and Cody sat back down on the floor again next to Natty and Bellina.

"Don't worry," said Natty, "you'll get used to it."

"Maybe something a bit _more_ basic," said Edward teasingly and Hermione glared at him. This was why she liked books _a lot_ more then practical stuff!

Edward pulled out a larger sword out from his coat. Hermione stared at it and Edward smirked but said nothing. Where did they _get_ all of these?!

"Okay," said Edward, "remember what I said about following your instincts?"

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling nervous.

"That's what I want you to do," said Edward softly and moving towards her, "don't listen to your mind but what _feels_ right. And remember this; don't think of me as your friend anymore, I'm just a vampire that wants to kill you. Got it?"

"Um, yeah," said Hermione, biting her bottom lip as Edward approached her and his entire attitude changed. He circled her, his bright blue eyes never left her. She instantly felt uneasy by his defensive way; he was a stronger and more powerful vampire and her own instinct told her to back off, but Edward was going to fight her so she couldn't afford to keep her guard down.

She moved her eyes away from Edward and stood extremely still, the air suddenly very tense. She knew, any second now Edward would attack and that brought her stomach in twists. Relax, she told herself, Open and watchful mind.

It felt like a pick from a pin, she had no control over it, her mind was tracing but she body wasn't following its instructions, her entire body was grinded still, the others weren't even breathing. Everything was very still and silent. Any second…

Then it happened.

A force, a strange force made her entire body spin, her hands moved her swords and they clanged against Edward's, who was suddenly right in front of her and then gone. Her body turned right and stopped his attack again, left, behind, right, in front…

It was like a strange deadly dance, they were spinning and turning, their weapons flying with their bodies so quick and dangerous and the sharp sounds on their swords smashing together. Hermione followed exactly what she felt and didn't second guess any motions and stopped every since one of Edward's attack.

Things were moving to fast but she could smell where he was and she was right behind him in his movements and following his path of attacks. She didn't dare miss a beat; it would be a deadly result for her if she did. She span this way and that, stopping every attack Edward put to her.

Suddenly Edward stepped back from the attacking and spinning and his sword dropped to his side and Hermione stayed tense for a moment, watching him carefully incase he was tricking her and trying to set out an unguarded attack. But he placed his sword back into his coat and put up his hands, his palms facing her and body relaxed from an attack position.

She knew instantly he was surrendering.

She slowly lowered her small swords and Edward grinned at her, "very good! You got it the first time; you did everything I told you to do."

Hermione smiled, "how exactly does that work?"

"The feelings you have?" said Edward and Hermione nodded and Edward shrugged, "I dunno, I suppose you could be asking why do we drink blood. Its part of us, something similar to a conscience, only a lot more advanced, very useful in battle. There fighting instincts that help you survive, if you're good enough."

"So really it's hard to beat a vampire," pondered Hermione aloud, "nobody can really win."

Edward grinned, "Every vampire is different, and you use your strengths or special abilities to play to your advantage."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Your very convinced are you?" said Edward

Hermione grinned a little, "not really."

"You'' understand better with experience," said Edward, "If we fought the Alusta clan with you as a brand new vampire, well, you wouldn't survive very long, believe me."

"So how would you use your abilities to take advantage of your opponent," said Hermione, "_how_ would you do that?"

Edward suddenly smirked and turned to Cody, "shall we show her?"

Cody grinned gave a nod, "Rightly so."

He jumped to his feet and Edward pushed Hermione lightly towards Natty and Bellina and she sat down next to them. She looked curiously from Cody to Edward and back again.

Edward turned to her, "Cody realizes on his speed right?"

Hermione nodded and Edward also said, "And I rely on my strength. Who do you think is going to have the advantage?"

Hermione frowned. Really, when she thought about it, Cody would have a bigger advantage, if Edward wouldn't be able to restrain him he would out run Edward but then again Edward would of course be watching Cody's mind to see what he did next and be able to work in the same time as him.

"Neither," she concluded finally, "Neither of you would have the advantage."

Edward smiled at her but didn't say anything and he turned to Cody. Then it started. It was nothing like Hermione had ever seen before. All she could see was a blur of navy blue and murky colours spinning and twirling and a glint of Edward's sword; they were whirling and snaking around each other so fast that Hermione just couldn't keep up. The colours zooming through the air looked beautiful.

Suddenly it stopped and Edward was standing alone with a sword in his hand breathing heavily and his eyes narrowed. Cody was gone. Something run small and brown ran between Edward's legs and Edward suddenly jumped up from the ground and somersaulted through the air and he landed perfectly on his feet as Cody appeared suddenly behind him.

Edward instantly spun around and swag his sword at Cody who jumped quickly to avoid it. Then Edward stopped dead in motion, his eyes were wide and he was still, as if he had been frozen in time, a statue holding a deadly sword. Hermione instantly knew what had happened. Cody was playing around with Edward's mind.

Cody was glaring widely at Edward, his eyes yellow, and a triumphant grin on his face. He suddenly stung from his feet and leap at Edward sending them both crashing into the top edge of the clock. Whether because Cody had left go of Edward's mind or the shock of Cody's quick and witty attack, she didn't know, but Edward had recovered because before Cody would get away from him, Edward grabbed him and held him in securely in a head lock.

The Edward let him and Cody stumbled forwards. They both turned to grin at Hermione who was sitting stiff.

"I would have won," said Edward proudly, "if I really was trying to kill him I would have pulled his head off at the end."

"Yes," said Cody rolling his eyes, "it would have been very different if we were _trying_ to kill each other."

"So you have the advantage," Hermione said to Edward who shrugged, "it really depends how you set out their attacks. That last part Cody didn't think I recover from his little mind games so quickly," he grinned at his friend and back to Hermione, "it really depends on luck and what strategy you use. It all comes with experience."

"Ready to try again?" Cody grinned at her

Hermione nodded. The more practice she got the more she would get better and she was very willing to get through this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Three Days Later…**_

"You're thinking too much Hermione," called Edward, "put more trust in yourself. Don't hesitate."

But Hermione couldn't. Natty was just so fast she had no idea where to look and Natty's scent was only thing helping Hermione and then Natty was gone again.

She tried to stay calm and she forced herself to shut her mind off, she wouldn't listen to it. Her body moved left and right and spun in all directions, her hands and arms moving her swords this way and that and Natty would change direction and attack her from another angle.

"Spin out and kick her!" Edward instructed, "Remember, light with your fingers but quick on your feet!"

Hermione did as she was told and as spun away from Natty who leap at Hermione trying to grab her by the throat but Hermione spun quick on the spot and kicked Natty in the stomach. The older girl stumbled backwards and growled at her.

She was exhausted. For three full days Edward, Cody, Natty and Bellina had been training her non-stop. She was improving and they were all very happy with her progress. First they had started with her fighting one of them and now they could change with each other so she would be fighting up to three of them in one go.

The power in her body had improved as well, she could spring and do flips with such natural ease she understood why Cody loved to fight; the feeling was great, she felt so free to do such jumps and spins that wouldn't be possible for a human and it sent an adrenalin thrill through her that nothing could beat.

Natty went to grab her again and Hermione sprung from the floor, her calf muscles working overtime, aching a little and she somersaulted backwards through the air, the world spun, and another shot of triumphant bulleted through her and landed three meters away from Natty smiling.

She heard a growl from behind her and she spun around as Bellina jumped at her.

It took her by complete surprise and she only moved out of Bellina's attack just in time and without thinking rationally and only knowing that she was about to be caught by another vampire, she pushed her swords forward and felt one of her swords sink onto something soft. She heard a gasp and Edward yelled, "Stop!"

Hermione stumbled back wards and let go of both her swords, but only one clattered to the floor and the other was sunk deep to Bellina's side. Edward, Cody and Natty rushed over to her. Hermione could see, smell too, the blood oozing from Bellina's waist from where her weapon was sunk in.

Bellina pulled the right side of her top up and Hermione saw a small horizontal wound in the side of her waist, the same size as the middle of one of her swords. Realization of what she had done sank into Hermione, who felt instantly blameworthy.

"Oh God Bellina!" said Hermione horrified at her action, rushing over to her too, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Bellina through gritted teeth. She took hold of the handle of the sword and pulled it out in a single straight shot. She face was twisted in pain for a second before it relaxed.

"Bell lie down," said Natty, but Bellina shook her head and pushed them all away, "I'm fine, just a small graze, stop fusing."

Hermione felt extremely guilty. She hadn't been paying attention and Bellina had got injured because of her. She watched as Bellina pressed her hand over the wound.

"Bellina I'm really sorry, it just happened," she said, "I didn't mean to-"

"It happens all the time when we're practicing," Bellina interrupted her rolling her eyes, "stop making a fuse, it'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

Hermione bit her lip, unconvinced. She had stabbed her friend! Stupid! How could she have been so _irresponsible_!

"It's stopped bleeding," said Bellina suddenly removing her bloodied hand from her bloodstained side. She then looked up at Hermione smiling, "Now where were we?"

Hermione stared at her in disbelief before saying, "No way. You sit down and rest. I just hurt you! I'm not going to fight you again, you're hurt."

Bellina rolled her eyes again, "I'm fine! Besides, it'll do me good to practice with injuries."

Hermione shook her head and Edward said, "Come one Mynie. You're not going to win, just let it finish."

"I-" but Bellina had already jumped at her and Hermione had no choice but to swing out of the way. Bellina gave a frustrated growl and leap at the younger girl again.

"Hermione fight her!" she heard Edward cry, "she won't give up!"

Hermione took a deep breathe and something clicked in her head. She felt strangely light and flexible. She could do anything and she would do it. She didn't feel hesitant anymore that she might injure Bellina again. She had to win.

Bellina jumped at her and Hermione pushed her body forwards; light and quick, doing a handstand before flipping upright to avoid Bellina's attack and then she sprung upwards from the floor and landed behind Bellina who spun on the spot but she was too slow. Hermione knew this was her chance and she moved quickly and fast to appear behind Bellina on the other side, both swords at the older girl's throat.

"Alright yeild!" said Bellina as Hermione let her go.

Suddenly Cody came at her from no where and she was sent flying through the air. She regained her posture at the last second and landed perfectly on her feet again. Cody attacked her again and she spun her swords and herself this way and that. But she couldn't keep up with Cody, just the second she knew she had him he'd disappear to reappear behind her or to her side.

He was circling her so fast and trying to keep up with him it was making her dizzy and unbalanced; he'd take a full attack soon, she knew he would, once she was too confused to know what was happening. She heard his laughter through the fast movements around her.

She knew what he was doing; he was trying to make fun of her, mocking her. And it was working and she knew he knew it. Finally she lost her temper and she carefully pushed back mind burst through her vampire senses.

_STOP IT! NOW! STAY STILL!_

Before Hermione even knew what had happen Cody was stationary and Hermione, knowing he was finally at a standstill spun around to face him and was about to set out attacking him when she saw his face.

He was glaring at her profusely as if he really _did_ want to kill her. But he didn't move. She could hear laughter around her from Edward, Natty and Bellina. Hermione then realized something. Cody _couldn't_ move.

The more it sunk in the more Hermione realized what she had done. She had stopped the ever fast vampire in his tracks! She had brought Cody to a stop!

"Well would you look at that!" said Natty, laughing and coming over to her brother, "she's put a stop to you hasn't she! Oh well done Mynie! Ha, this is great!"

"Er sorry," said Hermione apolitically to Cody who was still glaring at her.

Cody, however, remained silent and still.

"Um, are you going to say something?" said Hermione. She was rather confused with Cody behavior, knowing him he would surely have had said something at this point for his defense, but he mouth remained close.

"He _can't_ say anything," laughed Edward as Cody continued to glare at her, "you stopped him in his place. You did it again; it's just like the car! Every muscle in his body won't listen to his own mind! You told him to stay still and his body is reacting to it. Literally!"

"Oh," said Hermione smiling at the thought that her gift was able to shut Cody's mouth. She grinned, "I really like this mind controlling!"

"Can he hear us?" asked Hermione curiously while examining Cody's face for any sign of registration.

"Yes," Edward grinned, "every word, only he can't physically react to it!"

All four of them laughed together when Bellina finally said, rather hesitantly, "Maybe you should let him go. If he glares at you anymore he'd put a hole through you."

"Would I have to somehow let him go the same way I stopped him," asked Hermione

"Maybe," said Natty shrugging, "it'll defiantly be worth a try."

Hermione felt rather silly at the moment. She looked at Cody and said thought, _you can move again!_

They waited, nothing happened, Cody was still stationary, glaring at her.

"Try again," said Bellina

_You can physically move again!_

"Nothing," muttered Hermione aloud. She frowned, what if she was able to control things but not the other way around. What if she would never be able to unlock this restraint on Cody? Had she perhaps forever set Cody to be unable to move again?! She didn't feel so triumphant anymore that her gift allowed her to freeze people, what if she was never able to get Cody back?!

_Move again! Please!  
_

Nothing again. Hermione looked at Edward as if he would tell her what to do but he was staring at Cody and it sent Hermione into a panic when she saw the shock and alarm that flared in his bright blue eyes. Was he thinking along the same lines as her?

_Come on Cody! Move, please!_

"It has to work!" cried Natty now looking very worried.

Hermione began to panic and she grabbed the front of the statue boy's shirt and shook him a little and screamed the words inside her head making her brain hurt a little.

_God damn you! Move will you!_

Suddenly Cody gasped and stumbled backwards from her. It had worked; his limps were moving again. He was gasping for breathe as if he had just broken through the surface of water nearly having drowned.

"Don't do that will you!" gasped Cody staring at Hermione in half shock and half wonder, "I nearly suffocated from not breathing."

"Oh thank God!" cried Natty throwing her arms around her younger brother and hugging him tightly, "I thought for a moment we have lost you!"

"Natty!" Cody voice was muffled as tried to push away from his sister's hugging, "I'm fine! Let me go!"

Natty ignored him and only seized him tighter. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and she saw Edward and Bellina both relax as well. For a split second she believed she had frozen Cody forever and the fear of that thought gripped her tightly.

"Maybe we should give it a rest for today," said Edward hesitantly for a moment before giving a laugh, "It seems we're put Hermione on the war path."

Hermione looked down, embarrassed. That had been two she had injured today. She had stabbed Bellina and nearly killed Cody. She felt; well, _self-conscious_, for a lack of a better word. Her numbers of causing casualties were raising and it made her feel anxious.

"Yeah maybe," agreed Cody, finally worming his way away from his sister, "before she decides to murder us all."

"Oh give it a rest you," said Bellina walking over to Hermione and putting an arm around her shoulders, "accidents happen. She's trying."

Hermione smiled up at Bellina, who winked at her.

"Anyway," said Edward suddenly grinning and moving over to Cody, "she's broken a record."

"Record?" said Hermione confused, "what record?"

Edward grinned widely at her, "a girl has never made Cody stop in his tracks before. You'd be the first!"

He laughed and Hermione understood his implied meaning and glared at him.

"Shut-up Edward," Cody muttered under his breath his yellow eyes glued to the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your eye colour is changing Hermione!" said Bellina observing her face.

Hermione looked at her as Bellina's smile widened as she raised her hands to tie her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"I reckon their going to be some autumn colour," said Bellina looking at her, "there going a lighter colour and the brown is fading. I can see specks of orange."

There wasn't a mirror anywhere in their little hideout so Hermione had not seen her reflection since they had left Bellina's old house. She had wondered what her eye colour would be, whether it would change or stay the same chocolate brown. Or maybe it would change from one colour to another like Cody's did, depending on what she was doing.

"You didn't expect them to stay brown did you?" Edward yarned, "I think orange would suit you."

It had been a day since Hermione had accidentally injured Bellina and Cody. She felt terrible about it but she had taken Edward's advice and given the fighting a rest for a while, but now she was eager to continue. She still had a lot to learn and she wanted to perfect things as soon as she could.

Cody and Natty had gone out hunting. Hermione wondered whether Natty would mention something to Cody about her having a memory about something. She was a little confused by that memory. She knew it was significant to Natty and she wondered what would have caused such a scene like that. She had felt the feelings Natty had been feeling; horrified, scared, and dread. It had Hermione suspicious, not to mention curious, but she knew better then to bring up the subject again.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a soft thump landing. She looked around in surprise as did Edward and Bellina. Natty had just landed from having jumped through the opening hole in the wall. She was holding a newspaper in her hand and she looked paler then Hermione had ever seen her; she was absolutely white as a ghost and her hands were shaking.

"Natty!" said Bellina looking shocked, "what's wrong?!"

Natty remained silent and she threw the paper at Edward who caught it easily and looked at her curiously before unfolding it. Just then Cody climbed through the hole and came to stand next to Natty; his deep brown eyes were wide and anxious.

"You're got to be shitting me," said Edward suddenly. Hermione turned his eyes onto Edward who was staring at the front page of the newspaper, his electric blue eyes wide with shock and his mouth slightly opened.

"What?" said Hermione as she and Bellina moved over to him, "what's the matter?"

"Look at this, on the front page," he said, handing the paper over to Hermione who held it out for her and Bellina to read. There was a pull page article with a huge headline and a coloured picture.

The headline screamed, **MYSTERIOUS AND HORRIFIC DEATH SHOCKS NEWPORT ATHORITIES!**

Hermione felt her stomach drop when she studied the coloured picture more clearly. It was of a wooden floor and red liquid was dripped eerily across it shaped in the letters of, _Give Us The Girl Or More Will Die_. Under the picture was a caption saying, "The letters that were found written with the victim's blood."

Hermione move her eyes to the article and skimmed through it quickly. Certain sentences jumped out at her.

_September 27__th__ a young woman, Anita McDible, was found brutally murdered in her home... _

_The twenty five year old was believed to have had her legs and arms ripped clean from her sockets by a force still unknown to police. It is believed that McDible was still alive when it happened… _

_Two puncture wounds were found on the victim's neck. The police are still unable to match the wounds to any object…_

_The victim had all the blood drained from her body and a bizarre message had been left next to the dismembered body of the woman..._

_The woman was finally killed by having her head pulled off her body. Police believe a sickening serial killer is on the loose… _

_The neighbors of her home phoned police when they could hear her screaming at seven thirty the previous night…_

_Police have stated that McDilbe's four year old daughter was present in the house when she was murdered and the young girl recalls seeing a lot of red eyes. The four year old is with the murdered woman's mother and has not spoken a word since the incident. It has been recommended that the child see a psychologist because of the incident…_

Hermione looked away from the article unable to read anymore. She knew exactly what this was about. Bellina had her hands over her mouth. Cody, Natty and Edward were watching them both.

"It them isn't it?" said Hermione, her stomach dropping so low she felt like she was about to be sick.

Edward slowly nodded and Hermione tightened her grip on the paper. The Alusta clan were in Newport and they were murdering innocent people in brutal ways knowing it would catch their attention.

_Give Us The Girl Or More Will Die_

That message was left for them, a sign to stay there were here and Hermione knew they would kill again if she wasn't handed over to them. Would they have to fight them now? She wasn't ready yet, she had only learned the basics. This was all her fault, why on earth had she got herself involved with vampires?!

"I have to go to them," said Hermione instantly. She wouldn't let anymore innocent people die on her account, she wouldn't have it.

"No," replied Edward shaking his head, "that is exactly what they want."

"Edward," said Hermione pleadingly holding up the newspaper, "this is sick. There doing this because of me!"

"No," growled Edward, "if you were to meet them you would never get away. They are just trying to lure you out of hiding."

"He's right Mynie," said Natty coming forward, "we'd risked too much."

Hermione knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she tried a different approach, "then what about the humans that they will kill?"

Edward shrugged slowly, "it happens Hermione. It happens all the time; humans die because of us. We're predators, and they are unfortunately lower on the food chain. We don't like this anymore then you do, but to have you eat right out of their hands is exactly what Tyan wants."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was a shadow black over Newport. The clock tower was a high ghost tower over looking the city. The inhabitants of the town knew there was a serial killer or killers on the loose in the city but they knew nothing of that the killers were immortal and if they did they would either think you insane or be even more frightened.

Two more deaths had come to pass since the first victim, Anita McDible. Anthony Collins and Deborah Sincile; two more innocent humans had perished in an unmistakably brutal and bloodcurdling death, adding the total of deaths to three.

No new messages had been left for those who they were directed at. The newspapers flashed headline after headline, sending wild rumors of such, taking the opportunity to make a profit for their own company.

High on top of the clock tower sat a vampire staring down over the city. It was dark so he unified together with the darkness around him as he sat silent and still. Waiting and watching...

"Your angry with me aren't you?" he suddenly spoke. Behind him another shadow appeared from the darkness. Hermione walked silent over to him and sat down next to him letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"A little I suppose," she said not looking at him, "I just wish there was something we could do that does involving ripping each other to shreds."

"I'm afraid not," said Edward solemnly, "and they would take you no matter what we were to do."

"Edward," said Hermione looking at him. Edward turned his head to face her.

"I can look after myself," she said, "I not exactly a helpless little human anymore."

Edward suddenly smirked at her and moved towards her and hugged her, "no you could murder us all couldn't you sis?"

Hermione grinned and hugged him back. She had missed this. She had been concentrating so much on her training she had missed just being able to sit around with her friends and talk to them like she had used to. So much had changed for her, everything was now more complicated then before. Edward pulled away from her and observed her face closely, "you do understand why I am doing this right?"

Hermione sighed and leaned back, "yeah. I know, but I still wouldn't give any of you up! They could torture me all they wanted! I could never speak."

Edward smiled, although there was a dark shadow behind it, "your braver then I give you credit for."

Hermione smiled at him, "I was placed in Gryffindor!"

They both laughed until Hermione said something that had been bugging her mind for a few days, "this still has a long way until it ends, doesn't it?"

Edward was silent for a moment, "They will never stop hunting you. Everyone in Tyan's coven is bond to him and wherever Tyan goes they go. Whatever Tyan wants they have to obey to get. They work like an old traditional coven where the leader has a say and only the leader. Nonetheless they have ultimate respect for him, or fear, either works well with Tyan getting what he wants. And at the moment getting you into their coven is first on Tyan's list and he'll stop at nothing until he gets it."

"That would never work with us would it?" asked Hermione grinned at him again, "only you having a say in everything and not listening to anyone else."

"Nah you're all too extremely stubborn," said Edward laughing, "I'd drive you all nuts!"

They both laughed again and as their laughter died Hermione turned her gaze to the dark city again, "I don't like this hiding thing. It makes me even more anxious just waiting for something to happen to us."

Edward slowly nodded and when he spoke his voice was very serious, "Things are going to get a lot worse."

Hermione looked at him and his handsome face was so serious Hermione couldn't help but not doubt him. Little did she know, that only a few weeks later, would she agree full hearted with the statement Edward had made on top of the Newport Clock Tower.

**Finally done! I hope you all liked it! I think I may only be able to squeeze in one more chapter before I start school again. Let's hope I can manage it! Well please, please review for me!! oxox**


	21. Talks of Destiny

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a sortie compared to my usual work but I had some free time and decided to update with will properly have your minds ticking with this chapter!!! I've missed writing this story, it took up most of my time completely for three solid months during the summer break and it's good to get back to it every now and then. **

**OK, firstly I'd like to thank all my wonderful and devoted reviews. This story would not have got so far without your encouragement! So thank-you to every one! **

**Well enough of my blabbing. On with the show…enjoy!!**

_August 24__th__, 1991_

Becoming a vampire does strange things to a person. The desire to kill humans slowly wears down after a while, although the temptation is always there, always the strongest of all vampire senses. The thirst for blood never dies down; control is needed to conquer it. Some vampire choose not to do this, it is against their nature to do so as many put it.

They were designed and created to drink blood and human blood at that, and that is what they will do…but not all human-blood drinkers are bad.

Take the Vincien coven for instance. They live in a rural forest called the Niclue Forest just south of Newport, near an old village. Outside the forest planted signs scream, "DANGER!" "Fear of Death!" "KEEP OUT!" "Unsafe!"

For Newport was not the first place to have mysterious deaths come to the city. Those locals who are brave enough to venture into the Niclue Forest have their bravery wasted. For none ever return and those who go out looking for their friend do not return either. It's as simple as the domino effect.

The Vincien coven kills humans, yes, very much, but they are hospital and kind to those of their own kind and would not turn another vampire away if they were to be needing help. The Vincien coven was a very old coven; dating back to the time of when the Romans controlled almost all of Europe. They traveled through the entire world until they situated in that forest not quite so long ago.

The Vincien family was a special coven for belonging to that coven was a Vampire Elder, Sipre. He was old in age (nearing his ninetieth hundredth birthday soon) but still looking no older then a man of fifty. He was wise and knew things that others did not. He had a special foresight that allowed him to see the future or the destiny of others, human and nonhuman. See into the minds of anyone and break through any mind barriers, he knew of any threat another vampire or coven gave to his own coven or if they had any special talents that were popular among the younger vampires of the late twentieth century. He had the ability to cure and destroy any creature he wished and nobody would be able to stop him.

A very powerful Vampire indeed; the most powerful in all of Wales, to be exact.

A young vampire had been taken in by the Vincien coven a few years ago. Barely a boy of eleven; he was young as a vampire but possessed the skill of leadership and mind reading that none of them had seem in a long time; they had even been interested for him to join them but the young vampire declined, he was just searching for something.

What _exactly_ he was looking for, the young vampire did not even know himself. He just needed to leave for a while from his home in London.

It had been then when he had met one of the Vampire Elders, Sipre.

Sipre sat at a small table, staring over a large cream coloured bowl. The room was small and no other vampire was in the room besides two. The young male vampire walked slowly and carefully towards the Elder. The large doors behind him closed with a soft thud.

_I've been waiting for you…_

The boy gave a shaky breath as the Vampire Elder turned to place his eyes on the vampire-boy. He had brown hair with grey strips spread through it and his face was old and wise looking. His eyes were a piercing red colour as they observed the boy in front of him.

The boy bowed respectfully saying, "It's an honor to met you sir, my name is-"

"Edward Slater," the Elder cut across his sentence. The boy looked up instantly in shock as the older vampire stood. He was lanky and tall and towered over Edward even from a few meters away. His long burgundy robes flowed elegantly around his feet as he approached Edward.

_I have seen you coming Edward. You must not fear me, I mean no threat._

"There is none taken sir," said Edward. His voice was still of a child and his face had still the roundness to it that a child has, not yet secured properly. He was barely eleven years old.

_You have come a long way from home young one. Why so far?_

"I needed to get away for a while," said Edward looking up at Sipre, "I needed some time on my own."

_And you decided to run from all you are?_

"I am not running," hissed Edward, suddenly angry and glaring at Sipre stubbornly, "I just need some time to think!"

_You dare to speak to me in such a tone? Are you not afraid?_

After a moment Edward of strong contemplating the idea he shook his head.

Something of a satisfied smirk crossed Sipre's face as he gazed down at Edward for a moment before he suddenly stepped to the side and gestured out with his arm and hand to the abandoned bowl at the table speaking aloud for the first time, "I invite you to look into the water."

Edward's electric blue eyes flicked between Sipre's face and the bowl doubtfully, as he said, "and what will I see?"

Sipre raised his eyebrows gently, "I do not know. For you are you, and I am me. We are not the same person. So I ask you to look."

Edward remained still for a moment before heading towards the bowl while glanced at Sipre a few times over his shoulder as he went. Sipre however, made no stir and watched Edward silently and motionlessly.

Edward gave Sipre one last look before turning his bright blue eyes into the water filled bowl. Nothing happened for a moment, the clear watery surface stayed as it was. But then something happened…something that changed Edward's life all together…

The water began to shimmer as if sunlight had been flashed onto the surface, it was bright but Edward did not look away, his eyes were glued, fascinated as he watched the water begin to change and he saw faces. Faces he had known almost all his life, his friends; his family. He knew them all.

A young boy the same age as him, his smile was bright and cheerful; his boyish face was pale, bright yellow eyes, red lips, light brown hair, a very beautiful face with small sharp features…Cody.

The water rippled perfectly as if an invisible stone had been dropped onto the surface and the face changed. A young girl the same age was him too, brown unruly curls, brown eyes, and human looking features, her face held intelligence beyond her years…Hermione.

The water rippled again and Hermione disappeared as another face appeared. Another girl, a bit older, in her early teens, appeared in the water. Her blonde straight hair was down and straight and her green eyes shone, her pale face holding soft and attractive features…Bellina.

The water rippled again as another face appeared. A girl again, but she was in her mid teens, her face held the same beautiful features as the first boy, very similar, with curly reddish-brown hair, a kind smile and dark eyes…Natty.

Then, his own face appeared. The dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, brownish skin, an exact replica of his features. It was like looking into a watery mirror.

Edward looked up at Sipre in confusion but the Vampire Elder nodded his chin back to the water surface and Edward turned his eyes back to it.

His own face was gone and the water was turning from clear to a blood red. Edward stared at it. Then, as if floating up from bottom of the bowl, words began to appear in silver.

_Evil will take and break the lives of them seen, it cannot be stopped_

Edward stared at the words as they dissolved back into the red water and new words appeared.

_For only two will live, while three must die_

These words faded too and more became visible.

_1995 will be of fate, for destiny will intervene and take what cannot be replaced_

Then, for the last time new words emerged from the red water.

_No fate is shared…_

The red water remained for a moment longer before slowly turning back to clear; Edward stared at the water bowl, as if waiting for more words but nothing else came. There was silence, Edward was shocked and confused. There was a chill that penetrated through his veins, he felt restless and uneasy.

He turned slowly to look at Sipre who was watching him, his face expressionless. Edward knew his eyes were wide and frightened looking, he defiantly felt frightened. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless; he couldn't remember how to speak.

"Everything that appears in that bowl will come to pass. Destiny has been written Edward," said Sipre quietly

"No," croaked Edward suddenly shaking his head and looking down into water again, "I-I don't know what it means."

"I think you _do_ know what it means," said Sipre, "In the year of 1995 evil will come and claim what is its own. One's fate has been written since they were born."

"No," said Edward weakly shaking his head and staring at Sipre, "I-It can't, I won't let-"

Suddenly Sipre gave a high laugh cutting out Edward's protest, "It is fate boy! I see what will happen, I know what will happen. Only two will come out of that year alive, the rest will perish."

"Who!?" demanded Edward suddenly, glaring at him, "If your so sure I want to know!"

"That, I cannot say," said Sipre his red eyes glowing and gave a shake of his head, "for the Gods of the higher world will punish me for revealing one's fate. I have shown you more then enough."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen," growled Edward, more to himself then to Sipre who suddenly laughed again.

"Stop denying boy! It will happen," said Sipre

"Why did you show me this?!" demanded Edward, his small face scrunched up as a sudden hate flowed through him.

"Because you came out here 'looking' for something, I think you have found it. You need to go home; go home and make the most of what you have left with your friends," said Sipre quietly.

Was that it?! He was just handing down a death sentence to them all?!

"I didn't want to see this," said Edward suddenly feeling panicked. What if what Sipre said was true? Were they all doomed? Was this riddle going to be the result of three of his friends dying, himself maybe included? How could it? He wouldn't let it happen!

"Sometimes things happen that we don't like and we see things that we don't like," said Sipre, "Now go home Edward, it is where you belong, not wandering around in the wilderness. Your brother misses you very much."

Without saying a word Edward walked past Sipre towards the doors at the other end of the door. With his hand on the door handle he turned, his voice was a low hiss but he knew the Vampire Elder would hear him, "Damn your destiny, I won't let it happen!"

With that he pulled open the door, slamming it behind him.

Sipre gave a sigh and shook his head. The old vampire moved towards bowl and muttered an incantation under his breath while waving a weathered hand over the surface of the water.

Three pale, young and attractive faces appeared in the watery surface. A little boy with light brown hair, his yellow eyes glowing, an older girl was curly reddish-brown hair wearing a kind smile, and another girl with blonde straight hair.

Their fates were tragic but true, and there was nothing that Edward Slater would be able to do about it…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_October 27__th__, 1995_

The air was cooling and the warmth of the sun was settling down for another two more seasons. Rain was starting to fall more often and the clouds overhead were darkening. Daylight was less then before and the nights were longer. Summer for 1995 was now coming to an end…

_November 21__st__, 1995_

Rain poured down heavily through the Wales' town of Newport. If there had been a city to win for the most rainfall, Newport would win without a doubt. The skies overhead were mostly dark and dull. Winter was now arriving…soon snow would be on its way…

Strange events had happened in Newport that police authorities could not understand. The savage and brutal killings of innocent and random citizens of the city had now suddenly and unexpectedly stopped.

For a solid fortnight there were no more killings. The uncatchable murderers left no evidence behind, not a fingerprint, no strand of hair; nothing, expect for a dismantled and bloodied body. How could something like this happen, they would ask? Who could clean up a scene so well that nothing would leave a trace? It was not logical…but unknown to them there was no logic in this…

The total count had made it to seven, one after another, before the killer or killers came to a stop. The newspapers printed and publicized their names, as well as the investigators' problems to solve anything.

1. Anita McDible

2. Anthony Collins

3. Deborah Sincile

4. Adam Known

5. Sarah Gregory

6. Jared Jims

7. Frances McLeod

Then nothing; just strange silence for two whole weeks.

**Very short I know, but at the moment that's all I can update with. I do hope that you enjoyed it. I'm in a bit of a tussle about what I should make happen in the next chapter. I don't really know, confusing it all is! Hmm, that destiny thing is rather strange huh? But don't worry I have a few things up my sleeve! Anyways, please, please review for me! I'd really like to know what you all think! ) **


	22. Deadly Deals and Running To The Vincien!

**Hey everyone, last chapter was pretty short, I know, so this one is longer! Actually this chapter was supposed to be with the last chapter, "Talks of Destiny" but I decided to change it and have this as a separate chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!! Oh yes, and a wonderfully big thank-you to everyone who reviewed!!!!**

_December 8__th__, 1995_

"I did it!" cried Hermione breathlessly, "Ha, I told you so Cody!"

Cody rolled his eyes, "Yes fine, point proven. But it would be nice if you let me down now Mynie!"

Hermione grinned secretively, "I actually like you're upside down position Cody."

It was true. Cody was sitting cross legged, his arms crossed against his chest, upside down on the ceiling and the only thing supporting him there was Hermione control over his body. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She was controlling gravity!

"Can I come down now?" asked Cody in an uninterested voice. Hermione shook her head looking up at him.

"Edward!" Cody suddenly whined, "Tell her to put me down before she loses control and I end up breaking my head or something!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips saying, "Do you really think I'd let that happen Cody?!"

Cody shrugged his upside down shoulders, "Probably, you don't like me very much so I wouldn't put it past you."

"That's because you act so immature," snapped Hermione rolling her eyes, "Now shut it before I loss my concentration."

It had been many weeks since Hermione Granger had been turned into a vampire and a lot had changed. Her senses and instincts were much stronger now and her great talent for the control of objects was pushed to new limits. First she had started moving objects through the air like a bucket or one of her small swords and then she moved onto bigger and better things like instant control of another vampire. And now the pull of gravitation, thus why Cody was sitting upside down on the ceiling.

Of course she never tried anything to serious without Edward's help. He had become like a mentor to her now, more then anything and she trusted herself more when he was there to help her. It had been hard work, at first her talent had come and gone and sometimes no matter how hard Hermione would fill her mind and concentrate on something to move, it just wouldn't budge. But as the weeks went by her talent became more reliable.

The chocolate brown of her eyes was now gone. Her eyes were a new colour, a bright orange, with flecks of a yellowy-brown around the black. They looked magnificent, even better then Hermione thought! Her fighting skills had improved greatly as well, know she could defend herself and attack at the same time with Edward, Cody, Natty and Bellina all attacking her at once.

She was proud of her achievements, although there was one thing that she did miss the most.

Magic.

Although she was now technically a magical creature, she did miss using her wand and her yielded to be back in the Hogwarts library, surrounded with books and information and to think of all the spells she would miss out on learning.

Harry and Ron were so lucky. Hermione had hardly thought about them since she had awoken as a new vampire. She had been so busy with all her friends had been teaching her that she had completely forgotten about anything in the wizarding world.

It had occurred to her once that the wizards and witches must know what was happening in Newport about the humans being killed, surely they would realize and know it was the work of vampires. It couldn't possibly go unnoticed to the wizards of this city; there had to be wizards in Newport. She wondered if that was why the killings had stopped, maybe the wizards had put a stop to it.

She hoped so if anything. She had not used her wand since she had left Hogwarts at the end of the last term. She knew Edward was right about not using it; she would be able to be traced by a Ministry of Magic.

Hermione stared at Cody and moved her eyes from his body through a straight path from the ceiling down to the ground.

_Slowly, come down slowly…_

As if on strings, Cody's body followed her eye line until his head skimmed the floor.

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know how to set in him the right way up. She heard Edward begin to laugh as he realized what dilemma she had.

"Edward what do I-"

A crash interrupted her question. Hermione, Edward and Cody all snapped there heads in the direction of the hole in the wall. Natty was lying on the floor and the look on her face brought Hermione out of her half-conscious state. Then there was another thud, she had dropped her concentration on Cody resulting him landing hard onto the floor.

Natty and Bellina had been out hunting during the day while Edward and Cody and She had stayed at the tower.

"Ow! Hermione!" Cody exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head he had landed on, "That bloody hurt!"

But everyone ignored his comment. Edward and Hermione were instantly at Natty's side pulling her to her feet as Hermione said, "What's wrong?!"

"Bellina," she whispered, "their _here_!"

"What-?"

"We have to leave," said Edward, instantly jumping into action, as he bit his bottom lip. He was at Cody's side and whispering in a low voice to him. Hermione caught the words, "London," "have to," "Niclue."

"What's going on?!" asked Hermione as Cody shook his head at Edward and said, "It depends on the wind. It can work against me."

"As fast you can," replied Edward and in an instant Cody was at Natty's side and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hole in the wall. She followed him without a word and within a second they had both jumped from the opening.

"Edward can you-?"

"The Alusta clan has Bellina," said Edward urgently, "Cody and Natty have gone to another vampire clan a few kilometers from here to ask for help. I'm not sure they will help though."

Hermione's felt her jaw drop open and her stomach sink. They had Bellina! _Oh Jesus Christ_!

"And-?"

Edward cut her off again, "you have to listen to me carefully."

Hermione still looked taken back in shock at what was happening as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the opening between the edge of the top of the giant clock and the wall.

He peered out and narrowed his eyes muttering, "Their here."

"Are we going to fight them?" asked Hermione anxiously

"Hopefully not," said Edward.

"Why did you send Cody and Natty away?" asked Hermione confused, "won't it be better if we had as many fighters as we can?"

To Hermione's surprise she watched as Edward hesitate for a moment before saying quietly, "I'll tell you later. Come on."

He pulled her towards the opening in the wall and placed her in front of it saying, "Listen to me carefully. They want a trade. You for Bellina, what I need you to do is jump from here and as soon as your feet touch the ground run as fast as you can in that direction," he pointed to her left, "don't stop, just keep on running, faster then you ever have. Understand?"

"But what about you?!" asked Hermione, "If they want to fight, I can help you! You know I can, I'm ready!"

But Edward shook his head saying urgently, "We have to keep you hidden for as long as possible! They don't know your vampire scent. You don't smell human anymore, they won't recognize you. You will recognize Cody and Natty's scents as you run, keep following them, your scent will be mixed in with them, that will confuse them."

"Edward let me fight!"

"No," said Edward firmly, his blue eyes glowing, "your time will come-"

"There after me! You can't protect me forever!"

"You don't know what you would be up against."

"Yes I do!" 

"No you don't! Remember, they will want to capture you! We haven't been trying to do that when we were training you. To have your first fight against the Alusta clan is not a good idea. Now _please_, go. Let me deal with it!"

"But-"

"Look the more you argue the less Bellina will have to live. They won't wait forever and then they will kill her! Do you understand!? They will _kill_ her!"

Hermione sighed frustrated before snapped, "Fine! I'll go!"

Without another word or glance at Edward she jumped from the opening. The wind rushed past her as she flew down to the ground. There was a new thrill she had when jumping from such heights but this time it was gone. She was filled with worry and frustration.

Her feet hit the ground and she was then off. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her in the direction Edward had pointed. Running wasn't like before when things were a colourful blur. She could see everything perfectly, just she was moving a lot quicker. Her feet hit the pavement hard and quick and she followed the familiar scents of Cody and Natty, their scents were like a bubble around her and her sensitive nose ignored all other smells.

She felt an annoyance and anger run through her and that made her run even faster, the strong wind flying back her brown curls and the front of her clothes were struck to her body as her dark brown over coat flew out behind her. She was tried of this, of all the running. She felt restless, she was in half a mind to turn around and face the Alusta clan. But she couldn't refuse Edward's instructions, she didn't know what he was planning so if she messed up that might end deadly for someone. Nonetheless she was angry about not being able to help him when she knew she was ready.

She winded around streets and corners, moving too fast for any of the humans to even notice her pass. She had contemplated it was like the Knight Bus. Nobody paid much attention, too busy with their usual business to even think that a vampire was rushing past them, too fast for them to even see.

She had now left the city of Newport and was running along a field of high grass. There was already a cutting through the long grass; she knew that Cody and Natty had already gone through here. Her quick and fast reflexes hurried her through the grass when something happen.

She had been concentrating so much on not losing Cody and Natty's scents she had not been ready for it. One minute she was speeding through the air and then with a gasp of pain her head snapped back as a pain shot through her mouth and she was thrown backwards onto the field's floor, the air knocked out of lungs.

Confused and lost for a moment Hermione stumbled to her feet from the ground as she heard a hiss and she was thrown back against the floor again, a heavy weight on her, two strong hands around her neck, pressing and chocking her.

Hermione put her hands around the capture's hands and gasped as there was no air in her lungs. She scratched and gripped at the hands around her neck but no use. She knew it was another vampire; they were too strong for a human.

She looked up and saw the face. She knew it, she had seen it before. It was large and dirty, although she hadn't seen the face since she was twelve and he had threatened to kill Cody. It was Findlay. She knew him; he belonged to the Alusta clan.

His large body was squashing her as his hands tried to crash her neck. She pushed her hand into her coat and left the edge of one of her swords and she pulled it out just as Findlay rolled off her as she raised her arm to stab him. She stumbled backwards and pushed herself to her feet as she gasped for breathe.

But she didn't have time to think, Findlay jumped at her, his hands outstretched. She dogged his attack and jumped easily into the air and landed silently behind Findlay and lashed at the back of his head and pulled out her other knife and held it securely in her hand. He screamed in pain at her attack and spun around and she moved from his eye line again and slashed at the back of his head again. She could smell his blood, it was a heavy onion smell and it stunk and made her nose tingle. She couldn't help it, it hurt her nose so much, her concentration was lost and wasn't able to react properly as he grabbed her.

Panic coursed through her, this had never happened before and she knew better then this! What was the matter with her?! Her nose was throbbing as if someone had repeatedly punched her in the same spot and her eyesight was going blind from such a strong smell.

She pushed and struggled against Findlay as he pulled her back against him and whispered in her ear, "Remember me little one?"

His large hands were grasped around her wrists and his arms crossed them across her chest and held her so tight that struggling was usualness; her small swords were locked from her being able to use them. What was the matter with her; she could fight better then this, but that onion smell of his blood was making her head spin. She couldn't think! She couldn't bloody _think_! She grinded her teeth together as she felt his nose press against her jaw and he inhaled.

"Mm, you smell wonderful," he murmured, "A strong flowery smell; rose perhaps. Beautiful."

Hermione felt sick as she pushed and struggled against him but it was no good, he was stronger then her, he muttered against her skin, "Maybe I shouldn't wait until later, Tyan won't mind. There's nobody here to protect you."

He spun her around against himself and pushed her hands around her back and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Hermione cringed and snarled with her mouth closed. She felt sick and she snapped her head to the side as she felt his lips against her neck. She pushed and struggled harder then she ever had and began to panic more as he pushed her against the floor.

Her small swords pinched into her back, his hands still locked against her wrists. His lips sucked and nibbled along her neck as she yelled, "Get off me!"

She then brought her legs up and struck her knees right between his legs. She wasn't sure if it would work but apparently it did because he cried out in surprise and agony. She didn't even think of it though, she knew she only had seconds.

She knew what she had to do; she didn't have time to think about it. It felt natural, an automatic response. She pushed herself from under Findlay, her body skidding along the ground, and pulled her swords from behind her and as he growled at her, bearing his pointed fangs at her and leapt at her, she pushed the sharp points of the small swords forward.

His face stopped an inch from her own. His furious face slowly welted and became emotionless. He lowered his eyes down to his chest and she did the same. The blades of the two small swords sunk deep into Findlay's chest. Suddenly without warning Hermione pulled one of the swords out and slashed Findlay's throat, his entire head coming from his shoulders and rolled across the ground.

The headless body then collapsed to the floor and the bad onion smell of the dead vampire's blood was worse then ever. Her breathe had caught back up with her as she was breathed heavily, Hermione stared at the bloody scene in front of her.

She should be feeling remorse that she had done such a thing, that she had killed another creature and she waited for those feelings to come. She waited for the horror of realization that she was a murderer to come to her.

But they didn't.

She felt nothing, empty of any of those emotions. She felt strange; powerful, _unbeatable_, confident. Even when her breathing calmed she did not move from the ground. The long grass around her and the remaining corpse was covered in blood and she felt the corners of her lips begun to turn upwards. She was smiling. _Smiling_; even to her mind it was not right but she couldn't help it. She felt pleased.

There was a sudden roll of thunder from above and within a few moments a down pour was around her. She raised her pale face to look up to the sky as the black and dark clouds thundered and moved along the sky, feeling the cold thick rain against her skin as it soaked her or minis the strange glow that was radiating from inside her.

Slowly she moved to her feet. One of her swords she held lightly in her hand and she pulled the other one from Findlay's chest. Using a part of Findlay's wet shirt that was not covered in blood she cleaned her swords and then placed them securely back into her over coat.

Looking straight she tried to sense out Cody and Natty's smells. They had been stronger before when she was right on their trail but now she knew it would be harder to find them again, especially as it was now raining, which was possibly drive the smells away. She inhaled deeply, smelling along the rain, the wet grass and the muddy earth; she didn't need her feelings to tell her she wasn't getting the right smell.

And then she smelt it; a candy smell. Cody!

She seized that scent and let her feet move before her mind clicked in, and then she was running again following the scent, the mud slashing around her feet and the rain water hitting her harder and heavier as she ran. She left behind a dead vampire; as if she had never come across it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think she was able to follow us?" asked Natty nervously as she and her brother slowed down in front of a giant forest. Large signs statement of danger and the fear of death. How little the humans what was really lurking in the forest.

The rain had now stopped. The sudden downpour had made the two vampires a little worried that there scents had been washed away from being traceable by Hermione. Both Cody and Natty were soaking wet to their skins.

"I think so," said Cody glancing behind himself, "she knows the drill now. She's getting stronger; her senses are much more attuned."

"Ed wants us to speak to this coven," said Natty shaking her wet hair, "I don't know why. It not like their ever going to help us."

"Edward's hoping they will give us somewhere to stay," said Cody, "We can't go back to Elden's, it much too risky."

"You've always like risky," said Natty smirking slightly as she eye Cody.

Cody shrugged in response, "Not when other vampires are out to kill us all."

"She should have been changed when she was first brought to Elden," said Natty shaking her head again, "None of this would have happened."

Cody shrugged again, "she was way too young, you said so yourself. Besides, Edward needed a friend who was at least human at that point. Elden wasn't much company."

Natty said nothing as they entered the forest. The trees stood tall and dark around them. The sun had been hidden behind a cloud all day and the rain had left wet droplets on the green tree leaves. The shoes of the two vampires sloshed quietly as they walked through the muddy earth of the forest.

"I hope nothing happens to Bellina," said Natty anxiously as she bit her bottom lip, "It was entirely my fault, I let my guard down for a few moments. I think that was what they were waiting for."

Cody hesitated before answering, "Edward won't let anything happen to her. He's way too insane when it comes to us." He shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

The sound of rustling leaves filled the air and suddenly Natty threw out an arm to stop Cody, "You hear that?!"

Cody looked at his sister and nodded and then his angelic face screwed up in disgust, "It smells like…_onion_!"

"A human perhaps?" whispered Natty.

"No," said Cody grasping at his nose and a lot of revolt on his face, "It makes my nose sting."

The two vampires stood still as they entered a clearing, listening. The rustling came again.

"Show yourself!" snarled Natty suddenly, "or we'll ripe you to shreds."

"It's only me!" called a soft and female voice, "You were moving so fast, I didn't mean to scare you."

Both Cody and Natty turned their heads to the right as Hermione stumbled out from the tress. Her orange eyes were bright and wide and she had blood patches on her clothing. Her brown curls were wind swept and her pretty face was paler then usual. It was clear she's been caught in the rain as well, not to mention the mud. She was _covered_ in it!

Cody recoiled in revolt, "Mynie you _reek_!"

"I know," groaned Hermione, "I had a little trouble along the way."

"What trouble?" asked Natty instantly, "where's Bellina and Edward?"

"Edward," said Hermione pulling a face, "sent me away, told me to run so I haven't a clue and I was attacked by one of the Alusta clan on the way. I think his name was Findlay."

"What?!" Cody came closer to her, all disgust at how she smelt gone.

Hermione hesitated. She didn't really want to talk about the finer details of what had happened. She felt slightly ashamed of letting Findlay take a good control of her and she wasn't able to use any control over him because the smell of his blood made sure she couldn't even put a sentence together. Really, after all they had trained her, her first encounter with another vampire who wanted to kill her didn't go as easily as she had planned.

"What happened?" said Cody urgently again, "Damn it girl! Talk!"

He seized her by the forearms and shook her slightly. His eyes were a burning yellow and he suddenly looked worried.

"H-He attacked me and I killed him," said Hermione slowly, deciding it would be best to leaving out the main details. She felt Cody's grip on her shoulders tighten a little as he glanced at Natty, who too looked at him worryingly.

"Nobody else was there, were they?" asked Cody without delay as he turned back to her.

"If they were don't you think they would have come to Findlay's help?" said Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"That's not what I mean," said Cody shaking his head, "did you see or smell anyone else."

Hermione's brow creased slowly as she stared at Cody, "No."

"Where did this happen?" asked Natty

"Back in that field with the long grass, just outside the city," answered Hermione, "What's that have to do with it? I killed him and nobody else was there."

"Hermione when we past through that field nobody else was there," said Natty.

Cody stared back at her for a moment, the worry clear in his eyes. He slowly let go of Hermione before he backed away from her saying, "He must have followed you. He must have. But Edward wouldn't have sent you go off unless he knew it was safe, he's not careless like that. Unless…"

He stopped moving, standing very still, and turned to look at Natty, "you know where they live?"

Natty nodded, "yes but-"

"I should never have left," snapped Cody, more to himself then to Hermione and Natty, "I should never have…stupid of me …"

"What are you on about?!" said Natty staring at her brother. Cody's stared at the muddy ground saying, "I'll be back soon. Get to the house and wait there."

"Wait Cody what-?" started Hermione but he was already gone.

"I _hate_ it when he does that!" hissed Natty, "Bloody hell, do you know what he was on about?!"

"I think so," said Hermione staring at the entrance of the trees where Cody had disappeared through before turning her orange eyes on Natty, "I think Edward's in trouble."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was giant and a mystery of how it had been able to stay hidden in the forest. A huge mansion, slightly wild looking from the overgrowth around it stood in a large clearing. The outside walls were made of grey cement and the windows were bared up. There was one wooden floor at the front of the house.

It looked spooky and abandoned. As Natty and Hermione approached it Hermione whispered to Natty, "Who lives here again?"

"There called the Vincien," said Natty, "their a very old coven; a Vampire Elder belongs to this one."

"Vampire Elder?" said Hermione. She had read about Vampire Elders. They were very powerful creatures, there powers were endless. She had read a myth once that a Vampire Elder could kill any creature with just a certain look and when the war between the vampires and werewolves was ranging and full in action, to have a Vampire Elder in the battle would surely result in the vampires winning. They were so strong they were able to crush a werewolf, or any creature for that matter, with just being down their fist onto them.

"Don't worry," whispered Natty in her ear, "None of us have actually met a Vampire Elder before; just Edward."

"What?" said Hermione looking at Natty, "since when?"

"Oh," Natty stopped walking and turned to face her, "hasn't Edward ever told you?"

Hermione shook her head as Natty said, "Well, you remember when he disappeared for a couple of weeks after he had been turned?"

Hermione remembered well. She had awoken one morning when she had been eleven years old to have Cody tell her Edward was gone and he didn't know where. They had feared Edward had run away, not being about to handle being so different at a young age from what he had known as a human. To the alarm of Elden and Hermione, over the weeks Cody had slowly drifted into a miserable state, thinking that his best friend would never come back and then out of the blue Edward arrived back, not giving much of an explanation to where he had been.

She had been suspicious about it at first, but as a child she slowly forgot about why he had left and was just glad he was back. Now she understood, he had gone to another vampire coven.

Hermione followed Natty towards the mansion and they climbed the few steps that led to the front door. Hesitating for a moment Natty glanced around behind them before knocking steadily and loudly on the door.

No answer was given at first. Then, after a few moments the door slowly opened. There a figure stood, half in shadow, the red of the creature's eyes glowing at them. Hermione stayed still and silent her eyes locked on the creature in the shadow, it was rather hard to make out a face.

"Hello," said Natty, drawing herself up to full height, "We would like if you were to show yourself."

The vampire stayed silent and still for a moment until it came into the light, leaving both Natty and Hermione in shock. It was the most beautiful girl-vampire Hermione had ever seen; she looked no older then sixteen. She had bright red eyes; black shiny hair that fall down her back and her light face was carved beautifully. She wore a black dress with lace decorative that showed off her figure perfectly.

"Yes?" her voice was high and melodic.

"We are in need of some help," said Natty recovering over her shock a little bit, "We-"

"I'm sorry we can not help you," she said beginning to shut the door when Natty suddenly blurted out, "Edward Slater sent us!"

The girl froze, her red eyes on Natty and they widened at her words, "Edward?!"

Hermione nodded, "I presume you know him?"

The girl slowly nodded before she glanced behind her and then said, "What is it that he needs?"

"A place to stay," said Natty instantly, "and he's in trouble with the Alusta clan he sent-"

"Alusta clan?" interrupted the girl, her beautiful face suddenly turning vicious, "what are they doing now?"

"Hunting us," replied Hermione, "or more like hunting me."

"You?!" said the girl, her face turning to a sudden look of disgust as she turned to look at Hermione, "what's so special about _you_?!"

Hermione, slightly taken aback by the vampire's remark, hid her shock before saying coolly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

The girl's face suddenly turned enraged and she hissed loudly but a voice behind the door silenced the vampire, "Enough Violet!"

The door opened fully to reveal an older vampire, looking in her late twenties. She had black shiny hair too, red eyes and a similar sort of face to the vampire-girl Violet. She wore the most stunning looking dress Hermione had ever seen. It looked as if it belonged to the eighteenth century, a blood red with gold ribbons fashioned around her waist. She held herself proud and tall.

"My name is Carolina," said the older vampire, "You must excuse my daughter, she has never been one to welcome guests, unless of course, they are males," the girl-vampire smiled widely at this.

"I could not help over hearing," said the older vampire, "what is this about the Alusta clan."

"Oh please," said Natty suddenly looking desperate, "we are in need of a place to stay. The Alusta clan has captured one of our own and two others have gone to find her. They are after Hermione."

Carolina's red eyes turned to look at Hermione. They blazed bright and intimidating but Hermione forced herself to keep contact with them as Carolina said, "Ah yes. We have heard all about you."

Hermione blinked in surprise. What did she mean they had heard all about her?

"Please come in," said Carolina stepping aside a little, "a friend of Edward's is a friend of ours."

Huffily, Violet moved aside as Hermione and Natty moved into the house. Hermione's jaw dropped open. They only other place she had seen so gallant was in pictures of accommodation brochures of castles. It even better then Hogwarts!

As soon as she had moved into the room the temperature dropped; it was cold. The entrance hall inside was giant. A beautiful and huge chandler hung from the high ceiling and Hermione's shoes echoed as she stepped into the shiny surface of the floor. The walls were painted white and the floor was a stone marble. In front of them was a giant fancy stair case, the barrister was a golden colour, leading up and around. Across the first floor were a few different doors leading off to other places, the wood polished and black.

"It's not much," said Carolina lightly, "but its home."

_Not much?!_ She wasn't serious was she?! Hermione had never stepped foot into something so elegant and superb before, not counting Hogwarts of course. It was clear this vampire family had _a lot_ of money.

"What's that?" asked Natty pointing towards a glass door to the far right. Hermione also turned her attention to it. It was a mirror; except there were specks of bright tiny lights reflecting off of it, although there was no reflection of anything. Theoretically the mirror should have been reflecting a part of the magnificent staircase but it was only reflecting the white plain wall as if the staircase wasn't there.

"That is somewhere where our guests never venture," said Carolina tightly. Hermione looked at her; her beautiful face was tight and hard. Hermione looked back at the mirror, she had the urge to go and investigate this strange mirror. It had a strange calling to her, as if it _wanted_ her to inspect its strange secret.

"Come," Carolina said her face and voice warm again, breaking Hermione's thoughts, "Shall I get you out of those clothes? I think I may be able to find some far such dresses for you girls."

"Oh no-" Hermione started but Carolina had already grabbed both Hermione and Natty by the arms and began to lead them towards the stairs as called over her shoulder, "Violet sweetheart, look out for Edward and the others."

Hermione turned to look at Violet. The girl was glaring at all three of them, her beautiful face twisted in a mix of annoyance and anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For years when she had been younger Hermione had had to endure being Natty's little Barbie doll. It had irritated her beyond belief, all the clothes and make-up and hair procedures that Natty had insisted on doing to her. It had been boring and torture.

She remembered when she used to beg Edward and Cody to hide her somewhere when Natty tried to dress her up. They would stash her in the old wardrobe or pantry, behind the ripped curtains and they had even tried under Elden's bed. But no use, Natty smelled her out every time.

The worse part was when Natty had tried to comb out the knots in her old ridiculous curly hair. At seven and eight years old she hadn't really cared for appearance, so she hardly brushed her hair and just simply tried it up in a pony tail. It had hurt so much it made her cry getting her hair ripped out as such.

To have Carolina skim through elegant dresses and force her to put them on was no unfamiliar thing to her. It was easy for Natty, she loved doing things like this, Hermione knew very well and for Carolina to dress Natty in a beautiful dark blue strapless dress with small white flowers around the top, it was easy. Hermione was indeed glad to see Natty thinking about something else other then Bellina or Edward or Cody. The entire time they had been in the house she had a worried expression perfectly stuck to her face and biting her bottom lip so much it had started to bleed.

For Hermione it was a different story. Although had never seen such lovely dresses before but she decided a more similar one was best, or maybe she could just keep wearing her old clothes. In fact she didn't really care. Her absent friends faces kept rolling through her mind, making the worry and dread inside her pill one thick layer upon another.

"Nonsense!" cried Carolina, "with a figure like yours you must show it off!"

That was how it came to the Hermione sitting on a four poster bed in a room with Natty standing at the mirror fixing in her reddish-brown hair, now the excitement over her face was solemn again.

The dress Hermione was sitting in was actually rather plain, it was a deep green and it had the necessary sleeves and the neck line wasn't too low but it was very tight. She wiggled, slightly uncomfortable in it. How she wished her had her over coat!

Carolina had promised that she would send out some of their own fighters to find their friends but still that wasn't comforting. A million questions and speculations were zooming through Hermione's mind as she watched Natty, for what seemed like the hundredth time, pulled out her bun and begin all over again.

The light outside the window was beginning to fade and they still had not returned and nobody came to tell them of any news. Hermione twisted her hands together, the uneasy nervous feeling in her stomach was never settling.

She witnessed as Natty's role of being the oldest and most reasonable slowly changed as her emotions came through. Hermione knew she was trying to stay strong and positive, probably for Hermione's sake but after many hours of nothing her dark eyes were brimmed with worry and after getting sick of giving herself something to do with her hair she began to pace back and forth never stopping for what felt like hours.

Questions of "what if" and accusations of "I should have done this" plagued her every moment. She wanted to slap herself. Why, _why_ did she go? What didn't she stay with Edward?!

Because Edward told you to go, said the voice in the back of her head. Hermione mentally shook herself. She wasn't going to sit here in the silence and go mad with her own thoughts.

"Are you cold?" asked Hermione bluntly keeping her eyesight on her hands which sat in her lap.

Natty didn't stop pacing as she muttered, "I've been at this for hours…"

Hermione turned her gaze to Natty, "Natty?"

"What?" Natty suddenly stopped dead and looked at her.

"Never mind," said Hermione shaking her head after a moment of silence, "I don't like sitting here. We have to do something."

"What?" snapped Natty sharply, "go out there too and get ourselves lost? It's not a great plan. I don't know about you but I haven't got much direction from this house and getting lost is the last thing we need."

"What we need is to put a stop to this," hissed Hermione a sudden burst of anger exploded inside of her, "I'm sick of running! I have to good mind just to leave and find the others instead of just sitting here making the bloody edge of the bed warm! Nat, they've been gone for hours, I'm going to go!"

Natty stayed silent, her dark eyes simply staring at Hermione, she went to open her mouth as Hermione rose to her feet when the door suddenly burst open. Both Natty and Hermione snapped around to face the door and Hermione's lips parted in horror.

At that moment her forever still heart turned to ice…

**Mwahahaha!!!! Such a cliffy!!!! HAHAHA!!! I know, totally unfair! But I haven't done a cliffhanger in ages so I thought, hey why not!!! Hehehe!! Hmm, Hermione's starting to get really restless and sick of Edward's orders for her not to fight. Wonder what's going to happen!! )**

**Anyways, please, please review!!!**


	23. Victims, Potions and Riddles

**Hi everyone!! OMG, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I had such trouble trying to write it! I had literally written myself into a box and I was couldn't get myself out! But I've finally done it and here is the new chapter! I dunno if it is just me and that I've read this chapter over so many times and changed certain things but it seems a little bit dull. Please tell me if I need to step up my game. I feel like I'm sorta losing the kick for this story. Any improvements I need to work on?**

**Anyways, _hopefully_ you'll all enjoy this! Sorry again for the long wait! :)**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. He hurried through the giant doors; he had woken up late, having stayed up late the pervious night for a Quiddich training session that Angela had insisted they have; their match against Ravenclaw was less then a fortnight away.

He spotted Ron sitting next to Dean and Seamus, who was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and sat down next to him saying, "morning."

"Hi 'Arry," said Ron his mouth full of beacon and eggs. He chewed and swallowed, "you're up late, all the foods almost gone!"

"Yeah," said Harry yawing and helping himself to some pumpkin juice, "Quiddich went on two hours longer. I didn't get in till past midnight."

Ron didn't reply. Ever since he had joined the Gryffindor Quiddich team he had made a habit not to talk about Quiddich much anymore. He hadn't come to the training session last night. Ron had spent the night in the hospital wing because Neville had blown up his caldron in Potions the pervious day and Ron, who had sat next to him, had been covered in Boil Sprouting Potion, along with Snape. Although Harry felt sorry for Ron he couldn't help laughing at the blistered covered Snape.

"What do we have this morning?" asked Harry helping himself to some cold eggs (it was better then nothing).

"Herbology," answered Dean, "but I think we might be in the greenhouse. It's pretty dark outside, might rain-"

"Hey!" cried Seamus suddenly, interrupting his friend, "Look at this!"

Everyone turned around to look at him. He was staring a page in the newspaper in shock.

"What is it?" asked Dean leaning over Seamus' shoulder. Harry watched as Seamus pointed to something on the page and Dean's brown eyes began to scan the words. His face curious expression dropped into shock and his mouth fell open.

"What's wrong," said Ron more attentive. Seamus and Dean glanced at each other before looking at Harry and Ron and lowered their voices to avoid ears droppers, "you said Hermione wasn't allowed to come back to Hogwarts this year?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before Harry answered, "yeah, why?"

Saying nothing Seamus handed the paper across the table to Harry and Ron.

"Bottom right hand corner," said Dean

Harry took the paper and he and Ron leaned into to have a look at the page Seamus handed them. As instructed Harry's eyes flew down to the right hand corner of the newspaper. A small article with a heading read, _"English Vampires Believed to be Causing Trouble in Wales."_

Harry looked up at Ron who glanced at him too. He knew what Ron was thinking. Harry began to read the article,

_Yesterday Walsh Minister for Magic, Howard Juimple was too late at an arrival of a brutal killing of a vampire outside the muggle reign of Newport. The vampire, a male, was killed and its remains were found by a muggle ranger traveling through the area. _

_The Walsh Ministry of Magic is following a led that may include a coven of English vampires who escaped registration with the English Ministry of Magic. The coven is believed to include Hermione Granger, a former Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a star pupil student and the last two remaining siblings belonging to the old bloodline, DeVinctrono. _

_The Walsh Minister is not giving information about their secret source about these leads but is asking for Cornelius Fudge's help to track down the coven who they believe is also responsible for the brutal killings of muggles in the city of Newport. At the present time no improvements of finding the English vampires but the Walsh Ministry of Magic is using all their vampire hunters to track down these vicious and dangerous magical creatures._

Harry had to reread the article a few more times before it began to sink into his mind. His brain had frozen with disbelief. Hermione; a killer; a _vampire_? It shocked him, it didn't make one bit of sense. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks; he had perhaps clung to the idea that there might be a possibility that Hermione was still a normal witch, a human.

But this had to be a big mistake. Hermione would never be involved with a murder; at least not a deliberate killing. There must have been an accident, or maybe she was defending herself against evil.

Hermione couldn't have done any killings. Maybe she knew about it, but just stood at the sidelines while her friends were the murders.

_No_, thought Harry, _she would never stand and watch like that. She's try to stop it from happening!_

"Bloody hell," breathed Ron quietly only so Harry could hear him, he sounded as stunned as Harry felt, "_bloody hell!_"

Harry slowly put the paper down onto the table. He stared in disbelief at the article. It didn't surprise him that he wasn't hunger anymore…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Natty stayed silent, her dark eyes simply staring at Hermione, she went to open her mouth as Hermione rose to her feet when the door suddenly burst open. Both Natty and Hermione snapped around to face the door and Hermione's lips parted in horror. At that moment her forever still heart turned to ice. _

"Edward!" cried Hermione

Edward was supporting an almost unconscious and bloodied Cody, while another male vampire Hermione had never seen before was carrying a complete unconscious Bellina, who was covered in so much blood that Hermione was only able to recognize her from the blonde hair. Carolina was also with them and she was rushing towards the bed saying, "lay them here."

"Oh My God!" cried Natty

"Help me will you," said Edward his voice weak as he dragged Cody over to the bed. Hermione and Natty rushed forward to his side and both helped him and Cody onto the bed. The male vampire placed Bellina lightly on the bed.

Gasping for air Edward rested his palm against the quilt of the bed. He looked completely out of breath and one hand he was clutching his stomach. He had bruises beginning to swell on his face and a gash across his right cheek that was bleeding. A new smell filled the air, something Hermione had never smelt before. It smelt like a wet dog smell and it made her stomach swirl in disgust.

"I will summon Sipre," said the male vampire, his voice deep, "do not despair, your young friends will be well again soon."

He disappeared from the room but Hermione hardly noticed, her eyes were on Cody and Bellina.

"Some w-water," winced Edward to Carolina, "for Cody and Bellina…"

"What happened?!" cried Natty, pushing Edward to sit down against the bed.

"H-he," gasped Edward, "idiot…came out of…nowhere, they have werewolves Nat! _Werewolves_!"

"Werewolves!" repeated Natty shrilly, "What do you mean? The Alusta clan?! That's not possible!"

"Very…possible," gasped Edward nodding his head furiously, "hardly…got…away…"

He closed his eyes and winced slightly as he touched his stomach again, "Bellina, her arm's broken and I think a few ribs."

Bellina's clothes were soaked in blood and her skin and face had so much blood on it she was unrecognizable. Her blonde hair was mattered and dirty and her arm sat a strange angle, Hermione could see a sharp lump under the skin and realized it was a bone sticking out from under the surface of her skin. It was sickening.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she felt extremely useless; there was nothing she could do. Natty looked over at Bellina and she suddenly sniffed her nose wrinkled up and she looked suddenly horrified, "I can smell werewolf venom!"

"Cody was bitten," Edward had gained more of his voice. Now Hermione knew what the smell was.

"What?!" screeched Natty as Hermione gasped. She looked at Cody. His eye lids were half open but he was still and she could see a sweat coming through the blood. His clothes were bloodied and so was his neck.

"Where?!" demanded Natty moving closer to her brother

"His shoulder," answered Edward, "Hopefully he won't-"

"Let me see," said a voice from the doorway. Hermione turned her eyes to the newcomer. A tall and old man stood proud in the doorway. He wore a long burgundy robe and his steps were elegant as he moved into the room towards Cody and Bellina. He was silent and calm, seeming out of place in the tense atmosphere; his footsteps didn't make a sound. Instantly without thinking Hermione moved aside for the newcomer; a feeling in her chest told her this vampire was very important.

He leaned over Bellina for a moment before he waved a hand in the air over her. For a moment nothing happened. Then slowly, the blood against her skin began to be fade into her pale skin as if a vacuum was slowly sucking it back through her skin again. Hermione breathed in relief as Bellina's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh thank heavens!" cried Natty, "Bellina you're alright."

Bellina stayed silent and simply blinked. The old vampire now turned to Cody and Hermione saw a slight frown press his mouth downwards. He placed his fingers of his right hand against Cody's forehead and closed his eyes, whispering under his breath in a foreign language Hermione could not interpret.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at Cody, but nothing happened. His frown deepened.

"He'll be alight won't he?" said Edward suddenly, breaking the silence. Hermione glanced at him; his blue eyes were wide and worried and he watched the old vampire intensely.

The old vampire ignored his question saying quietly, "Edward, Natty would you bring young Bellina with me. I have something to give her."

"But-" Natty began to protest, her eyes on her brother.

"Hermione will look after him for us," said the old vampire, "Now come we do not have much time."

She didn't have time to wonder how the old vampire knew her name or what was going to happen to Bellina, Hermione helped Edward and Natty pull a delusional Bellina from the bed, taking care not to do any more damage to her arm or ribs, as the old vampire swept from the room.

"But what about Cody?!" said Hermione as she helped steady Bellina to her feet, "he's been bitten by a werewolf for God's sake!"

"I know," said Natty glancing worryingly at Cody, "I know…"

A sudden voice floated into the room, "He will be fine now, come, bring the girl."

Hermione and Natty looked at each other in speculation as Edward said, "That's Sipre. He's a Vampire Elder."

"Edward Cody has-" started Natty but Edward looked up at her, looking exhausted but saying urgently, "Let's help Bellina and then Cody. Sipre froze the werewolf poison in Cody's body. At the moment we need to help Bellina, she was nearly ripped apart; Sipre's only numbed the pain and restored the blood into her system. She won't survive for much longer!"

Giving one last look at Cody Natty helped Edward carry Bellina from the room closing the door behind them. Hermione heard their footsteps fade against the floor and down the stairs leading towards the entrance hall. Hermione turned her gaze to Cody.

The door suddenly burst open again and Hermione looked up as Carolina swept into the room carrying a bowl of water and a towel. She placed them as on the bed side table next to the bed as Hermione said, "Thank-you."

She handed Hermione the towel but her eyes were on Cody, "those three have taken a bit beating. It's lucky they got away when they did or they have been…"

She trailed off as Hermione turned away from her. She did not want to know.

"I'll go and see how Sipre is doing with Edward and Bellina," said Carolina as she lightly touched Hermione's shoulder, "you mustn't worry sweetheart, they'll be okay now."

She gave Hermione's shoulder a soft squeeze before moving to the door and closed it behind her. Hermione turned her attention to Cody and dipped the towel into the cold water in the bowl and seized it and climbed onto the bed next to Cody.

He had blood stained against one side of his check and he was breaking out in a cold sweat. She bit her lip, she had only read about the damages a werewolf's bit could do to a vampire. If the poison of the bite was allowed long enough to spread then it would infect the vampire, eventually killing them.

She wiped his face from the blood and sweat using the towel. She titled his head to one side where the blood was a majority at his neck. She untied the black kerchief that was tied around his neck. She looked closer and moved the towel to brush the blood away from his neck.

Suddenly Cody snapped to life and grabbed her wrist with his hand, startling her so rapidly that she jumped.

"It's okay," gasped Hermione, "It's me, it's Hermione."

Cody glared at her, his eyes brightly yellow again, breathing heavily. He was half sitting up and his body was extremely stiff. She could see the edge of his fangs through the tips of his lips. His grasp on her wrist was surprisingly tight.

After a moment of being completely still his glare relaxed although his grip on her wrist and his tense posture remained.

"Hermione?" his voice was low and rusty. It was as if he had a throat infection or someone had slashed the inside of her throat apart.

"Yes," said Hermione lightly, "it's me."

He remained still for another moment before his body relaxed as well and he dropped back down against the bed, letting go of her wrist.

His closed his eyes saying, "I thought I could smell you but I wasn't sure."

"Are you alright?" said Hermione.

His eyes suddenly flung open again, "they have a pack of werewolves. I don't understand," she saw the sudden panic cross his beautiful face; "they have them. There's so _many_-"

"Hey," said Hermione softly brushing his hair from his forehead and realized with a shock how hot his skin was, "stop worrying, it's over now. Try to relax or you'll get worse. Just try to stay calm until the others get back-"

The door suddenly crashed open and there was a cry and before Hermione knew what had happened she was pushed off the bed and landed heavily on the floor. Slightly confused by the chaos she looked up, alarmed at the sudden attack (another attack on them was all they needed at this moment), and her confusion increased.

Violet was in her position kneeling beside Cody and she was clutching the front of his blood stained clothes, pulling Cody half off the bed and hugging Cody to her, who looked more annoyed then alarmed. She was crying in dry sobs and rocking backwards and forwards.

"Violet?!" said Hermione in disbelief and bewilderment.

The girl turned her piecing red eyes to her and cried, "Go away!"

"Get off you idiotic-moronic-psycho-vampire," winced Cody, his glare back in place, "your hurting me!"

"Oh Cody!" cried Violet turning her eyes back onto Cody, "how long has it been?! And to have our reunion in such a way!"

"Not long enough it seems," hissed Cody, "Now get off me!"

Cody went to push Violet away but she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his, throwing him back down against the bed. Cody's eyes widened in shock and horror, his face twisted into a cringe as Hermione watched the scene in bewilderment.

Considering he had been bitten by a werewolf Hermione found it rather remarkable that he was able to push Violet off himself completely, sending her flying off the opposite side of the bed with a surprised squeal.

"Don't you ever get it?!" growled Cody wiping his mouth and sitting up, "you, me, _it doesn't work_!"

"Cody lie down," said Hermione pushing herself easily to her feet, "you're injured enough as it is."

"No," whined Cody, his expression and voice both softened when he turned to her, "she might attack me again."

Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Am I missing something?" said Hermione, although she already had a good idea of what was happening. She knew what Cody was like, with girls and everything, so if there was something between him and Violet it didn't surprise her, after all, Violet was gorgeous.

Cody didn't say anything as Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. Violet's head appeared at the edge of the opposite side of the bed. She was glaring at Hermione.

"Didn't I say for you to g…" Suddenly Violet's entire air changed. Her words faded from her mouth, as did her glare. Her expression turned soft and dream-like. She stood gracefully saying very pleasantly, "My mother is in need of me, please excuse me."

With that she crossed the room and gently closes the door behind her. Hermione, with her eyes still on the door, smirking a little, "that was you wasn't it?"

"Only way to get rid of her," winced Cody as he sat up further. Hermione turned to look at him saying sternly, "Lay back down will you!"

Stubbornly Cody shook his head. Sighing Hermione decided it might be best to change subject; Cody would never do what she told him to, he never had. Besides she was curious about something.

"You and her had a thing didn't you?" said Hermione straight and seriously

"How ever in the world could you guess?" he said sarcastically and bitterly

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, a small smile on her face as Cody rolled his eyes saying, "I can't even remember if she was any good, it was such a long time ago."

Hermione turned away from him her smile dropped. She picked up the wet towel from the floor, "Cody, please, I am not Edward. I don't want to know the details."

"Actually," said Cody suddenly grinning, "Edward doesn't like it any more then you do…"

There was a moment of silence before Cody said bluntly, "she doesn't like you very much does she?"

"No," said Hermione frowning, turning her gaze back to the door from which Violet had exited, "I don't know why, I've never met her in my life."

"She's jealous I think," said Cody. Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Violet, jealous of _her_?

"Why would she be jealous of me?!" exclaimed Hermione staring at Cody. She watched as he slowly turned his gaze to her and smiled saying, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You outdo her by a hundred miles. And, I once told her I prefer brunettes."

The surprise on Hermione's face slowly disappeared as Cody's words sunk in. She suddenly felt like she had no stomach or as if someone had punched her in the gut. She moved her eyes away from his face and was silent for a moment. She opened her mouth to answer but her words were lost so she closed her mouth. She tried again trying her hardest to keep the colour from rising to her cheeks.

But it confused her. She shouldn't be embarrassed. It was just Cody. Yet her insides were churning like crazy.

"She thinks, you…and me," said Hermione slowly, looking back up at Cody who looked amused but the entire conversation. He nodded slowly before pausing for a moment and observe her, "You're blushing."

Oh _God_! She couldn't say anything and she couldn't look at him, it was too awkward, and she silently cursed herself as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. Right on bloody queue!

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, mostly from Hermione's part. She twisted the edge of the wet towel nervously in her hands. The silence was interrupted by a soft hiss from Cody. Hermione looked up at him, all embarrassment gone; he was pulling back his navy overcoat on the shoulder that he had been bitten on.

"Wait," said Hermione urgently, "wait until the others-"

Cody rolled his eyes at her but he didn't do a good job at concealing the pain from his voice, "I'm fine…"

"No your not," snapped Hermione sternly, "lie down before you hurt yourself again!"

"I don't-"

"Now! If I have to force you-!"

"Alright! Don't get your knickers in a knot!"

Hermione scowled at him as he lay back down onto the bed, "Cody stop being immature. You're lucky to be alive. You need rest."

"You seem pretty impatient to get me onto the bed."

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes flashing, "I see that bite hasn't damaged your ego!"

Cody grinned at her, but there was something different about it, it seemed fake, not his natural cheerfulness, "Not a chance!"

There were a few more moments of silence, not as uncomfortable as the pervious one but Hermione found herself avoiding Cody's face. She kept her eyes on the towel in her hands. She felt Cody's eyes burning into her; he was watching her, she could feel it. The nervous and unsettling returned and doubled in her stomach.

She bit her bottom lip, unable to take it anymore she raised her eyes and met Cody's saying, "What?"

Cody's watched her intensely for a moment, his yellow eyes very bright, before slowly grinning at her amusingly again, "That dress."

Hermione looked down at her garment, fearing for a second it had been ripped or something worse in the wrong place, but it was fine. Looking back up at Cody she said, "what about it?"

Still grinning Cody answered, "It suits you."

Now understanding what he implied Hermione crossed her arms and glared dangerously at him, making Cody's laughing, "Don't worry Mynie! I'm the one with werewolf venom in me! I won't be able to catch you quickly." He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"You're bloody preposterous."

"And you're blushing again!"

"Keep that mouth of yours moving and that werewolf venom won't be the only throbbing you'll experience!"

"Why do you always use such large words?! Can't you talk like a simple creature?!"

"Firstly, I'm not a simple creature and neither are you. Secondly, it's not my fault you have no vocabulary!"

"I knew that dictionary was a mistake!"

"Come again?"

"That dictionary! You remember?"

"Cody I've read a lot of books."

Cody gave a frustrated sigh "When we were little, Edward stole a dictionary and gave it to you to read because you'd already read Elden's entire collection by the age of eight! Rather remarkable for an eight-year-old human girl, but a dictionary was the vertically the only book Elden didn't have so Edward stole one and you were reading it for about an entire week and then you spend another week memorizing the bloody thing!"

Hermione smiled at the memory, "yes I remember! I drove you nuts! Edward didn't mind much."

"Yes," Cody rolled his eyes, "but he wasn't the one having to stay up all night listening to you reciting the book in your sleep! It was head-cracking!"

Hermione laughed, "Good!"

"I see things are back to normal." Hermione looked up to see Natty and Edward standing at the door. Edward's face was cleaned up a little, but the bruises were still evident and the red gash was bright against his skin.

"Hey!" said Cody enthusiastically trying to sit up again but Hermione turned her eyes onto him. She concentrated perfectly on one word in her mind.

_Down!_

As if someone heavy had knocked him backwards, Cody was thrown straight back down onto the bed and he pushed against her restraint, trying to sit back up, but it wasn't working. He glared at her, "Let me go!"

"I warned you I use force," Hermione turned her eyes back onto Edward and Natty, "How's Bellina?"

"She'll be okay," said Natty smiling in relief, "Sipre said she just needed some rest. But she hasn't said much, she's not up for much talking."

"What about you?" said Hermione turning her eyes onto Edward, who shrugged saying, "fine."

"We still haven't been given the full story," said Natty as Edward walked from the door and sat in the chair next to the bed, his eyes on Cody. Hermione saw the worry flash in his eyes.

"Can you let me go now?!" snapped Cody glaring at Hermione

"Shut it-"

"Oh no I'm afraid he must be released," Sipre suddenly appeared Natty. Hermione saw he was holding a small bottle of purple liquid in his hand. Hermione turned her eyes back onto Cody.

Like a bullet Cody was sitting up and back in control of his body as Sipre entered the room and glided towards him and Hermione saying, "Drink this."

Sipre held out the small bottle to Cody who took it from him, looking at the contents of the bottle uncertainly, "what is it?"

"It's a Gilderfield potion," said Edward suddenly, coming to sit next to Hermione on the bed.

Hermione couldn't resist, "I've read about the Gilderfield potion! It's not a very common potion but with the right ingredients it can stop the flow of werewolf venom in a vampire's bloodstream. It was used very often during the early 1800's when the war between vampire and werewolf was in full swing. But the-"

"Yes, yes," Cody butted in, "thank-you encyclopedia. We get the point."

He pulled the cork of the bottom open and looked inside the small hole as if he expected to see something swimming in it.

"You drink it," said Sipre mockingly. Cody looked at him distrustfully for a moment before putting the ring to his lips and pushing the bottle back. Instantly his eyes widened and he looked panicked for a moment. Suddenly Sipre was next to them and his grabbed Cody's nose with one hand and held the bottle securely to his lips with the other.

"Swallow it!" he growled at Cody, who winced and tried to break free.

"Hey, stop it!" cried Natty jumping forward, but Edward jumped forward and held her back.

Hermione stayed still in her sitting position on the bed. She knew perfectly what was happening.

"Leave him alone!" cried Natty, pushing to get away from Edward's iron grip.

"Swallow it!" Sipre growled again, as Cody was trying to break free from his grip. His face was twisted into a pained look.

"Cody just swallow it!" said Edward

The Gilderfield potion was the most painful potion to consume. It did stop the werewolf venom in a vampire's bloodstream and ensures survival. The potion burns the werewolf venom from the bloodstream but it also burns the vampire's insides. It was why humans could not take the potion, it would kill them instantly, burn them inside out, but the manipulated vampire's cells were able to sustain the burning of the potion for long enough until the venom of the werewolf has been killed off. It was like an antibiotics potion for vampires against werewolf venom. That was exactly what Hermione was going to explain except Cody interrupted her.

Finally Cody swallowed the potion, his eyes squeezed tight. Sipre instantly let him go and he coughed and clutched his throat, "I-it's…burning…"

"It may only take a day or two," said Sipre, "hopefully it will be quicker."

"What did you do to him?!" Natty was at her brother's in an instance.

"He will be in pain for the next fifteen hours or so and appear with a human's cause of fever and swollen throat. I suggest you do not let him talk. That won't help," answered Sipre as he began to glide from the room.

"Shit!" gasped Cody as he winced, "I-I can't b-breath…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_6 Hours Later._

Hermione placed a hand on Cody's forehead and instantly withdrew it with a hiss of pain. His skin was like fire, she should have known not to touch him; it was a thoughtless thing to do. Cody's hands were balled into fists as he gripped the quilt of the bed, his jaw locked, the muscles in his body rigid and he stared at the ceiling, trying not to make any sounds of pain.

Natty stood at the window of the room, staring out into the forest, but her vision was foggy, she was not seeing what she was looking at. Hermione knew she was stressed about Cody.

Taking the wet cloth in her hand Hermione press it to Cody's cheek, a cloud of steam flew up around her face as she moved the cloth away from his skin. Cody made no response to the coldness of the cloth; he properly couldn't even feel it.

"He's like a steamer," Hermione muttered to nobody in particular, "We just have to wait until his fever passes and then his body temperature will start to cool down."

She watched as Cody bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tight. He looked like he was holding his breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took an entire twelve hours for the pain to take a toll too much for Cody and it had shut his mind down so he was set into a coma-like state. Hermione had watched him go from mild pain to the point where he was begging them to kill him because he couldn't take it anymore. It was burning him; real fire.

Natty had not been able to take it anymore and she had left the room only merely hours ago. Hermione had gone with her for a while but she continued to pace the carpet downstairs and have Carolina tell her everything would be fine. Edward stayed in the chair against the wall, his feet on the edge of the chair and his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He didn't take his eyes off his friend and Hermione wondered more then once if he had perhaps thought about killing Cody himself to rid his friend from the fire-like pain.

She was worried for Cody, of course she was. It had crossed her mind once whether he would let the potion kill him to rid himself of the pain. She had chewed all her nails off during the last twelve hours, not knowing whether Cody would be okay. The anxiety of it all was tormenting her. She prayed that he would survive; he was an absolute pain the butt at times but she couldn't imagine her life without the pain in her butt, it had been there since she was seven.

She returned to the room a few hours later to find neither Cody nor Edward had moved. Cody lay on the bed, unconscious. His hair stuck to his forehead and he was dripping in sweat. His lips were cracked and dry; his face was still pale except his cheeks were a bright red as if a hot iron had been pressed against them leaving red scorch marks. Edward continued to watch him, curled in the chair, saying nothing.

"Hey," said Hermione breaking the silence. Edward didn't even reply, but Hermione wasn't offended. She could properly only imagine what he was going through.

"Has he woken up yet?" she asked. After a moment Edward simply shook his head.

Hermione planted herself at the end of the bed. She wished she could help Edward, his face was blank but she knew he was cutting himself up inside with worry. He had never been the one to handle suspense, not matter how calm and reassuring he was to the rest.

"What's the date?" Edward asked so suddenly that Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"The date?"

"Yes," said Edward, his blue eyes still on Cody, "December the what?"

"Um, the 9th or 10th maybe, why is it so important?"

Edward didn't reply for a moment and then he turned to look at her for the first time since Cody had been given the potion, his eyes a bright blue. Something she had never seen before flashed in them; pure fear, "you've read about the Gilderfield potion right?"

"Yes," said Hermione nodding

"You know accidents can sometimes happen?" said Edward quietly.

"Only in rare cases," said Hermione quickly, "hardly ever Edward."

_Oh God, please, don't think that_, Hermione thought instantly to herself, _please not let that_. She knew what Edward was getting at; but Cody was strong enough, he wouldn't let the potion kill him. She hoped to whatever higher being there was out there that he wouldn't.

"What if this is a rare case?" said Edward staring hard at her, "what if it's fate?"

"Fate?" She had never known Edward to be fatalistic.

"Yeah," breathed Edward, the worry coming onto his face.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Hermione stared back at him. He was acting extremely strange; it was starting to worry her.

Edward stayed silent for a moment before he looked back at Cody. Hermione thought for a moment he would retreat back into his silence when he suddenly spoke, his voice was flat as if he was reciting something he had read over and over again, "Evil will take and break the lives of them seen, it cannot be stopped, For only two will live, while three must die, 1995 will be of fate, for destiny will intervene and take what cannot be replaced, No fate is shared…"

An astonishing silence welcomed Edward's words. Hermione stared at Edward in stunned silence. It might be her imagination, but there was something very wrong with her friend. Not in the insane way, but there was something very wrong that was troubling him and she suspected it went further then Cody simply maybe dying by the end of today. There was a bigger key in his; his new attitude was starting to frighten her.

"I'm not crazy," said Edward quietly as he bit his bottom lip, "but how do you stop something that is not in your own control? I've tried so hard all year for nothing to happen; I was waiting for it, hoping so much the Sipre was wrong. There have been many close calls and that makes me wonder whether it can be stopped, or if it was just by chance-"

"What cannot be stop?! Edward please, tell me; what are you _talking about_?!"

Like before," Edward's voice was barely above a whisper as he stared hard at Cody speaking as if Hermione hadn't interrupted him, "when he appeared out of nowhere, I thought that was it for him, the werewolves just attacked him all in one go. The when that one bit him…" Hermione felt her stomach drop when she saw a flash of pain swipe across Edward's face, "I can still hear his scream in my head. I thought that was it, I really did. And when I saw Bellina all tangled and bloody, I thought for a few moments I was too late…I thought they'd already killed her. It was so close…so very close…."

"Do you remember," said Edward speaking in a normal volume and turning his eyes to Hermione again, "when I told you months ago that things were going to get a lot worse?"

Hermione nodded.

Edward watched her silently for a moment before saying, "I was not lying."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had pushed the ideas of fate around in his head for many years. Could fate be stopped? Could it be changed? Did an unexpected event change the entire picture that life could not see? Did things happen for a reason, or were some things governed by chance or fate?

The ideas could drive him mad.

He had held Sipre's prediction in him for all these years. Why them? What had they done to deserve this? All he had wanted was for him and the others to get through his year but at the moment he wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

What if Cody couldn't be fixed? What if the werewolf venom could not be burned off? What if it had already affected his body?

What if this was the end of Cody? What if he died from this; his best friend? The closest thing to family he had ever known. He didn't want him to die; they had been friends ever since Edward could remember.

Edward snapped himself out of his doubtfulness and breathed a deep sigh. He just wanted to go home, away from all of his danger and hunting; he wanted to go back living in Elden's old house and back to their thieving business, Hermione and Cody with him. He missed it, a lot.

He felt something grip his hands and looked down, Hermione was kneeling in front of him and she griped his hands in hers. Her orange eyes were wide and worried, she worried for him, he could tell. His state scared her, her mind was buzzing with anxiousness, he was usually the stronger one; it probably frightened her to see him so unlike himself. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. She returned the smile and said quietly, "That potion will work, trust me."

His smile faded a little and Hermione watched him carefully for a moment before saying, "Nobody is going to get hurt Ed. You just have to have more trust in us to look after ourselves."

"It's not you I don't trust," said Edward quietly. Hermione's eyes flashed at him.

_I'm good with riddles; I know what's bothering you._

Edward raised his eyes away from her and back to Cody. Did she have be so smart?! He clutched his teeth together. He could feel the tears begin to sting his eyes.

"Do you want to know where I went when I left a few years ago?" he said quietly

He felt Hermione's grip on his hands loosen and she stood up. He looked up at her and bit his bottom lip, "Sipre can tell what is going to happen in the future. He showed me! I've had it in the back of my head all these years! It's been haunting me, all the time, it's like a time bomb and I know it's going to blow but I don't know when! I regretted so much coming here, I thought I might be able to stop it, we were safe at Elden's!"

"You didn't ask for this, none of us did."

"That doesn't matter," growled Edward, a flash of anger shot through him like a tornado. He was on his feet before he had even realized it, "You don't know what it's been like! I was eleven! I found out when I was eleven that only two of us will be left, do you know what that's like?! I was just a kid!"

His ranting suddenly came to a sudden halt; he was glaring at Hermione, who was still staring at him. He could feel the tears sting more heavily at his eyes. He looked away from her and took a couple steps towards the door before coming to a stop. He wouldn't cry; he wouldn't.

_You should have told us_

"Right!" said Edward spinning to look at her, "and how would you have taken it?!"

Hermione avoided looking at him. _You can't protect us forever Edward._

"Just for this year it wouldn't hurt," said Edward, his voice was quiet again, "we just have to get through this year."

_You could have told me at least, I would have been able to find something to help-_

"Books can't solve everything, and magic isn't always the answer."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked around at Edward, he looked so defeated that it penetrated through some of her shock. The information Edward had give her was shocking; terrifying. She knew a riddle when she heard one, and this was terrified her beyond anything that had happened to her in her life.

Now she understood everything. It all made perfect sense. The way Edward had been so protective, not just of her, but also of Cody, Bellina and Natty. The way he had pleaded for her to follow after Cody and Natty yesterday and why he had turned her into a vampire so suddenly when the Alusta clan had come into London, why he hadn't wanted her to go to Alsuta clan when they had been killing Newport muggles and why Edward had got so upset at Cody for bring the little vampire Suppora, to the house if the Alsuta clan had found them then while she had not been trained to defend herself yet…

But this couldn't happen, it just couldn't! They had tried so hard to keep each other alive, what would possibly go so wrong that only two would make it out alive this year? It couldn't happen; please not let it happen!

"This is not fair," whispered Hermione, "it's not."

"No," said Edward quietly, "it's not."

"What's not?" said a sudden voice from the bed. Both Hermione and Edward whipped around in shock. Cody was sitting up on the bed staring at them both as if he had never seen them before in his life. His hair was wet with sweat and his cheeks still had the red scorch marks on them and his skin glistened a little from the sweat against his skin. He was squinting at them as if they had just shone a sudden bright light into his eyes.

"Cody!" cried Edward happily, "Your okay!"

Cody gave him a confused look, blinking, "course I am! Still feels like I've spent the last week in an oven but it's not that bad anymore."

Edward smiled, his entire face relaxed. Hermione could hardly contain her happiness and relief. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. She was so glad he was alright, the relief spread through her like a breath of fresh air; it was so strong she couldn't even describe it! They were going to be okay; both he and Bellina would survive.

"Um Mynie," said Cody, his voice slightly muffled, "are you feeling okay?"

Frowning slightly Hermione stepped back from him, "yes, why?"

"You're hugging me," he said in disbelief. Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's what friends do idiot!"

Cody burst into sudden laugher, although not as loud as usual. Hermione half turned to Edward, "Yep, he's going to live."

Edward grinned at her.

"You thought I was going to die?!" said Cody, his boyish face suddenly turning back to disbelief, as his head turned from Hermione to Edward.

Both Hermione and Edward looked at each other, the prospect that they both thought Cody might not be able to handle the potion seemed ridiculous now that he was going to be okay, it even seemed an overreaction taken too soon.

"You both thought I was going to _die_!" stated Cody in still disbelief, "_you actually thought I would die!_"

"There _was_ a possibility of it, it's not common but a possibility is there," explained Hermione, "I tried to tell you that but you interrupted me!"

"And your not totally immortal Cody," said Edward quietly, "you _can_ be killed."

Cody looked at both of them as if they had gone insane, "as if I would let some shit tasting potion kill me! You have both offended my self-esteem!"

Hermione sighed as Edward rolled his blue eyes, but a smile was still on his face. Cody would miss the entire point of the danger completely when it came to himself. It would be a waste of breath trying to explain it to him.

"I better go and tell Natty that you're okay," said Hermione, "she's properly still wearing the floor in downstairs."

As Hermione headed to the door she called over her shoulder, "I'll send her up here. It will save Carolina from having to buy new carpet."

As she left the room Hermione heard Cody say eagerly to Edward, "You know that potion really did taste like shit!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Natty!" called Hermione jumping down the stairs, "Natty, Cody's okay, he's going to be alright!"

She ran at vampire-speed to the large living room downstairs. She stopped suddenly at the door, smiling and opened her mouth but then froze in the doorframe; a sudden chill running down her spine, danger was here, she could _feel_ it; her senses told her so.

The mansion's living room contained a pearl white fire against the wall, black leather armchairs around the fire and around a large rectangular table on the other side of the room. The carpet was a thick dark blue and the walls were a pearl white too. Painted pictures of people Hermione did not know in clothes from across the centuries hung around the walls.

Natty sat stiff as a stone in one of the armchairs; she turned her dark brown eyes onto Hermione and instantly stood up. She stood like a blank of wood, no muscle was relaxed and her hands were in fists. But Hermione wasn't watching her, her eyes were glued to the figure sitting in the chair opposite Natty, looking as if he were King.

She had never seen him before in her life; only heard of him, his name sent a trigger of fear through any wizard, even his most loyal followers. His body was covered in a black cloak but she could see his face in the hood. The most snake-like face she had ever seen.

Natty was sudden at her side and she grasped Hermione's hand, her grip was tight and strong, almost bone crushing. It occurred to Hermione that Natty must know either this wizard was very dangerous or she knew exactly who he was.

"Ahhh," the voice was a quiet hiss; it matched his face shape, snake-like, "I finally met Hermione Granger. Potter holds you in high regard Mudblood, but, to me, I see nothing much special."

Natty's grip on her hand tightened so much Hermione was sure that the bones in her hand were about to shatter, she could feel the anger began to pulse through her friend. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say; the shock was too strong, she didn't know how much more she could take of shock today.

She had thought the danger was over for now, how _very _wrong she had been…

**Dun, dun, dun! Hahahaha!! Guess whose back? I just had to put a shock instance in. Actually, I originally planned on having this at the start of the chapter but I decided on changing it! Aren't I evil?! Hehehe!! Aw, I am sorry for those who probably want to shoot me at his moment!! But I just couldn't resist a chiffy!! ) **


	24. Life is a Rollercoaster!

**Hi everyone! Wow, thank-you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Ah, this story is defiantly dedicated you all my fantastic reviewers and readers! I would have never continued my story if it hadn't been for you all…you guys are my inspiration to write! I do apologies for the long wait between the chapters now but reality is being a pain and I'm finding it hard to actually sit down and write properly. Thank-you all for your patience, it's very much appreciated! Well there is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

Hermione stood stock still. Natty's grip on her hand was the only thing Hermione could feel, her entire body was numb with shock. Voldemort rose from the chair, his red eyes were staring directly into Hermione's orange ones. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Such a lovely place this," Voldemort hissed, "I particularly like it. Ah, Sipre, I was just explaining to Miss. Granger and Aarons about how excellently you are hospitality."

Hermione ripped her gaze from Voldemort to look behind her. Sipre had swept into the room as Natty let her hand go.

"Miss. Aarons has been speaking of very interesting things," said Voldemort. Hermione looked up at Natty in surprise at that but Natty was staring at Sipre as if expecting something, waiting for something. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach; something wasn't right. She could feel it.

"I see you've finally met our young associates," said Sipre.

"Ah," said Voldemort his eyes shining, "very interesting indeed."

"What's going on?" said Hermione tearing her eyes away from Voldemort then to Sipre and back again. Voldemort pulled out his wand, it was the colour of blackest black and it made Hermione take a step backwards.

Things were starting to move more clearly now and very quickly. Did this association that Sipre seemed to have with the darkest wizards in many decades mean that vampires were on the dark side in this wizard war? Was she "stereotypically" now on the dark side if vampires were starting to side with Voldemort?

Her eyes on Voldemort's wand she said instantly, "you can't do anything with that to us."

"Oh no," said Voldemort waving the wand gently through the air, "I can't."

Hermione looked slowly up into his snake-like face; there was something in his tone. It was like a secret had been past through the three of them and Hermione didn't know it. The feeling was disturbing; uncomfortable, especially towards Natty's part.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet lately Granger? You'll find something of interest in it," said Voldemort, "something I think that would interest you…personally."

The Dark wizard waved his wand and a familiar looking black-and-white newspaper appeared in thin air, floating light as a feather in mid air. Giving the Dark Lord a look of dislike Hermione reached out and took it with her hand and a page fell out from it and landed gracefully on the floor.

Picking it up the fallen page Hermione opened it and her eyes instantly caught on the headline. She stared at it in shock, surprise, horror…the newspaper page slipped softly from her fingers; she couldn't breathe, she couldn't comprehend, she couldn't do anything. She felt like she was in a place between death and hell and she was never going to get out, the blackness and the fire would never stop.

She felt a tugging on her wrist. Natty was pulling her away from the room, she tried to resist but Natty was stronger. Voldemort and Sipre watched them go, neither saying a word to them. For a brief moment Hermione felt like a small child being scorned for entering a forbidden room at the worst possible time.

Hermione wrenched her arm from Natty's grip, a sudden feeling of mistrust settled within her. She had the adrenalin feeling of wanting to be away from Natty as soon as possible. Something about her behaviour just then, Voldemort's comment of her "talk of interesting things" disturbed her.

Hermione raced up the stairs of the mansion. Her mind was whirling, spinning like crazy. It didn't make the slightest bit of sense. None of it did. A sickening pulling in her chest and stomach made her forget how thirsty for blood she had become, completely distracted from the chaos of the recent hours. She had to find one of them, anyone one of them; Edward, Cody, Bellina she didn't care.

Natty was at her side; cold and hard as a stone. Hermione didn't understand, something was different with Natty, something was wrong. Those six hours in between had somehow changed her and Hermione wondered for a moment if it was for the worst.

Hermione burst into the room she had just left and Edward and Cody looked up at her in shock and surprise.

Her world was spinning. Everything was out of order. She felt like throwing up but that was impossible; she could no longer vomit, although she felt the extreme need. The Dark wizard's words sounding in her ears.

"_Have you read the Daily Prophet lately Granger? You'll find something of interest in it."_

The newspaper photograph flashed in her head, blood written words against a pearl white surface: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy-Hoggy Hogwarts, Teach Us Something Please.

It barely even took a moment to realize what was now happening when it hit her like a bomb shell. She had scanned the article and she was suddenly felt a restless fright settle on her. This had to stop; now.

Voldemort had been welcomed by Sipre like an old friend and Hermione felt the entire world drop. This place; this vampire world, what in God's name had she got herself into?!

"There going to Hogwarts!" Hermione said shrilly

"Huh?!" said Cody

"Hermione calm down-" started Edward

"No!" snapped Hermione, "Listen to me! There going to Hogwarts! There going to attack Hogwarts!"

"_Who?!_" said Cody in frustration

"Calm down and explain," said Edward

"There going to Hogwarts! Voldemort is here! The Alusta clan is going to go to Hogwarts!" cried Hermione in panic.

There was silence. She waited for Edward or Cody to react but either of them did. They glanced at each other for a moment before simply staring back at her, both their expressions were unemotional.

"So what?" said Natty from behind her. Hermione turned to look at her. She was leaning against the wall, her arms were crossed and her expression was hard.

"What do you mean so what?" snapped Hermione

"What does it mean to us?" it was Cody who spoke then. Hermione turned to look at the other two. Their face expressions hadn't changed. The sickening feeling in Hermione's stomach increased; she didn't like where this was heading.

"They are going to attack a school of children," said Hermione, "they really want us to find them-"

"Exactly," said Edward, "that's their strategy."

"We've risked too much already to even be thinking about going to into the open," said Natty coldly, "it's not our problem."

"It is!" cried Hermione in frustration, "there doing this because of us-"

"Because of you," Natty cut her off, "there not after _us_ there after _you_. We've risked too much already. It's safe here, the wizarding world is the wizarding world, we're not apart of it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Natty and said through gritted teeth, "But I am!"

"Good for you," retorted Natty

"Mynie she's got a point," said Cody shifting slightly, "this place has nothing to do with us. It's not our duty or responsibility to go out and play the heroes just because some Alusta clan is out after some school."

"Because of me!" growled Hermione, "it's because of me."

"Exactly because of you, not us," said Cody lowering his eye line a little from hers.

"What's the matter with you all?" said Hermione, glaring at the three of them. She couldn't believe this!

"The matter with us!?" growled Natty pushing herself off the wall, her face hard and her eyes dark and Hermione instantly felt a defensive feeling rise up in her own chest, "some of us have nearly died trying to protect you and now once it's done you want to go out and try to get us killed again! No way Hermione; none of us are Elden, we're not taking pity on those pathetic humans."

"Fine," snapped Hermione, "stay here. I'll do it myself."

That done it; a steam of protests came from both Edward and Cody.

"Don't be stupid!"

"That's bloody suicide!"

"You're signing up for your own death."

"You'll never do it on your own!"

"It's best if you just stay here!"

Hermione turned slowly to them. They were both staring at her in shock and disbelief, "No," she slowly shook her head, "no more hiding or running."

She then turned and walked out the room, not looking back at any of them.

"Hermione!"

Her mind was set; if they wouldn't help her she'd do it on her own. She couldn't waste anymore time, the newspaper that Voldemort had shown her had been two days old already. It was possible that the Alusta clan had already reached Hogwarts.

Yet something dreadful had settled in her. She felt…hurt…But what she was supposed to expect? Not this, defiantly not their rejection. A sickening feeling developed in her stomach when she remembered Cody and Edward's reactions. Their refusal to help her with saving her friends from the Alusta clan has cut deep into her. Cody's words gave her stomach a painful punch, _this place has nothing to do with us._ _It's not our duty or responsibility to go out and play the heroes just because some Alusta clan is out after some school…_

"Hermione!" called a voice. She stopped and turned. She wouldn't have if she had recognized it, if it had been Edward or Cody she would have ignored them and kept going, but she stopped. It was Sipre.

He stood next to the sparkling mirror Hermione had been amazed with it earlier at her first arrival but now it looked dull and empty. Maybe it came with the feeling that her friends no longer wanted to help her. She was on her own now.

"You plan to leave," stated Sipre

"Yes," said Hermione boldly, "as soon as I have my old clothes and my weaponry."

Sipre nodded slowly, "of course."

The two vampires stared at each other for a moment before Sipre said, "I give a hideout to many that cross my path as I have done for you all. That includes those who you may not think highly of."

Hermione remained silent. She knew exactly what the Vampire Elder was talking about.

"He's a murder," said Hermione

"So are you!" retorted Sipre

"I would never murder anyone unless I had to!"

"You are positive about that?"

"Oh believe me, I am!"

"We'll see."

"How long has he been here?" said Hermione, her voice low and cautious, ignoring Sipre's last comeback. Sipre stared at her for a moment longer before saying, "Many months now. But that is not your concern at the moment."

Hermione looked away from Sipre. She was tried of this, this playing around. She no longer had the energy or will to keep running. She was sick of it all. It had to end.

"You cannot fight them on your own," said Sipre quietly, "your not even sure exactly what they are after, are you? Would you like to know? I'll tell you why, it is your magic."

"I know," interrupted Hermione, "they-"

"But what is it about your magic that is so important. Why not just transform another witch or wizard and then you have just as much power," said Sipre, sounding like he was pondering the matter, "What is so special about you?"

Hermione remained silent. She stared at Sipre who continued, "I will tell you shall I? That wand of yours, take it out would you?"

Hermione still said nothing. She didn't know where Sipre was heading with this explanation but she pulled out her wand from the pocket of the dress Carolina had given her. It was thin and smooth under her fingers. It felt surprisingly welcoming.

"That wand holds a strong connection with you," said Sipre quietly, "Do you know what it is?"

"I can't use it," said Hermione instantly, "it's traceable by the Ministry of Magic. I'm underage so if I preformed magic outside of Hogwarts it would be a giveaway to where I am."

Sipre nodded slowly as if processing what she was saying. She wondered if he already knew about the situation with her magic; he was after all an Elder, and Edward had said they were powerful creatures.

"Won't you step through the mirror," said Sipre suddenly, gesturing towards the sparkling glass next to him.

Hermione stared at him. She didn't trust him, not now, not that she had seen who he also had hiding in the house. If he worked along side Voldemort that would make him a supporter of the dark side and from the start Hermione had made her decision to stay far from that part of magic, she would never venture there.

"Mistrust would be natural in your position," said Sipre, Hermione noticing his tone and words were lanced carefully, "but it is not betrayal from me that should worry you. There is something that Edward may not have seen."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It can mean a lot of things."

"Well I'll need you to be more specific. I'm not a mind-reader."

"Step through the mirror."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around at the sound of her name. Edward came bouncing down the stairs towards her. Hermione opened her mouth to say that she didn't want to hear it and nothing he said could change her mind but Edward held up a hand as if he knew what she was going to say, and quite literally, he probably already did.

"Hermione hear we out-"

"I'm going Edward!"

"I know. And I'm coming with you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment in silence. She then smiled as he stopped in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Thanks Edward!"

Hermione turned back to Sipre a sudden feeling a positive determination flowed through her, "Our utensils?"

Sipre stared at the two vampires for a moment before saying, "Yes…yes of course. This way young ones."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had stopped raining outside. Hermione followed Edward through the thickness of the branches and trees as they left the Vinien mansion behind. A sudden nervous knot was strong in her stomach, she felt uneasy, a strange pickle at the back of her neck as if someone was watched her. Many times she had been so sure she had heard a sound behind her but when she turned; nothing.

"Why do you hate Voldemort so much?" asked Edward breaking the silence between them.

"I don't hate him," replied Hermione, "He's just a very bad person. The things he does are…indescribable really, there that bad. And he especially doesn't like Muggle-borns, which I am."

Edward didn't reply. He continued on walking as Hermione fell into step with him she said, "Do you know what he was doing there?"

She looked at him. Edward remained silent; his eyes on the growth in front of them; his blue eyes bright and alter.

"Edward?"

"…"

"You know don't you?"

"Don't get mad at me if I tell you."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I knew he was there."

"So," said Hermione shaking her head, "that's not what I'm asking. _What_ was he doing there?"

"I don't know."

Hermione glared at him annoyed. He knew; she knew he did. She turned her gaze back onto the path. She'd get it out of him one way or another.

The forest growth around them started to thin out and as Hermione squinted she could see the opening path of the forest. She and Edward had planned on stealing a car as soon as they could; they couldn't run all the way back to England, it would be too slow and they'd get tired. Edward had told her they needed to go back to Elden's house before they went to Hogwarts. There was more weaponry at the house that they would need.

Moving through the last growth of the forest the two of them stayed slightly in the shadows. The trees against the winter sun gave the forest a little cover for them. Hermione went to move out into the open when Edward threw out an arm to stop her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Listen."

Hermione stayed very still as she listened intensely around her. The wind; birds; insects…nothing that would seem threatening.

"What exactly are we listening for?"

"I-I thought I heard something. Doesn't matter now, let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had moved through two small villages, but neither of them had anything that would help Hermione and Edward. They were somewhere in the country-side; where exactly Hermione didn't know. She had suggested that they go back to Newport but Edward didn't like the idea; they had caused too much trouble in the city and Tyan might still have some of his coven standing guard. They couldn't risk it.

The third village they arrived at was more populated then the other two. The bricked houses were larger and there were more living facilities.

"We'll find a car easily here," said Edward confidently. He took Hermione's hand and they headed deeper into the village. Two small children and a man were on the other side of the pathway. The man, in his mid-forties and containing a strong smell of baby powder, stared at both Edward and Hermione as they past.

"We need to be quick," Hermione whispered low in Edward's ear, "I think he knows we don't live in the village."

Edward gave her a quick side-glance, "Yes I know."

They both rounded a corner of a small cottage and Edward grinned. A light blue Toyota Camry stood parked in the driveway of the cottage.

"Excellent," said Edward under his breathe.

Hermione smiled, "Do your thing."

Edward was gone from Hermione's side in an instance. She leaned causally on the cottage gate and observed the landscape, taking in every detail, every corner and curb to make sure nobody was watching. But the air was a cold knife-like wind; there wouldn't be many people outside.

She studied inside the windows of the cottages. Normal humans continued with their usual activities, completely unbeknown to the fact that two teenage vampires were robbing someone's car in their village.

"Oi!"

Slightly alarmed Hermione spun around. An old man dressed in slacks and a white woolen jumper came wobbling down the cottage path towards her, waving his walking stick in the air and scowling at her, "Get off my property."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before moving off his gate. Shit! Edward!

"I am so sorry sir," said Hermione averting her eyes so she didn't alarm the man by their colour, "I will of course leave." She began to walk away from the front of the cottage, not daring to look in the car's direction, when high pitched screech of wheels met the air.

"Hey! That's my car!" the old man suddenly screamed

The light blue Toyota Camry stopped in front of Hermione and Edward called out the window, "Get in!"

"Why you little-!"

Hermione heard the gate of the cottage's bolts squeak as it opened. Bloody great plan! Hermione bolted to the car, wrenched open the door and she had barely thrown herself into the vehicle before Edward had the car speeding down the small street. The old man was left behind running down the street after them, bellowing his head off and waving his cane over his head like a sword.

"Not your usual perfectibility," said Hermione as she climbed into the front passenger seat next to Edward, "We might as well have just worn black woolen masks the way that was conducted!"

Edward laughed as he glanced in the rear view mirror, "We'll get away."

Hermione settled and relaxed more into the seat. Edward turned the car this way and that down the street and neither of them spoke until they had left the village and were driving along the deserted main road. The high trees on each side of the road were covered with snow flacks and the top of the green hedgers were also tinted white. The blue sky was more white then blue; there were more clouds today.

"Can I ask you something?" said Hermione looking over at Edward

Edward shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Are you coming with me because you've got Sipre's prediction in mind or you actually do want to help me?"

Hermione watched Edward carefully, but his face and body language gave nothing away. He kept his eyes concentrated on the road. He didn't reply at first, Hermione guessed he was properly thinking about the question himself carefully.

"Truth?"

"Yes."

"A bit of both, but more to the fact that I don't want you to die."

Hermione nodded slowly. The silence returned then. Hermione stared at the glove box deep in thought.. She had never been a fatalistic person but there had been something in Edward's eyes when he had recited that riddle to her. Why only tell her? Now, after all these years? She would have thought he would have told Cody but he didn't, he had told her.

Then she remembered something Sipre had said to her that had caught her attention earlier.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Sipre told me something just before we left. I just wanted to know if you knew about it."

Edward glanced at her before looking back at the road, "What?"

Hermione turned in her seat to face him, her back against her window, "He said 'but betrayal may run deeper then you think. There is something that Edward may not have seen.' I don't know what he meant by it; it just sort of…freaked me out a little."

She watched as Edward's brow creased a little as he frowned and his grip on the steering wheel tightened a little bit.

"He's not the only one who has been thinking about that," said Edward very quietly.

Hermione stared at Edward, "what do you mean?"

Edward sighed deeply, "Have you realized that whenever we are safe the Alusta clan shows up? The way they try to close in on us, it's very organized, as if they had had the time to plan an attack, while knowing where we were hiding the entire time."

"You think someone has given us away?" said Hermione.

Edward remained silent, looking thoughtful for a moment before saying slowly, "I know it cannot be you. If this whole thing is true, then it started years ago when you were still human, you would have had no way to contact the Alusta clan. And if it was me," Edward glanced at her, "I'd have already handed you over to the Alusta clan or killed you myself. It's just…I mean, don't you think it's a little funny how Suppora knew exactly where to find Cody? And Cody brings her back to our hideout," Edward shook his head, "I dunno what he was thinking, and that's rather disturbing since I usual do..."

"You think it might be Cody?" whispered Hermione staring at him. She felt like a hole had appeared in her chest, slowly starting to grow bigger as Edward revealed his suspicions.

"I know it sounds crazy," continued Edward shaking his head again, "and I wouldn't believe it myself but it's usually the one you least expect that you make the mistake about. I looked through all three of them; all their subconscious thoughts but I found nothing. I think I am missing something but I can't find it."

"So you think Cody might have something to do with all of this?"

They had reached an intersection from the smaller main road to go onto the freeway and as Edward slowed the car to a halt to wait for a free space to get onto the freeway he turned and stared at Hermione, "Do you know how far Cody can push his illusions?"

Hermione frowned in confusion and raised her eyebrows, "_push_ his illusions?"

Edward turned back to the road and pulled out onto the freeway. Hermione watched as the speed dial zoomed up but this time she didn't really care about how fast they were going, she had more important things to worry about.

"You don't know this," said Edward quietly, "you were at Hogwarts when it happened. It was an accident, he got a little carried away and he…"

"And he…what?"

"It was about two years ago," said Edward, "Elden sent us out to work one morning. We saw a woman standing at a corner outside of one of the supermarket stores; it was early so there weren't many people around. She looked like a prime one. I told Cody she was afraid of heights and snakes, he was just going to distract her a little so I could get whatever she had," he paused for a moment before frowning, "I thought he was just going to frighten her, distract her…"

He suddenly stopped talking and took his eyes completely off the road and looked at Hermione, "I watched the illusion he created in her mind, he made the woman believe she was standing on the edge of a cliff and thousands of snakes were coming to her in all directions, up the cliff, behind her, to her right and left. The only way to escape was to go up, which of course she couldn't."

"But Cody does that a lot," said Hermione, "uses people's worst memories or things that frighten them and create an illusion about it."

"No," said Edward shaking his head and turning back to the road, "this was different. I noticed the woman's heart was beating beyond the normal speed, she couldn't breathe. She purely believed she was being attacked by snakes and there was nothing she could do about it. I indicated to Cody to stop, said I'd kill him myself if he didn't, but-" Edward suddenly stopped and Hermione watched something caught between guilt and panic flash on his face, "he wouldn't stop. Hermione, it was like he enjoyed having the control over the woman! I saw something in his eyes, it was scary and…_malice_, for no better word! He sort of went into a trance, he wasn't himself at all! He knew what he was doing to her and he didn't stop, he liked having that control of her, knowing she was powerless."

"What happened to the woman?" whispered Hermione

Edward sighed again, "She died. She had a heart attack and died instantly. His illusion killed her; she was so scared her heart just stopped. I don't think he realized what had happened until it already did. When he realized he had killed her, the look on his face, he looked horrorstricken. I knew he didn't mean it; it was an accident on his part, a mistake.

"You could have stopped it though," argued Hermione, "you could have snapped him out of it."

"No, see there's the problem," said Edward very quietly, "I couldn't snap him out of it. I shook him so hard his brains would have rattled but he was just so deep in that illusion himself here was no way I could have got him out. I know that was why he couldn't break the connection and neither could I but…" Edward trailed off looking at Hermione uneasily.

"But you've always wondered whether he could have stopped it himself and what he had become," Hermione finished Edward's sentence, who nodded slowly.

There was a moment's silence as Edward let Hermione take his story in. In a way it didn't surprise her. Leave it down to Cody to mess up like that, to get carried away in such a way he'd turn into something different...something wrong. It alarmed her, disturbed her yes, but surprised her…not really. That made her realize she'd always suspected something like this to happen, under it all.

"Is that why you're suspicious of him?" said Hermione after a moment, "you think he might be playing, like, all good and honest when he's not?"

"You see," said Edward, "the problem is that I see what thoughts are in people's heads. If Cody were to create an illusion with his mind and make another person believe what they were seeing was true; like me for example, unless I knew that illusion for what it was, I could be fooled too," Edward paused and shook his head, "you all underestimate what he can do," Hermione scowled at him in silent response, "no I'm serious Hermione and that's how he can control people very easily, they don't watch out for him. He could make you see something that you think is reality but is really not. He knows how to mess with people's heads; make them do things they would never normally do. You might be able to control the physically of a person and objects, but Cody, once he starts playing around with your mind and creating illusions it can get very scary, and dangerous. He can control people that way by using their mental aspect to affect their physical aspect, same as what you can do but you cannot be in control of a person's mind. Cody can gain both, one through the other."

Hermione turned her head and stared out the window before saying, "well what about Natty? You didn't see how strange she was acting when I went down to get her. Her whole attitude, it was so…changed and cold. And Voldemort said she had been talking with her, telling him 'interesting' things!"

"I don't know," groaned Edward, "I wasn't listening to any of her thoughts I was concentrating on Cody! Look, maybe we're just worrying for no reason at all! People have their faults; it's what makes them human-"

"We're not human Edward."

"Alright, advanced will-minded creatures then," Edward grinned, "but still, let's just concentrate on our job. Take it one step at a time."

"And speaking of Voldemort, you still didn't answer my question," said Hermione.

Edward groaned, "Mynie, can't you give it a rest?"

"No. What was Voldemort doing at that mansion?"

Edward glanced at her, "you know how you said that there is a war between the wizards? Well there starting to involve the magical creatures too."

Hermione let her head drop back against the seat, "Shit."

"You knew this would happen?"

"Of course I did."

"That's what Voldemort was doing at the mansion," said Hermione, "he was trying to persuade Sipre and the others to join him."

"No, not persuade," said Edward quietly. Hermione sat straighter in her seat and she leaned forward slightly looking at Edward, "They've already joined him haven't they?"

"Yes."

"Were you-?"

"No," Edward cut her off straight-away, "_I_ wasn't going to. We have our own war to fight let alone getting caught up in two!"

"Natty," whispered Hermione, "Natty! She's considering it isn't she?"

"It took you long enough," said Edward his tone held such seriousness that Hermione could never doubt he was bluffing or simply speculating, "I was beginning to think you'd lost your observational skills."

"What about Cody and Bellina?" asked Hermione, half of her not really wanting to know the answer, "what about them?"

"I don't think Bellina really cares, she'll just keep to her own business no matter what ways the rest of us go," said Edward, "and Cody," he shrugged, "he's more in two minds about it."

"But what does Voldemort have to offer?" said Hermione scowling, "why is he so special to them? What's so special that he can offer they can't usually get?"

Edward stared at the car in front of them but he was not concentrating on it, "You remember how I told you it's harder for a pure-born vampire to resist the temptation of human blood?"

Remembering her own experiences with learning to resist the temptation to kill humans Hermione nodded, swallowing hard. It was not something she wanted to revisit.

"You can't even imagine the frustration they have to live through," said Edward quietly, "it's easier for us then it is for them, they _always_ have to make sure they are in check of their control, you've seen what happens when a vampire can loss control. That wizard, Voldemort, he's offered a deal, side with him and there will be no rules on hunting humans; he'd offer protection for those who hunt humans to not to be killed or hunted down themselves."

Hermione stared at Edward, "there not seriously thinking of accepting that are they?"

Edward shrugged slowly, "you've never tasted human blood Mynie you don't understand; it can do crazy things to a vampire, once you've tasted it and it's _very_ hard to go back, almost impossible! To have an offer dangled in front of them like that," he slowly shook his head, "I dunno what their going to do."

An icy silence settled between them. Hermione knew what was happening; she could feel it, see it; they were starting to break away from each other. And it wasn't just about hunting humans either. She could see it all now. Their friendships had more to less been based on the concept of survival; band together with a common goal and you'll survive easier, as Elden had always told them. He had been right, now and even years ago they had formed a group to survive. But, what now? She could practically see their friendships had begun to come loose at seams.

What would happen if Natty, Cody and Bellina decided to join Voldemort? The wizarding world meant nothing to them (besides her, but even now she wasn't sure anymore). She could never join the Dark side; she would never do it, never! She still had Edward, right? Hadn't he said he wouldn't join Voldemort? But then again, another voice in her head spoke; he possibly realizes that you have nobody really left. Where would she have left to turn to? Harry and Ron? Would they even accept her now? Did they even miss her or were they only missing her good marks that helped them? What about Elden? Who bloody knows where that man is! He could be on the other side of the country by now. She hadn't since him since Cody had tried to attack Fred…

"Everything's going to be fine," said Edward breaking the silence, "your thinking so much it's making _my_ head spin!"

Hermione smiled as she observed their surroundings in the windows, not much to see; just other car being left behind with Edward's crazy driving.

"And don't tell me to slow down," Edward teased eyeing her; "we need to get back to London by tonight!"

Guessing he had seen her thoughts in her mind Hermione grinned, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"It's what you were thinking woman," Edward muttered under his breath. Hermione turned to him to give him a retort but never got the chance. Suddenly the car sprung forward and the roof craved in as if a metal pole had fallen on the car, the windows shattering. Hermione felt a pain spear across her forehead and her left forearm.

Both Edward and Hermione were thrown forward onto the dashboard and Edward slammed on the brake (a heavy something sounded like it had tumbled off the roof), the car speed to the left, his tires screeching as it smashed into two other cars coming from the opposite direction. The entire car collapsed with a bang as smoke and fire exploded from the collision.

Hermione could smell gasoline and hot flames began to engulf the spilt oil. But the strongest smell was a sweet honey taste that made her stomach squirm with delight; human blood. She could hear the screams from the humans in the other cars and the screeching of more cars. Slightly confused, she blinked but couldn't see anything, it was like a watery surface. Everything was diluted and soggy looking. She went to sit up but a pain shot down her arm, resulting in a soft hiss escaping between her teeth. Looking down and through her soggy vision she saw a piece of window glass sunk halfway deep in her arm.

Taking a hold of the outside piece and in one pull she pulled it out with a gasp. The bloody glass piece slipped between her fingertips.

"Shit," she heard Edward hiss beside her, "we need to get out of here."

Hermione wiped her eyes and drew her hand back. She smelt it before she saw it; blood.

Suddenly Edward's smashed door was pulled back and torn off completely and thrown aside, next moment a hand grabbed Edward's shirt and he was thrown from Hermione's side and out the car. She could see through the foggy fire-smoke and the blood as Edward scrambled to his feet, meters away, someone advanced onto him. She went to move to help him but a hand was suddenly grabbed her throat and she was pulled ruthlessly through the smashed front screen window and thrown through the air.

Then her body work on its own, she didn't even have to think. She twisted in mid air and pulled her two swords from under her overcoat and landed lightly onto her feet against the graveled road.

A hand was around her throat again but she let her senses take over and she sliced the hand and ran full into her attacker and drug her swords into them and pulled them out and spun around and slit the throat of another behind her.

Then it started; it was like a strange and dangerous dance. Hermione didn't dare let her mind think, she let her impulse take over completely. She didn't even know what or who was attacking her or what was happening, all she knew she just had to survive.

Slash, cut, stab, slice, cut, stab, slash, slice, kick, flip, stab, kick, slice, slash, flip, cut, roll, slice…

It went on and one. She was trapped in a deadly bubble and if she was one beat out she'd die. She could smell the blood; sometimes it was like a metallic taste and then it was mixed with a wet dog smell that made her stomach churn with sickness.

Suddenly her dance was broken. A hand smacked her across the face and she stumbled backwards from the force. A pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she instantly smacked her head into her restrainer's face, she heard a loud crack. In one swift movement pushed one of her swords into the stomach of her restrainer and other went into her attacker and she sprung from the ground and somersaulted through the air as three more attackers ran at her at the same time, resulting in them smacking into each other.

Her defenses continued. She swung her swords this way and that, she didn't dare think about tiredness. She knew if she did the fatigue would hit her like a ton of bricks. She heard screams and growls and hisses and all sorts of noises, but she never stopped, her dance continued, Slash, cut, kick, stab, slice, jump, cut, stab, slash, slice, kick, flip, stab, kick, slice, slash, flip, cut, roll, slice, jump…

She spun on the spot and dismembered a body with four legs and a large head and then silence. She gripped her swords tightly in her hands, her body was tense and shook slightly, her breath was coming in and out of her nose, her mouth was clutched tight, the blood on her swords dripped in teardrops to the ground as she waited, waited for the next attack, her impulse would tell her. But nothing. She raised her hand and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, blood and dirt smeared her vision a little but she could see better. She still had no idea what was happening, it felt like she was looking at everything in third-person, her head felt like it was disconnected to her body; as if she was watching her own private movie. Her humane spirit still hadn't returned to her.

The air was full of blood and death. It circled her like a spirit, it was powerful and strong. She moved her eyes over the ground around her. Bloodied limbs and body surrounded her; dirty and blood covered clothing on their own and still attached to limbs were among the bodies. Human-like limb and non-human limb covered in hair (which she suspected belonged once to dogs). The pieces begin to fall into place; vampire and werewolves. The smoke around her was black and was high in the air; it was hot, here was still orange and red flames engulfing the surroundings.

The wreckage that she and Edward had been in was still there; two other cars were smashed badly as well. She could hear screams and yells and sirens in the background. People, humans' faces could be made out in the smoke. This was like some sort of nightmare.

She heard footsteps and she spun around her swords ready but a voice cried, "It's me! It's okay!" She knew those vocal tones. She'd heard them before. A smell of pine wood filled her nose and she let her swords slip through her fingers and they clattered to the ground. It was Edward; it was safe.

"Wow," said Edward moving closer towards her, "you've gotten a right beating."

Hermione wiped the blood from her eyes again; she moved her hand upwards and felt a large wet gash across her forehead. She squinted at Edward, his dark brown hair was messy and smeared in places with blood and his clothes were bloody and he had a few scratches here and there but other then that he looked uninjured. She, however, felt like she was about to collapse.

"We have to go," said Edward suddenly looking nervous, "before anymore trouble finds us."

He picked up her fallen swords and Hermione took them, her fingers shaking a little as she grasped the handles.

"Drop you weapon!" screamed a voice from behind her. Edward's entire frame stiffened and Hermione froze. She could smell them; humans.

"Put the weapons down and put your hands behind your head!"

"Drop the weapons now!"

"Put you hands behind your head!"

"Do it down!"

"Drop the weapons and put your hands behind your head!"

To Hermione they sounded like a stream of voices all at once. She slowly half turned to face the humans. Men in dark uniform with black dark guns were seen moving through the smoke, low and quick, shouting instructions. Their guns were raised, pointing at her and Edward.

"This is the final order, put the weapons on the ground and step away with your hands behind your head."

They were going to shoot; Hermione could sense it, she could _feel_ it. She stared at the men, she could feel them place a finger over the trigger of their guns just about to squeeze; she tightened her hold on her swords-

_Zoom!_

_Zoom!_

A flash of green light missed Hermione by inches.

"Down!" she felt Edward push her and himself to the floor. The sound was coming from above; a strong whooshing sound, she knew that noise, she recognized it.

"Broomsticks!" she cried

"Come on!" cried Edward pulling Hermione to her feet and spinning her around, pushing her in the opposite direction, "Run!"

"Fire!"

A sudden wall of dozens of bullets zoomed towards Hermione and Edward. She suddenly remembered something; Cody and stopping the pull of gravity on his body…

The world suddenly grounded to a halt, all sound disappeared from Hermione's ears, she lost all feeling in her body; she felt numb, completely numb to any human connection.

She pulled away from Edward's grip and turned to face the gun bullets, she could see ever since once, moving towards them in slow motion. She concentrated on them. She only saw those bullets, the world around her disappeared; she was standing in a world of white; just her, the bullets and the whiteness. Then her own voice echoed inside her head, calm and in control.

_Stop_

The bullets miraculously stopped moving, they all hung in mid air as if charmed to do so. Hermione could hear her own breathe in her ears as she moved her concentration past the hanging bullets to the human men. Some were pulling their guns up and straightening their postures in confusion and others were frozen looked horrorstruck.

A small smiled gave on her lips. Suddenly the bullets turned one-hundred and eighty degrees and zoomed back in the opposite direction towards the men. A sudden bang like an explosion shook the earth under Hermione's feet as she was brought back to realism in one rush, as the smells, sounds and sight came all back to her in one, frenzy and confused moment.

She stumbled backwards a little but had time to see the human men as their bodies were attacked by their own bullets she had sent back at them. Their yells of pain and surprise ripped the air through the black smoke.

She felt a strong tugging on her arm and Edward's voice in her ear, "Come on! Move, now!"

She moved her feet from under her and she and Edward ran; the way they had come down the freeway. The wind caught her feet and her body as she bolted, faster then any speed a human could achieve. She could hear the sounds of broomsticks overhead and the sparks of light around her out the corner of her eye as she ran.

She suddenly felt a hand grip hers and pulled to her left and off her feet in one swift movement. She left out a cry of surprise, but a hand flew over her mouth to prevent it as she landed onto the floor.

It was suddenly darker and smelt horrible of dead fish. She coughed as dust came up from around her head. She felt the ground she was on, hard floorboards; she could smell the rot from underneath. She looked around her; it looked like a tiny old fishing house.

She felt an arm under her elbow, pulling her to her feet. Edward was glaring at the opened door, he looked ready to fight. Hermione turned as she saw wizards in long robes move into the room, their wands raised. Hermione wondered if they even knew that magic would not affect them…

"Yes," she heard Edward breathe under his breath, "there vampire hunters."

"Stay very still," said one of the wizards with green robes and black hair, "and we will not hurt you."

"That's right," said another, "It's going to be alright now."

Hermione felt her grip on her swords tighten. She really didn't want to, but if she had to…

She felt something sharp press into the back of her neck. The tip of something cold, and if froze the muscles in her neck, as if they had become paralyzed. She gasped.

"Do you know what this is?" a male voice said from behind her, "This is Nacres. An ancient potion that can destroy the cells of vampires; it's mixed with Kercept leaves, which vampires are genetically allergic to, and werewolf venom. You move one inch little vampire and you'll be saying goodbye to eternal life."

Hermione moved her eyes and met them with Edward. She saw one clear message in them, _don't move!_

She had never heard of the Nacres potion before. Had she somehow missed that piece of information or was it so recently discovered that it hadn't even been documented on yet? Unless the Ministry officials didn't want the wizardry public to know about the potion...?

"Look," said Hermione, trying to sound as reasonable and calm as she possible could, "We're trying to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm a student from there. There is a vampire clan going here, there after me! I'm a witch!"

She saw the wizards around her glance at each other before the one in green robes and black hair spoke again, "Do you have any idea what you have done out in that muggle area?!"

"No, no," said Edward, "she's right; we were attacked by vampire and werewolves just then! You need to get those humans way, more might be coming."

Suddenly another wizard, beefy looking and a hard glared, strolled towards Edward and grasped his throat tightly in his hand and picked Edward off the ground. Edward gasped and clawed at the man's hands.

"Edward! Let him go!"

"Listen here boy! We have you and your little friends down for so many muggle murders that it's not funny! And those muggle policemen your little girlfriend just killed; you'll be paying for that too! So keep your mouth shut!"

He dropped Edward to the floor as Edward looked up at the wizard in shock, as he gasped for air.

"Where are the others?" growled the beefy man. Hermione stared at him; he didn't look so human to her anymore, something was different about him then his fellow wizards. She had never seen anyone been able to take advantage over Edward before.

"There are no others," gasped Edward, "it's just us two."

"No, there are others," growled the beefy man again, "where are they?"

Edward stared up the wizard suspiciously. The man looked up at the wizards around them and nodded towards Edward, "I think this one needs some shock treatment."

"No! No! Leave him…" Hermione's panicked sentence was drowned in her throat as her mouth dropped open. A humongous snake, at least five feet long and ten inches thick slid into the house, its skin was green and its eyes were blood red. Hermione stared at it in horror; her limbs were frozen in place, her mind not reacting. Soft hisses came from it as its black tongue flickered in and out.

It slid up to the beefy man and raised itself a foot into the air, it large head and eyes on Edward as a high female voice hissed from it, "Yesss massster?"

"I think this vampire," he gestured his hand towards Edward, "needs a reminder to cooperate with the wizarding community."

The snake hissed loudly and opened its mouth wide, a meter long white fangs showed off as its clear venomous saliva was a net around its mouth and teeth. Edward pushed himself backwards and staggered to his feet, staring at the snake. The snake rose itself high and then swooped down at Edward.

"No! Edward-!"

Hermione heard a hiss and suddenly the snake was tossing its head this way and that, a brown furry creature clung to its head and crawled at its eyes.

"No don't!" cried Edward suddenly, the look on his face was shock and alarm.

The snake gave off a high pitch wail as it threw its body and head around in pain as the creature gave a cat-like hiss. The snake twisted its head in Hermione direction and she saw the creature. A skinny cat with a light brown coat crawled and bit at the snake's eyes and head. She knew that feline anywhere!

"Stop!" cried the beefy man, "kill the thing! Kill it!"

A sudden meow came from the cat; it was high and painful and the snake flung the animal off its face and as it hit the wall the animal disappeared replaced by Cody who fell hard against the fall. The snake gave an angry hiss, its black tongue flicking in and out.

"Hermione!" called Edward as he pushed himself off the floor and stumbling over to Cody. She knew what she had to do; she turned her eyes to the large snake. The snake suddenly stopped its advance towards the boys. Then in one swift movement its head spun around in a total clockwise turn and a large snap cut the air. The snake fell heavily to the ground, its mouth open; fangs showing and red eyes were wide and piercing.

The wizards stared at her in both shock and horror. She tightened her grip more steadily on her swords and spun so quickly on the spot that none of them even had time to react. She sliced her swords through the wizard that behind her, a bow and arrow dropped from his hands. The sharp tip of the arrow was glowing blue.

She spun around to turn to the others but liquid was thrown at her face and she screamed as it stung her eyes; the smell was alcoholic and high. Her vision went blurry. She didn't even think when she dropped her swords to the ground her hands went straight to her stinging eyes. Something strong and hard struck her across the face and she stumbled backwards. She struggled and fought when strong and steady hands grab her and her head was pulled back roughly as something cold and hard was pressed against her throat.

She could do this, she just had to concentrate, but the sting in her eyes was painful and it was very distracting. She struggled and pushed her body this way and that as she was dragged somewhere and thrown down onto her knees. Her hands instantly went to her eyes and touched them, they felt raw and painful. She opened them and her vision was blurry, only able to make out smudged shapes.

"I can't see," she whispered, closing her eyes again and trying to wipe the water off her face. The panic began to rise up in her chest.

"Holy water," she heard Cody voice whisper next to her, "it does that to you. You'll be okay in a few hours."

"And what the hell are _you_ doing here?" whispered Hermione a harsh tone in her voice and a little louder, "I thought you didn't want to help!"

"I don't think we have a few hours," whispered Edward, ignoring Hermione's angry snap at Cody.

"Quiet!" yelled a voice, "or you'll all dead at this moment."

"Edward," whispered Cody, "you can kill them all."

There was a sudden silence. Hermione opened her eyes and could make out a shape next to her. She heard Edward whisper, "Don't move unless I say so."

Hermione opened her mouth to say "be careful" but she never had the chance. A sudden stream of cries of surprise and pain filled the air with sudden yelling. They were in conjunction with shouting from the wizards. Bloody hell! Why couldn't she just be able to see?! Loud snapping noises like bones breaking cut the air and she heard Cody yell, "Behind you, left!"

She suddenly felt something grab her. She jumped and pushed but a more delicate female voice cried urgently, "Hey it's alright!"

"Bellina?" she said, she was completely lost.

The shouts and cries of the wizards suddenly stilled. She could feel gentle hands lift her face upwards and a blurred face in front of her's as Bellina's voice said, "Jesus Christ!"

"Holy water," said Cody from beside her

"Your eyes are blood shot, and red and puff," explained Bellina, "can you see?"

"No," said Hermione, "and how did _you_ get here?"

"She'll have her sight back in a couple of hours," said Cody, "it won't burn her blind."

"How can you be so sure?" said Hermione, rubbing her eyes. The air was making them even more irritated

"It's happen to me before," said Cody, "and stop rubbing them! It'll make it worse."

"We need to go," said Edward voice sounding from above her, "how close are they?"

"Very," said Bellina, "I tried, I really did Ed but-"

"It's not your fault," said Edward

"It's not yours either," said Bellina

"It's mine," said Cody

"What the hell are you three talking about?" snapped Hermione

"No time to explain," she felt Bellina pull her to her feet, "we have to move now. We have one blind vampire and another with snake venom in him. I dunno how far we will get."

"That depends on where you want to go?" A new voice; it sent a wave of familiarity to her. It was deep and old, a hint of kindness in the vocal tone. She recognized it in an instance.

"_Professor Dumbledore?!_" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Hello Miss Granger," said the voice, "Ah Edward, I see that you have done a job of getting rid of these men. Come now, we must move quickly if we are to get you four safe."

She felt her body be pulled forward and concentrated on her footing so she didn't trip. This had to be some crazy dream; she knew of a crazy reality but this topped her list, even after all the things that had happened at Hogwarts in her last four years. Her life was a hectic rollercoaster, one shock after another. The rollercoaster would smash at certain points but it kept spinning and twirling her around. Her life had become one horribly twisted game that she could have no control over.

"Professor," said Hermione instantly, "There is a vampire clan-!"

"Yes, I am well informed about the Alusta clan," said Dumbledore his voice grave, "which means we must move twice as quickly to get back to Hogwarts. You and Edward did a rather remarkable job at those that were sent after the pair of you. I feared I might be too late, but the damage done to the muggle population is rather alarming."

A clearer smell reached Hermione's nose as she felt grass under her feet again. She knew they were outside.

"Let me these those eyes," Hermione saw a blurred face and a white coat of something in her sight. She felt a tip of something solid and small touch the point between her eyes on her forehead. She heard a soft whisper of sounded like an incarnation.

It suddenly felt like a cold cloth had been pressed against her eyes. Her vision went milky for a moment, light and colours danced in her eyes. The irritation began to fade and as it did the spinning of light and colours slowly came to halt. She blinked and her milky vision became clearer.

Albus Dumbledore's face appeared in front of hers. His half-mooned glassed, his crocked nose, the bright twinkle behind his blue eyes, his white hair and bread and his small smile.

"Better?" he said

Blinking a few more times Hermione smiled and sighed, "yes, thank-you sir."

Looking around her, they were standing at the edge of a small river. A little house behind them, its wood was a grayish colour from the weathered wear and its smell of fish was still strong. In front of her stood five other wizards; only one she recognized immediately, the flaming red hair was an instant giveaway; Arthur Weasley.

He nodded at her in a silent greeting and Hermione gave him a small smile. It felt strange to see him again. She suddenly felt like a stranger to him; perhaps having something to do with them now being two very different species since the last time they had met.

"We must Appriate to Hogsmeade and make our way into Hogwarts that way," said Dumbledore, "but do not expect many people to be around. The vampire warning has the town turned into a ghost village."

"What's happened though," said Hermione as she turned towards the three other vampires, "I don't understand, what were you talking about before? Who's fault about what? And, Natty, where's-" A sudden terrible dread settled over her as Cody and Bellina glance worriedly at each other.

"Not here," shushed Dumbledore as Cody opened his mouth to answer her, "it is not safe. Everything will be explained in my office."

**Well I dunno if that's much of a cliffhanger but hey, I hope you all enjoyed it! Just a quick note though: I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'm starting school again soon so it might actually be a while because this semester is going to be a long one. But hopefully I'll get another one written down and posted before the end of May (I know, that's actually a very long time!). Fingers crossed! Anyways, please, please review for me!! :) **


	25. The Beginning of the End

The wind howled outside

**Hi everyone! Thank-you so much for everyone who review for me! I'm sorry, I know I said I'd have this up by the end of May, but it's been so busy around here I'm surprised I even had time to write this. But another problem I've had is WRITER'S BLOCK especially for this story; it's such a pain in the butt! I have free time now and I can't get a good word out! I need to map my next few chapters before I start anything else, maybe that'll help! I'm still a bit uncertain with this chapter, no matter how much I rewrote stuff or looked at it a certain way I still couldn't get it right. Well, I hope that **_**you**_** all enjoy friends! oxox **

The wind howled outside, the tree leaves shook and the snow flacks making the earth heavenly looking; but it was really anything but that. Winter; many refer to it as the season of death, of the coldness. It could chill the bone of any living creature, freeze a human until their skin turns blue and be the gripping end of any creatures caught in its path.

Sipre waved a hand over the surface of the pool of water. It shimmed and Sipre muttered an incarnation under his breath and peered into the surface. What he saw, no one would know, only if Sipre would let them…

The candles on the wall flickered and one-by-one, as if by an imaginative wind; the orange flames evaporated into grey smoke that rose from the waxy tip. The moon shifted in and out behind a black cloud and the room fell in and out of a moment's darkness.

A ragged breath, "You let the boy look?"

A voice like the winter chill outside the mansion cut the air like a knife on icy. It was a slippery sound but chilled the core and it numbed the body with its coldness, as if ice had been pressed to skin and left there; creating a numbing pain.

Sipre slowly raised his head from the bowl; he turned slowly to face a figure in black robes. It floated a few inches above the ground, its body bent forward slightly as if it had a spinal disorder, a hood pulled low over where the head should be. No skin was visible; just a shape of black robes and an icy voice. Sipre's red eyes flash at the floating shape.

"My masters are not happy Sipre."

"I do not know what you mean," answered Sipre. The sudden drop in temperature did not bother the Vampire Elder but it did not go unnoticed.

The black shape floated in mid air for a moment, although it showed no eyes, it seemed to be staring into Sipre in a non-visible, silent way. Then, eerily, the black shape skimmed through the air towards Sipre, who stiffened, as the creature turned his hooded head to the bowl.

"Do you know why they sent me?"

"I would never guess," replied Sipre coldly

"Tell me Sipre what does this mirror do?"

"You should know," retorted Sipre

The floating cloak slowly turned its hooded head to the vampire, "You are not a favourite with my masters at the moment. Watch how you address me."

Sipre remained silent, staring at the figure before saying bluntly, "Why are you here?"

The hooded head turned back to the bowl, "What does this mirror do?"

"Reveal everything that has happened, is happening and will come to pass. As I said, you should know."

"Reveal everything that has happened, is happening and will come to pass," repeated the icy voice, "every secret to the world, to _our_ world, my masters' worlds. Am I correct?"

"Yes," said Sipre still not seeing where this conversation was heading

"And you let an eleven-year-old _physic_ vampire look into it?"

A ringing silence followed the black shape's words as Sipre looked slightly taken aback. The silence continued for another moment before Sipre said, "I watched his mind carefully, he saw nothing but what I intended to show him-"

"Still," the icy voice was now dangerous, "just because you didn't see it does mean he doesn't know of anything he shouldn't. Some secrets not even you know of!"

Sipre was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate before replying, "Whatever _secrets_ he might have accidentally seen, it's every probable he doesn't even know about them! He wasn't concentrating on anything else; if he saw anything or heard anything he shouldn't have it'll be hidden between layers of psychotic vibes."

Suddenly the shape gave a ragged laugh, "Sipre, secrets are not my masters' concern and I have no regard for the boy's mental state. But keeping those secrets, that it the problem."

"What?" retorted Sipre, "do you think he'll go blabbing them around? I highly doubt it."

"Even so," the icy voice sounded almost reasonable then, as if it was agreeing, "we cannot risk certain…_riddles_…becoming common knowledge."

"I still do not understand what you mean."

"Perhaps you are not suppose to," replied the black shape as it began to glide away from Sipre. There was a pause as it continued to move inharmoniously through the air. It then slowly turned on the spot to face Sipre from across the room, "My masters cannot afford this, you know what must happen; it's for our protection."

Without another word the black shape moved through the opposite wall and disappeared. The temperature in the room rose and the orange flames of the candles on the wall returned, flicking shadows against the walls.

Sipre stood rooted to the ground, stiff and a strange feeling spreading through his bloodless veins. The candlelight from the walls flicked shadows across his old face as he stared at the place the shape had disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was a curtain of black expect for the stars over head that shone brightly, the eight plants of the Milky Way solar system hung in the sky with the moon shining brightly among them.

A green forest ahead hid secrets, a brown cobbled path, the green leaves of the trees shone in the silver light of the moon. Inside of the forest Hermione Granger walked slowly done the path, her brown foots making a soft crunching noise against the cobbled path, her orange eyes moving from the darkness around her, checking for any signs of life that would be threatening to her.

This place; this world, she was in was not her own, this was not earth. Everything was too quiet; too peaceful. She was the only thing here that was creating noise or was any sign of danger; of course a vampire was dangerous. Looking up she saw through the tree tops the plant Saturn, its reddish circle rings around the gas giant's body; it stared down at her and she heard the whisper like a soft melody, _Welcome._

Welcome? Welcome where? She didn't even know the name of this place.

Her overcoat brushed against the green leaves, they ruffled slightly as she gently skimmed her fingertips along the brim of them. As she past one leaf the moon's silver shine fell onto it revealing small red droplets of blood. But Hermione did not notice, something was pushing her down the path, something was at the end…

She heard soft wind chimes in the distance; they twinkled and chimed through the air, sending a shiver down the young vampire's spine from the sweetness that it gave off. Then she heard laugher, soft poetic laughter of that of children; high tones, too innocent for the world in which she came from. She slowly smiled a little.

She felt fingertips brush against the palm of her hand and she turned her head lightly, her brown curls spinning around her face as she did so.

Cody stood beside her as he slipped his fingers through the same hand he had touched, grinned at her, his boyish face in shadow from the night around them but she could see a dirt smudge along his left cheek bone; and he began to pull her from the path. Hermione frowned, she didn't want to leave the path, she had to follow it; she wanted to follow it. She wanted to find out about those wind chimes she had heard and the children laughing.

Hermione made to protest but she could find her voice as Cody tugging of her outstretched arm and she felt him pull her feet from the path and onto the twigged and soft earthed ground.

Hermione turned to face him but his fingers were suddenly in her hair and his lips were against her neck. It felt strange; she didn't flinch back or push him away, it felt surprisingly…nice. His lips washed up against her neck and over her jaw-line, her skin left suddenly felt fire, a strange electronic shock penetrated through her body and she closed her eyes and smiled.

Suddenly Cody's warm fingers were gone from her hair, his lips from her skin and the entire forest, along with the planets from overhead. She felt a sudden pull in her chest as she was pushed backwards, stumbled and fell. Suddenly she gone from forest and was on the floor of a bright room with burgundy carpet, long timber seat rows where on either side of her. She pushed herself up and found herself standing in an aisle from the door down to the other side of the room, where a long rectangular table stood draped in a pure white cloth. Behind it was a large golden figure of a man, a torn and ripped cloth wrapped around his midriff, a crown of thorns on his head, his arms outspread either side of him and his hands were pinned to a golden cross that was nailed to the wall behind him. His feet were sitting together and were also nailed to the crucifix behind him.

Hermione stared at the large sculpture; she had never been a religious person, her experiences in her short existence had pushed all possibilities of a God watching over humanity far away. To her, if such a powerful creature as God existed there wouldn't be so much suffering in the world, of things a child should never seen as she had. Besides, there was no actual proof…

She walked between the rows and heard soft crying. Turning her head to the left as saw an old woman sitting in the front row. Her light blue watery eyes were wide and terrified. She clutched a tiny golden crucifix on a golden chain in her hands as she rocked back and forwards, whispering frantically and sometimes whimpering under her breath. Her eyes were glued to the golden sculpture of the nailed man to the cross.

"Excuse me," called Hermione approaching the old woman, "Can you tell me what's going on here. What is this place?"

She stopped next to the old woman but she didn't even glance at Hermione, she simply seemed to be ignoring her.

"Excuse me?"

Nothing.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion Hermione slowly moved her hand in front of the woman's face but the woman didn't even blink, she gave no recognisation of another creature beside her; she just continued starting at the golden statue and clutching the golden chain in her fingers and muttering, swinging back and forwards. Hermione turned to look away from the woman and looked around. She was in a church, she gathered that much, but nobody other then this old woman and herself were in it.

Suddenly a scream filled the church and Hermione spun back around to find the old woman sprawled on the floor staring up the ceiling screaming, "Lord save me! It's here! Help, help!"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling but saw nothing but the cream coloured paint. The old woman continued to scream as she scrambled to her feet and began to run as if something terrifying was on her heels.

"Hey wait!" called Hermione taking a few steps after the woman.

The old woman suddenly disappeared, she evaporated into ashes when her frail body hit the back wall, taking Hermione by surprise and leaving her in the sudden quietness of the church, shocked and completely lost to what was happening. Well now that wasn't something that happened everyday! She looked up at the ceiling staring at it, there was nothing there.

She turned around to look at the golden statue again but gave a scream in shock and fright when a bloody and wild meat ripped face appeared before her and slashed her face with a knife and threw itself at her, flinging her off her feet and onto the floor.

Panicked she kicked her feet against the floor and tried to push this thing off her.

Giving a high pitched screech that hurt her ears this creature began to frantically slash her stomach open, spilling blood everywhere and as she gave a scream of pain it ripped a piece of flesh clear of her shoulder-

Hermione sat up like a shot. Her vision spun heavily in the front of her eyes; the lids of her eyes suddenly felt heavy as if they weighed a ton but she wouldn't let them drop. Her hand instantly went in the direction of her shoulder…nothing…her flesh was still intake. She licked her lips and suddenly became aware that her mouth and tongue were dry and sticky; she needed water-

No, not water, something sweeter, something thicker and fulfilling…

She felt something press against her shoulders and she was pushed down onto something soft and thin, her vision was blurred with a bright white light as she stared upwards into something that she couldn't see. Her senses felt all over the place, she couldn't smell anything or hear anything expect a soft murmuring. Her body felt numb as if she had been giving an injection of liquid to numb feeling in her body. Maybe this was a dream, or nightmare…either one was more of a reality of her life at the moment.

She blinked a few times, but the bright light didn't fade, she struggled to sit up again but was pushed down again. Annoyed she gave a soft hiss, a clear warning for who or what was restraining to back off.

She felt a stronger presence against her shoulders and this time her stomach and legs and arms. The annoyance was suddenly replaced by panic. What was going on here?! Had it all ended? Had they been ambushed and caught?

The brightness in her eye sight began to swing so it gave her different shades of light. The whiteness began to soften as well; it was becoming a more yellowy colour, and blackness around the yellow light had appeared too.

She began to struggle more forcefully; she had to get away from here! She had to find the others! Her smell was coming back; she could smell something…familiar…_sweet_…she knew it; blood. She could smell body pumping through vein vessels to the heart and brain, through the entire body; alive _bodies_.

She gave an angry growl and threw herself upwards and stumbled onto something hard and cold. She heard footsteps, hurried frantic, she heard voices; their vocal tones were high in panic. She still couldn't see, the yellow light and the blackness surrounding it was still in her vision.

Suddenly there was a strange whooshing in her ears, and suddenly as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach her body felt was pulled upwards towards the sky very abruptly. She was suddenly mid air and the back of her head hit something hard and the blackness in her vision took her instantly…

_Elden sat humming a soft tune under his breathe while an eleven-year-old Edward sat crossed legged on the stool next to him. Outside was a bitter winter howl and white snow stuck to the windows and crowded along their ledges. The fire crackling away under the bubbling pot was the only source of heat in the entire house. Christmas was always a terrible season when they had no fire…_

_Edward's eyes were squinting in concentration at the book resting open on the table in front of him. Elden sighed as he stood, muttering, "Dinner should be ready soon." _

_A suddenly loud bang from above them made both Elden and Edward jump a little in surprise as the quietness was shaken by a loud frustrated cry of, "Cody! Give me back my shoes!" _

_The scream was suddenly accomiped by loud thumping from the second story of the house as well as another angry cry of, "Cody!!"_

_Edward smirked and looked over at Elden who pulled a lopsided face of irritation and rolled his eyes. The door leading into the main two room of the house burst open and Cody stumbled into the room, almost tripping, in hysterics. He stumbled slightly on his feet and ran around the table next to Edward, gasping for breath from laughing, just as Hermione skittered into the room, her chocolate eyes flashed with anger and were on Cody. _

"_What did you do?!" Edward said to Cody._

"_Where are they?!" Hermione demanded, her wild curls even messier then usual, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She stuffed her hand into one of her pockets of her coat and pulled out her wand and pointed it threatened at Cody._

"_What's the matter my dear?" asked Elden calmly from his place next to the pot which sat above the crackling flames of the fire underneath it. Edward grinned, it was always Hermione he'd ask what the issue at hand was, considering it was always Cody who caused it. _

"_You can't use that!" said Cody, meaning her wand, as he stuck out his tongue at her and dancing around Edward, who was watching the conflict with amusement, "you'll get in trouble! Said so yourself!" _

"_I don't need to use it for magic!" growled Hermione angrily, "I'll just stuff it up your-"_

"_Language my dear!" interrupted Elden sternly as Edward laughed._

"_Yeah, language Mynie! And I told you I don't have them!" replied Cody still laughing. Hermione made an irritated noise in her throat and ran around the table to grab Cody who bolted from Edward's side but as he ran past Elden the old man grabbed the boy by the back of his collar and swung him back. _

"_Where are they?!" Hermione snapped again as she grabbed the front of Cody's shirt. _

"_What makes you think I know where your bloody shoes are?!" Cody's grin suddenly turned into a glare as he struggled to get away from both Hermione and Elden's grips. _

"_Because you always hid them!"_

_Cody said nothing in reply, he simple smirked. _

_Hermione pushed Cody backwards a little before growling at Elden, "Can't you do something with him?!"_

"_Where'd you put her shoes?" Elden said to Cody who grinned brightly up at him._

"_Tell her to say, please."_

"_Cody…"_

"_If you don't tell me where my shoes are at this moment I'm going to-"_

"_He hasn't got them."_

_All three turned to look at Edward who had spoken. His young face was placed in smug grin. Elden raised his eyebrows and Cody grinned mischievously at him._

_Hermione folded her arms and frowned sternly at him. _

"_He put them up the chimney and now their stuck," Edward's smirk grew wider into a grin. Hermione frown disappeared and she slowly turned to stare at Cody. Elden gave a silent sigh; he knew what was coming._

"_I told you I didn't have them," said Cody, sounding proud of himself that he had been right._

_Hermione looked up at Elden who shrugged at her before saying, "We can get them back my dear." _

"_Then send him out to do the dirty work!" snapped Hermione pointing at Cody. She refused to do any stealing until they got her boots back; after all, they were even lucky to possess something like a pair of shoes. She didn't care how much Elden threatened, she would not work until her boots had been returned, in the exact condition they had been taken in, she was tried of Cody always hiding them in the craziest places and finding it absolutely hilarious fun to do so. _

"_Of course I'll go," grinned Cody as he tugged on Elden's grip again. Hermione stood very still for a moment before she suddenly sprung into life and literally threw herself at Cody and they both tumbled straight to the floor. _

"_You are dead Aarons!" cried Hermione as she began to smack her fists into his stomach. Cody coughed but he pushed the girl off himself and stumbled to his feet and ran as Hermione followed and was close behind him. _

"_I don't think Mynie's going to be eating dinner tonight," Edward said to Elden as the two children ran from the room and their loud and frantic footsteps was heard against the floorboards of the stairs, mixed in with Cody's laughter. _

_A few loud hours later…_

"_Is it safe?" a soft hiss went through the darkened kitchen area. _

_Edward looked up and grinned at the direction of the voice and began to chuckle, "Yes, she's at the Inland with Elden."_

_Edward was counting the money they had collected from their day of work as the candles around him threw the boy into an orange glow, the sky was more of a navy colour and the kitchen area was slightly darker now, making the light quickly evaporate. _

_A dark shadow shiftier slightly at the door and Cody's pale face came into the candlelight. Edward stared at the sight of him. His light brown hair was knotted and chaotic, his clothes looked as if they had been stretched out of shape and his was sporting a few dark areas on his cheeks._

"_I'd ask what happened to you," said Edward, "but I think Hermione's made her statement." _

"_Girls," Cody shook his head as if in disappointment as he sat down next to Edward, "they loss their heads at times." _

"_I bet," said Edward smirking, "To think, a girl did that to you!"_

"_You make that sound like an offense," Cody turned his dark eyes onto his friend._

"_By what you are and what she is," Edward's smirk widened, "she puts you to shame Cody!"_

_Cody scowled at Edward and was silent for a moment before saying, "I'll admit, for a human she packs a good punch."_

_Edward suddenly laughed, "my point exactly." _

_Cody grinned childishly before saying, "she still doesn't believe me does she?"_

_Edward shrugged, "Go easy on her; I mean, who believes in vampires!"_

"_You believed me," said Cody every quietly as if he sounded offended, "besides, she's been at that school for a while now. I would have thought…"_

"_Yeah, but I've seen proof," said Edward, "Nobody has fangs like you've got!!"_

_Cody gave him a full fledged grin before the two fell into silence again. Cody's eyes fell onto the book that Edward had been previously reading. Reaching across the table Cody picked it put curiously and stared at the front cover. He looked up at Edward._

"_I still dunno why you bother," he said, "it's not like we're gonna make it in life."_

"_Elden says it's good if we learn to read," replied Edward, "you should too Cody. It'll help."_

"_Yeah right," Cody muttered under his breath. Edward opened his mouth to reply but Cody suddenly held the book up stiff and alert, a sign that made Edward stay quiet. His dark eyes were wide in the candlelight and his small pale face wore a slightly alarmed expression. His head was tilled as if he was listening hard to something in the distance. _

"_Oh no," he breathed, "She's back!"_

_Edward laughed, "Run!"_

_And before Edward spoke another word Cody was gone from his side, the book in his place…_

The sudden world was swallowed in on itself into a black nothingness as Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was lying on her side with her legs bent loosely and arms draped to her left. She was lying on something soft but stiff at the same time. She blinked a few times and it took her mind a few moments to recognize the place she was in.

It was Dumbledore's office. Not only that it, was silent expect for the hot fire that was crackling in the fireplace, no Dumbledore or anyone else in sight and Edward, Cody and Bellina were all lying on the floor to her left silently sleeping as if it were the middle of the night and the room was not lit.

Silently and slightly confused and hazed Hermione pushed herself up on her hands. Her forearms shook slightly as she leaned on her hands. She sat back and looked around her. Her head felt like it was spinning; like it did when she would attain a cold when she was human.

The office was exactly as she remembered it. The portraits of the former Headmasters of the school, the shelves of strange objects that some she did and didn't know the names of and the headmaster's desk and chair at the opposite end of the room. There was a strange warmness to Dumbledore's office, a friendliness about the atmosphere in the room.

A sudden purr in the corner make Hermione start in surprise at it; snapping her head in the direction of the sound but the sudden alertness in her chest fell away when her eyes met the ones of a phoenix.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and surprise at seeing the bird. She guessed this was Fawlkes; Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry had mentioned him a few times since his victory down in the Chamber of Secrets in their second year. The phoenix eyed her almost doubtful. Another noise caught Hermione's attention and she turned to the door. Dumbledore stood in the office door frame, wearing a midnight robe with silver stars printed on the fabric, and upon seeing her sitting up he smiled.

"You're awake Miss Granger," his voice was kind, but there was a tightness to it that Hermione didn't understand. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no sound escaped. She put a hand to her forehead and blinked; such strange dreams, well, the first part any how.

"Come on now," said Dumbledore sweeping down and took her by the arms and helped her upwards. Her legs felt like jelly and she swayed a little on her feet. Dumbledore pulled her to the chair across from his desk and pushed her to sit in it. He then pulled out his wand from his robes and tapped the surface of the desk in front of Hermione. A golden sting of vine draped elegantly from Dumbledore's wand tip to the surface of the desk and it poured onto it and formed and shaped itself into a goblet. Inside the goblet was a purple liquid. A sudden horrible smell reached Hermione's nose and she instantly clapped her hands around her nose and pulled a face of disgust.

Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle at her reaction, "you must excuse me; I forget you have a high sense of smell. It normally does taste awful; the smell would, naturally, be similar."

"You don't want me to drink…that?" said Hermione, her voice muffled, as she stared into the goblet, "do you."

"It will help," said Dumbledore as he moved to sit opposite Hermione, "I suggest you pinch your nose and drink it as fast as you can, although, maybe that might not work for you now..."

Hermione stared at the goblet before carefully taking it up in her hands. The smell was almost as bad as the scent of a werewolf. She went to swallow but there was no saliva in her mouth, her tongue and mouth were dry…

Before she let her thoughts wonder too far and have her end up doing something wrong, she took a deep breath, pinched her nose, squeezed her eyes shut and tipped the purple liquid down her throat. Dumbledore was right; pinching her nose didn't help and the taste was even worse then the smell! She winced at the taste and when she had swallowed all the liquid the entry goblet slipped from her fingers and onto the floor and shuddered as she began to cough and she clutched her stomach. A shocking icy feeling was moving down her throat and into her chest, the taste of the liquid still presently horrid in her mouth.

"Well done," said Dumbledore in almost amused admiration, "most people cannot handle even the smell of that potion. It allows for alertness, I thought it would be best as you seemed very unsteady on your feet."

"Thank-you," Hermione managed when she had caught her breath. She blinked a few times and could already feel the fatigue leaving her. She had so many questions. She looked at Dumbledore before saying, "How did you find us? Who were those people, the wizards?"

"Did you really think I would have you leave out into such a dangerous world without someone following your little group?" said Dumbledore smiling softly, "We are in a middle of a wizarding war where all creatures, human or not, are somehow involved. And as for the four of you, you have something that the dark side wants."

Hermione swallowed; she knew what Dumbledore was talking about, although how he knew all this, she didn't know.

"Imagine our worry when your gang disappeared from sight after you let that little abandoned house in the Wales' countryside. We were not able to find you again and we feared that you might have been taken by the Alusta clan, especially when we found the remains of the child vampire outside," Dumbledore paused here and Hermione adverted her eyes. She had only gotten used to the idea of having to kill, but the memory of shock and horror was still fresh in her mind.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore leaned forward, his long fingers together on the table in front of him. Hermione looked at him, his expression was now very serious, almost a worried expression. Worried?! A coven of vampires were coming to attack Hogwarts! Of course he would be worried! Dumbledore opened a draw from his desk and pulled out a piece of a newspaper clipping. He placed it in front of Hermione who only had to read the heading to instantly recognized it.

"I already seen this," said Hermione

"You have?"

"Yes, Voldemort showed me."

"_Voldemort_!?"

Dumbledore stared at Hermione, his expression caught between shock and confusion. At this moment Hermione wished that she had Edward's talent of mind reading, she wanted more then anything to know what Dumbledore was thinking.

"You must tell me everything," said Dumbledore urgently, "Start at the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes, if you please Miss Granger. There is something I seem to be missing."

Hermione stared at Dumbledore; there was something she needed to know first. She looked back at her friends' unconscious forms on the floor of the office. They seemed to be unharmed, in fact, they simply looked peacefully asleep.

"What happened to us?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "I will explain later."

"No, _now_ Professor." She knew she was being demanding and a little rude but to wake up and find the others asleep next to her in a wizard's office with no recollection of getting there would defiantly drive her to questions.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward, "Miss Granger the four of you needed to be put to sleep, we cannot risk any attack from inside the castle."

"You-You thought-?"

"It's not that we didn't trust the four of you," said Dumbledore, "Believe me, you have proven yourselves to be trustworthy by simply fighting for each other, and risking so much by coming into the open and in a place where the Alusta clan can easily corner your coven. You belong in Gryffindor for a reason and whether you are a vampire or not will never change that. And as for your friends; I hear they have hearts like lions."

Hermione smiled, a proud feeling flooding her, "they do."

"But you must understand," said Dumbledore, "we are trying to not only to protect you but also protect the students of this school. The reason that you came here was to tell us about the Alusta clan I presume? It was simply a matter of precaution I assure you. Harm came to none I you, I made sure of it."

Hermione watched Dumbledore as he explained. She stayed silent as he finished and assumed there was no lie in his blue eyes or in his voice. He was guilty of nothing; since when had she become so suspicious of everyone? This wasn't like her, but, then again, having a powerful vampire clan chase her and her friends across the country and even across the border into a neighbouring land could do that to a being.

"Now it is your turn," said Dumbledore, "please begin at the beginning. I must know what has happened, and when I mean beginning I mean from when you first arrived at the Inland as a child."

"_How do you_-?"

"Like I said Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes suddenly twinkling, "I have my informants."

"And every good ones too!" came a voice from behind Hermione. She jumped and turned in surprise. However, she instantly froze, she knew this face, she knew this human, but she hadn't seen him in a long time.

He was exactly as she remembered him in her memory. How could this be possible?! She had been sure that he'd be dead, she hadn't seen him since Cody had tried to attack one of the Weasley twins…

The white wispy hair, the long overcoat, the cane, and of course, the leering crooked grin fixed on his old and wrinkled face. This was more strange and shocking then anything; she had never imagined her teacher standing in Dumbledore's office, it just wasn't logical, it was just…unbelievable. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Elden?!"

Hermione turned back to Dumbledore, who was observing her over his half mooned glasses, his kind smile in place and his blue eyes twinkled amusingly. She was in shock. She turned silently back to Elden, opened her mouth but as her voice failed so her she closed it again.

"My old friend came to me for help when you all disappeared with no trace," said Dumbledore from behind Hermione, "did you ever wonder Miss Granger, how Elden could afford to give you money for your books and uniform? I am aware of the tight budget you live on and your means to get money. You see Hermione, _I_ provided it."

Hermione slowly turned from Elden back to Dumbledore, "_you_?"

Dumbledore gave a nod, "Me."

"And that's a good thing too my dear," Elden sat down in the chair next to Hermione, "you would have bankrupted us!"

Hermione stared at Elden, who turned slightly to look at her. Finally he gave her a glare, "your staring at me like I'm a slug. I aren't exactly handsome my dear but I'm not hideous! Now out with it! What's the matter?!"

Hermione swallowed and opened her mouth; her voice was barely above a whisper, "Where'd you go after…"

"That would be my doing Hermione," said Dumbledore, "I provided Elden with a safe house; the first person that the Alusta clan would go after would be Elden. And I was right, they were trying to track him down, but alas, they could not find him."

Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Elden and then back again, "How exactly do you both know each other."

"We go back to the old days," said Elden quietly, "you will know all in good time."

"But-"

"Hush now, my dear," said Elden waving an impatient hand at her, "Too many questions all at once is not good for me; I'm an old man!"

"Professor-"

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Hermione spun in her seat (once again) to find Belina, Edward and Cody all sitting up. Edward had a blackened eye she had not noticed before, Bellina's blonde hair was a mess and fallen out of her ponytail and Cody's pale face was only broken by the pink shades on his cheeks.

"You're awake!" cried Hermione in relief

"Yeah," said Cody rubbing his eyes, "what put us to sleep?"

Belina stood but her knees gave way under her and she fell flat on her stomach and a "huff." Cody laughed loudly in reaction.

"More potion is needed I believe!" said Dumbledore as he drew his wand from out of his robes again. Suddenly Hermione remembered something; she pulled her own wand from out of one of her coat pockets. It felt strangely small and thin under her fingers.

"Ah, I see you still have your wand," said Dumbledore eyeing the magical instrument.

Hermione nodded, "why wouldn't I?"

Dumbledore remained silent as conjured up three goblets with the purple liquid inside. The horrible smell filled her nose again but this she grinned. Wait for it…

"Oh My _God_!"

"What the hell is that smell?!"

"It stinks like shit! Fucking hell!"

"Language children please!" cried Elden glaring at them, as Hermione flashed a bright grin at her friends, "Drink up!"

She dissolved into a fit of giggles at their horrified and disgusted faces.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron gave a sigh of annoyance. Harry gave him a half glance before turned his gaze back to his invisibility cloak. They had been in the Gryffindor tower since lunch time. Classes had stopped and dinner had been brought up to their house but nobody ate much. He had watched as McGonagall and Flitwick set repelling charms and curses on the windows of the tower and the tower itself.

Before they had been sent back to their common rooms they had been pulled from class and the entire school had assembled in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had addressed them, the seriousness and graveness about him reminded Harry of the night he had witnessed Voldemort's return when Dumbledore had interrogated him about it. Then, Dumbledore had told them the full truth; the school was under threat of a vampire attack. The Hogsmeade village and other villages surrounding Hogwarts had been evacuated by the Ministry and if need be the school might need to be evacuated too. Dumbledore had asked if any student had any information to come forward. Should he have come forward and told Dumbledore about Hermione? Surely he must have read about it in the Daily Prophet, when other students in the school had found the article that Dean and Seamus had they began to gossip.

Now, of course, people were saying Hermione was involved. But she wouldn't be, what reason would she have to attack her old school? Why would vampires even want to attack Hogwarts, other then to go on a blood killing spree?! Hermione might be a vampire now, but surely she would at least have retained some sort of humanity. She was most likely with Edward and Cody and both of them seemed humane enough, well, at least Edward was, but there was no reason for her to be involved…

Ron voiced the exact question Harry was fighting with himself over, "Do you think she's involved?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" 

If one of the other boys had been in their dormitory with them Harry knew Ron would not have said anything about the subject.

"I dunno. There would be no reason for her to be."

Ron was silent for a few moments before saying, "You know the Ministry is having trouble with magical creatures at the moment. Well, not trouble, just confusion really. Their disappearing you know."

"Disappearing?"

"Yeah, magical creatures; it happened before, last time. For a few months before You-Know-Who came into real power, suddenly creatures like werewolves and vampires and giants started to kinda like, go into hiding. Dad says it's happening again and some Ministry officials are freaking out because, you know, it's another sign that he's back. But Fudge is just saying it's a coincidence and there's no need to panic. But when You-Know-Who came out into the open he had an entire army behind him, creatures that wanted to get back at wizards and humans for discrimination, or what they believed it to be."

Harry made an angry noise in his throat. He was used to this type of denial by people but when it was lied about, Harry knew Fudge really understood that Voldemort had returned, that's what got him angry.

"It's just a thought," Ron muttered, "Just something that's been bugging me for a while…"

"You think Voldemort has something to do with this?" asked Harry. Why hadn't he thought out it earlier?! It wouldn't surprise him if Voldemort was somehow involved in all this panic and commotion. What perfect way to get into Hogwarts and find his way to Harry to kill him…

But, then again, wasn't Voldemort keeping it low? This would defantily get huge media attention in the wizarding world. Voldemort wouldn't risk something like this unless he was using the vampires as a distraction. But surely Dumbledore would have thought of that?

Ron shrugged and turned to Harry, "It's a strange coincidence if it hasn't, don't you think?"

"You don't think Hermione knew about this?" asked Harry, "and that Edward and Cody knew about this, or maybe they knew but didn't tell her?"

"I don't see why they would," said Ron darkly, "I never trusted them anyway. For all we know they properly changed her into a vampire and forced her to join You-Know-Who."

"Ron I don't think that would happen," said Harry rolling his eyes at Ron's absurd theory.

"It's a possibility," muttered Ron darkly, his face shadowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Bellina, Cody and Edward were nearly chocked by the revolting taste and smell of the potion Dumbledore had conjured three more chairs and then began the exchange of explanation. First, it was Hermione's turn. She explained everything to Dumbledore that she could remember; from the time when she was picked up at The Inland by Edward when they had been young children to this very moment, sitting in one of Dumbledore's chairs (helped along by Edward and Cody of points she might have missed. She left out her "own" business that she would sometimes do for Elden, and surprisingly neither Cody nor Edward or Bellina brought it up either. She guessed from the absence of Edward's reminder, Edward could tell that Dumbledore must know and the others were given the indicator from this).

Dumbledore hardly gave any interruption as she spoke and when she had finally finished with a deep breathe Dumbledore stood and walked slowly over to a cabinet on the wall. He pulled back the doors and a bright blue light shone around him, opposite him was a mirror. Dumbledore leaned over what looked like a giant chalice made of grey marble stone. In the reflection of the mirror Hermione could make out a sea of something bright white-blue.

Dumbledore raised his wand to his temple and slowly full a stand of silvery line from it. Edward, Cody and Bellina watched in fascination and confusion, but Hermione instantly understood. It was a thought. A Pensieve.

"What's he _doing_?!" she heard Cody whisper to Edward

"It's a Pensieve," explained Hermione watching Dumbledore as he let the stand of silvery thought gently fall into the surface, "it allows you to store your memories or thoughts for later usage. You or others may be able to see them again; by actually _being_ in the memory as if you were actually there. Similar to time travel, but there the people or creatures can't see you."

"Maybe you should get one of those," Cody smirked at Edward, "I bet _you'd_ have a good use for it!"

"When one's head becomes full of thoughts," said Dumbledore, his voice was far off as if he was in another world, "it is most convenient to simple…cast them away…"

"See?" said Cody, his voice cheerful and happy, "My point exactly!"

Dumbledore moved back from the magical object and shut the cabinet doors silently, the white-blue light was blocked and he walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. Hermione thought he might ask her more questions but instead, to her surprise, he addressed Cody.

"Tell me about your sister," he said suddenly looking grave.

Cody blinked, looking taken aback, before narrowing his eyes distrustfully, and saying slowly, "why?"

"I must know where she stands in all this," said Dumbledore, "I mean no offense Cody I just need to know."

Cody remained silent for a moment and stayed very still; his dark eyes were boring into Dumbledore's face. Hermione watched as Edward slowly turned his head to look at Cody; she watched as a hesitant look came onto Edward's face, but he took went every still as if he were waiting for something. She wondered what Edward could see in Cody's mind.

"She's not here," he said his voice suddenly tight.

"I am aware of that," said Dumbledore giving him a small nod, "But I need to know, has she joined with the Alusta clan?"

"What's this!" said Elden looking between the four of them

Hermione watched as Cody's eyes softened and the tightness on his face weakened a little. She felt sorry for him; Natty was, after all, his sister. God only knew what he must be going through, it had hurt her enough when they had rejected to help her back at the Vinican's mansion, she could properly only half imagine what he was feeling.

"I-I don't know…" said Cody shifting slightly in his seat. Hermione knew him well enough to understand his hesitation to answer; Natty had joined their enemies. Cody looked away from Dumbledore hesitantly and lowered his eyes to one of the desk's supportive legs. Dumbledore looked at Edward for a moment, who gave a small nod. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and opened them again, and with a lunge from her stomach, Hermione knew her speculation had been confirmed.

Complete silence followed. Dumbledore slowly stood to his feet before saying, "I will be back shortly." He moved around the desk and towards the door, opened it and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silence inside Dumbledore's office filled the nothingness of words. They had tried to persuade Elden to tell them where he'd been all these months but Elden had stayed silent on the matter, only giving them, "it's for protection my dears. If someone asked you where our little community gathered, would you tell them?"

So they sat and they waited for Dumbledore's return; expect Cody who was pacing slowly back and forth behind the chairs. Cody stopped next to Elden's chair and turned to him, folded his arms across his chest and said in a rather frustrated voice, "Are we going to sit here all night and wait for the Alusta clan to find us?"

"Shut it," said Elden through his missing teeth, making his voice seem muffled.

"No he's right," said Edward piping up, "We came here to fight them. We should be out there."

The silence returned again but a sudden loud knock and the door busting open make them all jump. In a flash Edward had his sword out and Hermione and Bellina had jumped to their feet. A overshadow of a huge person stood in the doorway crying, "Professor! Profe-! Oh…"

A sudden low hiss escaped from Cody who took a step forward, his eyes suddenly gleaming yellow. But Hermione took a step back and lowered her defenses; she recognized that voice.

"Hagrid!" she cried moving forward, half in relief and half in happiness. Hagrid pulled down his great hood of his huge coat, his face was red and his hair was as bushy as ever. But when his eyes fell on Hermione, the normal warmth she usually saw in them when he met her around Hogwarts, faltered a little.

"I, ah, I need ta see Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent," his voice held great nervousness. She could sense the others behind her taking steps forward towards them.

"He's not here at the moment," said Hermione as normally as she could, "but I think he'll be back."

"ah," said Hagrid, "ya see I need ta speak to him now, because we're got some trouble."

"Trouble," said Bellina instantly from behind Hermione, "what trouble?"

"Err," Hermione watched as Hagrid twisted his hat in his hands, "the trouble we've been waiting for I'm afraid."

A sudden voice was heard through out the castle, "Can teachers please report to their appointed areas." A sudden siren wail similar to one of an air raid went off through the castle.

Hermione's lips parted slightly as she took a step back, she suddenly felt extremely scared. She turned to look at the others; the tension in the room sudden took a new height as the siren wailed a few more times. Edward's sword had lowered slightly but his grip was so tight that his knuckles were white. Bellina stared at Hagrid, stiff as a statue, while Cody took a few steps forward before looking at Edward, "We have to go down there. _Now_!"

"You need a plan first," Dumbledore had suddenly reappeared next to Hagrid, but Hermione looked at him to speak but her words drowned in her mouth with shock when her eyes fell onto the boy his side.

It was Harry Potter. He looked exactly the same as she remembered, black hair, green eyes, rounded glasses, lightening scar; a normal human…

Hermione stood very still for the moment, not really knowing how to react. It was more the shock of seeing Harry again that froze her mind into disbelief. She had not expected to see him; in fact, she had not really wanted to see him. She didn't even what to think about what he might think of her now…

"We haven't got time for a bloody plan," snarled Cody taking a couple more steps forward this time more urgently, ignoring Harry's presence completely, "they defiantly aren't going to wait for us to make a plan!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore had not explained a word to Harry as he took him from the Gryffindor tower. They just hurried along the corridors of Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's wand out. The sky was darker now; the blackness of the night was fast approaching and would be upon the castle and grounds soon.

As they hurried through the castle Harry realized where they were heading; Dumbledore's office. He didn't really know what was happening. Maybe Ron had been right, what if this did have something to do with Voldemort…?

"Professor-"

"Not now Harry," said Dumbledore looking straight ahead, "just a few more moments."

A sudden voice broke the silence of the castle, "Can teachers please report to their appointed areas." Dumbledore suddenly stopped and as did Harry. Harry watched as Dumbledore stood extremely still and his wide and seeming to understand something. Then, a sudden siren wail similar to one of an air raid went off through the castle.

Dumbledore grasped Harry's arm and pulled him forward calling over the noise, "Hurry!"

Their hurried footsteps against the floor of the school were washed out by the repeated wail of the siren, but finally they came to the open winged eagle to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore waved his wand and pushed Harry onto the stairs and they moved upwards in a hurry.

The door to Dumbledore's office was already open and Hagrid was standing in the entrance, blocking Harry from seeing the inside of the office. Dumbledore pushed Harry towards the door and Harry heard someone say, a somewhat familiar voice, "We have to go down there. _Now_!"

"You need a plan first," said Dumbledore. Harry took one look into the office, expecting it to be the same as he remembered but eyes widened in shock at the presences in Dumbledore's office. This was too much at the moment. There standing a few steps from Hagrid was Hermione. Only she had changed quite a bit. Her face was suddenly very pretty and her hair was not messily, but long glossy brown curls. But it was her eyes that stopped Harry; they were not the chocolate colour he remembered, they were orange. And they were staring right back at him. There was something different about her, a strange feeling he got when he looked at her. He didn't know if it was real or whether his imagination had conjured it up considering he knew what she was.

Behind her stood the blonde girl he had only remembered coming across once in The Inland, Hermione had said her name was Bellina. Cody and Edward stood further back behind them (Edward had a blackened eye and a sword in his hand) both of them not looking a day older then when they had last met, and Elden sat in a chair at Dumbledore's desk.

He didn't know what to feel at this moment. Shocked would properly be the appropriate word; the last thing he expected was to find in Dumbledore's office was Hermione with the rest of the coven she belonged to.

"We haven't got time for a bloody plan," snarled Cody as he took a few steps forward, his eyes were bright yellow, "they defiantly aren't going to wait for us to make a plan!"

Harry hand automatically went to his wand in his pocket, he grasped it but didn't pull it out; a sudden tightness in his chest made him extremely uncomfortable. He didn't miss though how Cody's yellow eyes flicked to him for a moment before going back to Dumbledore.

"What do you propose?" said Bellina.

"Well someone needs to stay here," said Edward, "just incase they get into the castle."

Harry brought himself out of his slight trace; he suddenly realized they were talking about the vampires. The announcement, the siren, their presence, it all clicked in Harry's head.

"You're here to fight them?" he suddenly asked

Hermione turned to look at him, "Yes. What? Did you think we'd be on their side? Harry we've been running from them for the past six months!"

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment, Harry felt a strange shiver skim down his spine, her glowing orange eyes seemed to be piecing right through him as if she could see right through his front. She turned back to Edward who said to her, "Two of us will be out there and two inside the castle…just in case."

"But that's a waste," scowled Cody, "you do realize they will have more then just vampires with them, we are completely outnumbered as it is, we all need to fight Edward! We're better fighters then them, you know we are! We can handle it!"

Edward's expression turned extremely uneasy and he bit his bottom lip, looking between Cody and Hermione, "You two, stay inside-"

"No way Ed!"

"You'll need us out there!"

Harry suddenly thought of something and spoke his opinion before he had really thought of it, "But Hermione, aren't they after you? Shouldn't you-?"

Hermione suddenly rounded on Harry, her eyes glowed dangerously and her voice was a sharp hiss that cut Harry's sentence short, "Stay out of this!"

Taken aback by her anger, Harry fell silent as Hermione moved her angry gaze from Harry back to Edward, "Nobody is staying in the castle Edward!"

"We've been over this a hundred times!" added Cody taking a few more steps forward. Edward sighed and began to shake his head-

"Look guys!" cried Bellina, "we have no time to argue like this!" she turned to Dumbledore, "are there any wizards out there?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore with a nod, "Ministry officials and some teachers. But also vampire hunters and fighters."

"They need to know that we are out there too, we can't have your wizards kill us thinking we're with the Alusta clan. And we need some weapons," said Bellina, "we don't have much."

Hermione suddenly pulled out her wand, "I can use this."

"No!" said Dumbledore instantly. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. However he ignored them as he hurried forward to a white trunk, which stood stationary against one of the walls.

"Why not?!" 

"Just keep your wand hidden Hermione," said Dumbledore suddenly stern as he tapped the trunk lid with his own wand and lifted it open, "do you understand? _Do not let them see your wand_!"

"Professor I don't understand-"

"Not now," said Dumbledore, "we have no time now. Here hurry, this should be enough."

Harry watched as the four vampires moved towards the trunk and peered into it. Cody raised his eyebrows and gave an amazed whistle before looking at Dumbledore saying, "Security measures?"

Dumbledore gave the boy a tight smile before a short nod. Harry watched as the four of them began to pull bits and pieces from the trunk; it was weaponry: knives, guns, some objects that Harry didn't even know the name of. Edward pulled out a bow and a set of arrows and handed them over to Cody who took them.

"Can you even _use_ that?!" said Hermione staring at Cody, who was strapping the holder for the arrows diagonally along his chest. He looked at her, a smirk on his boyish face, "You'd be surprised."

Harry watched as Hermione pulled a gun from out of the trunk and she put the weapon into it's holster after checking it thoroughly. He could remember, barely seven months ago she had been only been known as the brightest witch of her age at Hogwarts. Now…Harry didn't even know if she was the same…she seemed fit to be a killing machine now. He watched as her and her companions hurryingly took the weapons out from the trunk in such a business like way. How could he have missed this all? How could he not have realized what sort of underworld life she came from? She seemed so…high in her morals and the good of the right thing, so how, _how_ could he have just missed the whole detail behind her muggle life when it had been sitting there in front of him for the last four years? Had she maybe let something slip and he had stupidly presumed that she was talking about Charms or Transfiguration?

He wanted more then anything to speak to her…now that he was seeing her again after all these months he realized how much he'd missed. But here now, she stood barely a few feet from him and he couldn't think of anything to say. He felt uncomfortable bring up the subject of her life and what she was now, like he was being disrespectful, offensive towards her. What was there to say? How hard the fifth-year was? How Snape had become more of a pain since last year? How he had been having visions of Voldemort? How Dumbledore was avoiding looking at him since the end of last year? How he felt more alone now just because everyone thought he was a crazy, lunatic liar? Yes, he concluded he had missed her advice and comfort, very much. Maybe later, when this all ended he be able to speak to her for a small time-

_BANG!_

Harry jumped in unexpected shock as a sudden explosion brought him out of his thought. The four vampires all whipped around. A sudden stream of shouts began and distance growling that carried up from the grounds.

"Let's go!" said Edward, his eyes on the window that overlooked the grounds of the school, "Now."

The other three instantly followed him as he moved across the office and past Harry and Hagrid, who had remained silent through the entire time. There was suddenly something different in the air, a tension like Harry hadn't felt before. Hermione was the last one to leave the office as she moved past him for a split second he saw her hesitate. Hermione's eyes met Harry's and she gave him a small smile. Harry knew in that second nothing had changed between them, she was still willing to be his best friend if he needed her there, her eyes said so. And he knew that right now she needed him; they needed help.

"Hey," he said just as she went to follow her companions. She stopped and turned to him, looking slightly surprised.

She remained silent, waiting for him to speak and he said, feeling a little awkward, "Good luck out here."

She gave him a full smile, one he also remembered, "Thanks." Then she was gone.

Harry then turned to Dumbledore saying, "Professor, I have to fight."

"No Harry," said Dumbledore, "you must stay in the castle. I fear the evacuation escapes have been blocked. Something Miss. Granger said disturbed me, Voldemort might be working with the other vampires; everyone has something that someone else wants and it's connected to this school. Lord Voldemort was a student at this school once; he'd know all the secret hideouts and escapes. It was too late before I realized Voldemort may be apart of this," Dumbledore rested his face in his hands as if in shame. Suddenly his head snapped up and he muttered to himself, "It may work."

"But Professor you can't-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Harry. He was suddenly up from his desk and moved around it. He looked over at Elden, who was silent in the chair at his desk.

"Elden," said Dumbledore quietly, "Maybe you could open it?"

"It has not been opened since then Albus," said Elden, "and once they would be in there would be no way out. It'll be a massacre if they were to get in."

Dumbledore said nothing, he began to pace and seemed to be lost in thought, muttering frantically to himself.

Elden moved to his feet slowly and he moved a hand over his old face, "I will be willing to try. Whether it would work…? I am a Squib, only a wizard is able to open it."

"But it is your bloodline," said Dumbledore pacing now, "It's the bloodline that matters-"

A sudden explosion drowned out Dumbledore's words and the entire office shook so suddenly that the four of them all stumbled sideward. Harry stumbled to the floor and hit his forehead against the carpet looking making the world spin in front of his eyes.

He blinked a few times and saw just in time Dumbledore hurry to the office window and look down, his hands gripped the sill of the window. He gave a sudden shout and swirled from the window as an arrow came whistling through and hit a painting of a former headmaster, who squealed and disappeared from the frame just before the arrow hit him.

Dumbledore held his wand to his throat and his booming voice made Harry clap his hands over his ears, "All students are to report to their common rooms immediately."

"We must leave," cried Dumbledore, "We must get all the students down into the chamber. Hurry! Hagrid go to the Ravenclaw common room and organize the students to go down to the girls' second floor bathroom. Make sure they have their wands."

"Right ya are Professor," Hagrid hurried from the office, moving as fast as his half giant body would let him.

"Harry," said Dumbledore pulling Harry to his feet, "you must go to the Gryffindor common room and do the same. All students to have their wands and bring them down to the girls' toilet on the second floor, and," Dumbledore lowered his voice, "bring your invisibility cloak."

"This has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets doesn't it?" said Harry as Dumbledore steered him towards the door.

"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore looking down at him over his half moon glasses as he steered Harry towards the open door, "it does. Now do as I ask, I trust you will keep yourself inside the castle. Straight to the common and straight to the second floor girls' bathroom, understood?"

Harry stared up at Dumbledore, his kind blue eyes had a new urgency and worry in them. Harry respected Dumbledore above all wizards, but this…if Voldemort was here that had something to do with him, which meant he was involved. Other people didn't have for sacrifice for him. Hermione didn't have to…

"Of course Professor," said Harry sounding the most honest he could

"Swear to me Harry," Dumbledore gripped his shoulder tight, his voice urgent and strained, "Swear to me you won't leave the castle."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat; he hated lying to Dumbledore, "I swear sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mist floated in the air, the snow was marked with footprints, soon to be marked by blood.

Slowly through the mist came four figures, just teenagers, but they walked with such confidence they seemed much older to someone that didn't know them. But there was a deadly air about them, properly considering the weapons that they carried. It looked like they would kill any enemy without the slight bit of hesitation. After all, they were vampires.

The sun had disappeared outside; the moon was the only light. Hermione could hear the growls and hisses from the distance. She gripped the swords in her hands tightly. She looked around at Edward who pointed silently to her left. She gave a nod, understanding the direction.

She hurried to her left and moved within the shadows of the gazebo that led out into the wider grounds near Hagrid's hut.

She heard a soft hiss in the wind, "Hermione!"

She turned her head slightly in the direction of the sound, a sudden drop in her stomach made her nervous. She was still and alert, her hypersensitive hearing and the distance of Edward's vocal cords told her he was about a hundred metres from her.

"Move down ahead first," said Edward's voice in the air, "We'll cover you."

Hermione didn't have time to think, she just moved. She could smell blood in the distance; it was in the air, death. The moonlight above her was her path as she moved along the snow flack grass, cautious, her eyes looking out for anything. Even through the darkness she could see through the blanket of night around her. She hurried down the stone steps that led down to Hagrid's hut. The screams and cries were louder now, coming from inside the forbidden forest.

She could feel eyes on her; was that Edward, Cody and Bellina or the enemy; someone from the Alusta clan, a werewolf, Natty…?

The thought made her stomach launch and she gripped her swords even tighter. Her stomach was a twist of knots, now her training would really be put to the test. She could feel her sharp fangs against her bottom lip, she listened hard for something, any approaching threat, but nothing. They were keeping the battle in the forest. She moved forward again.

"Hermione relax!" she heard Bellina's voice, "I can sense your stress from here!"

"Wait, exactly what am I supposed to be doing?" muttered Hermione

"They need to see you," Edward's voice, "Do something."

Hermione stared down at the forbidden forest, "See me? Why-"

"They're using the trees as a cover," said Edward, "if we can lure them out into the open we'll have a better chance."

A sudden explosion of yellow and pink lightened up the forest tops. Hermione saw for a flash moment a bloody body lying near the edge of the forest. She suddenly had a thought. Maybe it'll work…

She pulled the sleeve of her brown over coat up and raised her arm to her lips and let her sharp teeth slice into her skin.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" Cody's voice hissed in the darkness.

A stringing sensation went along her arm but Hermione ignored it, the taste of her own blood was flowery; almost like, like, of she did have time to be thinking at the moment. She pulled her teeth from her arm and let her blood trail from the teeth wounds to the grass floor. She began to work forwards and she left a blood trail behind her. Her own blood trickled from her forearm down her palm and her fingertips and dropped to the ground.

Hopefully…She pressed against the wound to make the blood be released from her body more quicker and thicker.

"Good girl Mynie," she heard Edward's voice, "The werewolves can smell vampire blood, some are coming!"

"You're left," Cody's voice hissed, "move to your left."

Suddenly huge shadows flicked in the trees, impossible to see to the human eye. As they moved into the moonlight overgrown dogs appeared, about eight of them, their jaws were snapping, growling and howling. One had bloody saliva tripping from its mouth. Their eyes were wild and they were all on Hermione. Suddenly one raised itself onto its hind legs (with a slight shock Hermione realized it was over twenty feet tall!) gave a howl to the moon and suddenly all eight of them sprinting at her; their jaws snapping angrily.

"Hermione move! Now!"

She did. She was suddenly running at neck breaking speed towards her left, but she could hear the panting of the werewolves behind her. She turned her head to look behind her, her curls were flying but she could see the closest one to her; it's eyes were blood red and it snapped it's jaws and gave a terrifying growl.

She tried to push her legs faster but she was going as fast as she could. But that wasn't fast enough. They were less then five metres from her, they were catching up to her.

She kept running on her path, hoping that the others were doing what they needed to do; she couldn't keep this up any longer.

Four metres from her.

"Guys there catching up to me!" she called into the darkness. She knew they would hear her but that didn't stop the panic from rising inside her as she felt the snapping of the huge jaws right behind her.

Hagrid's hut loomed in the darkness. She tried to push herself faster. Three metres; she could hear the nearest's paws thundering against the snowy earth. She wasn't going to make it.

As she rounded the corner of Hagrid's hut she skidded and slipped against the snowy and slippery grass, her feet coming out from under her. Shit!

It happened so fast. She looked up as the first werewolf raised itself on its hind legs, its huge clawed paw raised in the air to swipe at her and as the animal brought it down on her a sudden gush of wind past her ear and the werewolf suddenly collapsed to the ground, an arrow through its head.

She reacted instantly. She heard a familiar growl in the darkness; Edward. A sudden heavy weight was on top of her, knocked her completely on her back, hot disgusting breath was in her face. Before the werewolf could deliver an attack she thrashed her swords into its stomach. It gave a howl of pain and she kicked it in the stomach, surprising herself when it sailed off her.

A sudden strange feeling swept over her. It was too quick and familiar to resist; defend, kill. She leapt to her feet from the ground and lunched herself at one of the hairy beast, its jaw snapping wildly at her.

She would have had it but a sudden muffled scream broke her concentration and, distracted, she wasn't quick enough as it raised a paw and clawed her across her stomach, a pain speared and she doubled slightly at the shock of it. She ducked as the animal clawed at her face this time and she jumped up and pushed both her knives into the animals' neck.

She spun around, waiting, but nothing came. The world pulled back into focus and all eight of the werewolves were on the floor, dead, scattered in a line behind each other. She understood what she was running for; the others had attacked the pack while they had been distracted by her. She heard shuffling against the grass as someone approached her, but she didn't need to attack them. She could smell him, it was Edward.

"You alright?" he asked

Hermione nodded and said breathlessly, "Just a scratch. Did you hear that?"

Edward looked at her, "Hear what?"

"That scream?" Hermione frowned, she was so sure she had heard someone, or something scream, "I-I was so sure I heard it…"

"It was properly one of the wolves," said Edward shrugging, "I didn't hear anything."

"You didn't?" said Hermione staring at him uncertainly. Edward shook his head saying slowly, "No."

As Cody approached out of the darkness Hermione saw him readjusting the sling of the bow. She stared at him, "was that you? With the arrow."

Cody glanced at her, "Yeah."

"Nice shot," she said, slightly impressed, "good timing too!"

"Yeah," said Cody giving her a slight grin, "or that pretty face of yours would have been in a bad shape."

"Guys," said Edward sharply. Hermione turned her attention straight to him. He was staring into the forest; his posture tense and alert. Hermione followed his eye line. A sudden prick was on the back of her neck.

"There's more coming?" she said.

"Yes," said Cody putting a new arrow into the sling, "they won't come out of the forest, we'll need to fight them in there."

The cries and shouts from inside the woods were louder now.

"They have to be driven out into the open," said Cody, "get them out into the open."

"Yes," said Edward moving forward as did Cody. Hermione went to follow them, determination in her. She was here to kill, no hesitations. But she stopped, she suddenly noticed something.

"Wait!" she said, stopping dead in her tracks. Cody and Edward turned to her, alarmed by the fright in her voice, "Where's Bellina?"

Sudden realization drew onto their faces and the three of them looked around in a panic. The bodies of the werewolves they had just slaughtered were there, but no Bellina.

"She was right there," said Edward, "she was right next to me."

"Here!" cried Cody, pointing.

There was a body lying on the floor, about a hundred feet from them. Her stomach dropped almost a metre when she recognized the blonde hair.

"Oh no," said Cody softly

"Bells!" called Edward; nothing. She didn't even move.

Everything happened in slowly motion to her. Hermione suddenly became deaf; the world had spun to a halt. Edward was suddenly running towards Bellina's body.

"She's, she's not-" Hermione couldn't speak the words. Cody remained silent and still as a statue next to her. Neither of them moved.

She watched as Edward took a couple of steps back from Bellina's body, a look of disbelief and horror on his face. He looked up at Hermione and Cody. One look at his face told Hermione everything she needed to know.

She felt the swords in her hands slip from her grip, she suddenly felt strangely weak. She suddenly felt numb; Bellina, no God, no, no, _no_. This, this, couldn't, no.

She didn't know what to do. The shouts and cries from inside the forest suddenly became louder to her. A slow realization came to her, it had been Bellina! She heard her scream and she'd just left her! She hadn't helped her! She-She could have…

"Hermione," she heard Cody's voice in her ear. Hermione couldn't give a shit what he wanted at this moment, her eyes were on Bellina's body; tears began to build up in her vision. She suddenly felt alive; more alive then she had ever been. A sudden anger boiled under her skin, boiled through the disbelief. She wanted that wolf that killed her to be brought back to life again so she could kill it with her own hands! Her hands began to ball into fists. The bastards, the fucking bastards, she'd kill them. She'd kill them all!

Without a second thought she picked up her swords from snowy grass and turned on her heels and walked straight into the forbidden forest, ignoring Cody and Edward's calls behind her.

The monster inside her growled with happiness. She felt a grip under her arm as she moved into the trees, trying to pull her back, but she wrenched her arm away.

_Welcome back_, purred the monster in side her. She was going to end this, right now.

She suddenly felt free, a bloodlust rose inside her and a rage she remembered from her early days as a new vampire was swirling around inside her. The grip on her swords was tight and secure.

The blackness of the forest did nothing to her. She rounded the side of a tree and into a clearing where she was met by the tips of wands. Her eye line followed up to the owner and she smiled.

Long figures and hooded black cloaks, masks hiding their faces. She knew who these wizards were; Death Eaters.

"Whoa, hold back," said one, "It's a bloodsucker."

"Holy water!"

She took a few steps forward and smiled even wider when they took a few steps backwards. Bellina's body glued into her mind, her dead friend's scream still ringing in her ears; then, without a second thought, she gave a sharp hiss and leapt at the wizards…

**Please Review! :)**


	26. What Cannot Be Replaced

**Wow! This was a very quick update hey?! Ah, I'm excited about it! I haven't done such a quick update for all of you in ages! :) It's a great feeling actually; I had the time to do this! I hate writing battle scenes, I find them so hard to write, I try to make them fast, exciting and attention grabbing like in films but I can never seem to achieve it. Please tell me if the battle stuff was confusing or boring. **

**Anyways, I've been waiting to write this chapter for ages, but I had so many to do before it, to set up the storyline! Anyways hope you enjoy this!! Please, please review! I'm hoping to get over 200 reviews for this story before it's done, and there's only like 2 more chapters after this! So push that little button at the bottom and tell me what you think!! :)**

**BTW: The song in this chapter that Cody can hear the woman singing, I have a link to YouTube on my homepage. It's a part from the Titanic movie, but I thought it sat so well with this chapter! **

The whole world around her was spinning; colours of black and dark green. She spun on her heels and slit the throat of one behind her and turned and stabbed another. She was flying in circles, killing the humans that there running this way and that, throwing curses at her but nothing was work. They would simply hit her but she would feel nothing. She could feel nothing.

A familiar sweet smell reached her nose and traveled through her like a beautiful and heavenly essence. The monster inside her growled hungrily and she welcomed it happily.

_Yes! Yes!_ It cried, _they deserve it! Avenge Bellina! Make them suffer!_

"Avada Kadava!"

Her legs sprung from under her and she somersaulted through the air.

"Stop her _stop_-!"

Hermione leapt at the screaming Death Eater, as another charged at her. She threw her swords at the charging one and grabbed the neck of her other Death Eater with a tight grip. His hand turned to point his wand at her-

"No! You little bitch-! Get-"

_Bite! Bite him! Stop him!_

"Ahhhhh!! Help!" The wizard screamed loudly in her ear, but it didn't subside Bellina's scream still ringing in her head.

The rage inside her swirled and sent her on such as high that she didn't even think rationally, she didn't _want_ to think rationally. The Death Eater's thrusting was suddenly stopped, he was frozen like a statue, but his eyes were wide in terror. In one quick and fluent motion she stuck her teeth hard into the Death Eater's neck.

"Hermione no!"

The something changed in her; It felt…natural…like she was human again, but different…she felt _belonging._ A taste, a sweet honey, thick taste, like she'd never tasted before. The monster inside her appalled with happiness. Her eyes widened in half surprise and her orange eyes glowed brightly.

This was…she couldn't even describe the taste. It swirled around in her head, the blood went down her throat and through her and gave her such a satisfaction that she had never tasted or felt before.

_More, we must have more! _Screamed the monster in her

A sudden tight hand on her shoulders and she was thrown backwards across the clearing, making her teeth rip out of the Death Eater's neck. She landed heavily on the ground and gave an angry growl.

The remaining Death Eaters she hadn't already murdered were running from the clearing but it was so chaotic that Hermione was sure something else was attacking them too! But…but that taste!

She jumped to her feet and went to sprung from her feet at a running Death Eater, but she never grabbed the Death Eater because something else grabbed her instead. She recognized the smell behind her.

"Let me go Cody!" she growled angrily. She struggled against his grip and pulled her left side free.

"Mynie stop!" he growled behind her, "you have to listen!"

"No!" She pulled as hard as she could but Cody wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from going anywhere. Without thinking she smacked the back of her head into Cody's face and elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she could.

He gasped and stumbled backwards from the force of her blow. Hermione jumped from his grip and turned to face him. She flicked her gaze to her knives in the Death Eaters' body that she had thrown them into and, magically, they pulled themselves from the body and were sitting her hands in less then two seconds. Her eyes flicked to Cody who was coming up from the floor, her breath was in a mist in front of her.

They both stared at each other; if he was going to fight her she'd do it. The instinct inside her was telling her to back off but the monster was raging inside her like a tornado.

Suddenly Cody took a step back and his stare softly slightly. Hermione swallowed and loosened her grip on her swords. He was backing off; surrendering.

She saw Cody's eyes flicker to the bodies behind her before they turned back to her, "How many did you kill?"

Hermione remained silent but she gave a shrug. Cody took a step forward but Hermione didn't move.

"How many did you bite?"

Hermione suddenly felt an uneasiness come onto her. She took a step backwards and gave Cody a soft hiss. Cody watched her silently.

"Where's Edward?" her voice was hollow; she didn't even recognize it herself.

A sudden alert feeling came over her and she turned on her heel just in time to have a liquid thrown at her. Her nose recognized the strong smell; it was Holy Water. Her eyes focused on the liquid and it suddenly stopped, as if gravity had stopped the fluid in mid air motion. Then, as if it were made of a weight of a ton it just dropped to the floor and splashed at her feet.

She raised her eyes and looked at the Death Eater, the last remaining one. Through his mask she saw his eyes widen in shock. She smiled sweetly and innocently and his eyes widened even more as they flickered to her teeth. He stumbled backwards and tripped over tree roots on the floor, he had his wand out, his hand was shaking violent. Hermione moved forward to approach him, her eyes on him and only him.

"Don't!" he screamed, "Don't you come near me or I'll blow you to pieces!"

"Go ahead and try," hissed Hermione the fire inside her was burning brightly, "see what happens!"

"Hermione!" There was a clear warning in Cody's voice.

Hermione ignored him and continued to move forward, the Death Eater suddenly scrambled to his feet, screaming for help and began to run but only took a few steps before Hermione caught him. She didn't even bother with her swords.

Her first reaction was to bite him and she gave into it. The Death Eater screamed loudly in her ears and he thrashed to try and get away from her. But she was a predator, he'd never get away from her, she had him now. She heard Cody take an urgent step forward at her action but no other noise came from him.

The blood pooled into her mouth, the delicious taste was filling her. She eyes were bright and alert, the monster inside her was sailing in freedom. She suddenly felt so powerful; she wanted to always feel like this, this extreme highness. It was dangerously intoxicating.

She pulled her teeth from the man's neck; he was screaming for help and still trying to push away from her.

"No-No, please-!" His screams and cries were abruptly cut off with a loud _crack_!

Hermione had grabbed his head with her hands and snapped his neck and broken it. She let his lifeless body drop to the floor as simple as if he were a piece of rubbish; and in her opinion he was. She wiped the blood from her lips and suddenly become aware of a pair of eyes on her.

She raised her own and met a pair of yellow ones that were staring at her. Cody was standing where she had last seen him, one step forward. His expression was blank and emotionless, as if he had not just witnessed his friend kill a human in a very vampirism way, the exact way he and others had tried to prevent her from doing so.

"You know what _amazes_ me," he said, a harshness in his tone, "you could just snap," he clicked his fingers when he said the 'snap', "so easily."

Hermione turned away from him. She wouldn't listen to him, she told herself stubbornly.

"Come on," he said suddenly. She turned her head slightly towards him as he moved towards her and past her without looking at her. Hermione swallowed the human blood still inside her mouth and warming her insides.

Hermione looked around her, suddenly becoming more aware of herself. Bodies lay around in blood all over the snowy floor. Suddenly the image of Bellina lying dead out the front of the forest came back to her all in one second, her blonde hair all over her face, mattered in blood, red blood pooling around her body.

"Hermione!" she heard her voice through the trees. She walked forward; her body felt like it was glowing and burning. She gripped her swords and hurried forward towards where Cody was walking. She felt like this was a dream; a strange watercolour dream…

Cody suddenly stopped and Hermione could smell it; a dog smell. She moved forward towards where Cody was standing rooted to the ground, listening hard. He glanced at her just as a voice behind them made her jump.

"We need to move further forward," Edward came out of the over-growth. His eyes fell on Hermione for a moment; the blue in them was shining in the darkness and they blazed with a strange emotion she had never seen before.

He moved forward and Cody instantly followed him. Hermione stayed rooted to the ground before she slowly followed the two boys. She suddenly felt like she was a little child again, as if she had wondered too far from home and could not find her way back home.

She swallowed and realized how dry her mouth and throat were. She was suddenly still; it felt like a sudden tidal wave was thrown over her. Her mind was suddenly dripped in sadness. She had gone from being powerful and free to a feeling like a sudden failure. She felt confused…what was the _matter_ with her?!

She felt her feet move forward more quickly, and a hand suddenly gripped her own and pulled her to the ground in front of a line of bushes. She turned her head, it was Edward. He gave her such a hard look that she pulled her hand from his and looked straight ahead.

Through the bushes she could see figures moving this way and that; some where shouting others gave screams. There were growls and howling and hissing. The smell of blood was very strong now; mostly human and a little werewolf. It was a battle.

"Be on your guard," whispered Edward quietly, "and try to stay together, work as a team. It'll help us fight better."

"Their losing," observed Cody, who was on the other side of Edward.

"By how much?" whispered Hermione

Edward and Cody both looked at her; both their gazes had a harshness in them that she felt extremely uncomfortable. The human taste still in her mouth didn't taste so delicious any more. In fact, she felt a little sick.

"Never mind," she muttered turning away. She sensed Edward and Cody glance at each other.

"Keep low until we get in there," muttered Edward. Hermione gave both him and Cody half glances before she turned her gaze back to the battle in front of them. A sudden anger rang through her, if they wanted to be angry with her then let them be; stuff them.

Without a second thought she stood from the bushes and began moved forward.

"Hermione!" hissed Edward

She spun to look at them both and scowled, "I can look after myself."

Cody narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't care anymore. She turned on her heel and ran forward. Bellina had paid a price for something that was her idea in the first place and it was her fault.

She didn't have time to be scared or nervous; she had to brave, for all of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry had got back to the common room the other Gryffindor students were bustled around common room. People were beginning to panic; the last two explosions had sent students into a fright; and these were the Gryffindors!

"Look everyone shut up and listen!" called Harry as he climbed onto one of the couches. They all turned to look at him and went silent.

"Dumbledore wants you all to come down to the second floor bathroom, the girls' toilets!" he said, "The Chamber of Secrets-!"

There was a sudden bustle of talk and movement that drowned out the rest of Harry's words.

"As if Dumbledore's going to trust you! Your crazy Potter!" called a fourth year boy

"These are Dumbledore's orders!" snapped Harry, "If you all want to live I suggest that you follow them! You all have to bring your wands with you."

Some students looked at each other, while others scowled at him. Suddenly another explosion sounded from outside, even louder then the first two making a few girls screamed out in fright.

"Look," cried Neville suddenly, "if you don't want to trust Harry, then trust Dumbledore! Since when has he ever let us down?!"

Harry, along with many others, turned to Neville in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Alright, come on!" called Harry, "you all have to hurry, we haven't got much time!"

At this the Gryffindors began to move towards the porthole, some calling out to their friends while others were checking their pockets for wands.

"The girl's bathroom on the second floor!" called Harry over the noise. He then jumped down off the couch and moved through the other Gryffindors towards his dormitory stairs. He raced up them and was glad to find the dormitory deserted.

He threw open his trunk and pulled out books and clothes until he found what his was looking for, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"Going somewhere?" Harry looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway watching him. He hadn't got the chance to speak to Ron after racing back to the common room from Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione's here," said Harry as he tapped the map muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map suddenly came to life, the castle and grounds coming to life with black ink. Dots of students from all four houses were coming from every direction all heading towards the second floor.

"Hermione?!" gasped Ron.

Harry glanced at him again and nodded, "so are her friends. But there here to help us, there fighting out there right now."

Ron gaffed at him in shock.

"It was a bit of a shock to see her again, unexpectedly," said Harry moving forward towards the door.

"I'm going with you," said Ron instantly

Harry turned to him, "No, go with the others, it'll be safer."

"Yeah right," Ron rolled his eyes, "you're not going alone. I'm coming."

Harry sighed. There was no use putting up a fight against it, he knew he'd lose.

"So where are we going," whispered Ron as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them both.

Harry grinned a little, "To hunt down some vampires."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blood sprayed everywhere; it was total chaos. Hermione spun around and slashed the chest of a werewolf as it raised its paw and slashed it against her neck. She hissed and stumbled backwards in shock.

A sudden presence behind her made her jump up from the ground and flipped in the air as lightly as a feather, she landed on her feet just in time to roll herself against the floor and come up to stab the second wolf and she pulled out a gun from it's holster and shot the first one at the same time.

Slice, kick, jump, stab, slash, duck, somersault, flip, kick, push, spin, stab, spice, swipe…on and on went the routine.

She looked up just in time to see a Ministry official scream a spell at a werewolf who avoided it by running and bounced off a trunk of the tree and in one motion it leapt at the man, its powerful paws pushed the man off his feet, and suddenly the air was filled with the man's screams.

The human blood was swirling in the air again but she wouldn't get another taste of it, the werewolf had it first.

Hermione shut her eyes to block the screams; she didn't have time to be sympathetic. She run forward and picked up one of her fall swords. Her sight came upon something.

It was a male vampire. It barred its teeth at a wizard that had it back to it. It suddenly crouched and sprung from his feet, ready to attack the human but Hermione got there first.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had to bend his knees to stop the cloak from rising too high and showing his and Harry's feet. Harry's eyes where on the Marauder's Map, but something was puzzling him. He couldn't see the individual dots that were inside the forbidden forest.

It was just a sheet of black, like black ink had been spilt in that area. He and Ron walked along the walls, careful of any passing students or teachers.

"How are we going to get out?" whispered Ron, "The castle is in total lockdown."

Harry frowned, he hadn't thought of that really. He bit his lip and studied the map carefully.

"Harry move back," whispered Ron. Harry looked up and he and Ron moved back at the same time to avoid a large group of Hufflepuffs who were moving past them in a hurry.

"There's got to be some way out of here," muttered Harry, his eyes back on the map. It was dark now and hard to see out in the halls.

"Ron, give us some light would you?" whispered Harry quietly. There was ruffling before a whisper of, "Lumos!"

A small bud of light shone from the end of Ron's wand and he held it over the map.

Harry traced the halls to the secret passages. Damn!

A teacher was at every single one. His forehead creased in confusion and he gave a frustrated sigh. This was harder then he thought, but he had to get out there and help Hermione.

He moved his eyes along the passages and they stopped at the kitchens. There was no teacher there. A sudden idea came to him. Maybe Dobby could help them…?

Harry silently pointed to the kitchens on the map and looked up at Ron. Ron glanced at Harry before silently mouthing, 'Dobby.'

Harry gave a nod and they hurried in the direction of the kitchens.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The vampire threw Hermione to the ground and grabbed her arms to hold her down. Hermione kicked frantically and brought one of her knees free and pushed it as hard as she could into the other vampire's stomach. The vampire growled and doubled over slightly and Hermione wrenched one of her arms free and pushed her sword through its neck.

The creature gave a high picked scream and Hermione kicked it off her. It pushed itself up onto his knees, her sword still stuck in his throat. Hermione began to concentrate on her sword to bring it back to her, when the vampire looked up at her and grabbed a hold of the sword and torn it from it neck.

Hermione swallowed as he got to his feet and threw the weapon aside, it landed on the snowy ground without a noise. He grinned at her and before Hermione could react he leapt at her and punched her across the face with such as force that her head snapped around and he pushed her to the ground.

She threw her second knife at him but he caught it and threw it aside to. Hermione scrambled to her feet just as the vampire was in front of her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and held her an arm's length away and pulled her face upwards. She struggled against his grip but it was too tight, he properly rip her hair out any moment.

She grabbed his hands and crawled at them,

They stared at each other for a moment. The male had blood red eyes, chalk white skin (even whiter then Cody's), and black shoulder length hair.

"You're the one their after!" he hissed suddenly, an excitement suddenly in his blood red eyes, "Tyan wants you!"

A sudden fear and panic spread through her like anything. Shit!

Whether it was because he guessed he was right or he saw the panic in her eyes he smiled.

_Edward! _

She screamed her friend's name in her head. She had no idea where he was. Everything was a blur to her; such a quick fight that she had lost track of where Cody and Edward were now. They had started out together but she had slowly drifter away while fighting.

She glared at the vampire. She concentrated as hard as she could, _Let me go!_

Nothing happened. She struggled and gave a soft wince when the grip on her hair tightened even more.

_Let me go! Let go!_

She lunged to kick out but missed him. He lifted her off the ground with her hair and she gasped as the pain and tightened the grip on the vampire's hands and crawled at them with her nails.

_Edward!! _

_Please Stop! Let Go!!_

Her eyes began to water from the pain and she kicked with her might to try and get at the vampire. He just laughed as she struggled.

"Let's take you for a little visit shall we?!" he laughed, "Meet some other vampires? Widen your taste of our community?"

Hermione went to kick out at him again when suddenly his face snapped away from her, a familiar sword through his head. At the same time they both fell to the ground. Hermione pushed herself away from him just in time to see a swirl of a murky coloured coat sail past her.

She watched as Edward came to a stop in front of the vampire's body and pulled the sword out of the creatures head just in time to stand and sharply beheaded a werewolf that pounced at him.

He turned suddenly and his blue eyes glazed down at her. Hermione was still half in shock; she had come very near to be handed over to the Alusta clan then, very, very near.

He walked towards her and held out a hand. She stared at it for a moment before taking it and in one movement he pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly.

Although slightly surprised at his response, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged him too, it seemed like he'd been thinking along the exact same lines as her.

He pulled her away and he held out her swords to her. She took them from him without a word as he said, "Don't lose those. You need them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house elves were bustling around and Harry and Ron pushed through them.

"Dobby!" Harry called, "Dobby!"

"You sir!" cried a sudden high-pitched squeaky voice. Harry spun around to find a familiar looking house-elf, but it wasn't Dobby.

"Winky!" said Harry in relief, "Where's Dobby?!"

Winky shook her head so her big ears flapped and she shut her large eyes, "Winky cannot say, Winky mustn't say! No, no! Professor Dumbledore said no!"

"Winky!" snapped Harry; he was running out of patience and Hermione might be running out of time, "Where is Dobby?"

Winky continued to shake her head saying, "Sir must not ask me, no, no, no!" She began to move off away from Harry, but Harry grabbed her little wrist making the house-elf cry out in shock.

"Winky-"

"No, no!" cried the elf, "Winky no do it! Winky will not! Let go Potter boy! Let go! Winky must leave before vampires come! Let go!"

Now the other house-elves were looking at the scene. Suddenly Ron shouted, "Does anyone know where Dobby is?"

A sudden bustle arose from the elves. Harry shook his head and leaned down closer to Winky, looking the elf in the eye, "Winky, please! I have to speak to Dobby."

"Dobby is not here!" squeaked another elf coming forward, "Professor Dumbledore sent Dobby away to do some secret work!"

"Emne!" Winky cried at the elf who had spoken up, "Emne is a bad elf! Must not speak of Dobby to Pot Head! The boy has no brain! No brain!"

"Excuse me!" snapped Ron

Harry ignored it. He was used to people throwing insults at him, what stopped Winky from picking up on it?

"Does anyone know where he's gone?" called Harry

"Far, far away," said another elf, "Dobby did not speak about it sir!"

"You are all bad elves!" cried Winky suddenly, "Professor Dumbledore will be angry."

"Calm down!" snapped Ron again, "we're not pasting this information onto anyone else! We just need to find Dobby."

"He's not here Ron," said Harry shaking his head, "Let's go!"

So much for his great plan of getting Dobby's help. What to do now, he had no idea. There had to be some other way out of the castle, there had to be. But wouldn't Dumbledore know about them all? They moved out into the corridor as Ron said, "Now what are we going to do?!"

Harry opened his mouth but never got to reply as someone else interrupted him. It was only too late that he'd realized he'd forgotten to put the invisibility cloak back on.

"POTTER! WEASLEY!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cody moved forward through the trees, his yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness; the bow in his hands was at ready, arrow in the sling. He had moved through the entire battle looking for Tyan but he was no where to be found.

Tyan's vampires were fighting and so were the werewolves, they even had wizards with them, which meant that that wizard Hermione called 'Voldemort' was here somewhere. He moved slowly as the battle raged in the distance behind him, his eyes flicked to the darkness in the trees. He trusted his instinct to know that there was nothing there.

He glanced over his shoulder. Nothing. He frowned. They were trying to keep the battle compact, keep it closed in. A sudden snap of a twig ahead of him made him jump slightly and he was behind a tree in an instant. His bow was up, the sling pulled back and arrow ready to fire.

He waited, but nothing. Silence expect for the distant battle noises. He stayed very still, he didn't even breath. There was no smell. Carefully he peered around the edge of the tree, only mist and darkness. He released the sling and the arrow sailed through the air. He listened carefully for it to hit something, but it didn't. It didn't even fall to the ground. He frowned studying the darkness to try and find it.

Then without warning the arrow found him. It was flying back at him so fast that he only just had time to duck as it hit the tree where his face had been less then a second before. He looked up in shock but stayed silent on the floor, listening. Something was defiantly out there. But why couldn't he smell or see anything?

"Hello!" he called, his voice echoed slightly as he sat up.

Cody stared into the darkness as hard as he could, try to make out any shadows or shapes. Then he had heard something it was distant, but it made his mind freeze.

It was a voice, a soft singing voice and to his horror, he recognized it. It was a beautiful haunting melody, sent shivers down a person's spine and could take their breath away.

With Cody, it really did take his breath away, but it had nothing to do with the beauty of it. He knew that song, that voice. He'd heard it when he'd been very young, hiding under his bed, in panicked shock of not really knowing what was happening. It had haunted him all these years.

A sudden memory flashed from his mind.

"_Cody!!" A scream rang through a large white mansion. _

"_Cody!" _

_A small boy stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor. The air was thick with panic, chaos, fear. A stream of moonlight fell onto the small boy. His skin was pale, his hair was a light brown, yellow eyes and an angelic little face. _

_Breathing heavily and frightened he scrabbled to his feet as screams suddenly filled the house. His mother, his mother was screaming. He pulled open the door just in time to see his younger brother running towards him, looking just as terrified as he felt._

"_Derrick! Quick!" he cried to the younger boy. _

_The little boy was barely two metres from him when he was gone, pushed aside with such as force that knocked him across the floor. The boy at the door recalled in shock and horror. The focus was a werewolf and it was ripping the child up as if it were a rag doll; the younger child was screams were high-pitched. _

"_No stop it!" screamed the boy at the door. He looked up just in time to see another werewolf running at him. The boy gasped and slammed the door shut; his younger brother and mother's screams sounding through the door. _

_As moister flowed onto his cheeks he quickly scrambled under his bed and lay there very still, his hands over his ear which did nothing to block the screaming, his body was stiff and tense._

_His door opened and banged against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut in fright and put his head down, panic and terror pumping through him. He could smell…smell…human skin, but werewolf blood. He instantly silenced his breathing, his hands pushed hard over his ears._

_He'd be next. _

_Suddenly the screams stopped and everything was silent. The small boy waited, a ringing silence followed the end of his brother's and mother's screams. Slowly he released his ears from his hands and opened his eyes. _

_That's when he heard it. A soft tune, someone was singing, a beautiful haunting tune. It was like an angel's voice, but his gut feeling told him this was far from any angel. He saw a pair of shoes walk from the door towards him, towards his bed. The person in his room was singing. _

_He swallowed and tried to stop himself shaking. He gave a silent wince, the tears flowing more freely and heavily now. He could smell blood, lots of blood. He bit his lip to try and prevent himself from making a noise. _

_The singing continued as the feet paused opposite his eye level, before turning and then his bed sank in a little. They were sitting on the bed. The small boy was breathing quick silent breaths, he tried to calm the panic inside him. _

_Suddenly the singing stopped for a few moments for a woman's voice spoke, "We're not going to kill you Cody."_

_The small boy froze, feeling absolutely terrified. They knew this name!  
_

"_You have done nothing wrong, you're just an innocent bystander," the voice continued, "won't you come out so we can speak face-to-face little one?"_

_The child didn't move; whether he wanted to or not, he was too scared to move. His limps weren't working, they weren't responding. Moments past in silence until the woman spoke again, "But let this be a warning to you little one, don't venture to far into territory that it not your business."_

_The silence returned. Then the woman on his bed stood and she started to sing again, the same beautiful tune that would be engraved into the boy's memory forever. The small boy watched the feet move from his bed to the floor and the door was shut again, plunging the boy into darkness, the singing voice drifting slowly away from his door…_

Cody sat still, listening as the singing came nearer. He couldn't move. He was rooted in shock and fear. His jaw was clammed together.

He gazing into the darkness with shock and fascination. The world stopped in that moment. He forgot about the battle that was raging in the distance, his mind only on what was approaching. He was still as anything, just listening.

The singing was louder, closer; he could hear footsteps against the snowy ground, soft crunching. It came closer and closer.

The woman's words from long ago was fresh in his mind as he had heard her say it again '_But let this be a warning to you little one, don't venture to far into territory that it not your business.'_

A sudden terrifying realization came to him.

Was this territory not this business either? Was he venturing too far into somewhere where he didn't belong? This was Hermione's world and he was helping her. Wasn't that his own father did? Hadn't he helped Albus Dumbledore all those years ago? They had killed his family because his father didn't know his place; he had turned in favour of the wizards. Would they go after _his_ family now?

He suddenly jumped to his feet and turned on his heel and sprinted back towards the battle.

Cody pushed himself faster then ever before, the wind rushing past him. There was only one intention in his mind as the singing still echoed around him. He wouldn't hid under a bed this time; he wasn't six anymore.

He had to find Edward and Hermione before it was too late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle was becoming hectic now; humans, Ministry officials and Death Eaters alike were running from the forest while fighting each other.

It seemed that the enemy had now realized that they were facing three young vampires, one of whom Tyan wanted, the other two meant for dead. It was a never-ending fight, werewolves and vampires were jumping from every direction and she was spinning this way and that, her knives following her actions; stabbing, slicing, behead, anything to stop herself from being taken.

Hermione spun and kicked a female vampire in the stomach, who flew back metres from her and Edward leapt at her while she was still air born.

A sudden focus across her face knocked her backwards and she stumbled to the ground. She instantly jumped to her feet again as another vampire grabbed her from behind and she kicked out backwards and ducked in their arms as another tried to grab her and she threw one of her knives sideways through the air and in a clean cut the approaching vampire's head sailed off.

She ducked out of the other vampires' grip and ran to pick up her thrown sword and turned on her heel as six older vampires charged at her, she growled and mastered all her force and suddenly they were all flung back off their feet, hitting the tree behind him.

She ran to Edward's side just as he dispatched a werewolf and she threw one to her knives at another that leapt at him from behind, slitting the creatures' throat and in an instance her control of her knife brought it back in her hand.

"We can't keep this up," gasped Hermione. There was a sudden crack like fireworks had just gone off in their ears and they both ducked out the way as bullets came flying their way. She was exhausted; she didn't know how much more she could take, they must have been at this for hours.

"Just…keep doing," said Edward.

Slice, cut, jump, duck was her next four moves and she spun and somersaulted to avoid an attack from an oncoming vampire.

She jumped to her feet just as a vampire cut her across the cheek making her stagger backwards. Her vision began to spin, her body was giving in and it wasn't even her mind that was tell her body that she was on it's last legs.

She felt a sudden push and she was on the ground, she went to jump back up but her body screamed out in protest and she half collapsed.

The male vampire stood above her looking extremely proud he moved forward as Hermione moved backwards. This was it, she had no more energy, she couldn't fight anymore.

_Let it be over_, she prayed_, let this all be some long and crazy nightmare and any minute I'll wake up back at Elden's._

But she didn't wake up, she kept crawling backwards on the floor away from the vampire.

_Swords_, she thought searching for them frantically, _swords!_

He smiled down at her and lifted his sword high into the air and as he threw it down on her she rolled out the way and suddenly Cody appeared out of nowhere so fast that he was standing in front of her. He pushed the vampire so hard in the chest that he was thrown backwards in a surprised yell.

Cody spun and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"We need to go!" he hissed urgently, an expression of terror on his beautiful pale face.

"Cody what-?!"

"She's coming!" He began to pull her towards the entrance where the wizards were having their own battle.

"Who?"

"Where's Edward?!"

"I-"

"Edward!" Cody called looking through the blood sprayed atmosphere.

Hermione pulled Cody out of the way just in time as a werewolf pounded at them, blood dripping from its snapping jaws. She punched its jaw as hard as she could and the animal gave a wince.

Cody pulled the sling back on his bow and arrow sprung sharply and hit the creature between the eyes.

Suddenly Edward appeared next to them. A huge pack of vampires and werewolves were slowly moving towards them, getting ready to fight.

_Swords! Sword!_ Hermione screamed in her head. From wherever they had fall they were suddenly flying through the air and she caught them.

"We have to leave guys, please!" Cody pulled immediately on the back of their coats towards the entrance of the forbidden forest.

"Cody stop!" snapped Hermione as Edward looked around in time in confusion at him for a moment.

"No, you don't understand!" Cody hissed, the panic evident in his voice, "She'll kill you both! Can't you hear her singing?!"

"_Who_?"

"She-!" Cody didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. The three of them were suddenly under a sea full attack. Hermione pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind and sprung her weapons this way and that, spinning, kicking, jumped, flipping. Blood was straying everywhere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Ron jumped half a foot in air. Professor McGonagall was running towards them; her wand was in her hand and a look of obvious fury on her chalk white face.

Harry only had just enough time to tap the map and whisper, "Mischief managed."

"WHAT DO YOU BOTH THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she screamed, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THE OTHER GRIFFONDORS POTTER!"

She grasped both of them under their arm and pulled them away from the kitchens.

"Professor, we can explain-" began Harry but the look on McGonagall's face stopped him.

"You'll explain Potter! You'll both explain to Professor Dumbledore!" Both Harry and Ron had to run to keep up with McGonagall's hurried pace.

"Professor, Hermione she needs-!"

"Hush now Potter," snapped McGonagall, "Professor Dumbledore has everything under control. The best way for you to help Miss. Granger is to be in a safe place."

Harry felt his stomach drop, not only would be not be there to help Hermione, he'd have to face Dumbledore after lying to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's vision was blurred from moving so fast. All she relied on now was instinct, what she smelt, where she smelt and what she felt to direct her in protecting herself and fighting.

It was like a never-ending dance; spinning, flipping, stabbing, cutting, jumping. She was beyond exhaustion now. She restored to biting too. She had blood over her hands and through her hair and sprayed on her clothes and skin.

But their enemy was thinning. They were fighting so hard they were winning! She could feel it; it pumped through her veins and lifted her high. She had to keep going. _For Bellina_, growled the monster over and over again, _kill them for her._ _Do it for Bellina._

Her raised her exhausted arms and cut through the head of a vampire. She did a quick handstand, flipping herself forward, stabbed a werewolf in the stomach, threw one of her knives into the air, somersaulted, landed on her feet, caught her knife and behead another vampire.

This was almost beginning to become fun! Key word; almost.

"Not bad!" called Cody as he suddenly appeared behind her, "nice little trick!"

"Thanks!" Hermione called back breathlessly, "Bells taught me it!"

She suddenly realized what she had said and instantly became silent and kept up her pace. She couldn't let her emotions invade her concentration, not now that they had a good chance…

She lost herself in the fighting; she was concentrating so hard that nothing else came to her mind. She sliced, stabbed, kicked at anything that came at her. Bodies and limbs lay in the snow, the white snow was dyed in a deep red colour, the different smells of blood all becoming one strange and bitter smell.

She skidded onto the snow and slashed at the legs a vampire that had it's red eyes fixed on Edward.

She just stabbed the offending vampire in the chest and stomach when she heard Edward sudden scream, "Cody! Cody move!"

She spun to look at the conflict in confusion and just as she turned she saw Edward move with such speed, push Cody pushed several meters, the glint of an arrow, Edward's head snapped back seconds after he'd pushed Cody and they were both on the floor.

Confused, Hermione turned to the attacker and dodged the vampire's blow. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, it was so fast it was more a blur of colours.

"Cody?!" she called, "Edward?!"

Whether one of them had answer or not or she hadn't heard them she didn't know, she flipped through the air and stabbed the vampire behind her back.

"Ed! Cody!" she called again.

Nothing.

Suddenly without warning a sudden explosion burst through the forest so loud and with such a force that it sent Hermione and everything else standing off its feet and into a whirlwind. She was thrown and twisted through the air and with a gush to wind she landed hard on her stomach with a gasp.

Her head was spinning and but she instantly jumped to her feet and although she was dizzy her, swords were raised, ready to attack. But she stepped back in confusion. She wasn't in the same part of the forest as she was less then seconds ago and all the creatures around her were dead. Their limps were scattered, blood covered the trees and snow and her too.

She narrowed her eyes; was this something of a game. She waited, tense and alert but nothing happened. They were all dead. This didn't make any sense. Had that explosion killed them all? Then, Edward and Cody!?

She looked around frantically, she couldn't see either of them; she couldn't smell them. She moved to run when a sudden grip on her ankle brought her crashing to the ground. She twisted sharply, ready to strike but recalled when she met a familiar face.

The pale beautiful face, deep brown eyes and reddish-brown hair; it was Natty.

Hermione lay very still as they both stared at each other. Natty opened her mouth to speak but Hermione moved frantically away from her. She didn't want to hear it.

"Please!" gasped Natty, "Just listen to me."

Hermione stared at her; this was Natty, for God's sake, _Natty!_ Hermione's breath was coming in faster gasps; the snow was numb under her. Her swords slipped from her hands. Her own instincts told her Natty was in no way or shape to fight her.

"More are coming," she whispered, "Get the other two and get out of here."

"We can't leave," gasped Hermione, "We-We have to kill them all, they'll just come under us."

"You can't bet them," whispered Natty shaking her head softly, "we'll never bet them."

"If you can't bet them then joined them hey!?" Hermione growled suddenly, and rightfully, angry, "That's your little idea is it? You joined the very people that want us dead! Who want your own brother dead! They even killed Bellina!" Hermione pointed in the direction of Hagrid's hut, "Her body's over there! They killed her!" Her voice was beginning to break, the extent of her emotions that she'd pushed back for the last hour or so was starting to push to the front.

"I know," whispered Natty. She suddenly closed her eyes as if she was going to sleep, "Which is why I did it."

Hermione stared at her, confusion moving over her anger, "Did what?"

Natty opened her eyes, "Sipre gave me something. Something that would give you all time," her voice was becoming fainter then ever and Hermione had to lean forward to hear her, "I suppose humans would call it a 'bomb' but it has an extreme force of power. Those that weren't already dead didn't survive that, they couldn't have. I grabbed you at the last…moment."

Hermione stared at Natty. She didn't know what to do. Was this some sort of hoax? Or was this for real? Was Natty telling the truth? Had she killed them? Just like that? So easily in less then a second, while they had been fighting it out for the last hour.

"You did?" Hermione whispered

Natty nodded and she sat up further, "Get the boys and run. As fast as you can, run and never come back, you understand me?"

"But Nat-"

"Go!" she whispered urgently, "She's coming!"

"Who's this _she_?!"

"They came after my parents when we and Cody were younger," Natty's voice was so low Hermione could hardly hear it anymore, "warned…us…she'd come…back if we…did...the same…"

Natty's seemed to be losing consciousness; Hermione could feel the life slipping from her. Without a word Hermione slipped her blood stained knives into her pockets of her now ripped overcoat and moved forward to pull Natty to her feet.

"Come on!" said Hermione, "you can make it. Dumbledore can help you."

Instantly Natty pushed away from her but grabbed her coat and pulled her face closer, "Leave me and get away. I'm…sorry."

"No Nat," said Hermione and trying to pull her to her feet, her voice breaking and tears pooling her eyes again, "If we have to go, your coming with us."

Seconds later Natty went limp and Hermione let her drop, she didn't have any more energy. She fell to her knees; the emotional pain was now gripping her and throwing her around. Both her and Bellina had died for something she had wanted, if she had never came here nobody would be dead, they'd still be here…she watched Natty's face for a moment. Her eyes were shut and Hermione knew they were never to be open again.

It was a few more silent moments before Hermione slowly rose to her feet. She stood very still for a moment, her eyes lingered on Natty's face for a moment longer before she turned and began to make her way in the direction she last believed she was.

She moved nosily and awkwardly through the forest. She suddenly felt human again, she stumbled and tripped over tree roots, everywhere was the smell of blood, blood because of her. This whole fight was because of her.

She tried to take a deep breath and called out, "Edward! Cody!" In fact, her call was no louder then a whisper. Her voice was gone and so was her nerve to fight. She could have easily run but she didn't have the strength to, she felt like she'd collapse at any moment.

The monster inside her growled, annoyed at her behaviour.

_No remorse!_ It growled at her, _it's not your fault! Kill to avenge! Take from them what they've taken from you! Blood is all you need, sweet, sweet-_

Shut-up!

Was this it? Was this the end? How would they ever go back to their old lives? Would they always be running, would they always be hunted because of her? Enough people had died and been hurt for her; she had even given up her own clean innocence for this.

She couldn't let the boys suffer anymore then they were. This was all her fault. She didn't want to do; she really didn't, but knew what she needed to do it to protect them.

She didn't know how long she walked until she picked up on a familiar candy smell. She recognized the trees now; she was coming closer to where she'd left them. She closed her eyes and was now dreading to tell them Natty was back here...

She moved through the trees and came into the clearing where they had been fighting. Human-like and huge dog corpses were scattered everywhere, along with limps and other bits and pieces.

That's when she saw him.

She stopped. Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. A sudden ice numbed her whole body; she couldn't move or say a word. Oh God, no, please no! She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, she felt like she was going to be sick. Her eyes flooded with tears and this time they flowed down her cheeks.

Cody was sitting up but didn't even look at her when she entered the clearing; his eyes were on Edward, his expression was so blank and emotionless and his body so still he looked like he was made from pale and blood red stone.

Edward lay motionless on the ground; his eyes were wide and blue, glossy with no emotion; emptiness, an arrow with a blue tip through his neck.

The scene was staring right back at Hermione, bluntly and openly. Her mind wasn't registering what her eyes were telling her. This wasn't happening, this was some sort of strange sick dream…please, please no…

Edward lay here, dead.

**Please Review! **


	27. Sound of White For Toy Soldiers

"Retreat to the castle

**Hi everyone! Ah, the next chapter is up!! I hope you all enjoy this, although I hope things are not too confusing for you all! I tried to make this as simple as I could while also trying to have some complex mystery to it!! Thank-you to everyone who review!! I know, I cried when I was writing Edward's death!! :( So emotional! It was difficult to have him kill but I had decided on that before I even started chapter one! Anyways, I do hope you all like this chapter! Please let me know if it was too confusion for you or if you didn't like some parts. And please, No Flames!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the songs that were used this chapter; they belong to the original creators!

Dumbledore moved through the forest trees and bushes, trying to find Elden's three vampires. The fighting had ended at least half an hour ago. Lord Voldemort had taken flight when he realized that he was losing, not only with the magical creatures but the wizards were taking a victory against the Death Eaters.

Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters (who had not been captured by Ministry officials and wizards from the Order) had run from the ground and disappeared when they reached the outside of the Hogwarts gate.

A bud of light glowed from the tip of Dumbledore's wand, as he moved through the snow forest, but it was incredibility difficult to see, as the moon was now hidden well behind a black cloud overhead. He rounded into a clearing but stopped behind the tree, his wand up and high.

"Such a pleasure to see you again Dumbledore," came a voice from the other side, "what has it been? Fifty, fourthly years or so?"

Cautionously Dumbledore came around the corner, his wand at the ready. There, standing alone in the clearing, a small smirk on his pearl white face. His clothes splattered with red blood, his black hair was in a slight mess, his red eyes gleaming, but other then that he looked exactly as Dumbledore remembered.

"Where are they Tyan?" said Dumbledore moving forward

"You might as well save your time wizard," Tyan shrugged, "your stick will do nothing to me."

Dumbledore made no move to lower his wand nor did he show any intimidation about Tyan's immortal power.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore repeated, this time more slowly with more of an edge in his voice.

"Oh, you mean the little vampire children?" Tyan's smile widened, "they've been taken care of."

Something close you fear flicked in Dumbledore's blue eyes as he stared at the vampire before saying, "What exactly is it that you want? We have done you no harm Tyan, you have no reason to be here."

Tyan gave a laugh, "Surely you would have realized Dumbledore! You're a smart man!" 

"Hermione Granger would never join you. Her loyalty remains with Edward and Cody," said Dumbledore shaking his head a little. Wand still at the ready, his feet slowly moved around the clearing, circling Tyan, their eyes never leaving each other.

"True," Tyan minced Dumbledore's circling motion and nodded slowly, "she would be a fine assert, so would the two boys. But alas, it's such a shame."

"Shame, how?" asked Dumbledore

Tyan suddenly gave an extremely loud laugh, "Ah, you morals are such fools! Such fools!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, the suspense of the moment was high, but his voice was calm, "How so?"

"It was all a hoax!" cried Tyan shaking his head, "did you seriously believe that we would go after the girl? Go through _so_ much trouble just for one little vampire?! No, no, it was not her we were assigned to kill."

Dumbledore stopped moving, his stayed very still, "Assigned?"

Tyan's smiled widened further and he began to pace, "What a perfect opportunity for us! Plant the idea in their heads that we were after the girl simply because she had such a power! And my God, she does! You should have seen her tonight Dumbledore," Tyan gave a cruel laugh, "little fighting machine she is! Took a couple of bites out of humans too! Not to mention she's a little beauty! But, she was not our target, not _intentionally_."

"Who?" said Dumbledore his voice rising, "Tell me!"

Tyan stopped pacing and turned slowly to Dumbledore, "What do you know of prophecies?"

"I have been a wizard for many years Tyan. I know a lot about them."

"Good, then did you know of the one Edward knew of?"

"Edward?" 

"Yes, Edward."

"No, I did not."

Tyan paused, before reciting, "Evil will take and break the lives of them seen, it cannot be stopped. For only two will live, while three must die. 1995 will be of fate, for destiny will intervene and take what cannot be replaced. No fate is shared…"

There was an echoing silence that following Tyan's words. Dumbledore frowned and stared at the vampire. Then, his mind whirled, panic and horror filled him! If he had known of this he would never, ever…Had he sent them to their deaths!?

"The actual prophecy is not in regard to us," said Tyan, "It was _how_ Edward found out about the prophecy that is what concerns them."

"Them?" whispered Dumbledore

Tyan gave a nod, "Those that control _our_ world. The human earth does not end for our kind, you know this."

"The Ancients of Milerican," whispered Dumbledore, more to himself then to Tyan, "Masters of all Creatures."

"Very good," said Tyan, looking slightly impressed before giving an almost-respectful nod to Dumbledore, "They were rather…concerned, about what the boy might have seen in an Elder's mirror."

"The Mirror of Venders?" said Dumbledore

"The very same," said Tyan, before giving a laugh, "Well I must give you credit Dumbledore, for an old man, you really know your stuff!"

"The Mirror of Venders, only the owner of one can control what others see in it, whatever Edward might have seen, it might not have been true," said Dumbledore

"Edward is an extraordinary vampire Dumbledore," said Tyan pacing again, "he can see what others might miss and can hear what others cannot. I suppose the simple word to describe him is a physic; he can see into the truth of things," Tyan paused, "but he's still young and if you give him something, say _sub-consciously_, to hear or see he would interrupted that for the truth. He was concentrating so hard on finding out everything we knew about Hermione that he missed the key element of it all. While having us wanting Hermione is every convincing and most likely, he failed to see the real truth behind it all! And with him out of the way, what hope do the other four have?"

Dumbledore remained silent, mulling what Tyan told him. He was suspicious, there was something missing here. Something…

"Why was Edwrad looking into the Mirror of Venders such a problem for the Ancients of Milerican?" whispered Dumbledore

"It is not my place to ask," answered Tyan, "but Edward's mind power might have let him see something that he should have not seen, and the Ancients of Milerican were, shall we say, nervous, that if he knew something that was not meant to be common knowledge for our kind."

Dumbledore lowered his wand slightly, everything Tyan had said to him clicked into place, "It was not Hermione you were after."

Tyan's smile widened, "No."

"It was Edward," whispered Dumbledore, "This entire time, your been using Hermione to track Edward."

"Where ever Hermione goes, Edward would be there too," said Tyan, looking suddenly proud, "Edward would never leave her, it was his idea initially to change her into a vampire. And especially after that prophecy he would do anything to protect them, especially her and Cody."

Which, of course, brought Dumbledore back to his original problem. He had found Bellina's body outside the forest near Hargid's hut. If one of them had already been killed before they had reached the forest Dumbledore had feared the worse. Surely they would not have been able to stand fighting such a large army for so long, although they were vampires, they were only fifteen-years-old.

"Where are they Tyan?" said Dumbledore, raising his wand again

Tyan shrugged, "Our job is done."

Dumbledore tightened his grip on his wand, his stomach dropped; dread starting to fill him, "Job?"

"Edward's dead," said Tyan rolling his eyes, "Killed by my own hand!" He suddenly scowled, "and he would have been dead sooner but he didn't have that coven behind him and that old man's house! The reason would could never get to him sooner was because that old man was hanging around," he suddenly gave a growl, "that protection on that house was only apparent when the old man was around. Then we had to chase the five of them all over the country!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes saying, "You killed the boy because he might have known something he shouldn't have. _Might_?!"

"Not my orders," said Tyan shrugging "Didn't like him anyway" he suddenly laughed, "you should have seen it though Dumbledore! Such a noble death! An arrow was shot at Cody but guess my luck when who happened to push him out the way?! Edward! Got the arrow through the neck! You should have seen the look Cody's face when he realized what had happened! I almost felt sorry for the boy!" He suddenly gave a long and cruel laugh.

Dumbledore stayed rooted to the ground, his fears confirmed. He closed his eyes and muttered slowly under his breathe. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"What about Natty?" said Dumbledore, "what does she know of this?"

Again Tyan scowled, "Natty, that traitor! She blew up half my army! Stupid woman! She's dead, practically killed herself."

"And the other two?" said Dumbledore

Tyan shrugged again, "as far as I'm cornered, I don't really care."

He then turned and disappeared into the darkness behind him. Dumbledore stayed where he was, his wand slowly lowering to eventually come to his side, staring at the place where Tyan had stood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Like a freeze-dried rose, you will never be,  
What you were, what you were to me in memory._

Hermione slowly moved forward. This was too much, too much emotional stress in one day. First Bellina, then Natty and now _Edward_!

_But if I listen to the dark,  
You'll embrace me like a star,  
Envelope me, envelope me..._

She stared at her friend in shock and misery as she came to stand over him. She'd never heard him speak or laugh ever again. The thought brought more tears to her eyes. She raised her eyes and looked at Cody who was watching her.

_If things get real for me down here,  
Promise to take me to before you went away -  
If only for a day._

She couldn't interrupt the look on his face nor could she put it into words. It was caught between despair and sadness, but it was also so much more worse then that.

_If things get real for me down here,  
Promise to take me back to the tune  
We played before you went away._

"It was aimed at me," said Cody, his voice smaller then she'd ever heard it, "It was supposed to be me…" Tears were glistening in his eyes and Hermione swallowed the golf ball that had formed in her throat and looked down at Edward again.

_And if I listen to, the sound of white,  
Sometimes I hear your smile, and breathe your light._

How could this have happened?! This-this, she was still waiting for him to sit up and say he was alright. How she wished he would! She took a deep quick breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks but more just replaced them. Oh God.

_Yeah if I listen to, the sound of white .._

_You're my mystery. One mystery. My mystery. One mystery._

She still couldn't believe this. What she wouldn't give to have him back! What a life to take!

_My silence solidifies,  
Until that hollow void erases you,  
Erases you so I can't feel at all._

"Hermione," said Cody suddenly, it was small sounding.

_But if I never feel again, at least that nothingness  
Will end the painful dream, of you and me..._

Hermione raised her eyes and looked at him. He was staring off into the trees.

"Can you here her?"

"Who?"

"The singing."

"I can't here anything."

_If things get real for me down here, promise to take me to  
Before you went away, if only for a day._

Slowly Cody got to his feet and walked towards her. He grasped her arms and pulled her away from Edward's body. Hermione's eyes remained on Edward, the pain inside was threatening to spill.

"You have to leave," said Cody, "If she finds you too…"

Hermione eyes were still on Edward and she gave a shake of her head, "No…we can't…"

_If things get real for me down here, promise to take me back to  
The tune we played before you went away._

"Yes you do," said Cody, "You have to leave now, she'll kill you-"

"No, no, we can't leave him…" The lump in her throat was rise painfully and her tears made her vision so unclear. She felt Cody move forward and his arms were suddenly around her shoulders as he hugged her tightly. She placed her face into his shoulder and the tears gave gushing out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_And if I listen to, the sound of white  
Sometimes I hear your smile, and breathe your light._

She cried in broken sobs. It wasn't fair! She hated them for this! She hated herself! If she could turn back the clock she would do it without an ounce of hesitation.

_Yeah if I listen to, the sound of white  
Sometimes I hear your smile, and breathe your light._

Cody pulled her back and took her face in his hands. She looked at him, the tears still leaking from her eyes.

"You need to run now," he whispered, "she'll come after you too if I'm with you. She shot him, it was meant for me; the arrow, but Ed, he pushed me out the way…"

_And if I listen to, the sound of white._

She began to shake her head again but Cody stopped her notion and gave her quick hug and kissed her forehead before he pulled away from her.

He pointed towards the direction deeper into the forest.

_I knelt before some strangers face,_

"Go on, it'll be safer if you leave," said Cody, his voice shaking, nudging her in the direction, "Edward would have wanted you to be safe…"

_I'd never have the courage or belief to trust this place,  
But I dropped my head, 'cos it felt like lead,_

_And I'm sure I felt your fingers through my hair..._

She didn't have the emotional energy to fight against it. The only real family she'd ever known as a child was gone. They been killed in a battle that was meant for her; the thought just made the entire situation worse. She'd never seen them again.

_And if I listen to, the sound of white sometimes  
I hear your smile, and breathe your light._

"Hermione go!" the plead in Cody's voice was so strong that it made Hermione take one last look at Edward lying on the floor of the forest. That was the last time she'd ever see him, she could feel it, when the sun rose in the morning he would evaporate into dust and she'd never, ever see him again.

_Yeah if I listen to, the sound of white._

He, Bellina, Natty, they'd only be memories in her mind. Swimming and drowning through years of memory, that's what would be the worst. She could never forget the memories...

_The sound of white,_

She tore her eyes from Edward and turned on her heels and began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. The tears never subsided. Her feet against the snow were so quick and it sprayed bits of snow around her feet.

_The sound of white,_

She would never return to this place. Never, if her family had to drown in her memory then so would Hogwarts…She made a silent promise never to come to the aid of a wizard again.

_The sound of white._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _

_We all fall down..._

The sun was slowly rising in the distance; the pink shades were starting to show on the horizon, the battle had come to a finish hours ago.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

The snow on the ground inside and outside the forest was dyed red, reminding everyone about the amount of lives lost from such a conflict. But the dangers had now past, Elden knew that, but none of his gang had come back out of the forest…

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been realized from the Chamber of Secrets by the order of Dumbledore, who was looking more then grim.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure _

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

That was when he'd heard it from some of the wizards; the child vampires had disappeared and nobody could find them.

_I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it _

They had found Edward, Bellina and Natty's bodies, along with many others, but Hermione and Cody were nowhere to be found. Elden had been in too much of shock with this information to asking more questions.

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to _

_I'm supposed to set an example_

Students had returned to their dorminatories and in high relief that the danger was over and now he sat in Dumbledore's office staring at the desk top. He was hoping, praying, that they were just rumors and his little gang were fine…

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

Lord Voldemort had used this opportunity of the vampire attack to try and penetrate the castle. However he had been unsuccessful and had thanked whatever heavenly presence that was watching over the world that he had not got through Dumbledore's lines and into the castle.

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it _

_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted _

_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_

He felt responsible for them; especially Edward, Cody and Hermione. He had been confident that they would make it through, they were tough but he had been frightened of this and now that there was a possibility there were all dead, he realized how wrong he'd been to think they'd be safe with each other.

_That was never my object for someone to get killed _

_Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build _

_It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good_

He told the boys not to change Hermione; it would cause too many problems. They would have to have made a run for it if Hermione was turned and all he had wanted was to keep them safe.

_I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ..._

_Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth _

_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about_

He had, after all raised them, looked after them when they were sick or in trouble, kept them safe from the wizard Ministry and the muggle police.

_So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth _

_While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life _

_Like fuck it i understand this is business_

He should have said something in protest against them fighting. He should have said something to them before they had left.

_And this shit just isn't none of my business _

_But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _

_We all fall down like toy soldiers _

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

He had been extremely mad at Edward for going behind his back and turning Hermione into a vampire, they'd be in trouble and he'd never got back to the house in time to prevent the protective charm on the house from lifting.

_But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think_

_That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc. _

_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind_

_We still have soldiers that's on the front line_

He felt like he had failed them; that he hadn't been quick enough for them, they had had so much loyalty to him through-out all years, doing the dirty work on the streets and one simple thing he couldn't do for them.

_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders _

_Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us_

He had often wondered sometimes whether Cody only stay with him because of Edward and Hermione. He'd always known that Cody had more loyalty to Edward then him.

_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is _

_To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners_

_Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is_

He remembered them as younger children and how much fun they all had, carefree and without the troubles they had died with. He smiled warily when he remembered the times the boys would keep Hermione up late into the night to tell her ghost stories about vampires. He gave a hollow laugh remembering how scared they would make themselves.

_But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered _

_It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it_

How much they laughed when he'd tell them crazy stories of his youth; the excitement in their eyes when they brought home such new treasures everyday.

_Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict_

_I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further_

Elden jumped slightly out of his trance when Dumbledore came through the door and Elden's fears were confirmed with the disheartening look on the headmaster's face.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

"I'm really sorry Elden," whispered Dumbledore shaking his head a little.

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore sat in silence behind his desk, his long fingers on his hands folded neatly on the table in front of him. His blue eyes were misted over as he stared at the desk top deep in thought. The age lines on his face were drawn in tiredness and guilt. He slowly shut his eyes and sat back in his desk and took a deep sigh.

A loud knock on his office door made him jump slightly. He looked up and cleared his throat called, "Come in!"

The door opened and the black greasy hair and cloak of Severus Snape appeared through the door.

"Ah Severus," said Dumbledore quietly, "What news do you bring?"

"The Minister of Magic is on his way and Umbrige is with him," said Snape as he closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore slowly stood to his feet and walked towards the window that not too many hours ago an arrow had sailed through the gap. The sun rays were now shinning around the forest trees, the blood on the snow had gone, teachers had used their magic to fix the damage of the night's horrors for the sake of the students (and for themselves too).

"Headmaster," said Snape, "If I may suggest that you try to find Miss Granger and her friend? It may be best that we get to them before someone or something else does."

"I've been trying to find them," said Dumbledore, "I've sent Elden back to his house; they might decide to go back there although I'm not positive they will. I don't even know if they are together; they've just disappeared, again! We might as well search under every stone and stick and if we haven't found them yet I'm not sure we're going to find them at all."

"Is there something you would have me do Headmaster?" asked Snape, taking a step forward

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before turning towards Snape, "Yes, yes, I think there might be…Go to Voldemort, get all the information you can Severus. We must know if he has them, though I am sure that he doesn't, but we must check. I fear something might become of this…something that…"

He faded off from the sentence. He was not sure on everything, but everything must be thought of, as he now had many dead bodies in the Great Hall, three vampires among them.

Snape gave a nod before turning to leave, "Yes Headmaster."

Then Dumbledore remembered something, "Severus," Snape turned to face Dumbledore again, "Before you leave send Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to me. There is something I wish to discuss with the pair of them."

Snape gave another nod before he turned with a whirl of his black cloak and he was gone from the room. Dumbledore gave another heavy sigh before he moved to his desk and opened one of the draws. He drew out a thin arrow, the sharp tip was blue and it shimmered slightly as Dumbledore turned in over in his hands. The rest of the arrow was red with dried blood. He stared at the arrow for a moment, a frown on his face.

Mirror of Venders…the legendry mirror. What could the boy have seen that would send the Ancients of Milerican into such a panic? There was also the possibility that Edward had seen nothing; or if he had he might not have been aware of it, it might have been hidden somewhere so deep in his sub-conscious mind he might have never known it was there. To take a life on such a doubt!

Suddenly the door to his office opened with a loud bang; bring Dumbledore out of his mussing abruptly and was met by a very heated argument between Minerva McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge with Dolores Umbridge behind them, her pink bow accused on her unusually messy hair.

"Dumbledore! We demand an explanation-!" Umbridge cried as soon as the door was swung open but was cut of by Minerva's angry voice as she cried at Fudge.

"We told you! We told you but you would never-!"

"Minerva there was no evidence-" Fudge wiped his reddening face with his handkerchief.

"Oh you fool of a man! We have more then thirty people dead in the Great Hall! How much more evidence to you need?!"

"But-But, You-Know-Who was not here-"

Minerva gave a cry of frustration before shaking her fist as the Minister of Magic, "If I ever get the chance I will transform you into the most disgusting being there is ever to live!"

"Now, now, Minerva!" said Umbridge sweetly, "I'd watch your words-"

"Oh shut it frog-face!" snapped Minerva in a fury

"I do say-!"

"Enough!" cried Dumbledore suddenly at his feet. A sudden silence broke the arguing to a stop.

"I will not have this!" thundered Dumbledore angrily, "Many people lay dead downstairs from this attack on the school, motivated by reasons I cannot fully see! I will have no fighting and arguing among us!"

Dumbledore sat down again in his chair as Fudge came forward, suddenly looking furious, "You steal half my ministry members who are skilled in magical creatures?! What do you think you are trying to pull Dumbledore!? Eh?! Is this another one of your crackpot stories about You-Know-You?"

"Voldemort was here tonight," said Dumbledore solemnly, "the members of your ministry fought bravely, I could not have asked for better men. And when I sent out for aid they choose to come and fight, I did not force them to. They seem to have lost some faith in you Cornelius."

"I-I…" Fudge's face grew redder by the second, "And what's this I hear about you letting some vampires into the castle!?" cried Fudge, "what rubbish is this-?!"

"I would have much more respect Cornelius if I were you. They fought for us, for this school and for the students' lives and three of them are dead. They even fought for you to keep your place in office."

"What? What's this!!"

"What do you think would have happened if they had not agreed to fight for us? It is because of them five vampires that is the reason why this castle is still standing, along with the many people in it. What you think would happened if the fact you refused to help us were to get into the general public of the wizarding world? The parents of the students here will be horrified at you refused to send any aid to protect the school after I sent an owl informing you of the situation."

It would be hard to describe the expression of Fudge's face, his red face seemed to loss all colour instantly and he paled and began to sweat profusely more. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing happened and he closed it again, seeming to imitate a fish out of water.

"Your position as Minister for Magic would not be looking very well Cornelius," said Dumbledore quietly

"I-I…You might have tried to set up an army to overtake the Ministry…" staggered Fudge, "and your trying that now!"

A sudden cry of anger came from Professor McGonagall as she moved forward, her face twisted in fury, "You are such a stupid man! Albus Dumbledore's concern has always been and will always be for the welfare of this school and its inhabitants!"

Fudge took a deep breath before saying, "Nonetheless, You-Know-Who was not here-"

"He was," answered Dumbledore gravely, "many of your ministry officials saw him. He used the opportunity with his alliance with some magical creatures to try and penetrate the school to get to HarrHarry Potter, but alas, he was not able to. I fought him myself."

Fudge suddenly glared at Dumbledore, who sighed and said, "Cornelius there is no harm in admitting a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, we are human."

"Will you take full responsibility for those who have died today?" whispered Fudge, suddenly looking almost frightened.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before giving a small nod, "Nobody need know anything that has been said in his room. I will take full responsibility for the loss of lives and no-one else need to know anything about your knowledge of the school being in trouble-"

A sudden knock on the office door interrupted Dumbledore and the four of them all fall silence. Professor McGonagall opened the door and there stood in the door way was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Ah Harry, Ronald," said Dumbledore giving the boys a small smile, "Come in, come in."

"Professor Snape said you wanted to see us," said Ron awkwardly as they entered.

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore, "Cornelius, Dolores, Minerva, would you please excuse us?"

Professor McGonagall gave a sharp nod and stood at the door and looked at both Fudge and Umbridge expectedly. Fudge took one last look at Dumbledore before give a nod and saying, "Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave a small smile in response as Fudge turned on his heel and marched past Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall and out the office and Umbridge followed him but not before giving Harry and Ron a cold and hard look. Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her and that's when both Harry and Ron began at the same time.

"Professor what happened?!" 

"We saw the bodies in the Great Hall!"

"What happened to Hermione?!"

Dumbledore gave a tight smile and held up his hands, "Please boys, one at a time; please sit." He gestured towards the chairs in front of him. Harry and Ron glanced at each other before sitting down in the chairs.

Dumbledore leaned forward, folding his hands together on the desk before Harry looked down at the arrow that sat on the desk.

"What's that Professor?" said Harry, looking at the blue tip of the arrow as it shimmered in the sunlight that was shinning more strongly through the window, the dark red blood on the arrow made his stomach twist.

Dumbledore gave a sigh before shaking his head and picking up the arrow and bring it up to his eye line.

"This," said Dumbledore quietly, "Is the arrow that killed Edward."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and Ron looked taken aback.

"_Edward_?!" said Ron, "Hermione's vampire friend?!"

Dumbledore gave a nod, "I'm afraid so. This blue point here," Dumbledore indicated to the tip of the arrow, "Once that comes into contact with the blood of a vampire it will kill them instantly; it's the only real weapon that can be used against a vampire…The tip of this arrow has been soaked in a potion called Nacres, a deadly potion to vampires."

"Professor," said Harry, "what happened?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before saying, "There will no be more trouble from vampires anymore, at least nothing more from those that came…I'm afraid we all made a terrible mistake, Edward had thought the Alusta clan were after Hermione because she was a witch and they wanted her for themselves, but that wasn't the case. Edward had no idea they were after him the entire time; and the others had no suspicions about it either."

Harry and Ron were both silent as Dumbledore gave a sigh, "It's been a long night."

Both boys glanced at each other as Dumbledore continued, "I fear Edward might have known something that he should have not; if he did, then he didn't tell any of the others, and for good reason too. They would have been in danger."

"What did he know?" asked Harry

"I do not know," said Dumbledore shaking his head a little, "We may never know and there's the possibility that Edward knew nothing! But that's not why I have called the pair of you here. Natty and Bellina were also killed; however we cannot find Hermione and Cody."

"You think something's happened?!" said Ron as he and Harry looked at each other. Dread filled Harry; he knew something like this would have happen!!

"There is a possibility that they are both dead and their bodies were taken by the enemy but I don't think that's the case, I'm sure the pair of them are alive. It's just, do either of you know where they might go?"

"Maybe you could check Hermione's dormitory in our tower," suggested Ron, but Dumbledore shook his head, "If they had entered the castle we would know. Do either of you know anywhere, doesn't matter where, anywhere Hermione might go for a safe place?"

"Professor, six months ago we thought Hermione's parents were dentist! We don't really know who she is anymore!" blurted out Ron

"Ron that not fair," said Harry giving him a slight frown. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Maybe…I bet Cody would know other vampire covens, maybe they've gone to them, or maybe back to Elden's home."

Dumbledore nodded, "They have both crossed my mind. Anything else?"

Harry ranked his head for anything but his frown deeper. In reality Harry knew Ron was right, they'd not really have much of any idea about where she'd go.

"I fear the Centaurs might show them what lies beyond the Forest," said Dumbledore quietly, "Centaurs see certain guilds in the sky and they might take it upon themselves…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Two hours earlier…**__**  
**_

Hermione ran until she had no more energy left, and she felt her legs under her give up and she collapsed as soon as she had pulled out from the trees. She stayed face down on the earth for a moment, not moving; Edward's face still swimming in her mind's eyes.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why_ him?! _Why_ them?! Just because of her!! A sudden trickling sound reached her ears but she ignored it.

This had to be some crazy and insane nightmare.

_Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

Finally, after what seemed like a many, many hours Hermione slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees, her eyes were dry but the heaviness in her chest was weighing her down and crushing her as the waves of sadness and loss splashed all around her.

She sat back, her legs tucked underneath her and she raised her eyes to look at her surroundings. She didn't recognize the place she was in. It seemed like she had run through the length of the forest and come out the other side. The snow was cold and white under her bare hands.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase_

In front of her was a large river that ran from as far as she could see from one end and it reached beyond her vision. On the other side of the river were more trees and more forest. Its water was the clearest bright blue she had ever seen; she could see the reflection of the trees behind her, almost like the colour of Edward's eyes.

_Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late_

The tears filled her eyes again in despair and she went to cover her face to cry but the sudden sound made her look up. Something was moving in the trees behind her, but she did not move.

She closed her eyes and called out, "You have me! Kill me and let it be over with for God's sake!"

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

There was no reply, but the sound changed a little, she could hear the sound of hooves against the twigs and leaves. _Hooves?_ She opened her eyes slowly and stared into the water in front of her, frowning. The noise suddenly stopped and she turned her head slowly towards her left and was given a slight shock to see a male Centaur standing a few feet from her. It was huge; horse body and legs and man chest and head.

Hermione could see her reflection in his amazing blue eyes as they studied her. His white-blonde hair shimmered slightly but his torso and palomino horse body was still. He looked truly magnificent to Hermione.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now_

There was a ringing silence between the two creatures. And then suddenly the Centaur spoke, his voice was deep but somehow also comforting to her, "Hermione Granger?"

_I know you're wondering when_

Hermione's body was still but she blinked at her tears and swallowed before saying, "Yes?"

There was another silence before the Centaur spoke, "Why do you sit and weep?"

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Surprising herself, Hermione suddenly gave a laugh through her tears, "You're a Centaur, you should know!"

As if to take her words the Centaur's head raised towards the sky, the stars had barely faded, but Hermione was sure that the Centaur could still see them. She raised her own head towards the sky, and the sudden despair threw over her again and she lowered her face as the tears began to run from her eyes.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now_

"The skies tell me many things," said the Centaur, his hooves made a soft sound against the snowy ground, "but they cannot speak the inner pain of a creature."

_I know you're wondering when_

Hermione wiped her face and turned to look at him. They stared at each other, neither saying anything. She just wanted this to be over, maybe she could beg for this Centaur to charge at her and trample her to death…he defiantly seemed able and strong enough.

"Your destiny is not here anymore," said the Centaur quietly, "You must move on from this place; the sky shows that you will achieve something that has never been achieved by either a human or creature before."

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying_

"And what great thing is that?" whispered Hermione

"Your friend has died to keep you safe; do not fold into despair as I will not kill you either," said the Centaur

_Things we've always needed to say  
_

"You still have not answered my question," said Hermione

_So we could end up stringing_

"Not even I know all things," said the Centaur, "But now you must go," he pointed to the other side of the river, the forest on the other side was darker then the one behind her, "you will be able to walk along the water."

He extended a hand down towards Hermione and after a moment Hermione slowly took his large hand and he pulled to her to feet. He pointed silently at the water. Hermione took a deep breathe and began to move slowly towards the water but stopped.

"Wait! What about Cody! I can't leave without him!" she instantly moved back towards the trees but the Centaur caught her and pulled her back

"No! Let me go! I can't leave without him!" she snapped trying to release herself from the Centaur's iron grip. He suddenly pushed her back and said, his deep voice was stern, "The boy has his own path to follow."

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

"No please!" Hermione looked up at him, she felt like crying again but she held back the tears, "Please don't separate us!"

The Centaur stared down at her, his blue eyes softened a little before saying quietly, "Your paths will come to cross again, but for now you must go alone."

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't leave, not without Cody, "Go alone where?!"

The Centaur pointed towards the trees, "move through those trees, you will come to a new place; you are a smart girl, use what your friends have taught you and what you're looking for will come to you."

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Hermione stared up at him in confusion. The Centaur reached down and pulled from the ground and nudged her towards the water. Hermione stared at the surface shimmering up at her and she went to take a step onto the water when she pulled her foot back, hesitated for a moment before pulling out her wand.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now_

Slowly, she turned it over in her hands, staring at it. So this was the source of the trouble was it? The reason the Alusta clan decided on her in the first place? A sudden angry spread through the numbness in her, she closed her eyes and she took the wand steadily in both her hands and did the one thing she never thought she would do with it.

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

She snapped it in half. She then put the two pieces together and snapped it again. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw the Centaur watching her curiously, but his expression held no surprise at her action.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now_

"I never wanted it," Hermione whispered and she threw the four pieces of her wand from her as if they were poisonous, "From the very beginning I never wanted to be a witch."

_I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) _

She suddenly felt like she had lifted a heavy burden from her. She then looked at the Centaur fully and said, "What is your name?"

The Centaur stayed silent for a moment, as if pondering to tell her his name. Then finally he drew his head high and said, "My name is Firenze."

Hermione said nothing else and neither did Firenze. She placed one booted foot against the water surface and then moved her weight onto the surface with her other foot. She began to move along the surface and as she moved across the blue water, white coloured ripples from her steps were left behind her.

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

With every step her breathing seemed to become deeper, a strange sensation was running through her veins, mixed in with the bitter-sweetness of the moment but also of the despair as bodies of her friends left behind her on the other side of this strange river.

_Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed_

She finally reached the other side and she began to move slowly towards the forest of trees in front of her. She still didn't feel like this was real; it seemed like some strange fantasy or dream that she had made up in her head to pass the time of doing nothing.

_And try to turn the tables_

A sudden feeling in her chest made her slowly turn back towards the other side of the river. Cody stood here with another Centaur and Firenze; he wasn't looking at her, then the two Centaurs turned towards her and Cody looked too and she frowned in confusion, he was looking at her but he seemed to be looking right through her. His yellow eyes reflected the water's surface and she wondered for a moment whether he was thinking the same as she had about the similarity to Edward's eyes.

_Now the story's played out like this_

His pale face was blank, dead looking and she realized that he had died, the natural shine was gone and he looked lost; his spirit had died when Edward had…

She then realized something; he could not see her, literally, it was as if she were invisible to him. She looked at Firenze who gave her a tiny nod of his head forward.

_Just like a paperback novel_

_The boy has his own path to follow… Your paths will come to cross again, but for now you must go alone…_

She turned her eyes sadly back to Cody and closed her them. A strange calling from inside the forest was pulled her towards it. She opened her eyes and began to move towards the trees and took one last look at Cody and for a split second he looked at her and his eyes widened.

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_

She gave him a small smile before she turned her eyes away from his and disappeared into the blackness of the trees, whatever was on the other side was waiting for her and she had to find it.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

She would not let Cody get hurt because of her, not anymore. Maybe Firenze was right; maybe someday, somehow, she'd find him again.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
_

**Please Review!**


	28. Two Friends, Two Paths, One Tragic Tale

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!! Last Chapter for this story!! Sob Thank-you to all those who have reviewed the last chapter and the support from everyone through this entire story! I never imagined such an overwhelming support when I first began this story! I'd like to give a big hug to everyone!! Anyways, I used the song in this chapter "The Kill" by 30 Seconds from Mars from Cody's POV, I think the lyrics really suit what is happening to him in this chapter but the title also relates to Hermione and what she does and what happens to Edward, Natty and Bellina.**

**The sequel to this story is in mind, but it's still scratchy in my head so I'm not sure really how to set the plot out but the sequel will be called "Dark Angels in Moonlight." I may post a few chapters to set the story up but the actual plot story chapters might not come for a while. **

**Please, please review for this last chapter!! Please!! It's the last one (for this story)!! **

The snow on the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest was a soft grey; the sun was hidden behind a cloud and only a few rays of light shone down upon the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An icy cold gust was blowing outside and the lake was frozen over as the fires inside the castle crackled and shone. The snow against the ground had marks of the footsteps and falls from the previous night but other than that showed no evidence that a bloody battle had concluded mere hours ago.

Harry Potter sat perched against the sill of his dormitory window looking out into the grounds, watched for any signs of life but there were none. The window had frozen white frost around the edges and Harry's face reflected against the icy glass. Now most of the wizarding community was aware of something as the underground wizard papers and magazines produced pages and pages of rumors and stories about the attack on Hogwarts and Voldemort's involvement and whether Harry and Dumbledore were liable for an apology…the list went on and on…

Harry couldn't help but feel guilt in the pit of his stomach. He should have been out there; he should have been fighting against Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. He had sent a message to Sirius in the early hours of the morning but there had still been no reply. But his main concern was Hermione's whereabouts. The news of three of her friends' deaths had made Harry feel uncomfortable about this all. Dumbledore had only explained to Harry that Edward was the initial target, but why kill the others? If Edward was who they wanted, why make an effort to go after the other four? Harry had asked Dumbledore this but Dumbledore had given him, "Vampires are more complicated creatures by nature than humans, their emotional outbursts are more stronger, we may ever know, the more the merrier is how I see Tyan's thinking."

The only good thing that Harry could think would come out of this was that Voldemort's return was now known to the wizarding world; there was pure evidence to others that he and Dumbledore had been telling the truth from the beginning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A solemn silence filled the Great Hall; the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Sytherin had all eyes on Dumbledore as he approached the Headmaster's stand. Black cloth hung from the ceiling of the Hall instead of the winning house to pay respect and privilege to those who bodies had been laid in the entrance hall.

"Today," Dumbledore said to the silence, "Today is a new day. A new beginning; a new start to the horrible event that played out last night. The sun that rises above our heads will forever be taking turns with the moon as life will go on."

Above, in the sky, the sun drifted out and shone brightly from behind its grey cloud. Sun rays shone down from the sky and shone into the entrance hall of the school, and moved slowly across the dead bodies…

"However, we must remember those whose lives will not go on forever and those who have been left behind to pay the sacrifice of their friends…"

The sun rays meet three beautiful looking teenagers lying against the marble floor, two older girls and a younger boy. Their skin and hair glistened against the sun, the girls' eye lids shut over their eyes the boy's were wide, his bright blue eyes frozen. Then as if from magic, dust pickles began to lift from their bodies, slowly at first…

"Last night I witnessed such bravery, such loyalty that I cannot simply put into words from my mouth. Those who have fought last night, given their lives for the welfare of this school and their friends, must be remembered, as that is the biggest tribute we can give them, not to let them be forgotten…"

The dust began to increase and as it did it was as if their bodies were beginning slowly swallowed and disintegrating into the rays of sun. The longer the sun remained on them the more their bodies began to quietly and softly disappear…

"Which is why I put forward the job to every one of you," called Dumbledore, "Remember those who have died and never forget them because if you do, that will be most terrible of all…"

Suddenly as if magical, the bodies of the three teenagers collapsed into streams of sparkling gold dust that shone in the rays of sunlight as it floated and then slowly the dust faded against the air and light, fading into nothing until the beautiful three were finally gone, just a space against the marble floor remained behind…

"Remember, that is the job I give to you all…"

As if its job had been complete the golden rays disappeared from the entrance hall as the sun took its position back behind its grey cloud again. The sun had vanished the three vampires; vanished souls of sunlight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon against the dark green of the forest around Hermione shone against the leaves. She moved quickly through the trees, she felt as sudden feeling as if something was waiting for her on the other side but there was also a strange feeling in her too that she couldn't put her finger on, she felt, uneasy almost, this forest had secrets, many secrets and she felt like someone or something was watching her. Not only that, she'd felt as if she'd been here before…

But everything was peaceful, too quiet, especially for the raging emotional state in her head, she was still in shock, she was moving forward without the others, she was on her own, she'd left Cody and the others were dead.

No, she closed her eyes for a moment to try and block the images inside her head…she didn't want to see their bodies, not again, they continued to play like a broken record, taunting her, angry at her that they had to die because _she_ was the one who couldn't keep her head straight…saving people was something Harry did, not her…and for good reason, look what she had done!

Oh, why, why hadn't she listened to Natty or Cody?! They'd warned her but she hadn't listened, she never listened…this had not been their fight…

As she rounded the corner of a tree she spotted something that made her stop in confusion…a cobbled path? She stared at it closer, it was an about 100 feet from what her line of sight could tell, it was hidden behind trees and branches. She frowned and hurriedly moved forward until she came to a stop next to the cobble path.

How strange, a cobbled path in a forest?

The strange feeling she had been here before settled again in the pit of her stomach…maybe, no, she couldn't have. She slowly looked up, lifting her head in the direction of the sky, a curtain of black…

There, above her, just as she had thought, the plant Saturn, its reddish circle rings around the gas giant's body; it stared down at her and just as she knew it would, she heard the soft melody whisper of _Welcome_.

Hermione had seen plenty of strangeness in the last few months but this was…she'd dreamed about this, she didn't even know when, she'd lost all track of time, she felt separated from reality.

She hesitated for a moment before she raised one foot and put it done against the path, it felt the same as she remembered, and she began to walk, the silver moonshine above her was not as peaceful and comforting as she remembered in her dream…she suddenly felt scared, her instincts knew there was something not right. Her eyes flicked this way and that, her limbs tense and heavy waiting for the danger to jump at her.

She continued to walk and just as she expected, she heard it. Soft wind chimes in the distance; they twinkled and chimed through the air, giving off a strange sweetness. Then she heard laugher, soft poetic laughter of that of children; high tones, innocence…

Then she spun around on the spot, she knew what would be coming next, she looked all around her; nothing. Wouldn't Cody…? She couldn't smell him anywhere, she bit her lip and as if something inside her gave a sudden fright she took to the only thing she could feel was coming. She bolted.

A strange pounding in her ears was in rhythm with her feet, as if the pounding replaced what should have been her heart beat, fast and quick as a heart would beat when adrenaline was pumping and one was running as fast as she was. She was a blur through the forest but she could see; she would see everything. There was something behind her; chasing her, she could feel it's presence on her heels-

She broke from the trees and was thrown into a sudden daytime of sun. She snapped her head back and closed her eyes in shock from the sudden transition from dark to bright; her eyes couldn't handle the brightness. She forgot all about the presence right behind her in the moment of bright confusion.

It took her a few moments for her eyes to adjust and for her to see properly. It was a meadow…a custard coloured meadow, its grass was almost the height of her waist and it stretched as long as she could see. It seemed to go on and on and on…

She looked back into the opening of the dark forest. She frowned. Black skied forest, sudden daylight, how exactly did that work? For a moment she contemplated going back inside when her sharp eyes suddenly spotted a pair of bright red ones staring back at her through the trees as if daring her to move and an inhumane hiss caught at her ears. Hermione took a step back before her mind could contemplate what was happening. The red eyes suddenly flicked to her left and with a blink they were gone.

A sudden soft breeze passed her and she froze, the monster inside her suddenly clawed at her insides, suddenly screaming for it. She slowly turned her head to the left; she saw it. A human; alone…

He was a buff-looking man, in working clothes and he was stabbing the ground with a pick folk, he seemed to be plowing the ground. She tilted her head to the side and breathed in the smell of the blood…the monster growled hungrily. She bit her bottom lip, her breathing became heavy, she shouldn't, she really, really shouldn't…

But her body moved without her realizing it, she was now less then 10 feet from the human, she was silent as the night, he'd never hear her, moving through the grass quick and silent. He straightened and looked up at the sun before wiping his sweaty brow.

She stayed low in the grass behind him her body tense and the monster inside her was about to pounce, her orange eyes flashing in the sunlight.

Wait for it…

As if sensed there was some sudden danger the man frowned and went to turn behind hesitatingly but Hermione had already moved. She was on him in less than a second and her fangs stung deep into his neck, hand over his mouth to muffle his scream and she sighed inwardly as the monster cheered in triumphant as the honey sweet blood pooled into her mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cody watched as the two Centaurs slowly walked back into the forest, their heavy hooves moving under them. As they disappeared Cody stood there as still as a statue. He didn't know what to do…

He stared back at the surface of the water, silently hesitated. Should he give it a shot? It had got him to this side, wouldn't it take him back? Taking a step forward he placed one foot wearily on the surface of the water and after a moment of inner conflict Cody moved all his weight to pull his other foot onto the surface edge.

Suddenly, without warning, as he plunged through the surface of the water with a shock and into its depths. It took him a moment to realize what had happened as he seemed to sink further downwards, his clothes and short hair waterlogged and floated carefree around him; his vision was blurry and unclear under the icy water surface.

Then, as if senses came to him, he kicked his legs until he broke through the surface of the water. Slightly shocked at having just been plunged through the surface of the water, he gripped the grass on second side of the river and pulled himself out the water his body feeling was heavy. He was soaked through, dripping in water. He suddenly felt extremely tried and something else…

He felt dead; literally inside it was like something had shrivel in him and turned black and ugly and he didn't know what to do to fix it. His feet felt heavy, planted to the ground, as he was made of metal and rain and come and rusted him so much he physically could not move. He felt sick; what had just happened, Edward's face was glued in his mind, it was stuck here and he feared it would never leave…he'd be constantly haunted by the thought that arrow was meant for him, he was supposed to be dead, not Edward, Edward was dead because of him…

_Cody_

Suddenly Cody snapped his head around to the dark forest; a soft call penetrated his ears from inside the forest. It seemed to echo inside him…he knew that voice, it was soft and gentle; the vocal tones had been locked away in his mind for a very long time. It was like a long lost something from his childhood, literally.

_Cody_

There it was again. He took a few careful steps forward but strained his ears, determined not to loss the voice. He took a few more steps forward and he reached the shelter of the trees.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips, almost afraid this was some strange illusion he had created for himself. No, this was real, too real.

_Cody_

The call was more urgent now. Cody swallowed, his handsome boyish face shone in the moonlight from above him. Did he dare reply?

"Mom?" he called, almost cautiously as if doubting the existence of sound.

_Cody_

"Mom?" he called again, this time his voice was more steady, more sure. Yes, it was her! He could here her! It was her!

And he was off as if he suddenly knew where she was standing, waiting for him.

_Cody_

He was here in a matter of moments, it was coming from behind those trees, and she was in the clearing.

_Cody_

He pushed through the branched and skidded to a sudden stop, a sudden smile on his tight cheeks but as his eyes swept the clearing, his smile slowly faded; his eyes were slightly wide, clear disappointment on his face.

Nothing was here.

"Mom?" he called. He listened intensely, waiting for a reply, a small ray of hope was still inside him shinning.

"Mom?" he called again. The only reply that came this time was silence. The sudden heaviness returned and as if it took control of him he dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged against the floor of this black forest.

His eyes were no longer yellow, they had returned to their dark brown colour. He looked around before angrily pulling a piece of grass from the ground, why had he been sent here?! There was nothing here!! And what was he thinking?! His mother was dead, almost ten years ago, it was properly something he'd come up with to comfort himself.

And what the hell was Hermione doing? He was told not to follow her, to make his own way through the forest but what for? He considered for a moment on finding her-

_What if I wanted to break_

Cody snapped his head around behind him. A strange pickle came up the back of his neck…something or someone was watching him. He stayed very still for a moment, his dark brown eyes flicked to the left but a sudden scent brought them to the right. He could smell something…it wasn't human, the blood didn't belong to a human or werewolf…he stayed rooted to the ground. He titled his head slightly to his right and saw in the darkness a pair of blazing red eyes staring accusingly right at him.

_Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

In a sudden drive in his gut he was running again, the wind whooshed in his ears but he could hear the creature behind him, it was chasing him, running after him. It was defiantly too fast to be a human and the foot sounds were softer than the huge paws of a werewolf; but it _looked_ human, he instantly recognized it as a vampire. For a spilt second he thought about stopping for a moment thinking it might be Hermione but the eyes were red; even though Hermione had tasted human blood her eyes were still orange.

_What if I fell to the floor_

He turned his head back around and was instantly thrown backwards off his feet and was sent sailing through the air about 5 metres backwards and landed heavily on the ground, his couldn't see as his vision went black for a moment before going bright white and he heard a strange growling noise as he stumbled up to his feet. He stumbled backwards a little and shook his head to stop his vision spinning and his head was pounding. Looking up he realized he had run head first into a thick trunk of a tree…that was going to leave a bruise.

_Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Looking around and feeling unsteady on his feet Cody he was half right in his earlier assumption, it was a female vampire; she was crouched in the trees away from him but it was defiantly not Hermione.

"All alone are you?" hissed the female, "you dare come into _our_ territory stranger?!"

"Celia calm yourself," said another voice as it come from the darkness. In front of him Cody watched as the black shadows in the trees shifted and out come the most beautiful woman Cody had ever seen before; she had shiny golden hair that shimmered in the moonlight and her face was of a goddess creature and as she walked she seemed to float lightly as if on clouds. The only thing that seemed out of place with her was her gleaming red eyes; but nonetheless he couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

_Come break me down_

Behind her emerged ten, maybe even twelve others, male and female vampires. Cody hesitated, oh shit, he'd come across another vampire coven, this was their territory; he'd have to explain himself.

"What bring you to our lands little one," the beautiful female vampire spoke first, her voice was like wind chimes in a white frosty morning.

"I-I was lost," said Cody uneasily, "I didn't-"

_Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

"He lies!" hissed the female in the trees, "I saw him come from across the lake! The female too! Their traitors, they fought for the wizards-"

"You've seen her!" said Cody hopefully, "which way did she go?"

_What if I wanted to fight_

"I ate her!" growled the female showing her white sharp teeth. Cody stared at her for a moment, he couldn't make out any of her features but already he didn't like her much.

"You can't have," interrupted Cody narrowing his eyes, "she would have sliced you apart!"

_Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_

"You fought for wizards!" an older male vampire stared at Cody in furious disgust but Cody didn't want to explain as he replied, "It's a long story."

A sudden babble broke out over the crowd of vampires and their tones sounded angry and disgusted and somewhat even terrified. The beautiful female was watching Cody in somewhat doubt and somewhat curiosity, while Cody watched her back, his face was clean of any crime they might have thought they he had committed. Suddenly she held up her hand and the comments and voices behind her almost instantly died away.

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)_

"He seems to be lost," said the female as she approached Cody, "and in need of a home, am I correct?"

"I really don't-"

_Come break me down_

"My name is Amnesty," she interrupted him, "and my people will show you hospitality until you feel free to leave us."

_Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

There was a great silence at Amnesty's words and Cody instantly felt uneasy, they didn't want him there. They seemed to hate him already; he could gather that with the half dozen glares that he was receiving.

_Look in my eyes_

"Please I'd rather-"

_You're killing me, killing me_

"Nonsense," said Amnesty, "I am receiving a vibe from you of great loss and sadness. You need rest."

"I need to find my friend," said Cody, but Amnesty took a grip on his under his arm, painfully tight saying, "No, find your friend later."

_All I wanted was you_

And without another word Cody was pushed into the crowd of vampires as Amnesty walked him, he tugged and pulled from her but her grip was tight and strong, her curved long nails digging deeper into his skin through his navy blue overcoat the more that he tried to struggle. That was when he realized something was very wrong.

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside._

One male vampire was pulling down the sleeve of his left arm, but for a moment Cody caught a glimpse of something that looked like a skull and the head of a snake. He frowned, a skull and a snake. Hermione had told him something about that but he couldn't remember really, he hadn't really been listening to her, but something in his gut was telling him to get away from here.

_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance._

"Please," he almost pleaded now and pulling and tried to rip Amnesty's grip from him, "I'm fine, I'm sorry about coming here, but I have to find the female that come here as well please-"

But his words were abruptly cut off as something sharp and hard was hit over the top of his head with a painful crack making the whole world around him swallow in blackness.

_I know now, this is who I really am._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master," whispered a Death Eater, "so many have been killed-"

"Silence!" hissed the man moving fast in the middle of the circle. His black cloak swirled around him as if he were a black and white ghost; his footsteps silent and he seemed to glide in a strange elegance. His red cat-eyed splits glowing in the darkness and men stood in a large circle around him, completely covered in black and their faces hidden beneath masks. Around the men were trees so high them seemed to be brushing the black sky overhead, the moonlight was the only source of light.

"We must work quickly," whispered Voldemort, his long white fingers running like liquid over his wand, "Severus, what news do you bring of Dumbledore?"

"Nothing master," said an oily voice from one of the Death Eaters, "his only concerned seems to be the safety of the school and, of course, Harry Potter. Master the plan failed."

"No matter, no matter," whispered Voldemort quietly, "I feel we need to persist in…_another_ direction…"

"My Lord?"

"You will see," whispered Voldemort, "you will see, although what happens here tonight must not leave this circle."

There was a chores of "yes master" in answer from the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort. Voldemort continued to pace with impatience until a being broke through the trees and Voldmeort and the Death Eaters turned as a women came through the trees followed by a man carrying an unconscious boy in his arms.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me_

"Ah," hissed Voldemort coming forward and kissing the woman's hands. One Death Eater shifted and their eyes narrowed at the action, "Welcome Amnesty, I see you have the boy."

"Yes," answered the woman, "he came without a fuse," she gave a smile that was radiant, "the boy should improve his reflexes, he's not much without his friends."

_I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes_

"No matter," whispered Voldemort as the man laid the boy onto the floor, "I just need him for one thing…I thank you again. Is Hermione Granger gone?"

Amnesty gave a nod, "she will not be bothering you."

_You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

"Master," whispered a breathless female voice of the Death Eater who had shifted, "please, tell us, what is the purpose for this vampire? He would have you _killed_ My Lord."

"Quite Bella," hissed Voldemort, "I need this little one." He turned his eyes back to Amnesty who was watching Voldemort intently.

"He still cares for her?" he whispered, "would do anything to keep her safe?"

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

"He was very desperate to find her," answered Amnesty

"Excellent," said Voldemort as his red eyes brightened even more with excitement and a wicked smile came to his face. He silently approached the boy lying on the floor. The boy was drench wet; His clothes sported faded blood strains, his light brown hair was flat and wet and he seemed to have all the natural features, yes, he'd pass as a human…

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

He bent down a little and wrapped his long white fingers around the boy's pale wrist and he pulled the limb arm up towards him. He pushed the sleeve of his coat and sleeve up to his elbow and turned over his forearm so that it faced him.

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

As if made of feather Voldemort lightly moved his wand and pressed the tip of it to the surface of the boy's forearm. He whispered an incarnation under his breath so that none of the others could hear him.

_(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?_

Slowly, something against the boy's pale skin began to come to the surface of the skin, a black shape and it moved snake-like as it trying to adjust itself to the correct shape. The boy suddenly gave a jerk of his head to the side and his boyish face shifted to a slightly pained expression.

_(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me_

The black shape slowed its movement and it seemed to halt in a set shape and it gleamed against the boy's pale skin in the moonlight.

_(I'm not running from you)  
What if I_

It was a skull, a snake was wrapped around it and its head came through the mouth of the skull. It was a mark of evil; the mark of Voldemort.

_What if I  
What if I  
What if I_

Voldemort dropped the boy's arm to the floor as the lids of the boy's eyes flicked but they did not open, the fingers of his left arm seemed to recoil a little as if in pain but no other part of him moved.

"Welcome young one," whispered Voldemort, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

_Bury me, bury me_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silver surface of the Mirror of Venders lit up the face of Sipre as he gazed down as the soft surface of the pool rippled gentle and dark shapes shifted from deep inside the bowl.

As Sipre watched the contents of the mirror, they reflected in his red eyes as the images in the bowl twisted and turned into different scenes. One image melted into another and shapes shifted and up in the surface came three dead vampires lying on a marble floor. Sipre frowned as he turned away from the mirror and took a few steps backwards and moved into an armchair as he gazed at the mirror, deep in thought his hand gently resting over his mouth, his brow creased.

That could not have been possible; Edward, dead…he had seen Cody's body in his place so many times before, he could not make sense of any of this. Surely the Ancients of Milerican could not have been so desperate to kill Edward that they would change Cody's fate? He had searched his mirror for many hours trying to make sense of this whole drama. But, alas, he had not found anything...

But it was possible Edward maybe had seen something, something even that he had missed entirely? Sipre gave a soft shake of his head in irritation. Then, his motion stopped and he lowered his hand from his mouth as if he suddenly had an idea. Getting up from his chair he walked over to a book case that was secured against one of the walls in the room. He raised a hand elegantly and brushed his long white finger over a few titles before stopping and coming to one particular book and pulled it out its place.

It was dusty; it had been a while since he had used this book…

Lightly he blew against the hard cover of the book with gold rimming across the edging of the burgundy cover glistened a little. It was small enough to be slightly bigger than Sipre's hand as he held it and a strapped latch held the book shut closed and across the top of the front cover read in gold _T. Klim_. The yellowish colour of the pages told others that the small book was old; a very old diary…

Placing the book on the table of the mirror Sipre opened the book and skimmed through the pages, obviously looking for something as he muttered slowly under his breath thinking aloud.

He turned a page and glanced at the heading and leaned back a little and brushed the open pair of pages muttering, "yes, yes…"

His red eyes flicked in the silver light of the mirror as they skimmed through the contents of the pages.

Outside soft rain began to fall from the sky and splashed against the walls of the mansion and Sipre still sat in the dark, thinking, while the Mirror of Venders was the only source of light in the entire room, its silver light creating shadows on Sipre and the walls around him.

He skimmed his long weathered finger across a yellowish strained page, the black ink of writing was written in a curly messy hand. Intently fixed on the words Sipre flipped the page and continued to read.

Finally his finger and eyes stopped in silent motion and his finger held against a heading that read: _21__st__ July 1816_

His words skimmed across the writing under the heading:

_Day number 13 in this place. Sir. William was angry with me today again but he won't let me leave. I don't belong here, I just want to go home and I'd give anything to see Rosie and Jackie. I even miss Ned for Heaven's sake! I tried to escape by getting through the upstairs window but one of Miss. Harriet's maids saw me and alerted the alarm. I got so frightened that I fell from the ledge, a good seven foot drop and I nearly broke my leg but the Doctor said it was just a little bruised and I would be able to move again in a couple of days. But you know what really scares me in this place, and it's not that nobody eats any food (which I think is stupid because back home we could have murdered for a loaf of bread), it is Delectri, he's always watching me when I walk into the room and it's a little terrifying. _

_Or maybe I'm just going a little crazy but I could have sworn I saw something like an arm outside a door today and it was lying there all pale and dead. This is just between me and you diary but at night I dream that I can hear screaming, screaming so loud that I have to cover my ears but it's still ringing in my ears when I wake and I can hear whispers in my mind, it's like monsters and it's so scary-_

The diary entry abruptly cut off when Sipre turned the page. He frowned and flipped the page back; it was as if someone had just ripped a page out. He turned the page back over and continued to read, but it was a new installment: _26__th__ July 1816_

_You will never believe what happened today! It was so, I don't even have the words to describe it! Sir William made me go into the market today with him and he was holding my hand so tight that I could not run away and when he was looking at some books at a shop window I saw them! Rosie and Jackie, and I called to them and they turned and tried to run to me but Sir William pulled me from the street and into an alleyway and smacked me again and again and again. It hurt so much but Jackie came running in and he grabbed me and we both ran from Sir. William. But than Rosie tried to run after us and Sir William caught her and what he did, it was horrid! He bit her on the neck and she was screaming and crying and calling "Jackie! Jackie help!" but Jackie grabbed me and we ran. I wanted to help her, I wanted save her but there was blood everywhere, it was all over her corset and dress and Sir William, he looked like an animal like he was eating Rosie. I cannot write anymore because I don't want to think about it, it was disgusting._

Sipre turned the page again, a new entry: _2__nd__ August 1816_

_I cannot write in this anymore. Jackie tried to read it but I wouldn't let him. Jackie didn't tell The Old One about Rosie, only that she's been catch by the police. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to, Rosie's face buried in my mind, her screams in my ears. I would never have another nightmare-free sleep again. Ned cried because Rosie was always nice to him and I didn't have the heart to take the mickey out of him and I just sat at the table in silence. I didn't want to think about anything, I just wanted to curl up and die. _

_I'm not writing anymore. I'm going to bury this in the dirt and never dig it up again. I never want to see this thing again, it was the only thing that helped me survive through that place and never, ever again will I write or look at this. To whoever finds this should never forget what happened here. I cannot wait to leave __Suceava__, The Old One says we're leaving soon, and I can't wait._

Sipre frowned as he finished his reading. He flipped the book over in his hands…_T. Klim_…His frowned deepened as he walked to his Mirror and stared hard into the watery surface, his red eyes reflecting against it. Suddenly the surface began to ripple and blurred images were brought up from the surface. A young Edward, barely eleven-years-old age, staring into the contents of the Mirror of Venders. Sipre concentrated as hard as he could at the images in the mirror that showed but he had seen them all before, the writing, the faces…he glared deeper and deeper…

Suddenly through his own mind Sipre saw flashes of light, as if a small spark of a firework had exploded in his mind's eye. Slightly smuggled watercolor images flashed across his vision: a two story red brick house, rain beating upon the brick, black sculptures behind a black high gate. An elderly man with a white moustache, top hat and wealthy elegant clothing.

As if the audio had been turned on in Sipre's mind a sudden high-pitch scream began in his ears, the images in his mind suddenly becoming frustratingly blurry and frantic as a female child's scream "Jackie! Jackie help!" Sipre suddenly felt on edge, tense and he torn his eyes from the mirror staring at the dark walls of the room as young Edwad Slater's face dissolved into the mirror's depths. Breathing slightly heavily Sipre instantly went to the shelf of books and began to pull volumes from the set.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stepped lightly over the lifeless body of the man lying on the ground. Her feet didn't make a noise against the floor, the sun still shining above her. She felt slightly horrified she had reacted with such a savage animal-like quality, she really should not have done that, never again, she told herself. Never!

Yet for some reason though it horrify her, at the same time it didn't; it seemed so…_natural_ almost. She wipped her mouth with the back of her hand as she took a few more steps forward. With a cringe she could almost hear the news on the TV in a few days: _Man killed by unknown savage animal._

She felt strangely filled, like just before back in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, but also strangely alone. Should she go back for Cody…? She stopped and turned slightly, hesitating. Something inside her was telling her to go back; she needed him now more than ever…

No, she told herself firmly, be strong. It's what Edward would have wanted, it what they all would have wanted. Besides, as long as Cody was with her danger would defiantly come to him. She continued her way forward, turning her back on the forest behind her; she had to find her own way alone now, no matter how reluctant she was.

Although, something did puzzle her. Now that only she and Cody were left alive, why not finish them off? Why had Tyan not come after her? Was it because the Death Eaters and Voldemort were pulling out or was it simply he was too badly defeated that he would not have the man-power (or in this case, supernatural-power) to come after her? Was there something about that river that he could not cross, some sort of magical barrier? But surly he could make a jump across it; the banks were not too far apart. And why had she never read about that river before. Now that she thought about it, she had never read anything that lay beyond the Forbidden Forest-

A sudden bright glimmer caught her eye and she snapped her head around to it but instantly relaxed. It was a plank of wood that had something shinning on it against the light of the sun. The plank was nailed to another plank of wood that sunk securely into the ground so it made the shape of a cross. Curiously she approached it and realized the shining substance on the vertical plank was red letters painted onto it. It read: Suceava, 600 miles.

Hermione frowned in confusion. _Suceava_? Now she defiantly knew she was no longer in England. Where in God's name is that?! Hermione turned in confusion, looking left to right as if expecting to see a map of the country or place she might be in, but nothing. She bit her lip, yet…something about that name seemed familiar. Darn it! She's heard of it before but she couldn't remember where.

She ranted her brain, it was as if it was sitting on the tip of her tongue but she could not remember what it was. Dammit! She knew this! Suceava, Suceava, Suceava…it was defiantly a place, a place in the _human-world_ she knew that for sure. A city, town…? No, she was sure it sounded like a city. _Suceava_…although she didn't know the language, the name sounded Slavic to her, her frown deepened further. Think Slavic countries, she told herself.

She ranted her brain of the Slavic countries she knew, tipping her fingers off as she muttered them. Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head she slapped her forehead! She was an idiot! Suceava, it was a place in Romania! That's it! How could she not remember, she had studied Elden's atlas as a child and she remembered, with a plunk sickly dropping in her stomach, of all the places she, Edward and Cody had once dreamed of going as young children and they would talk of it late into the nights. Edward had said he wanted to go to Romania especially Suceava. That's way it sounded so familiar!

Then realization hit her; Suceava. The sign said 600 miles, that meant she was somewhere in Romania. She looked behind her at the forest and was given a jolt of surprise as there was no forest there to see! It had vanished, disappeared; there was just a continued field of meadow. The forest was gone, no trace of it, like as if she had just imagined the entire thing! What…?

She looked back at the sign; 600 miles. She frowned as she looked back behind her again, the forest was _gone_! What was going on?! She looked ahead of her, something was not right here…

She hesitated for a moment, should she go on? She hated uncertainly, she preferred to have all the answers with her before she made a decision. Yet something inside made her take a step forward, although hesitantly though, as if waiting for the earth to fall away from under her feet. It seemed like a logical doubt, everything else around her was out of wak!

600 miles, how long would that be? She frowned again. She didn't really know. But at least if she reached the city than maybe she could get her correct bearings and move from there back to England. That sounded like a plan to her and the first thing she'd do once she did get back to England would find out how she got out without her knowledge.

So she began the long walk, continuing deeper into the meadow and onto whatever was waiting for her when she got to Suceava.

The sun seemed to have lowered from overhead or darker clouds were advancing because the meadow was darkening, the wind which had once been warm in the air seemed to be cooling down, but Hermione kept walking, she kept going.

Than as if magic, soft droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, they were like soft petals falling from above in the clouds as the sun and its warmth began to disappear. They landed around the meadow and as if in slow motion Hermione could see them glistened slightly as they splashed slowly against the ground creating smaller droplets.

She reached out her hand and tiny droplets fell against her fingertips and slipped off the tips and for some reason she felt strangely comforted as if she could feel Edward, Cody, Natty and Bellina were walking beside her now.

Something strange seemed to be whispering in the wind around her; as if it was calling her, pushing her to the sign's destination and she had to follow it without a slight failure of character.

She remembered in that moment something Elden had once said to her long ago when she had been human and a small child relying on the art of thieving, "So let what come be; for something will always come."

And that is exactly what she would do.

**Please Review!**


End file.
